Le Calice
by Galswinthe
Summary: Crossover avec Twilight. Lucky est Calice, elle fait des études dans le milieu de la petite enfance. Un soir sa vie bascule dans un cauchemar. Entourée des siens, elle fera face. Elle sera amenée à croiser les Cullen et les Quileutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Définitions** :

Un _Calice_ est une personne, qui à l'âge de dix-huit ans donne son sang aux vampires pour les abreuver, lors de la _Cérémonie des Novices_, pour que ces derniers n'attaquent pas les autres humains.

Un _Garde Dragon_ _Royal _est comme son nom l'indique une personne qui est un garde du corps, il protège psychiquement et physiquement les personnes faisant partie de la famille royale Dragon.

***

Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucky Yldargent, la petite trentaine, je ne suis pas très grande 1,58m pour 56 kilos, lilliputienne pour ainsi dire, cheveux châtains foncés courts, des yeux bleus magnifiques c'est ce que je préfère chez moi autrement je ne m'apprécie guère, je me trouve insipide, je suis super sympa, je ne suis pas chiante comme nana, je sais juste me faire respecter par mon entourage et les personnes que je rencontre car si on a le malheur de me mettre en colère ou de me marcher sur les pieds et bien voyons voir, il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère, ça peut être très traumatisant pour les personnes qui m'auraient poussée à bout, voire fatal selon le cas et je suis toujours célibataire.

J'ai un grand frère, Kurt, de huit ans mon aîné, il est flic et mon père, Dan, est un artiste de talent, photographe, sculpteur, modeleur, peintre, dessinateur et de surcroit super doué en informatique. L'informatique c'est son passe temps favori, il m'est bien utile quand j'ai besoin de petits gadgets ou autre logiciel qu'il conçoit pour mon boulot.

Mon job, en fait j'en ai plusieurs.

Le premier, est tireur d'élite dans n'importe quelles polices du monde (je suis flic universelle comme mon frérot) j'ai le droit de buter tous les salopards qui ont abusé d'enfants ou de femmes sans leurs consentement ou d'autres énergumènes de ce genre et ce sur toute la planète , j'ai l'autorisation de tous les pays, un droit spécial on va dire, les gouvernements des différents pays de la planète ont crée plusieurs unités de Police Universelle. Je suis en fait spécialisée dans les pourritures, le rebut de notre société actuelle, qu'ils soient humains ou surnaturels (vous vous dites surnaturel ? Mais de quoi elle parle, je l'explique plus loin, patience).

Mon second job, paradoxalement au premier, est très très différent, il n'y a pas plus à l'opposé d'ailleurs car je suis nounou, enfin garde d'enfants, je m'occupe d'enfants chez les particuliers ou dans des orphelinats, cela dépend de l'endroit où je me trouve car bien que mes deux jobs ne soient pas dans la même branche, j'arrive à faire les deux en même temps, n'importe où que je sois, sur notre bonne vieille planète (j'ai un passeport universel ainsi qu'un permis de conduire universel) je vais là où on a besoin de mes talents, mes partenaires de mon unité sont aussi spéciaux que moi, nous avons chacun des talents cachés ou divers pouvoirs, je suis dans la même unité que mon frère.

Je suis aussi accessoirement Calice depuis mes quatorze ans. Non il n'y a pas d'erreur vous avez bien lu quatorze ans et pas dix-huit comme le veut normalement la règle pour devenir Calice. J'adore ce job qui pour moi n'en est pas un, c'est plutôt un passe temps puisque je ne gagne pas ma vie dessus, pour d'autres Calices par contre c'est bel et bien un boulot à temps plein et ils se font rémunérer en conséquence. Et bien oui s'abreuver à la source d'un Calice ça peut devenir très cher.

À oui et je suis aussi Garde Dragon Royal auprès de la reine Dragon Crystall. En fait auprès de toute la famille royale mais en particulier attachée à la reine.

Car vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais les Dragons existent, d'accord pas sur Terre comme les vampires, loups-garous et autres gentilles bestioles de ce genre, mais sur Freïa un monde parallèle au notre, ils sont bien présent de temps à autre, il y a plusieurs passages entre nos deux mondes.

La famille royale se compose du roi Drâk, de la reine Crystall, du prince aîné Darïus, du prince cadet Krom et du prince Kaï le benjamin de la famille, bien que je me doute fortement que la reine Crystall attende un heureux événement dans un avenir proche, très proche même.

Pour m'avoir sauvé, un nombre incalculable de fois la vie quand j'étais sur Freïa (je peux m'y rendre quand bon me semble, il me suffit de penser à Freïa pour y aller) en me donnant leur sang, le roi Drâk, la reine Crystall, la reine Elfe Sylden et le Sylvëa SauleVert, j'ai développé certains pouvoirs comme celui de lire dans les pensées (mais ce pouvoir là est aussi l'un des pouvoirs que l'on acquière en étant Calice. En vieillissant on en développe d'autres et j'allais bientôt avoir une autre surprise dont je ne me serais jamais doutée) ainsi que de parler par la pensée. Lorsqu'on m'attaque, je peux aussi me défendre, un bouclier invisible me parcourt le corps, même si je dors il est difficile de me tuer, ce qui embête royalement les Krogds quand je suis à Freïa. Mais quand je suis anesthésiée, manque de pot pour moi mon bouclier ne me protège plus alors j'évite le plus possible de ne pas me retrouver dans des situations où je ne serai pas protégée (mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je vous raconterai ici, ne vous en faîtes pas).

***

Pour en revenir à ma fonction de Calice je ne vous ai pas dit comment je le suis devenue, c'est une longue histoire que je vais vous raconter.

Tout commence lorsque j'avais douze ans.

Pour me rétablir d'une lourde opération que j'avais subit (j'avais une malformation cardiaque assez importante) mon père avait pris deux mois de congé pour m'emmener en vacances pendant ma convalescence, aux États-Unis dans une réserve Indienne ; car il savait que j'adorais ce peuple. Il nous avait réservé une petite maison, rien de bien impressionnant mais qui avait du caractère, sur la réserve Quileute à La Push dans l'État de Washington.

Papa avait précisé à la personne auprès de qui il avait fait la réservation que nous venions pour faciliter ma guérison après l'opération à cœur ouvert que j'avais subit car bien que le temps soit très humide dans la région, il conviendrait parfaitement pour moi.

Donc à notre arrivée à Sea-Tek, l'aéroport de Seattle, une voiture, je devrai plutôt dire un pick-up, (une Chevrolet à plateau rouge) nous attendait avec à son bord le chef de la tribu, Mr Billy Black en personne.

Nous nous entendîmes tous les trois très vite.

Il nous conduisit à notre location qui d'ailleurs n'était pas loin de sa propre maison. Les deux maisons étaient semblables de même couleur, sauf que la notre était un peu plus grande, bien que nous ne soyons que deux pour y vivre. Mon frère n'avait pu se joindre à nous car il était en pleines révisions pour son bac, il était resté à la maison, à dix-huit ans il se gérait tout seul.

Mr Black, enfin Billy car je me suis faite enguirlandée la première fois que j'ai osé l'appeler Mr Black, mon père non, lui, n'a pas eu droit à la réprimande mais comme je l'ai dit le courant est vite passé entre eux donc ils se tutoyèrent après les présentations d'usage, était vraiment super sympa, en guise de cadeau de bienvenue il m'offrit un très joli pendentif représentant une pointe de flèche en argent avec une petite turquoise triangulaire au milieu, que je porte tout le temps, je ne l'enlève jamais. Billy était marié mais n'avait pas encore d'enfant. Pendant notre séjour il nous fit découvrir la beauté de la région, la plage de la First Beach, Forks et tout ce qu'il fallait ne pas rater alentour.

Quand papa et Billy partaient à la pêche je restais en compagnie de Shinny – la femme de Billy – elle était super gentille, je l'adorais, elle a tenu le rôle de ma maman pendant ces deux mois de vacances, ma mère étant morte en me donnant le jour.

Et quand ces messieurs n'allaient pas à la pêche, papa partait faire le tour des endroits que Billy nous avait montrés pour prendre plus de photos ou pour croquer les paysages que nous avions découverts, pendant ce temps je restais avec Billy et Shinny.

Parfois, Billy m'emmenait balader pas trop longtemps car certaines fois il fallait que je me repose à cause des suites de mon opération qui m'avaient beaucoup épuisée. Dans ces cas là, Billy me racontait l'histoire des Quileute, leurs légendes bien que je compris très vite qu'il sautait beaucoup de passages pour ne pas m'effrayer et/ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler puisque je n'étais pas une Quileute.

J'adorai le temps passé en leur compagnie, il vint un jour où Billy nous présenta au conseil de la tribu, il y avait Harry Clearwater qui était là avec sa femme Sue, Quil Ateara dit le Vieux Quil ainsi qu'un autre homme du nom de Karl Twoface qui disait être le chef du conseil mais dont je doutai fortement être ce qu'il disait être et qui m'était très antipathique, d'ailleurs il ne m'appréciait pas du tout à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi j'avais l'impression que s'il avait pu me faire disparaître il ne se serait pas gêné. Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire surtout que c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

Ma convalescence allait bon train je me rétablissais rapidement mise à part les petits passages de fatigue, je reprenais du poil de la bête comme on dit, cette expression faisait rire Billy quand je l'employai, il avait un sourire en coin qui voulait dire quelque chose mais à l'époque je ne comprenais pas les remarques qu'il faisait de ce genre, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard que je compris tout des Quileute et de leurs légendes (merci le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées et surtout d'être devenue par la suite un Calice).

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines à notre séjour de La Push, et les vacances seraient finies, c'était un mercredi et papa m'avait laissé avec Billy, il était allé avec Shinny faire des courses à Forks.

Billy m'avait emmené faire une balade sur la falaise de la First Beach où il m'avait montré le coucher du soleil qui ce soir là avait été plus beau que les autres.

Il était tard quand nous rentrâmes, le soleil s'étant couché il n'éclairait quasiment plus mais Billy connaissait par cœur le chemin du retour. Nous étions bientôt arrivés à la maison, Billy avançait loin devant moi je marchais lentement commençant à être fatiguée de notre longue balade, quand il fut attaqué par un homme tout blanc, je parle de sa peau on aurait dit du marbre, ses yeux étaient rouge, il était vêtu bizarrement mais c'est son attitude qui m'était étrange.

Il avait frappé Billy à la tête, qui était tombé à la renverse Quand je compris ce qu'il était bien que je ne croyais pas encore réellement aux vampires et autres bêtes mythiques à cause de mon frère, qui m'avait dit qu'ils n'existaient pas réellement, je lui avais crié dessus en français, la peur m'avait fait perdre mon anglais, « Ne pas touchez Billy. » Il s'était arrêté et retourné, puis s'était jeté alors sur moi en me lacérant le ventre de ses doigts qui formaient des serres, mais il s'était arrêté très vite voyant que je n'étais pas sa cible première à savoir Billy.

Le vampire me laissa éventrée et se redirigea vers Billy pour finir sans doute, de l'achever, mais mes cris avaient alerté le voisinage ainsi que mon père car tous étaient sortis pour voir ce qui se passait. Vu le nombre de personnes qui s'attroupait il s'était enfui en me maudissant et en espérant que je ne survive pas à mes blessures.

Je perdis connaissance quand papa et Billy s'approchèrent de moi pour voir ce que j'avais.

Quelqu'un avait appelé la police de la réserve qui avait appelé une ambulance pour que l'on m'amène au plus vite à l'hôpital car il était hors de question que mon père m'y mène avec la voiture de Billy car il n'était pas supposé pouvoir conduire aux États-Unis, Billy étant bien amoché ne pouvait pas le faire non plus.

Résultat des courses j'eus droit à une multitudes de points de sutures après que les médecins aient réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie de mon abdomen, et une convalescence de deux semaines car j'étais tombée dans le coma pendant une bonne semaine.

Quand je sortis du coma, le conseil au grand complet était à mon chevet, Billy ne savait plus où se mettre tellement qu'il était mal de ne pas avoir pu me protéger du vampire et que c'était moi une petite fille d'à peine une douzaine d'années qui l'avait sauvé. Mais il était content que j'aille mieux ainsi que les autres à part Karl Twoface, il m'en voulait encore plus que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

Deux semaines après mon réveil papa et moi rentrâmes en France. J'étais triste de quitter la réserve, Billy, Shinny, Harry et Sue, le Vieux Quil, ils me manqueraient tous atrocement mais il fallait que nous retournions à nos vies normales, papa à ses œuvres et moi au collège.

***

Deux années passèrent sans que plus rien ne m'arrive.

Ma santé était de fer, je n'avais pas de séquelles de mon éventration mise à part l'affreuse cicatrice qui barrait mon ventre.

Un week end pendant les vacances de février une amie m'invita séjourner chez ses grands-parents, elle voulait me montrer la Cérémonie des Novices pour devenir Calice. Son grand-père allait être le patriarche cette année, et elle devait devenir Novice car elle avait dix-huit ans depuis trois mois et qu'elle désirait aider les humains à ne plus être les cibles des vampires et leur donner son sang afin des protéger les autres.

Le soir de la cérémonie était le samedi. Je pouvais y assister mais pas y participer puisque je n'avais que quatorze ans donc hors de question que je me mette en danger avait dit le grand-père de mon amie. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire car ma première expérience avec un vampire était toujours aussi présente dans ma tête et bien que j'avais découvert l'existence des vampires, loups-garous, goules, métamorphes de tout poils et plumes (cousins des loups-garous sauf qu'ils se transforment en d'autres animaux et à volonté), ma mésaventure, bien que j'acceptai leurs existences, me restait toujours en travers de la gorge.

La Cérémonie des Novices commença à la nuit tombée (à cause des vampires qui ne supportent pas ou plus ou moins le soleil) dans une sorte de théâtre antique. Sont regroupés au centre les futures Novices garçons et filles et les entourant les vampires qui devront les « goûter » pour qu'ils ne s'abreuvent seulement qu'au Calice dont ils auront bu en premier le sang.

Il y avait quatre garçons et six filles Novices pour dix vampires, tout ce passait bien jusqu'au moment où un vent glacial souffla sur la cérémonie. Tous les Novices hurlèrent et s'enfuirent, les vampires se pétrifièrent et le patriarche eut une absence de cinq bonnes minutes, quand il reprit pied avec la réalité il n'y avait plus nulle part de Novices et les vampires, étant revenus de leur absences eux aussi, commençaient à s'impatienter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le vent glacial avait agi sur moi d'une façon assez bizarre, l'odeur que dégageait les vampires m'était irrésistible comme si je devais à tout pris être à côté de l'un d'eux pour que je me sente bien. Je m'avançai vers le centre du théâtre et me plantais devant le vampire dont l'odeur m'attirait le plus.

Le patriarche voulut crier au vampire de ne pas me toucher car je n'avais pas l'âge requis mais il n'avait plus de voix, il ne pouvait pas non plus bouger.

Le vampire devant lequel je m'étais planté, plongea ses yeux acier dans le bleu des miens, se pencha sur mon cou, je sentis ses crocs aussi aiguisés que de petites lames de rasoirs pénétrer dans ma carotide gauche, il le fit si délicatement que je ne ressentis aucune douleur et il s'abreuva à ma source, puisque c'est ainsi que l'on nomme le sang des Calices. Quand les autres vampires virent qu'enfin de compte il y avait bien une Novice qui offrait sa source à l'un des leurs, ils ne firent ni une ni deux et ils s'abreuvèrent eux aussi à moi.

Le seul problème fut c'est qu'un Calice Novice ne peut à l'état normal des choses abreuver au maximum que trois vampires la première fois qu'il est mordu mais pas plus, sauf que là... premièrement je n'avais pas l'âge autorisé (quatre ans trop tôt) mais en plus ils étaient dix donc quand ils eurent fini de s'abreuver je n'étais pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'étais on ne peut plus évanouie et aussi blanche qu'eux, mes yeux n'exprimaient plus rien ils étaient comme morts.

Le premier vampire qui m'avait mordu me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'amena au patriarche qui avait retrouvé la parole et sa mobilité, le pauvre était dans tout ses états quand il put enfin leur expliquer ce qu'il avait voulu leur dire quand il avait remarqué que je m'avançais vers eux.

Il me donna un cordial à réveiller un mort, et je repris vite des couleurs et connaissance, le vampire qui m'avait mordu le premier ne me lâchait pas, il s'en voulait lui aussi de m'avoir marquée, deux des autres vampires s'étaient aussi approchés et me présentaient leurs excuses tandis que les autres s'en foutaient royalement.

Mon premier vampire puisqu'il est en ma possession, ainsi que les deux suivants et moi la leur, s'appelle Lou c'est un sanguin, le second Matthew ou Matt, il préfère son surnom à son prénom, va savoir pourquoi, est un venimeux et le troisième Sean est un viral. Les autres vampires étaient content d'avoir eu leurs doses de sang même s'ils n'avaient pas de Calices attitré, ils partirent une fois le ventre bien rempli.

Oui il y a trois espèces de vampires. Les premiers que j'appelle sanguins ont des crocs, doivent boire le sang de leur victimes et leur faire boire le leur pour les transformer en vampire ensuite viennent les venimeux, ils n'ont pas de crocs mais ont un venin qui transforme leur victime en vampire si ils sont parvenus à s'arrêter de boire car pour eux c'est très, très, très difficile de stopper une fois qu'ils ont commencé et enfin les viraux, ils ont des crocs, infectent leurs victimes qu'ils s'arrêtent de boire ou pas, ils sont comme ça.

J'ai oublié de préciser que lors la Cérémonie des Novices qui se passe la nuit pour une raison évidente, les vampires craignent la lumière du soleil, ce retrouver avec un petit tas de cendre ça fait mauvais genre – surtout quand on veut aider autant les humains que les vampires – enfin pas tous, sauf les vampires venins qui peuvent se balader comme bon leur semble. Donc les vampires qui craignent les rayons du soleil sont immunisés en marquant et s'abreuvant à un Novice.

En fait les trois premiers vampires s'abreuvant à un Novice bénéficient de ce privilège. Les autres ne le sont pas mis à part si eux aussi marquent un Novice le faisant devenir leur Calice.

Les Calices ne peuvent pas être transformés en vampire à moins de le désirer, les vampires ne peuvent pas non plus le tuer en les vidant complètement de leur sang sauf exception comme de leur briser la nuque. Certains vampires ont peur que les Calices deviennent plus forts qu'eux en prenant de l'âge et les tuent, pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il existe aussi deux espèces de loups-garous, excusez-moi de le dire, mais ceux qui sentent bon, leur odeur sent comme une forêt de pin au printemps et ceux qui vous donnent envie de vomir dès qu'ils s'approchent un peu trop près de vous ou s'ils sont dans le sens du vent, là je peux vous dire que vous n'avez pas trop le choix soit vous les fuyez pour aller chercher de quoi ne pas vous sentir nauséeux soit ben malheureusement vos vomissez tripes et boyaux en leur présence. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, vous devez leur présenter vos excuses pendant longtemps car certains n'ont pas du tout très bon caractère mais vous arrivez à faire avec quand vous êtes un Calice (Heu ! C'est vite dit).

Voilà comment je suis devenue Calice à l'âge de quatorze ans. Je ne suis pas inscrite au registre en tant que simple Calice mais sur un registre très spécial en tant que Calice Spéciale et depuis j'abreuve toujours Lou, Matt et Sean (mon sang devient de plus en plus puissant, il se bonifie, avec l'âge comme un bon vin mais aussi parce que coulent en moi les sangs de Dragon, Elfe et Sylvëa, je peux abreuver un nombre croissant de vampires et je dois camoufler mon odeur car mon sang dégage un sublime parfum, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit mais Lou) ainsi que d'autres vampires que je croise pour qu'ils ne soient pas tentés d'aller mordre n'importe qui. Mais l'aventure ne fait que commencer ce n'est pas fini restez à l'écoute vous ne serez pas déçu.

***

Des années après ma consécration en tant que Calice, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans il m'est arrivé un jour quelque chose de monstrueux, personne ne devrait vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Malheureusement, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à qui c'est arrivé mais peut-être que je suis la seule à ne pas m'être ôter la vie après ce cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou me revoilou ;o)

Je tenais à remercier toutes les mises en alerte :

**- melacullen** : ma bêta, merci de m'avoir poussé à poster **(n/r : elle avait intérêt sinon je prenais le train jusqu'à chez elle !!!!)**

- **Tiftouff19** : merci, j'ai appris que tu avais donné un coup de main à Mel pour la correction, ça me touche beaucoup, bon courage pour tu sais quoi.

**- caro30** : je me suis plantée en te répondant, le vampire en question n'est pas mignon comme je te l'avais dit mais tu le découvriras quand je développerais son personnage.

**- Bellarde** : contente que cela te plaise.

-** lilispank** : merci ma poule ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait super plaisir.

-** christou57** :

-** sufferliness** : contente que tu aimes bien.

Donc merci à toutes pour votre soutien.

En ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, je posterais un chapitre par semaine afin de conserver un peu d'avance dans l'écriture au cas où ma muse partirait en vacances **(n/r : c'est sur, fais pas comme moi).**

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse bonne lecture ! Et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas !!!!

**ATTENTION : il y a un passage très violent, je déconseille donc les jeunes de moins de 18 ans de ne pas lire. Ce passage est signalé par **_**OoO**_** donc vous pouvez sauter ce passage et reprendre votre lecture après.**

Rappel de la fin du prologue :

_Des années après ma consécration en tant que Calice, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans il m'est arrivé un jour quelque chose de monstrueux, personne ne devrait vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Malheureusement, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à qui s'est arrivé mais peut-être que je suis la seule à ne pas m'être ôté la vie après ce cauchemar._

***

**Chapitre 1 : En plein cauchemar**

Tous les pays de la Terre étaient enfin arrivés à se mettre d'accord sur l'abolition de toutes les frontières, avaient créé une monnaie unique, une langue, une armée, une police, une justice universelle de même pour la médecine et les autres métiers.

On pouvait se déplacer d'un pays à l'autre sans plus aucun problème de passeport non conforme, ni de langue car nous parlions tous la même malgré que nous gardions notre langue maternelle en usage.

J'avais fini mon cursus universel à dix-neuf ans et ainsi je partais pour les États-Unis dans l'État de Washington, non loin de La Push et de Forks même si je n'avais plus le droit d'y remettre les pieds (Karl Twoface avait envoyé un document « supposé être juridique » à mon père signifiant que nous étions bannis de la réserve et que nous n'étions plus les bienvenus), afin d'approfondir mes connaissances en matières éducatives en faisant des stages, car même si tous les métiers étaient devenus universels, il restait certaines différences sur notre perception sur le droit des enfants. Je venais de finir mes stages en Asie, eux aussi n'ont pas la même façon de voir les choses, je m'étais régalée, fais pleins d'amis, avais apprécié mon séjour au pays du soleil levant et même appris le japonais tellement je m'y étais sentie bien.

Je m'étais loué un appartement que j'avais équipé et meublé, avec une petite chambre, une salle de bain y attenant avec dressing intégré, une super cuisine qui donnait sur un salon de taille moyenne qui me servait aussi de bureau où j'avais branché mon portable, ma connexion internet était géniale et super rapide, ah ! Les joies de l'informatique.

J'étais constamment connectée avec mon père et mon frère quand je rentrai chez moi après mes stages en faisant abstraction du décalage horaire bien entendu.

Un soir en rentrant à l'appart après ma journée d'immersion dans une classe de tous petits, j'avais trouvé un message sur mon répondeur de Steeve Taylor, un ami des entres-stages, c'est-à-dire des cours qui accompagnaient les stages entre les différents niveaux d'apprentissage – exemple : quand on passe au niveau des moyens après celui des petits, on suit des cours pour nous faciliter la transition – m'invitait, avec son petit ami, pour aller dîner au restaurant « Le Boxer » qui était tenu par des amis à eux.

Je le rappelai pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord et lui demandai de venir me chercher car je ne savais pas où se trouvait le restaurant. En l'attendant j'avais foncé sous la douche car les petits demandent beaucoup d'attention et de patience et la journée avait été très chaude.

Quand il arriva j'étais prête, Ben Artwood, son petit ami, attendait dans la voiture, garée dans la rue.

Nous nous régalâmes et passâmes une super soirée. Steeve et Ben n'ont pas arrêté de me chambrer car j'étais toujours célibataire, qui fallait que je me dégotte un 4h comme ils disaient avant de devenir une vieille fille sur le retour, je leur avais répliqué qu'à dix-neuf ans j'avais encore le temps mais que les stages et les entres-stages ne me permettaient pas vraiment de faire des rencontres.

Alors ils s'étaient regardés et m'avaient fait un sourire qui en disait long, ils allaient me trouver la perle rare. Ils connaissaient mes goûts et avaient, j'en suis certaine, déjà leur petite idée sur la question.

Je faillis me faire engueuler quand l'addition était arrivée, je m'étais penchée pour prendre mon porte monnaie dans mon sac, ils m'invitaient un point c'est tout, que si je voulais les garder comme amis il valait mieux pour moi de ne plus faire un geste en direction de mon sac et de me redresser sur ma chaise, je les laissai payer la note mais ils ne payaient rien pour attendre, j'allai leur renvoyer l'ascenseur à ces deux là, comment je ne savais pas mais j'y réfléchirai à l'occasion.

Quand nous sortîmes la nuit était magnifique, malheureusement pour moi plus pour longtemps, nous avions fait la fermeture du restaurant.

Ben était au volant, Steeve était sur le siège passager à côté de lui et moi à l'arrière, nous étions arrêtés au feu rouge lorsqu'une voiture nous rentra dedans côté passager, nous avions tous les trois notre ceinture de sécurité mais le choc avait été très violent et nous étions sonnés.

Je sentis quelqu'un ouvrir tant bien que mal ma portière, défaire ma ceinture et me transporter dans une autre voiture, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'avait extraite de la voiture et pas mes amis et surtout pourquoi la voiture dans laquelle on m'avait transportée roulait vite.

Puis tout bascula je pensai qu'on allait me soigner mais j'ai découvert l'horreur, j'avais été kidnappée par une bande de six hommes, ils m'avaient emmenée dans un endroit qui ressemblait à un hangar désaffecté.

_**OoO**_

J'étais gravement blessée des suites du carambolage mais ces hommes m'ont violée de toutes les façons et positions inimaginables, torturée de toutes les manières possibles, chacun leur tour sans me laisser le temps de respirer, les un après les autres, pas moyen qu'ils me laissent un seul instant.

Il faut bien que je vous dise ici que je n'avais pas encore fait mes classes dans la Police Universelle donc je ne savais pas me défendre, je ne pouvais rien faire, n'y même m'enfuir puisqu'ils m'avaient attachée.

Quand l'un était fatigué il appelait un de ses comparses pour venir prendre sa place et ainsi de suite pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, je vivais un enfer, je pleurai, je les suppliai de me tuer mais ils riaient et me disaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec moi. Quand au bout de quelques temps, quelques heures, quelques jours, je ne savais plus, j'avais perdu toute notion de temps, je ne bougeai plus, ils m'avaient littéralement brisée, psychologiquement et physiquement parlant, ils m'abandonnèrent dans un endroit qui m'était familier enfin que j'aurai reconnu comme familier – puisque c'était « Le Boxer » – si je n'avais pas été cette poupée de chiffon morte sans couleur, sans vie, je voulais mourir pour arrêter de souffrir.

Mes tortionnaires avaient défoncé la devanture du restaurant et ils m'avaient exposé bien en évidence toute nue pour que je sois vue depuis la rue mais c'était quelques heures après la fermeture donc il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue.

Avoir vandalisé le restaurant avait fait se déclencher l'alarme silencieuse et une unité de la nouvelle Police Universelle se rendit sur place. Elle était composée de quatre agents tous des hommes et apparemment ils connaissaient tous mon visage bien qu'il fût tuméfié, puisque qu'il y avait un avis de recherche à mon encontre ce que j'appris plus tard. Dès qu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous, l'un d'eux enleva rapidement son blouson et le posa sur moi pour me couvrir essayant de me cacher car ils se doutèrent de ce que j'avais subi vu l'état dans lequel j'étais et de me prodiguer les premiers secours. Ils me parlaient doucement, il y avait quelque chose dans leur voix qui me rassurait, mais je n'entendais rien, ne comprenais rien, ne voyais rien, je n'étais plus rien.

Ils me demandèrent si je pouvais bouger, si je pouvais parler et m'annoncèrent que j'étais maintenant en sécurité, que je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Quand ils se parlaient une rage percée leur voix telle que je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant.

Un moment plus tard les secours arrivaient sur les lieux, un ambulancier s'approcha de moi pour me porter assistance. Je criai à m'en arracher la gorge et crever les tympans, je me débattais pour qu'il n'approche plus, j'étais hystérique dans un état second et je le suppliais de me tuer afin de ne plus subir les atrocités qu'il me réservait croyant que c'était encore l'un de mes agresseurs.

Le policier qui m'avait recouverte s'approcha de moi et je me laissai faire car je me trouvai dans un état catatonique. J'étais auprès d'eux en sécurité désormais et je savais qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal. Il fit signe à l'ambulancier de s'approcher en même temps que lui doucement quand il fut assis à côté de moi le policier me prit la main et me dit que j'allais être soignée et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur, que je ne risquai rien. J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais plus ou moins compris, mais là c'est l'ambulancier qui voyant mes innombrables blessures se leva rapidement et alla vomir plus loin. Son partenaire vint le remplacer, il avait l'estomac un peu mieux accroché mais guère plus. Il me transféra sur le brancard, il essaya de m'enlever le blouson pour le rendre au policier mais j'y étais cramponnée comme une noyée à sa bouée, il n'insista pas et me recouvrit d'une grosse couverture ainsi que d'une couverture de survie car je tremblais comme une feuille, j'étais en état de choc, le policier dont je ne voulais pas lâcher le blouson monta avec nous dans l'ambulance, ses coéquipiers nous suivaient dans leur voiture de service.

_**OoO**_

Arrivée aux urgences, je fus transférée aux soins intensifs puis au bloc opératoire, seule pièce vraiment stérile nécessaire à ma survie vu mon état de délabrement. Les médecins craignaient des infections à grande échelle avec risque de surinfections, il fallait que je sois absolument dans un milieu neutre.

Une fois recousue de tous les côtés et plus encore que les infections fussent circonscrites, les médecins autorisèrent à ce que je sois de nouveau dirigée aux soins intensifs, ils m'avaient littéralement shootée et maintenue dans cet état de semi-coma pour que je ne souffre pas.

Dès qu'ils m'avaient retrouvée, les policiers avaient prévenu mon père et mon frère qui logeaient dans mon appartement. Ils avaient débarqué quand on avait signalé ma disparition, ainsi que Steeve et Ben, ces derniers avaient bien manqué d'être mis en prison pour mon enlèvement mais une fois la vidéo de surveillance du supermarché visionnée, ils avaient été blanchis de tout soupçon. Les policiers qui m'avaient secouru, venaient régulièrement prendre de mes nouvelles.

Mon frère intégra la Police Universelle de l'État de Washington pour être plus proche de moi, les mutations sont rapidement accordées surtout dans mon cas particulier.

Mon père avait pris sur lui et étant son propre patron, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et pouvait travailler n'importe où.

Au bout de trois semaines, les médecins ont commencé à diminuer les doses de morphine pour que je me réveille et que je raconte mon histoire

Quand il n'y avait plus une goutte d'opiacée dans mon organisme, ils découvrirent une personne qui me ressemblait mais vide, je n'avais plus aucune réaction même pas face aux voix familières de mon entourage

Les mois passèrent, je me rétablis physiquement aidée par la kinésithérapie ainsi que la chirurgie esthétique et réparatrice car les viols que j'avais subi m'avaient tout bonnement détruite et les médecins se demandaient si un jour je pourrai avoir des enfants.

Psychologiquement parlant je ne reprenais pas pied, j'étais un corps sans âme, la seule chance que j'avais eu dans mon malheur c'était que je n'avais pas attrapé de MST ou hérité d'une grossesse indésirable car ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, un vrai miracle.

Tous les jours, le docteur Vince Morris, psychiatre, venait me voir et me parlait essayant de me faire réagir avec des sons, de la musique, des images, des photos ou des objets.

Il comprit vite que certaines images et objets me faisaient réagir, bien que je ne parle toujours pas. Je me comportai de manière violente, il en déduisit donc que ces derniers avaient été utilisés pour mes sévices et il les écarta. Les photos m'interpellaient mais de façon différente car j'appréciais ce que je voyais, inconsciemment je savais que c'était mon père qui les avaient prises puisque je reconnais facilement son travail.

Petit à petit je revenais à moi mais le moindre bruit un peu fort ou des voix trop fortes me terrorisaient et je me recroquevillai sur moi en pleurant silencieusement.

Un soir alors que j'étais dans le jardin de l'hôpital avec Kurt, Lou, Matt et Sean mes vampires vinrent prendre de mes nouvelles et également s'abreuver puisque j'étais leur Calice.

Quand mon frère les vit approcher, il s'emporta et explosa de colère, leur criait après, les traitait de tous les noms, leur demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu me trouver et empêcher à l'enfer de s'abattre sur moi, il leur reprochait tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé et en plus de ça ils avaient le culot de venir demander qu'ils s'abreuvent à ma source. Kurt était hors de lui.

L'entendant crier, je m'étais levée rapidement du banc sur lequel nous étions assis quelques minutes plus tôt et j'essayai de me cacher comme je pouvais derrière l'arbre qui était à côté du banc en me bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre crier.

Je pleurai en silence à grosses larmes, Sean s'était approché de moi, il me prit dans ses bras et essayait de me consoler avec son don de communiquer dans l'esprit des autres sans avoir à parler et d'apaiser les émotions – c'est un sensitif (ou empathe) – de ceux qui l'entoure.

Kurt se tourna à un moment pour me voir mais je n'étais plus là où il m'avait laissée et se mit à paniquer

Sean était parvenu à m'endormir, j'étais toujours dans ses bras quand il s'approcha de mon frère pour le calmer à son tour, lui rappelant qu'il me fallait du repos et du calme et il me mit dans ses bras. Mon frère me serra fort, il avait eu peur que j'eus été une nouvelle fois kidnappée.

Cet enlèvement ne m'avait pas seulement touché moi, mais également ma famille et ce plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Lou rassura Kurt. Matt, Sean et lui n'étaient pas venus pour mon sang mais pour voir comment j'allai et savoir s'ils pouvaient aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comme ils avaient été vexé par les accusations de mon frère quand celui-ci les avaient accusé de n'avoir rien fait pour me retrouver, il lui expliqua qu'il y avait bien un lien qui permettait aux vampires de retrouver leur Calice mais que nous étions tous les quatre unis depuis peu de temps et que ce lien s'affirmait avec le temps mais seulement dix ans après la cérémonie pas cinq ans, ce qui était mon cas

Une fois remis de sa crise de nerfs, mon frère s'excusa auprès de mes vampires, leur disant que leur aide était la bienvenue.

Une réunion entre toutes les personnes concernées fut mise au point.

Étaient présents mon père, mon frère, Lou, Matt, Sean, Steeve, Ben, le docteur Morris ainsi que les quatre policiers qui m'avaient secouru, ils se nommaient James Van, Angus McCleod, Philippe Talbot et Nounours – enfin Norman Booker mais tout le monde le surnommé ainsi – c'était lui qui m'avait recouverte de son blouson bien entendu ma présence avait été requise mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'ils me voulaient tous.

Puis à un moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils me donnèrent la parole, après m'avoir posé une question que je ne compris pas, je leur racontai d'une voix atone ce que j'avais vécu pendant cette semaine fatidique, car oui j'avais été violée et torturée pendant une longue semaine par six hommes chacun leur tour. Durant mes explications, mes larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir et eux restèrent aussi silencieux que s'ils avaient été à un enterrement car ils n'en croyaient tout bonnement leurs oreilles. Se lisait sur leurs visages la rage, la peine, le dégout, l'horreur.

Quand je finis mon récit mon cerveau disjoncta, il coupa les vannes, j'étais dans le noir le plus complet, je retombais dans mon mutisme, je ne voyais de nouveau plus rien, je m'évanouis tout simplement.

Je me réveillai, une semaine après mon récit, dans les bras de mon père et de mon frère dans ma chambre d'hôpital, ils me berçaient comme quand j'étais petite et que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Sean touchait leurs épaules pour les calmer et envoyait des ondes relaxantes et apaisantes.

Mon lit d'hôpital n'était pas assez grand pour toutes les personnes présentes alors Steeve et Ben étaient assis au pied du lit le regard dans le vide tandis que mes anges gardiens s'étaient assis parterre, les yeux fermés. James avait écrit le rapport de mon récit et le tenait toujours dans sa main, Lou et Matt ressemblaient à deux statues de marbres à côté du lit puisqu'ils ne bougeaient pas, perdus dans leurs pensées et le docteur Morris se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte car il donnait des instructions à l'infirmière de garde qui était chargée de s'occuper de moi, tout en inscrivant des commentaires dans mon dossier médical.

Après cela je ne me souviens plus de rien, sauf qu'à mon réveil j'étais chez moi dans mon lit. Sean me tenait la main assis dans mon gros fauteuil, qui était en temps normal dans le salon, pour me surveiller pendant mon sommeil.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il agissait ainsi mais sa voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était pour me calmer et avoir un sommeil réparateur malgré mes nombreux cauchemars. Lou et Matt étaient eux aussi présents comme des gardes du corps prêts à tuer la première personne qui tenterait de me faire du mal. Je voyais à la couleur de leurs yeux qu'ils étaient assoiffés.

Kurt entra dans la chambre, il n'avait pas enlevé son uniforme, il rentrait à peine, il m'embrassa et me sourit chose très rare. Lui aussi avait remarqué la soif de mes vampires et il leur dit que si je me sentais apte à le faire, ils pouvaient s'abreuver à ma source.

Lou, Matt et Sean ne voulaient toujours pas étancher leur soif alors je me levais rejoindre mon frère dans le salon. Il partait se changer dans son appartement qu'il avait acheté en face du mien sur le même palier, je lui dis que j'allai forcer mes vampires à boire, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, que ce n'était pas douloureux, que j'allais utiliser le don _Attirance_ pour que Lou, Matt et Sean aient leur dose de sang avant qu'ils ne perdent les pédales, Kurt était d'accord, il avait confiance en mon jugement et en moi.

Je reviens me coucher et je mis en branle mon don d'Attirance Lou résista longtemps avant de capituler, Sean était tellement affaiblie parce qu'il apaisait toutes les personnes qui m'approchaient depuis près de trois semaines qu'il ne put résister quand je débutai l'Attirance, Matt quand il sentit l'odeur de mon sang une fois que Sean eut planté ses crocs dans mon poignet droit ne put faire comme si de rien n'était, il s'excusa et il mordit mon poignet gauche puis Lou craqua, il en aurait pleuré s'il avait pu et se serait mis des baffes, il vint étancher sa soif à ma carotide gauche comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ils ne burent que dix minutes en tout et pour tout mais leur soif était enfin un peu comblée pour deux ou voire trois jours puisque étant encore faible, ils ne voulaient pas boire la quantité de sang nécessaire pour leur bien-être.

Je me rendormis profondément pour une fois sans l'aide de Sean mais je le sentais au bord de mon esprit pour m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars.

Un matin quelque temps après, je me réveillai ma main toujours dans celle de Sean, deux mois avaient passé, je recommençai à retourner en stage et en cours.

Du fait de ma mésaventure, j'avais pris beaucoup de retard par rapport à mes camardes de classe, mais les profs ainsi que Steeve m'avaient fait une synthèse de tout ce que j'avais manqué au niveau des cours. En ce qui concerne les stages, il n'y avait pas de problèmes même si je dus simplement mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir les réaliser surtout si je voulais finir mon cursus en même temps que mes camarades, j'avais trois mois pour y arriver.

En dehors de tout cela, je ne faisais rien.

***

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui à dimanche prochain !

Le petit bouton vert n'attend plus que vous afin de me laisser une petite review

Galswinthe ;o)

**§PUB§**

Je vous conseille d'aller lire les fics de **melacullen**, de **Tiftouff19**, de **caro30**, de **Bellarde** et de **lilispank**, vous allez vous éclater et n'oubliez pas de leur laisser une petite review ça leur fera plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Voili voilou ;o)

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Vous y découvrirez... en fait, je ne sais pas si je vais vous le dire car cela gâcherait la surprise donc chut et je vous laisse lire !!!

Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur celles qui me laissent des reviews, j'apprécie énormément.

Donc un grand MERCI aux revieweuses, **melacullen** ma bêta, **caro30**, **Bellarde**, **lilispank**, **sufferliness**, **tiftouff19**, **Alison O'malley**, **LlyLith**, vos petites bafouilles me touchent beaucoup.

Rappel du précédent chapitre

_Du fait de ma mésaventure, j'avais pris beaucoup de retard par rapport à mes camarades de classe mais les profs ainsi que Steeve m'avaient fait une synthèse de tout ce que j'avais manqué au niveau des cours. En ce qui concerne les stages, il n'y avait pas de problèmes même si je dus simplement mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir les réaliser surtout si je voulais finir mon cursus en même temps que mes camarades, j'avais trois mois pour y arriver._

_En dehors de tout cela, je ne faisais rien._

Petite précision : au sujet de mes dialogues, quand mes personnages se parlent entre eux la police reste « normale » mais quand ils pensent ou qu'ils utilisent la télépathie la police est en « italique ». **(N/R : c'est bon, je dis plus rien car je vais me faire lyncher lol.)**

**Chapitre 2 : Une avalanche de pouvoirs qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes !!** (N/R : titre inventé par deux têtes trop pensantes.)

***

Un samedi matin, Nounours, accompagné de James, vinrent me voir. Ils voulaient me proposer, si je le souhaitais, apprendre à me défendre.

Je ne savais pas, cela ne me disait rien et puis à quoi cela me servirait de toute manière mais je cogitai là-dessus sans arriver à me décider.

Matt, ayant lu mes pensées, se pencha sur moi pendant que je prenais mon petit déjeuner et me dit doucement que ce serait une bonne idée car je pourrai avoir le dessus et que je ne serais plus victime.

Il ne voulait pas me dire le fond de sa pensée mais j'en eus des frissons quand je compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il ne souhaitait pas m'effrayer ou me faire revivre mon calvaire mais à chaque fois que l'on y fait allusion, je me mets à trembler et mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

Sean qui revenait de faire une petite balade pour se changer les idées, se dirigea directement sur moi tout en m'envoyant une onde de calme et me prit dans ses bras en fusillant Matt des yeux le pourrissant de tous les noms mentalement, en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

Une fois que je fus calmée, Matt s'excusa et se dirigea vers la sortie mais je parvins tout juste à le retenir avant qu'il ne sorte. Je n'arrivai pas encore à parler au cause de mes larmes mais il lisait mes pensées, je lui pardonnai, alors il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa et sortit.

Je me retournai vers Sean qui en voulait toujours à Matt – ça se lisait sur son visage – et ce malgré les excuses qu'il m'avait faites. À son tour il lu dans mon esprit.

_- Je n'en veux pas à Matt de m'avoir parlé ainsi. Il avait raison. Je dois apprendre à me protéger mais j'avais peur de le faire. Matt a tout fait pour que je n'y repense pas pendant qu'il me parlait mais mon subconscient ne voulait rien entendre et tout m'était revenu à l'esprit._

Bien entendu mon cerveau se court-circuita de nouveau après que Sean eut entendu mon explication.

Je me réveillai sur le canapé sous ma couverture Quileute, elle m'avait été faite et offerte par Shinny, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me manquer !

Mais un gros mal de crâne avait investi ma tête et ça c'était nouveau. James me regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Nounours était assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et me regardait lui aussi bizarrement.

Sean essayait de m'approcher mais il ne pouvait pas, il y avait quelque chose d'invisible qui l'en empêchait alors qu'il se trouvait à deux mètres de moi.

Lou et mon père arrivèrent après avoir fait les courses et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers moi mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Personne ne pouvait m'approcher à moins de deux mètres puisqu'ils étaient tous repoussés par une force invisible.

Alors je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon père pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais là aussi, impossible de l'approcher et je dus faire le constat que tout ce qui se trouvait – personnes ou objets – proche de moi était repoussé au loin. Je commençai à paniquer de ce fait étrange et cela me faisait peur. Sean essaya de me calmer mais sans succès, son don infaillible ne fonctionnait plus sur moi et il n'arrivait plus à me parler mentalement.

Lou était resté silencieux et me regardait attentivement comme s'il m'étudiait. Il essayait de lire mes pensées puis il me parla doucement.

- Lucky calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, ferme les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, je fermai les yeux tout en essayant de me calmer.

- Je ne vois rien à part du noir.

- Garde les yeux fermés et concentre-toi, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu aperçois.

- Oh ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda mon père, une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

- Rien de bien méchant. Lucky vient de développer l'un des dons des Calices, on ne peut pas l'approcher car son bouclier vient d'apparaître. Il empêche toute chose ou personne de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres, il faut juste que Lucky apprenne à le maîtriser. Explique-moi ce que tu vois Lucky.

- Je suis comme dans une bulle de savon, je suis entourée de couleurs arc-en-ciel, ça ressemble vraiment à une très grosse bulle de savon. Je fais comment pour la faire disparaître, Lou ?

- Tu respires tout doucement pour te calmer, et tu expires tout aussi doucement, me dit Sean.

- Ensuite tu visualises ton bouclier et tu le baisses, essaye continua Lou.

Je fis ce qu'ils me disaient, ce n'était pas évident, pas du tout même. Au bout de vingt longues minutes, j'y parvins mais tombai dans les bras de Nounours qui me rattrapa de justesse.

Faire disparaître mon bouclier avait épuisé mes dernières ressources d'énergie mais je ne perdis pas connaissance. J'avais juste besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces.

Puisque je pouvais désormais me protéger avec mon bouclier, je décidai d'accepter l'offre que m'avaient faite Nounours et James, à savoir m'apprendre à me défendre.

Donc les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent bien remplis, entre mes stages, les entres-stages, l'apprivoisement de mon bouclier et les cours d'auto-défense, je n'avais plus de temps pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte car Kurt me faisait me lever à l'aube pour me faire faire du jogging, soit un kilomètre par jour, en me promettant d'augmenter la distance au fur et à mesure que je m'habituerai sauf qu'il dût revoir sa copie en ne me faisant courir plus que tous les deux jours car cela me réclamait trop d'énergie.

La fin de mon cursus arriva très vite surtout que j'étais parvenue à rattraper mon retard sur les autres et je fus diplômée en même temps qu'eux.

Je pouvais maintenant travailler dans n'importe quel établissement scolaire, orphelinats ou même chez des particuliers et ce dans n'importe quel pays et puis j'étais reconnue de mes pairs.

Mes anges gardiens m'avaient organisé une petite fête pour l'occasion et comme il y avait pas mal de monde de convié, ils avaient dû réserver tout « Le Boxer » car mon appartement était trop petit pour accueillir la petite vingtaine de personnes que nous étions.

Il y avait mon père, Kurt, Lou, Matt, Sean, Steeve et Ben, James avec sa femme Lina et Marvin leur fils de cinq ans, Philippe et sa copine Synthia, Nounours et sa future femme Armelle, Angus et Katell ainsi que les gérants du restaurant, Karl et Dina sa femme, Mitch et Fran les serveurs. Tout ce petit monde faisant partie de mon cercle familial et d'amis.

Lorsque que nous étions sur le point de rentrer dans le restaurant, j'eus un mouvement de recul car je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis cette fameuse nuit qui fut mon enfer.

Je pris sur moi malgré que je sentais les regards des miens posés sur moi mais je rentrai, après avoir inspiré profondément, les yeux cachés par les mains de Nounours qui voulait que j'ai la surprise de tous les préparatifs qu'ils avaient tous fait pour fêter mon diplôme ainsi que celui de Steeve puisque nous étions les majors de notre promotion.

Karl et Dina avaient réaménagé le restaurant, il n'était plus comme dans ma mémoire. Le nouvel agencement était plus pratique que l'ancien, il pouvait accueillir beaucoup plus de monde et était plus chaleureux.

Il y avait des banderoles de félicitations accrochées de partout et un grand buffet était dressé au fond de la salle, les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour faire place à un petit espace pour danser, la musique de fond était douce, c'était du jazz. Tout était super, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Nous passâmes une très, très bonne soirée à rire, boire, manger et à danser. Philippe s'improvisa DJ – il s'en donna à cœur joie d'ailleurs –, il était vraiment doué, je lui en fis la remarque et il me dit que c'était normal puisque c'était son métier et qu'il le combinait avec celui de policier universel tout simplement.

Vint le moment où nous devions rentrer chez nous, nous sortîmes du restaurant et instinctivement je stoppai net au milieu du trottoir pétrifiée ne pouvant plus bouger. Mon bouclier s'était activé tout seul, provoqué par ma peur. Mon père et Lou qui étaient à côté de moi furent projetés l'un sur le mur voisin et l'autre sur la route, complètement sonnés.

Sean me parla calmement afin que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même.

- Lucky, tu n'as rien à craindre, personne ne te veut de mal, abaisse ton bouclier, s'il te plaît, tout va bien se passer.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre Sean, je ne peux pas abaisser mon bouclier, je n'y arrive pas, je suis angoissée, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Sœurette regarde-moi, me demanda mon frère je vais chercher la voiture, d'accord ? Retourne dans le restaurant, il était penché sur papa qui revenait à lui.

- Pardon papa je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Rien de cassé, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, un sac de glace et j'irai mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

- Et toi Lou ça va ?

- Rien du tout, n'oublie pas qu'il en faut beaucoup pour arriver à blesser un vampire voire à le tuer. Je suis juste impressionné en plus d'un bouclier qui te protège tu as désormais aussi un bouclier qui attaque en projetant les personnes qui t'entourent loin de toi, c'est bon à savoir, maintenant on est prévenu, rit-il aux éclats. Je me demande ce que tu nous réserves d'autre.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir c'est tout, dit Matt en haussant les épaules.

- Allez tout le monde en voiture, vous me raconterez ce que j'ai raté, dit Kurt en se penchant par la vitre ouverte côté passager.

Papa expliqua, avec l'aide de Lou, à Kurt que j'avais un autre pouvoir et qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à le maîtriser comme pour le bouclier.

Moi, je m'étais endormie après m'être installée sur le siège arrière la tête contre l'épaule de Lou, Matt était de l'autre côté tandis que Sean rentrait par ses propres moyens en faisant la course avec la voiture.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, je venais rendre visite à Kurt à la Division 14 de la Police Universelle de l'État de Washington, car cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré à cause d'une affaire sur laquelle il était avec mes anges gardiens, je lui apportai donc des affaires de rechanges.

À l'entrée du bâtiment, un garde me demanda mes papiers que je lui présentais. Il me fit entrer avec un badge de visiteur et me conduisit jusqu'à la salle de repos pour voir mon frère.

Ils étaient tous là, allongés sur les lits de camps entrain de parler de diverses choses, se reposant de la nuit particulièrement longue qu'ils venaient de passer.

Je rentrai doucement afin de ne pas les déranger et je posai le sac de Kurt sur la table de la salle de repos. Ils ne m'avaient ni entendu ni vu rentrer et j'allai repartir quand je senti une main se poser brutalement sur mon épaule. Sans crier gare mes boucliers s'activèrent et la personne qui m'avait touchée se retrouva violemment projetée dans les airs à six mètres de moi ainsi toutes les choses qui m'entouraient furent repoussées dans un périmètre de deux mètres.

Je me retournai tout doucement pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts et me mis dos au mur, pour ne plus être prise par surprise.

Kurt, mes anges gardiens, me virent et comprirent pourquoi leur chef avait été repoussé si violemment, Angus et Philippe allèrent le relever puisque je l'avais envoyé valdinguer à travers la pièce.

Celui-ci était un peu sonné mais je ne l'avais pas blessé, une chance pour moi, je m'excusai auprès de lui et au moment de partir, ce dernier me proposa de me faire entrer à l'école de Police Universelle de l'État de Washington pour y faire mes classes.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds, bouche bée, un peu k.o car j'avais baissé mes boucliers et que cela me pompait beaucoup d'énergie pour les maîtriser.

Je me demandais si le Chef Sam McFirst avait toute sa tête suite à mon attaque, puisqu'il me proposait de devenir officier de Police. Il rigola, je le dévisageai encore plus perplexe et fronçai les sourcils car je détestai que l'on se moque de moi.

- Désolé mais je ne me le permettrai pas, vous avez baissé votre bouclier de protection et par conséquence je peux lire dans vos pensées. Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne sais pas contrôler mon don et je lis tout le temps dans les pensées des personnes qui m'entoures.

- Sortez de ma tête immédiatement vous n'avez pas le droit, assénais-je en disant cela mes boucliers revinrent me protéger et mentalement j'envoyai une décharge d'attaque sur le chef McFirst.

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même suite à mon attaque et moi, et bien… je perdis connaissance.

Deux heures plus tard, je revins à moi là où j'étais tombée puisque protégée par mes boucliers personne n'avait pu me déplacer. Je fusillai du regard le patron de mon frère et mes anges gardiens mais je gardai en place mon bouclier de protection et baissai celui d'attaque. Lou et Matt étaient présents ce qui m'étonna, Matt était à côté du chef McFirst qui était livide et discutait avec lui.

Lou vint près de moi et m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je garde mon bouclier de protection en place, que je devais le conserver à une distance très proche de ma peau, à deux ou trois centimètres de mon corps car malheureusement le chef McFirst ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire dans mon esprit car il ne savait pas en faire abstraction, il n'avait pas appris à contrôler son don de Calice et qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui en veuille.

Une fois remise sur mes pieds, j'évitais de m'approcher du chef McFirst. Je me demandai pourquoi il avait perdu ses couleurs mais me doutant de la réponse, je n'y pensai pas et allai dire au revoir à Kurt, James, Nounours, Philippe et Angus.

- Bon courage pour votre enquête. À bientôt et faites attention à vous.

- Attendez mademoiselle Yldargent, ma proposition tient toujours. Je ne plaisantai pas en vous proposant de vous faire entrer dans l'école de Police Universelle de notre état, je suis très sérieux. Et puis vous êtes comme moi, bien que nous ayons une différence d'âge de treize ans, vous êtes une Calice. Cela fait quatorze ans que je le suis et je n'ai jamais vu une Novice avec de tels pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas... Quoi Matt ? Ah oui, pardon.

- Je ne suis pas une Novice cela fait cinq ans que je suis Calice, allez voir au registre spécial si vous ne me croyez pas, maintenant je veux sortir d'ici, j'étouffe, lui dis-je sur un ton rude.

- Réfléchissez quand même à mon offre. Vous avez trois dons ce qui est chose rare, même pour les plus anciens des Calices. Vous nous serez utile dans notre unité. Vous avez les cartes en main donc à vous de jouer. Voici mes coordonnées, appelez-moi pour me donner votre réponse à n'importe quelle heure puisque je suis toujours disponible.

Je pris la carte et sortis avant de faire un nouveau malaise.

***

Lou me suivait.

- Toi tu as soif, lui dis-je une fois dans la rue.

- Oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, mais je peux encore attendre, je ne vais pas craquer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Arrête, tu commences à sérieusement me gonfler avec tes remords tu sais. Quand tu as soif, tu n'as pas à attendre que je sois dans de bonnes conditions physique ou mentale pour t'abreuver à ma source. Tu as soif, tu bois un point c'est tout, lui dis-je acide.

- Lucky...

- Y a pas de Lucky qui tienne d'accord. Je suis ton Calice, je ne devrai même pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, ni avec Matt ou Sean. Eux au moins quand ils commencent à avoir soif, ils me le demandent, toi non. Tu attends de ne plus pouvoir tenir pour que je donne ce que ton corps réclame par nécessité. T'es qu'un abruti Lou et puis tu m'énerves...

Je pétai complètement les plombs pourtant je ne lui disais que la stricte vérité, il le savait mais je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter de lui gueuler dessus.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me laissai aller dans mon fauteuil préféré, ne faisant plus attention à ce que faisait Lou puis il s'approcha tout doucement de moi.

- Lucky...

- Quoi, lui aboyai-je dessus sans le regarder.

- J'ai soif...

- Idiot.

- Peut-être mais je ne peux pas plus m'approcher de toi, quand tu te mets en rogne ton bouclier repousse à un mètre de toi. Tu pourrais le baisser pour que je puisse étancher ma soif s'il te plaît.

- Ça t'apprendra à attendre, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

- D'accord je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

- Ouais, c'est ça à d'autre, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, lui dis-je en boudant.

- Juré, je n'attendrai plus d'être aussi affaibli pour boire, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, il savait que j'étais entrain de capituler bien que mon bouclier soit toujours en place. J'ai tellement soif qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'allonger sur ton lit.

- Comme tu voudras Lou, dis-je résignée.

Je me levai du fauteuil et allai me coucher sur mon lit, Lou vint se coucher à côté de moi, inclina ma tête pour dévoiler sa carotide préférée et il plongea son visage dans mon cou, je sentis le petit picotement de ses crocs pénétrant ma gorge, et il but de longues gorgées pendant un long moment je commençai à avoir des bourdonnements dans les oreilles et mon souffle était saccadé quand il s'arrêta de boire. Il plongea ses yeux acier dans les miens et posa délicatement sa tête sur ma poitrine pour écouter mon cœur qui s'était emballé. Puis il s'installa sur le dos et c'est moi qui vins me blottir contre lui pour m'endormir comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis que j'étais devenue son Calice.

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveilla et je remarquai que nous n'avions pas bougé. J'étais complètement dans la brume, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

- Je te promets de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps pour m'abreuver à ta source. Je n'aurai pas dû boire autant, excuse-moi Lucky.

- Ah ! c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard ?

- Oui, je suis navré.

- J'espère seulement que Matt et Sean ne sont pas aussi assoiffés que toi parce que là, je demanderai trois jours de repos sans jogging ou autres exercices de contrôle de pouvoirs.

- Surtout que tu en as un nouveau qui est apparu.

- Oh non pas encore ! Soufflai-je.

- Et bien si, désolé de te gâcher ton réveil, mais tu as attaqué mentalement le chef McFirst tout à l'heure, il va falloir...

- Oui je sais, que j'apprenne à le maîtriser lui aussi, dis-je en soupirant et levant les yeux au plafond. Bon où est ce foutu téléphone ?

- À la même place que d'habitude, pourquoi ? Tu veux appeler le chef de la Police pour lui dire que tu acceptes sa proposition.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais il n'arrête pas de sonner donc comme cette sonnerie m'agace je vais le décrocher pour savoir qui appelle.

- Lucky, le téléphone ne sonne pas dans l'appart.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Lou, je ne rêve pas il y a un téléphone qui sonne et il y a comme un sifflement aussi, je ne suis pas folle, je l'entends.

- Du calme, oui, il y a bien un téléphone qui sonne mais c'est celui du voisin de l'immeuble d'en face qui habite au sixième étage et sa bouilloire siffle aussi d'ailleurs.

- Hein ?! Tu veux dire que...! Non arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu me fais marcher et tu le sais, lui dis-je en le dévisageant les yeux ronds.

- Je ne te fais pas marcher, tu entends ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la rue, d'ailleurs tu ne dois pas entendre que ça, dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Ce n'est pas un don qui vient de faire son apparition mais deux.

- Génial !!! dis-je en soupirant, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Entendre tous les bruits, conversation, et autres... Je m'arrêtai de parler et senti que je devenais complètement toute rouge, et pour cause deux de nos voisins très, très amoureux l'un de l'autre, s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Heu ! Lou comment je fais pour ne plus « écouter » ?

- Ah ! il avait dû lui aussi tomber sur nos deux amoureux. Et bien tu n'as qu'à étendre ton bouclier de protection pour le moment je ne vois que ça.

- Tu rigoles il est déjà en place, regarde, je m'approchai de lui et il ne pouvait pas me prendre la main à moins de six centimètres. Toi, tu fais comment pour ne plus entendre ?

- Ben tu n'as pas le choix, je vais devoir t'apprendre à occulter les bruits, tous les sons qui ne te sont pas nécessaire, il faut s'y mettre tout de suite parce que... _j'ai bien l'impression que nos deux amoureux ne sont pas près de s'arrêter._

_- Oui ça devient... gênant._

_- Autant pour moi pas deux mais trois._

_- Quoi autant pour toi, pas deux mais trois...? Ah non pas ça aussi, non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça hein, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis une gentille fille qui ne fait de mal à personne, bon d'accord cet après midi j'ai un peu poussé le chef de la police mais ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve à tout entendre et à lire dans les pensées des autres, hein, dis Lou !!! Tiens papa, Matt et Sean arrivent. Ouch, Sean est à plat, bon tant pis, il aura sa ration de sang, pas grave. Ouf ! Matt lui n'a pas encore soif, génial, je serai moins au radar._

_- Oui il faut vraiment s'y mettre et dès maintenant Lucky._

_- D'accord mais pourquoi dès maintenant ?_

_- Dan, Matt et Sean sont au coin de la rue, un pâté de maison plus loin ils ne sont pas encore dans l'immeuble, tu comprends ?_

_- Ok je fais quoi ?_

_- On a besoin de Sean. Laisse-moi deux secondes que je le contacte. Sean rapplique tes fesses au plus vite, on a une urgence avec Lucky._

_- Il est où le problème, Lou je ne vois pas... Ah ! D'accord je fonce, je suis là dans une seconde. Essaye de la calmer pendant que j'arrive._

- Bon maintenant on patiente, il arrive de suite. On va se mettre dans le salon.

- Et bien, tu nous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs toi en ce moment, me dit Sean en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- C'est gentil de te moquer de moi monsieur l'assoiffé, _alors qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça hein ?_

_- Que ce n'est pas poli mademoiselle je découvre mes pouvoirs de Calice à vitesse grand V._

- Mais je t'ai rien dit, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça Sean ? T'es de mauvais poil ou quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien dit certes mais tu l'as pensé, ce n'est pas mieux, me dit-il on fronçant les sourcils, pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être... _non mais attends un peu pas trois mais quatre, NON, NON, NON, NON, RAS LE BOL, moi de tout ça !_

_- Du calme Lucky, respire à fond tu vas nous péter une durite, on va faire avec, on va t'aider, maintenant expire et recommence jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus envie de tout casser._

_- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! très marrant, très spirituel pour un vampire de cent soixante et un ans,_ pensai-je.

_- Ok !!! il faut vraiment que tu apprennes les bonnes manières en plus de contrôler tous tes pouvoirs, jeune demoiselle,_ me répondit un Sean légèrement acide.

_- Ah ! Tu trouves que je suis acide, tu vas voir..._ dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire mais je le paralysai par la pensée, je m'approchai de lui lentement en gardant mes yeux plongés dans les siens, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Sa bouche était ouverte, ses lèvres étaient retroussées j'approchai mon poignet droit de ses crocs, je pensai à la façon dont il le prendrait pour qu'il puisse boire, étrangement tout ce que je pensai Sean le faisait immédiatement, une fois que je senti ses crocs pénétrer la chair de mon poignet j'arrêtai de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- Sean il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses asseoir Lucky pendant que tu bois car tout à l'heure j'ai bu abondamment, elle s'est endormie pendant quatre heures._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? _demanda-t-il à Lou en me conduisant à mon fauteuil pour que j'y prenne place, tout en continuant d'étancher sa soif.

- Elle a retourné l'hypnose vampirique contre toi, elle devient de plus en plus puissante.

_- Pardon, Sean je ne voulais pas être impolie, je ne veux pas de tout ça, _l'implorai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Calme-toi ma douce, tu n'as pas à me présenter tes excuses, tu as le droit de penser comme tu le veux. C'est moi qui n'ai pas le droit de réagir à tes pensées et je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'avais soif. Ton parfum m'a rendu complètement fou, je n'ai pas pu résister comme d'habitude, je croyais que tu allais te refuser à moi et cela m'était inconcevable. Pardon j'ai dû te faire peur, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Non, pas peur du tout, autrement tu te serais retrouvé éjecté dans les airs loin de moi, lui dis-je essayant de lui sourire.

- Tu te sens de commencer à maîtriser tes cinq nouveaux pouvoirs, quoique je sens bien que tu as le truc pour l'hypnose donc pour les quatre autres ? Où tu préfères te reposer un peu avant ?

- Non ça va, je suis un peu groggy mais je veux apprendre à maîtriser mes dons surtout le pouvoir d'entendre et celui de télépathie car ils sont assez déstabilisants, annonçais-je en rougissant.

Matt en me voyant aussi rouge qu'une tomate ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi je ressemblai à un fruit bien mûr puisque j'avais remis mon bouclier après m'être excusée auprès de Sean.

- Au lieu de te moquer de Lucky viens nous aider. En tout cinq nouveaux pouvoirs sont apparus et pas des plus simples.

- Ah, bon et lesquels, mademoiselle Lucky nous fait des cachoteries ?!!!

_- Si au moins je pouvais en faire des cachoteries ce serait bien, mais non pas de chance, je ne peux pas._

- Hein ? Non ne me dites pas qu'elle est douée de télépathie, dit Matt en me regardant comme un ahuri.

- Et bien si et en plus, tiens-toi prêt voici la liste : elle entend le moindre petit bruit, elle lit dans les pensées, de plus elle peut hypnotiser de la même façon que nous, tu sais déjà qu'elle est un bouclier protecteur et défenseur, et qu'elle peut attaquer mentalement son adversaire. En tout, notre petite protégée à sept pouvoirs dont cinq qui se sont activés en une journée, pas mal non ? lui dit Sean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que je deviens un monstre, _je croisai les doigts pour qu'aucun de mes vampires n'interceptent cette pensée, bien que je ne les considérai pas comme des monstres, comparé à d'autres personnes bien humaines celles-là.

Et puis ayant fini ma pensée, rebelote trou noir et compagnie me revoilà.

Bonne journée et à dimanche prochain. Bisous +

Et n'oubliez surtout pas mon pote le bouton vert tout en bas. Il aime quand vous lui laissez une review.

Galswinthe ;o)

**N/R : les reviews sont notre récompense pour notre travail mais c'est surtout elles qui nous encouragent à écrire et à vous faire partager nos histoires. Et puis imaginez, que derrière ce petit bouton se cache la joie de l'auteure qui voit sa boîte mail exploser sous les mails et sautille sur sa chaise en se disant « ben, en fait ça plaît aux gens ce que je gribouille… »**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, c'est moi ;o)

Voici le chapitre 3, je vous préviens il est un peu dur par rapport à son contenu. Lucky va un peu se dévoiler, mais chut !!!

Je remercie les revieweuses du chapitre précédent : **melacullen**, **Bellarde**, **caro30**. sans vos commentaires je n'en aurai aucun et ces derniers m'encouragent à poster donc merci une nouvelle fois.

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations douloureuses**

***

Cette fois ci, je me réveillai avec un très, très gros mal de tête type migraine carabinée. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, comme un lendemain de fête trop bien arrosé, du bruit à ne plus savoir quand faire.

Mes vampires ne bougeaient plus et me regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient. Papa s'était installé sur le canapé et il regardait un film, je trouvai le son de la télé beaucoup trop fort, et lui demandai de bien vouloir le baisser.

- Papa tu peux diminuer le volume, s'il te plaît. C'est un peu trop fort.

- Ma chérie, il est déjà au niveau le plus bas que je puisse entendre, je ne peux pas faire mieux, si je le baisse encore je n'entendrai plus rien.

- Ah d'accord bon tant pis, je vais aller dans ma chambre alors.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? me demanda mon père en se retournant vers moi.

- Si pourquoi ? Sauf que ce n'est pas l'heure de dîner de toute manière.

- Lucky tu as perdu connaissance un long moment cette fois. Il est 21h35.

- Quoi ? Je suis tombée dans les pommes pendant six heures !!! Non mais c'est pas vrai, dis-je en râlant tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Je nous ai fait un pot au feu, je t'en ai laissé si tu en veux ? Tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'avais faim et je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu te réveillerais donc j'ai mangé sans toi.

- Merci papa, non t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas.

Je me préparai une assiette de pot au feu spécial papa, et m'installai dans le canapé à côté de mon père.

- Je suis ko je vais me coucher, bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dors bien.

- Merci toi aussi.

- Au fait, ils sont comme ça depuis que tu es tombée dans les pommes, pas un n'a bougé, me dit-il en se tournant pour me montrer mes vampires.

Je m'approchai de chacun d'eux ils étaient comme pétrifiés, ils ne bougeaient absolument pas, de vraies statues.

J'essayai de les faire bouger mais rien n'y fit, alors je laissai tomber et allai me prendre une bonne douche chaude pour me décontracter avant d'aller me coucher.

Quand je fus sortie de la douche et mis mon pyjama, j'allai embrasser mon père. Je repassai devant mes vampires et plongeai mes yeux dans les leurs, ceux acier de Lou, vert émeraude de Sean et ceux rouge cramoisi de Matt. J'essayai de les faire sortir de leur paralysie qui commençait à m'angoisser.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. Lou avait besoin de s'allonger, Sean devait s'occuper jusqu'à avoir sommeil et Matt lui ne dormant jamais il s'occupait comme il l'entendait.

Passant ma main sur la joue de chacun d'eux j'eus la surprise d'avoir enfin une réaction, ils se réveillèrent de leur transe.

- Et bien on a bien dormi messieurs ? leur demanda mon père sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu tous les trois ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Lucky, c'est toi qui es tombée une fois de plus dans les pommes, pas nous, répondit Lou.

Matt et Sean approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- D'accord je suis effectivement tombée dans les pommes mais j'ai eu le temps de me remettre sur pieds, de manger, d'aller prendre une douche et de me mettre en pyjama, et pendant tout ce temps vous ressembliez à trois statues, plantées au beau milieu de mon salon, alors je réitère ma question que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Quand tu es tombée évanouie nous te regardions droit dans les yeux, je suppose que tu nous as hypnotisé sans t'en rendre compte, nous non plus d'ailleurs, expliqua Sean.

- Toi demoiselle il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler ton hypnose car on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Si à chaque fois que tu perds connaissance on se transforme en statue pour jardins municipaux, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, lança Matt un peu sur les nerfs. Et puis d'ailleurs tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu es tombée dans les pommes cette fois-ci ?

- Matt je suis désolée. Toi par contre tu as soif alors viens dans la chambre prendre ta dose. Là, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai bien m'allonger si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, et non je ne vous le dirai pas parce que je risque de recommencer.

_- Non mais comment une si petite gamine peut-elle être aussi... _pensa Matt.

- Quoi chiante, emmerdante... rétorquai-je.

- Non, horripilante, je dirai plutôt, me répondit Matt.

- Lucky je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça alors reste polie s'il te plaît, même si les pensées des autres ne te conviennent pas, c'est compris, me gronda mon père.

- Oui, pardon, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et j'en fermai la porte. Si Matt ne voulait pas boire et bien tant pis pour lui, grand bien lui fasse, moi j'en avais marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec mes vampires. J'étais leur Calice, ils ne voulaient pas boire à ma source et bien qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir tous autant qu'ils sont, moi j'étais à bout surtout que mes nouveaux pouvoirs me terrifiaient et rien que de penser que je n'avais pas fini de les découvrir ça me tordait le ventre.

J'en avais plus que marre de me battre avec eux pour qu'ils boivent ne serait-ce une goutte de mon sang. S'ils ne voulaient plus de moi comme Calice qu'ils me le disent et qu'ils se barrent de chez moi, qu'ils me laissent enfin respirer c'était ça ou j'allai réellement me foutre en l'air une bonne fois pour toute et personne ne pourrait m'arrêter cette fois.

Je pleurai à chaudes larmes.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et alla cogner contre le mur. Lou se trouvait dans l'encadrement, il rentra suivi de Sean et Matt qui referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Lou fonça sur moi et me prit dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. Je pouvais lire la tristesse et l'effroi sur chacun de leurs visages, ils m'avaient entendu, pourtant j'étais sûre que mon bouclier de protection était en place me recouvrant comme une épaisse couverture mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Sean m'envoyait des ondes discontinues pour m'apaiser et me faire changer d'idée mais je crois que s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans ma chambre tous les trois à ce moment là, j'aurai sauté le pas qui me séparait de la paix totale à laquelle j'aspirai tant.

- Tu es si malheureuse que ça en notre présence ? demanda Lou.

- Tu ne nous ferais pas ça Lucky, on ne pourrait pas avoir d'autre Calice, tu le sais, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour nous trois, dit Matt.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir repris confiance en toi, on pensait que tu l'avais effacé une bonne fois pour toute de ta mémoire. Que tu ne voulais pas nous quitter pour toujours. Mais juste faire un break, pour nous revenir en forme tant physique que psychique, me dit Sean.

- Pardon de vous avoir leurré tout ce temps mais je ne désire qu'une chose, ne plus rien ressentir, à chaque fois que j'entends certains sons, quand je sens certaines odeurs, que je vois certaines images mon ventre se tord de douleur, dans ces cas là j'ai envie dans finir pour de bon. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Mes séances avec le docteur Morris ne font qu'empirer les choses, elles ne m'apportent rien de positif. C'est un cercle vicieux et le fait que ces nouveaux pouvoirs me font ressentir encore plus ce que je veux fuir, je suis à bout je n'en peux plus. _Ce que j'aspirai le plus quand j'étais petite c'était de tomber amoureuse, comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge, faire mes premières expériences avec le garçon que j'aurai aimé sincèrement même si ça n'était pas le bon. Plus tard, trouver celui qui serait l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, ma moitié, lui donner des enfants, prendre soin de ma famille, mais tous mes rêves se sont envolés quand ces monstres ont __posés leurs yeux, leurs mains sur moi. Je ne suis plus rien, je suis vide, je ne suis même plus un être humain. Je suis recousue de tous les côtés même intérieurement, je ne suis plus moi. Lucky Yldargent n'existe plus depuis de nombreux mois. Je dois être bonne actrice si personne de mon entourage ne l'a remarqué, je pensai que vous trois au moins vous le remarqueriez en buvant mon sang. Que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de celle que j'avais été, mais là aussi chou blanc, vous n'avez rien trouvé de changé. Que voulez-vous que je pense après ça. Ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette horrible semaine, je le revis à chaque battement de mon cœur. La seule fois où je ne l'ai pas revécu c'est la nuit où je dormais si profondément et que je ne faisais pas de cauchemars que Sean était sorti prendre un peu l'air, j'étais arrivée à me concentrer de telle façon que j'étais arrivée à stopper complètement les battements de mon cœur sauf que papa était venu me voir et m'était tombé violemment dessus faisant repartir mon cœur. Oui, j'ai déjà attenté à ma vie, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez, ne faites pas les étonnés._

_- Ne refais plus jamais ça, plus jamais tu nous entends, _me dirent-ils chacun par la pensée.

_- Nous n'allons pas en parler à Dan mais promets nous de rester en vie, s'il te plaît Lucky, promets le nous sur ce que tu as de plus cher à tes yeux, sur ton honneur,_ me supplia Lou. _Et puis nous partirons, nous te laisserons..._

- Tu parles de mon honneur Lou mais je n'en ai plus, ils me l'ont volé tout comme ils ont pris ma virginité, ils m'ont tout pris, sauf ma vie, ils n'en voulaient pas. Quand je les suppliai de m'achever une bonne fois pour toute ils me riaient au nez, en me disant que je n'en valais pas la peine et recommençaient de plus belle. Je ne vaux plus rien Lou, je ne suis plus rien, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Mais je sais une chose c'est que je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonniez, ne me quittez pas, promis je vais changer, je vais faire un peu plus attention à ce que je me mets sur le dos, je me ferai plus jolie si vous le désirez, mais pas ça ne me laissez pas, leur dis-je en pleurant de plus belle en tendant les bras vers Matt et Sean.

- Non ma douce nous ne te demandons rien de tel, chut, me dit Sean. Ne pense pas ça, nous t'aimons tel que tu es, si tu dois changer c'est pour toi pour personne d'autre, même pas pour ton père ou ton frère seulement et uniquement pour toi.

- Matt dis quelque chose, tu m'en veux ?

- Non je ne t'en veux pas ma puce. Ce que tu viens de nous dire à fait augmenter mon venin dans ma bouche et j'ai soif, je ne veux pas te transformer, si je cède maintenant je devrai te transformer en vampire mais il y a plus de chance que je te tue en te vidant complètement de ton sang et je ne le veux pas, me répondit-il.

- Matt, je te rappelle qu'aucun vampire ne peut transformer un Calice en vampire, de n'importe quelle espèce qu'il soit. Je ne risque rien.

- Oui mais mon venin reste un venin mortel pour toi.

- Du tout, depuis que je suis petite, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais je suis immunisée contre tous les venins et poisons existants sur Terre. Je peux me faire mordre par un Mamba Noir, piquer par un scorpion, boire un litre de cigüe ou tout autre, je ne mourrai pas Matt. Autrement tu penses bien que je t'aurai demandé depuis longtemps de me mordre sachant ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu aies une montée de venin, n'aies pas peur.

- Elle dit vrai, Lucky n'a jamais réagi, ni aux poisons, ni aux venins, tu peux boire à sa source avec une montée de venin – c'était la voix de mon père.

Il venait de parler nous ne l'avions pas entendu entrer dans ma chambre, depuis combien de temps était-il là à nous écouter, avait-il entendu tout ce que j'avais dit ? M'avait-il entendu dire que j'avais tenté de me tuer et que c'était grâce à lui que je vivais toujours ? Que savait-il ? Je voulais le savoir mais je n'osai pas poser la question, j'avais trop honte, de moi.

_- Ne regrette jamais de ne pas m'en avoir parlé, et tu n'as jamais et ne seras jamais un monstre. Tu es Lucky ma petite fille que j'aime plus que tout._

- Papa, tu...

- Oui, je t'ai caché que j'avais ce don, ton frère est au courant puisque c'est un don héréditaire, lui aussi est télépathe. J'attendais tes vingt ans pour t'en parler car dans ma famille c'est à cet âge qu'il apparaît, que ce soit chez les garçons ou chez les filles. Du côté de la famille de ta mère c'est d'entendre le moindre petit bruit, il apparaît aussi au même âge, ton frère n'en a pas hérité. Comme tu es Calice je crois que les dons familiaux ont été décuplés ou se sont jumelés avec les dons inhérents aux Calices et sont plus puissants que d'ordinaire. Pardon de te l'avoir caché. Pour diminuer ou supprimer les bruits ta mère écoutait de la musique douce à niveau très bas et se concentrait dessus en se relaxant. Je me souviens de la première fois où son don s'est réveillé, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit de nos retrouvailles ?

- Oui, vous vous connaissiez depuis le jardin d'enfant et à l'âge de dix ans, ta famille avait déménagé parce que grand-père Pat avait trouvé du travail à Aix-en-Provence, vous vous êtes perdu de vu par la suite, jusqu'à ce que sa famille déménage elle aussi sur Les Milles et vous vous êtes retrouvés neuf ans plus tard aux Beaux Arts d'Aix dans la même section arts plastiques avec option multimédia, si je me souviens bien ! Et aussi que vous étiez des jumeaux astrologiques.

- Oui c'est bien ça. Tu as la mémoire de ta mère, un vrai gouffre, me dit-il les yeux pétillants de joie au souvenir de ma mère. On avait tous les deux, dix-neuf ans et le soir on en aurait vingt puisqu'on était tous les deux né le même soir, moi à 20h17 et ta mère à 21h04, j'avais dit à Liadan qu'à l'heure exacte de ma naissance je pourrai lire en elle malgré moi et je lui demandai de ne pas m'en vouloir pour l'indiscrétion de mon esprit dans le sien. Je pensai qu'elle me dirait de partir et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir mais elle a éclaté de rire en me disant qu'elle, elle pourrait entendre n'importe quel son du plus petit et proche de nous jusqu'au plus éloignés à dès kilomètres de là._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me manquer._

- Pardon papa.

- Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, parce que tu te crois responsable de sa disparition je crois que je vais sérieusement me mettre en rogne contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien tiens le toi pour dit, compris. Je reprends, donc à l'heure dite mon don se réveilla et je ne pus m'empêcher de lire les pensées de ta mère tout en lui parlant mentalement, c'était magique. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, elle les ressentait aussi pour moi, j'étais au paradis. Quand vint son tour elle devint rouge comme une pivoine et moi qui continuai à lire ses pensées le devint tout autant. Ses parents qui étaient dans leur chambre et bien comment vous expliquez...

- Stop, j'essaie de ne pas penser à nos voisins qui font la même chose alors ne vas pas plus loin, je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler, merci papa. Surtout qu'ils ne sont plus les seuls à faire ce genre d'exercice dans le voisinage. Donc musique bas volume et se concentrer dessus, c'est bien ça ?

Mon père acquiesça. Je fonçai dans le salon où j'avais installé ma chaîne stéréo ainsi que tous mes CD, je pris un cd de musique douce bruit du ressac sur une plage de galets, allumai mon portable, copiai le cd et le transférai sur mon lecteur mp3. Une fois la copie faite je retournai me coucher les écouteurs dans les oreilles le volume sonore au plus bas et me concentrai sur le bruit des vagues, venant lécher les galets qui s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que sur ma respiration.

Je sentis Matt prendre délicatement mon poignet gauche et me mordre doucement pour boire à ma source, avec un peu de chance je dormirai encore comme un loir s'il avait très soif, ce qui en général était toujours le cas après qu'il est eu une monté de venin. Toujours pas compris le pourquoi du comment mais bon je suis sensée me relaxer pour ne plus entendre nos voisins s'envoyaient en l'air et pas me demander pourquoi mon vampire venimeux avait toujours très soif après qu'il est eu un reflux important de venin.

Chaque chose en son temps, ne plus entendre c'est pas gagner, c'est moi qui vous le dit, bon on se re-concentre sur le bruit des vagues et sur sa respiration, aller un petit effort, je peux le faire, maman avait le même pouvoir et y arrivait alors pourquoi pas moi, hein ?

_Vagues, inspiration, vagues, expiration, vagues, inspiration, vagues, expiration, vagues, inspi..._

Cette fin est un peu bizarre et le chapitre pas très long mais je l'ai voulu ainsi donc prenez patiente et vous aurez la suite... Je vous fais une fausse joie, hi hi hi, dimanche prochain.

Merci de me laisser votre impression, une review fait toujours plaisir aux auteures.

Le petit bouton vert n'attend plus que vous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et tous (s'il y en a) ;o)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, Lucky va-t-elle accepter la proposition du chef McFirst ???? Vous le saurez en lisant ce qui suit.**

**Mon moment dédicaces va être assez rapide cette fois-ci, car malheureusement je ne croule pas sous les reviews mais je tiens à remercier tout de même les DEUX personnes qui m'en laissent à chaque fois : ****melacullen**** et sa bêta's touch lol et caro30, qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire et de publier. Donc ce chap' est pour vous les filles.**

**Je tiens à passer un petit coup de gueule également, chose qui va vous paraître égoïste de ma part mais je tiens à remercier uniquement les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires malgré que je sois lu beaucoup plus que commenté sauf que je suis comme ça. Moi-même, je lis énormément de fictions et à chaque fois, je laisse toujours un petit mot (à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai en écrit 3328) à l'auteure ou la traductrice car ça fait toujours plaisir même si je ne suis pas toujours enthousiaste par certaines de mes lectures. Bon j'arrête là mon baratin car je suis sûre que vous vous en tamponnez le coquillard comme de votre 1ère couche culotte, mais il fallait que je le dise.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent : _

_Mon père acquiesça. Je fonçai dans le salon où j'avais installé ma chaîne stéréo ainsi que tous mes CD, je pris un cd de musique douce bruit du ressac sur une plage de galets, allumai mon portable, copiai le cd et le transférai sur mon lecteur mp3. Une fois la copie faite je retournai me coucher les écouteurs dans les oreilles le volume sonore au plus bas et me concentrai sur le bruit des vagues, venant lécher les galets qui s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que sur ma respiration._

_Je sentis Matt prendre délicatement mon poignet gauche et me mordre doucement pour boire à ma source, avec un peu de chance je dormirai encore comme un loir s'il avait très soif, ce qui en général était toujours le cas après qu'il est eu une monté de venin. Toujours pas compris le pourquoi du comment mais bon je suis sensée me relaxer pour ne plus entendre nos voisins s'envoyaient en l'air et pas me demander pourquoi mon vampire venimeux avait toujours très soif après qu'il est eu un reflux important de venin._

_Chaque chose en son temps, ne plus entendre c'est pas gagner, c'est moi qui vous le dit, bon on se re-concentre sur le bruit des vagues et sur sa respiration, aller un petit effort, je peux le faire, maman avait le même pouvoir et y arrivait alors pourquoi pas moi, hein ?_

_Vagues, inspiration, vagues, expiration, vagues, inspiration, vagues, expiration, vagues, inspi..._

**Chapitre 4 : Police Académie**

***

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans les bras de Lou, ayant toujours dans les oreilles, le bruit des vagues sur les galets.

Je me souvenais de la première fois où mon père nous avait trouvé dans cette position après que je sois revenue du weekend chez mon amie (celle qui m'avait invitée lors de la Cérémonie des Novices).

Il était venue me réveiller le lundi matin mais avait stoppé net devant mon lit et avait crié – que lui vivant jamais, il n'accepterait pas que sa petite fille de quatorze ans couche avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père – il découvrit plus tard que Lou était encore plus vieux que ce qu'il ne pensait. Et encore, il n'avait pas remarqué Sean qui s'était allongé parterre à côté de mon lit et Matt assis dans mon fauteuil lisant Notre Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo. Quand il avait fait un peu plus attention il avait explosé, il était dans une colère noire. J'avais manqué d'arriver en retard au collège après lui avoir expliqué ce que j'étais devenue et je m'étais empressée de lui donner le numéro de téléphone du grand-père de mon amie pour qu'il est de plus amples explications.

Après cela il n'avait plus opposé de réticence à ce que je dorme dans les bras de Lou, de Sean ou de Matt, bien que je dormais plus souvent dans ceux de Lou plutôt qu'avec les deux autres.

- Oui cela avait été très amusant. Tu oublies que tu fais ta sieste seulement dans les bras de Sean, mais c'est vrai ta nuit est à moi, me dit Lou en se levant et en m'embrassant sur la tête. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas facile de se concentrer sur son sommeil, quand pratiquement tout le quartier a ce genre d'envie mais dans l'ensemble, oui j'ai bien dormi et vous trois ?

- Moi j'ai bien dormi, me dit Lou, c'est vrai que le mouvement des vagues a quelque chose de calmant.

- Ha ha ha ! La petite rigolote, me dit Matt en m'embrassant à son tour.

- Oui enfin bon Matt je sais que tu ne dors pas mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, non ?

- Et moi heu j'ai un peu eu du mal à m'endormir, mais autrement j'ai fait de beaux rêves, dit Sean en me serrant fort dans ses bras, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le genre de rêves qu'il avait eu.

- Téléphone Lucky, pour toi c'est le chef Sam McFirst, me dit mon père depuis la cuisine.

_- S'il veut une réponse à sa proposition, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude en plus._

_- Lucky qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Et c'est quoi cette proposition ?_

- Oups, désolée papa. Je vois ce qu'il veut et je t'en parle.

Ça n'a pas loupé, le chef McFirst appelait pour connaître ma réponse, alors avec toute la diplomatie que je peux avoir au réveil – pratiquement aucune donc – je lui dis que j'avais eu des choses plus importantes à faire en rentrant, comme de découvrir qu'en tout et pour tout cinq nouveaux pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés en moi et aussi une perte de conscience assez longue donc je n'avais pas du tout eu le temps de penser à l'offre qu'il m'avait faite la veille. Je dus lui promettre d'y réfléchir dans la journée pour lui donner une réponse dans la soirée, voire pendant la nuit si je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision.

Heureusement pour moi que les pensées ne se lisent pas quand on est au téléphone car le pauvre il en aurait eu les oreilles qui sifflaient.

Par contre mon père était bel et bien présent lui et pas au bout du fil, quand je raccrochai je dus me confondre en excuses et lui parler de la proposition que le chef McFirst m'avait faite, à savoir m'inscrire à l'école de la Police Universelle de l'État de Washington pour y faire mes classes et devenir un officier de police.

Un autre coup de téléphone interrompit ma conversation, cette fois c'était Kurt qui me disait que ce serait bien pour moi d'entrer dans les forces de l'ordre, surtout qu'une fois mon accréditation accordée je serai automatiquement intégrée dans son unité à la D.P.U.E.W 14.

Je le remercie pour ses encouragements et lui dis que j'étais justement entrain d'en discuter avec papa, et le voyant venir gros comme une maison je lui disais de transmettre mes remerciements pour le soutien que m'apportaient mes anges gardiens que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils m'appellent, il rigola car effectivement c'est ce qu'avaient prévu de faire James, Nounours, Angus et Philippe. Je raccrochai et revins à la conversation que j'avais avec mon père. Mes vampires donnèrent eux aussi leur point de vue. Ayant fini de donner leur avis sur la question chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Et moi je réfléchis toute la journée à m'en donner une migraine de tous les diables, à peser le pour et le contre sur devais-je ou non accepter d'être inscrite à l'école de police ?

Une fois ma résolution prise, j'appelai, en début de soirée, le chef McFirst qui décrocha à la première sonnerie, décidément il l'attendait mon coup de fil celui-là, pour lui dire que j'acceptai qu'il m'inscrive à l'école de Police Universelle de l'État de Washington.

Au bout du fil j'avais l'impression d'avoir un gamin à qui on venait de promettre un tour de manège avec en prime sa glace préférée.

Papa préparait son aménagement dans l'appartement qui venait de se libérer au troisième étage de mon immeuble.

Il venait de l'acheter ainsi que le mien d'ailleurs puisque les deux appartements appartenaient au même propriétaire et que ce dernier les vendait pour cause de mutation dans un autre pays, donc mon père avait sauté sur l'occasion. Super toute ma famille habitant le même immeuble, mon père au troisième, mon frère et moi au huitième sur le même palier.

Et mes trois vampires adorés, eux avaient acheté les deux appartements qui encadraient le mien ainsi que celui qui était juste au-dessus.

Une fois que mon père se serait complètement installé il faudrait que j'aille vivre un moment avec lui car mes vampires me réservaient une belle surprise. Je ne pus rien savoir sur ce qu'ils me réservaient, car ils évitèrent soigneusement de me regarder droit dans les yeux pour que je ne les hypnotise pas, afin qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils me préparaient et ils fermèrent soigneusement leurs esprits à toutes inspections de ma part donc je ne pus rien découvrir.

Un mois plus tard je reçus au courrier l'acceptation de mon inscription à l'école de police, la semaine suivante c'était déjà la rentrée.

Pour s'immerger complètement dans notre futur rôle et pour resserrer les liens de toute notre promotion nous devions rester sur place pendant les deux premiers mois. Donc je téléphonai à Lou pour lui demandai de prendre le sac de mes affaires qui devait être descendu dans l'appart de mon père et lui demandai de me l'amener en lui expliquant les deux mois, pour souder les membres de notre promotion et tout le reste.

Il me demanda s'il pouvait y avoir une entorse au règlement à savoir s'il pouvait venir dormir avec moi, je dus le décevoir car j'avais posé la question à notre sergent instructeur en lui expliquant mon cas, mais sa réponse avait été sans appel, non, même si j'étais Calice mon vampire ne pouvait pas dormir avec moi. Si le sergent Vin Lorenzo avait su que ce n'était pas un mais trois enfin deux vampires qui dormaient avec moi et un qui s'occupait tant bien que mal pendant le temps que nous dormions, je crois qu'il en aurait eu une attaque.

Très vieille école le sergent Lorenzo pas de garçon dans la chambre d'une fille avant le mariage mis à part à l'école pendant les deux mois « de soudure » comme il l'appelle, le dortoir était assez grand pour recevoir notre promo plus toute l'unité de mon frère au grand complet.

Filles et garçons dormaient dans le même dortoir juste séparés par des couvertures pour « l'intimité de nos jeunes donzelles » avait dit le sergent quand les garçons lui avaient posé la question sur la présence des couvertures.

Notre promotion comptait cinquante futurs agents vingt-trois filles pour vingt-sept garçons, si nous allions jusqu'au bout de la formation.

J'eus le bonheur de reconnaître deux ou trois visages familiers, dont Ben, Matthias Smith et sa petite amie Béa Linseth – enfin petite amie... quasiment sa femme plus tôt, une fois leurs accréditations en poches ils se marieraient.

Quelles parties de rigolade quand Matthias venait rejoindre Béa en catimini pendant la nuit, car même s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit pour l'ouïe humaine classique pour moi je devais me concentrer violemment sur ma musique pour ne pas les entendre, mon lecteur mp3 m'avait suivi en douce. Bon d'accord ils n'étaient pas non plus tous seuls, il y avait dix-sept couples avérés plus de petites amourettes par-ci par-là mais sur cinquante c'est pas mal, Sean aurait été aux anges s'il avait été là.

Les deux mois de soudure passèrent très vite, plusieurs d'entre nous – une petite vingtaine, sur cinquante au départ ça fait beaucoup quand même ! – avaient abandonné en route, ne supportant pas les remarques désobligeantes du sergent instructeur Lorenzo, qui m'a foi, avait des paroles dures et violentes mais il était juste et savait ce que valait les recrues que nous étions.

Plusieurs fois le sergent avait quand même était rappelé à l'ordre par ses supérieurs quand il avait fait une remarque assez graveleuse à l'une de mes coéquipières qui avait subit elle aussi une agression sexuelle moins grave que la mienne mais tout de même.

Le sergent avait dû présenter ses excuses à toutes les filles de la promo et ses chefs lui avaient fait lire les dossiers dit sensibles dont le mien, je m'en doutai fortement car un matin lors de notre circuit de courses il n'avait pas arrêté de me chercher du regard pour me surveiller car dans mon dossier, _plus que sensible_, avait été sous et surligné, écrit en rouge et lettres capitales, que l'on ne devait, à aucun moment de ma formation, faire allusion de près ou de loin à ce que j'avais subi, ce qui ne fut pas évident car nous étudiâmes tous les cas de figures que peut voir un officier pendant toute sa carrière.

J'aurai pu être dispensée de cours lorsque nous en vînmes à parler d'agressions sexuelles, mais à mes yeux ma formation n'aurait pas été complète, donc pendant la semaine de cours consacrée à ce sujet je m'étais mise au fond de la classe, pour ne pas faire valdinguer mes coéquipiers dans la salle que j'avais prévenu de ne surtout pas m'approcher si je m'évanouissais.

Je tombai plusieurs fois dans les pommes pendant cette semaine avec au réveil de violents maux de tête.

Un autre jour pendant le cours d'auto-défense, l'un de mes coéquipiers m'avait attaqué par surprise pensant pouvoir me maîtriser sans problème, le pauvre, il s'était vu projeter à plus de huit mètres de la zone extérieure du tapis de protection et s'était mal reçu sur le poignet droit qui avait cassé net et son épaule s'était déboîtée. Tout autour de moi sur deux mètres de diamètre le vide total, personne, mon bouclier s'était déclenché instinctivement sans que j'y fasse attention.

Une chance pour moi je n'étais pas la seule Calice dans notre promo mais bon j'étais la plus puissante et certains de mes collègues masculins faisaient un détour assez important en me voyant arriver même si mon bouclier protecteur n'était pas actif. Leurs égos de mâle en prenaient un sacré coup quand ils devaient faire équipe avec moi. Certains d'entre eux, d'ailleurs ont essayé de me faire planter les missions que nous faisions en binôme mais pas de chance pour eux je déjouai tous leurs plans foireux, et les poussai à commettre les erreurs qu'eux même me poussaient à faire sans résultat.

Un mois après la fin de la soudure retour chez nous sauf pour les cours bien entendu, nous devions choisir notre orientation spécialisée, moi je ne réfléchis pas et demandai à être chez les tireurs d'élite, Ben se joignit à moi. Le sergent instructeur, et ça je ne le savais pas, Ben non plus, en fait personne ne le savait, était un tireur d'élite émérite, le meilleur du pays et c'est lui, au plus grand malheur de Ben, qui s'occupa personnellement de notre formation nous étions cinq à avoir choisi cette spécialisation, donc le sergent Lorenzo avait un temps monstre à passer avec chacun de nous.

Pauvre Ben, il s'en est pris des vertes et des pas mûres dans la tête, il a même failli plus d'une fois tout plaquer et changer de branche, pour enquête scientifique, mais je parvins à lui dire de ne pas changer de voie car il était fait pour être un tireur d'élite. Il faisait d'énormes boulettes quand il sentait le regard scrutateur du sergent posé sur lui – comme d'oublier de mettre le cran de sécurité à son arme une fois qu'il avait fini de tirer, la balle était passée à deux centimètres de ma main de tir, la droite, mais bon !!!! ou de se mettre dans le champ de tir en se plantant de chemin pour y aller, – Matthias et Béa me donnèrent un coup de main pour lui faire changer d'avis et de rester avec moi chez les tireurs d'élites, et puis il n'y avait plus pour longtemps avant la quille, donc c'était bête de sa part de tout plaquer deux mois avant la fin de la formation.

Puis un beau matin il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allé voir le sergent Lorenzo, il avait eu une bonne petite explication à ne pas piquer des hannetons. Ben lui a gueulé dessus, avec mon ouïe hypersensible, j'étais aux premières loges, je croisai seulement les doigts pour que le sergent ne fasse pas un rapport contre Ben et le fasse virer pour insubordination envers un supérieur.

Mais non rien de tel ne se produisit au grand étonnement de Ben et du mien, car quand il était revenu de son altercation, il avait un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, je l'avais trouvé mieux qu'à son départ, j'appréhendai qu'il soit convoqué dans le bureau du divisionnaire pour se faire taper sur les doigts.

Notre formation se termina sous de nouveaux hospices, nous avions toujours un sergent Lorenzo égal à lui même, Ben avait pris de l'assurance et ne faisait plus aucune boulettes.

Et lorsque nous avions reçu nos lettres d'accréditations et de recommandations, Ben et moi n'en revînmes pas, notre sergent instructeur « adoré » Vin Lorenzo, nous avait déclaré Ben et moi meilleurs tireurs d'élites avec qui il lui avait été donné de former nous le surpassions même, lui le meilleur tireur d'élite du pays.

Nous fêtâmes la fin de notre formation et nos accréditations en poches dans notre restaurant préféré « Le Boxer » avec le reste de notre promo – au final dix-huit d'entre-nous avions résisté contre vents et marées – nous étions arrivés à la fin des cinq mois de formation, nous étions tous maintenant des policiers.

Ben, Matthias, Béa et moi étions les seuls à rester dans l'État de Washington pour y être agents dans les unités 11 et 14 de la D.P.U.E.W.

La soirée se termina à six heure du matin, Karl et Dina étaient rentrés chez eux vers minuit et nous avaient laissé les clefs pour fermer le restaurant quand nous aurions fini de nous amuser.

Pour les remercier du geste, à cinq heure, j'étais montée sur la table et avais demandé à mes collègues de bien vouloir se donner la peine de faire un brin de rangement pour remercier les propriétaires de nous avoir laissé profiter pleinement de notre soirée. Tout le monde fut d'accord même ceux d'entre-nous qui étaient un peu trop imbibés d'alcool.

Nous étions quand même arrivés à tout remettre en ordre, nous avions nettoyés les tables et le sol, rangés correctement toute la vaisselle que nous avions sali dans la cuisine, nous aurions même pu fait tourner le lave-vaisselle mais nous ne savions pas le faire marcher, ce sont les seules choses que nous leur laissâmes, puis nous étions tous rentrés chacun chez soit après s'être chaleureusement dit au revoir.

Ben et Steeve me déposèrent en bas de mon immeuble, je leur dis bonne nuit et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée quand je vis Lou, Matt et Sean qui m'attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte d'ascenseur, je leur fis mon plus beau sourire, ils continuaient quand même à ne pas croiser mon regard.

De toute manière la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bu pendant la soirée commençait à faire effet alors je n'arrivai pas trop à me concentrer pour les hypnotiser, ce qui les fit bien rire.

- Alors on ne tient pas l'alcool, madame l'officier ? me dit Matt en me souriant.

- Je crois que j'ai un petit peu abusé ce soir, je l'avoue monsieur le juge, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Et bien c'est du joli ça, me lança joyeusement Lou.

- Tu veux que je te porte ou tu peux mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au huitième, dit ironiquement Sean.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais prendre l'ascenseur, je serai plus vite rendu chez papa. Minute papillons, pourquoi le huitième ? leur demandai-je en les regardant chacun leur tour.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider, me dit Lou en me prenant la main, me faisant entrer dans l'ascenseur, accompagné de Matt et Sean.

Arrivés à mon étage je fermai les yeux comme me l'avait demandé Lou, et me laissai guider par lui.

- Prête ? me demanda-t-il.

- Dodo, lui répondis-je en baillant.

- Désespérante, dit mon frère.

- Tout à fait, continua mon père.

- Et je dirai même plus horripilante, enchaîna Matt.

- Tout à fait elle-même en fin de compte, dit Sean.

- Bon vous avez fini de me qualifier de tous les noms, je sais que je suis insignifiante alors c'est quoi le problème, leur demandai-je totalement crevée.

Grand silence, ce que je venais de dire à comme que dirait jeté un froid sur notre petit groupe rassemblé devant mon appartement. Il n'était pas rare quand j'étais fatiguée de ne plus faire attention à ce que je disais, je retombai dans mes vieux travers sans m'en rendre compte. Heureusement que j'avais les yeux fermés parce qu'autrement j'aurai vu leur visages tristes, de ce que j'avais sous-entendu par mes propos.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, dis-je en soufflant, de nouveau le silence puis tout à coup...

- Surprise !!!!! dirent en cœur mon père, Kurt, Lou, Matt et Sean.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, me dit Sean.

Il me tendit une clef avec un petit nœud bleu et me poussa devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvris la porte et rentrai en leur faisant signe d'avancer, mais ils restèrent tous plantés devant l'entrée.

- Vous voulez dormir sur le palier ? leur demandai-je.

- Retourne-toi et regarde, me dit Lou.

- Ben quoi c'est mon appart, il n'a pas... dis-je en me retournant, je ne reconnaissais plus rien.

- Premièrement mon appart avant triplé de volume, deuxièmement presque la totalité des meubles présents étaient neuf mais je voyais avec plaisir que mes meubles préférés étaient encore là, troisièmement le choix des couleurs me plaisait beaucoup, et puis, et puis... j'adorai tout simplement, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que je voyais.

- On a mis beaucoup de temps pour tout aménager, pas mal de disputes sur le choix de telle ou telle chose nous ont ralenti mais nous sommes arrivés à ce résultat, qui nous l'espérons tous te plaise, me dit mon père.

- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour me faire ce somptueux cadeau ? dis-je les larmes aux yeux, en me retournant vers eux.

- Oui, ma chérie, nous avons tous mis la main à la patte, tes anges gardiens, nous ont eux aussi aidé ainsi que leurs douces moitiés, Steeve et Ben, même Karl et Dina, s'y sont mis avec Mitch, d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait entrer dans la cuisine, ils s'en sont occupés personnellement. Steeve et Ben se sont occupés de tout ce qui est la partie multimédia avec l'aide de Matthias et les idées de Philippe, sauf l'informatique ça c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Ton frère et son unité se sont occupés de la démolition des murs qui ne servaient plus à rien ainsi que de la rénovation et sont arrivés à te faire une salle de remise en forme personnelle avec jacuzzi inclus. Ils ont aussi démoli une partie du plafond pour faire une sorte de loft avec l'appart au-dessus du tien que tu pourras aménager comme tu l'entends. Tes vampires se sont, eux, occupés de ta chambre puisqu'ils y passent autant de temps que toi, mis à par la salle de bain et le dressing qui a été pris d'assaut par Lina, Synthia, Armelle, Katell, Fran, Dina, et Béa leur a donné un petit coup de main quand elle le pouvait. Voilà quand dis-tu ? me demanda mon père.

- Que... ! Waouh ! Merci à tous, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir une famille et des amis aussi super que vous, dites je peux abuser ?

- Demande toujours, répondit Kurt.

- Je peux avoir un méga câlin ? dis-je en enlaçant mon père.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, pendant dix bonnes minutes je restai là dans les bras des cinq hommes de ma vie – bon d'accord, des deux hommes et trois vampires de ma vie faut pas être tatillons comme ça.

Ensuite papa retourna chez lui, Kurt fit pareil, et mes vampires me firent découvrir ma nouvelle chambre qui était sublime, les motifs qu'ils avaient peint, étaient d'inspiration Quileute, j'en pleurai de bonheur.

Je découvris toute seule la salle de bain, y était une magnifique mosaïque dans les tons de vert aux motifs celtique cette fois et le dressing, je pensai, à tort, qu'il serait de même dimension que le précédent et bien j'avais tout faut il était gigantesque on aurait plus y mettre un lit une place et en faire une petite chambre, il me fallait presque un plan pour ne pas m'y perdre. Les filles avaient frappé très fort, en dehors de mes propres vêtements et chaussures, je remarquai qu'il y en avait beaucoup que je ne connaissais pas.

Un petit mot était scotché au montant du miroir en pied, ces mots y étaient écrits :

_**Nous nous sommes toutes cotisées**_

_**pour augmenter un temps soit peu ta garde robe,**_

_**un peu trop masculine à notre goût.**_

_**Nous espérons que cela te conviendra.**_

_**Nous t'embrassons toutes très fort,**_

_**L'unité des fanfreluches.**_

_**Lina, Dina, Fran, Béa, Katell, Armelle, Synthia.**_

Là aussi je versai mon comptant de larmes de reconnaissance.

Puis vraiment fatiguée par la soirée que j'avais passée suivie de la joie que j'avais eu en découvrant la surprise que m'avait réservée tous les gens que j'aimai, finit par avoir raison de moi, sachant que je ne tiendrai plus vraiment longtemps sans m'endormir debout, je fonçai prendre une douche rapide, j'enfilai mon pyjama, remercier et embrasser Matt, Sean et Lou dans les bras duquel je me blottis et m'endormis comme une masse sans avoir besoin d'écouter mon lecteur mp3, jetant un coup d'œil à mon nouveau réveil je vis qu'il était 7h45, là je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Je fis un rêve étrange cependant, ce qui me réveilla en sursaut, mon réveil indiquait 7h55. Lou lui dormait profondément, Sean s'approcha de moi en me parlant mais je ne l'entendais pas, j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient puis je voyais comme à travers un voile ou quand on ouvre les yeux sous l'eau, je ne sentais plus les odeurs familières de mon appartement. Je me levai pour m'approcher de Sean qui me tendait les mains pour que je les prenne mais je n'arrivai plus à avancer, quelque chose me retenait puis les ténèbres m'engloutir.

***

**Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais j'ai ce petit défaut XD, ce suspens est insoutenable, mais que va-t-il encore arriver à Lucky, vous le saurez dimanche prochain, après que le chap' 5 soit passé entre les mains de ma bêta, pour relecture et correction des éventuelles fautes, lol.**

**Si vous voulez la suite, j'attends pleins de reviews, bon dimanche +**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes me revoilà comme tous les dimanches avec un nouveau chap'.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et qui m'ont mis en « alert » (je sais dans mon blabla de début de chap' lors du chap'4 : Police Académie j'ai dit que je ne remerciais que celles qui me laissaient des reviews mais il n'y a que les cons qui ne change pas d'avis) mais surtout à celles qui me laissent des reviews ça fait du bien au moral et ça ne coute rien dans laisser une, même aussi petite soit-elle, donc merci à : ma bêta ****melacullen****, ****caro30****, ****lilispank****,****Astrid Potter-Malfoy**** et à ****sam**** (je serai ravie de te donner mon avis mais tu n'es pas inscrite donc je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la zone « search » du site, désolée, inscris-toi et je te dirai ce que j'en pense, ou passe par mon profil et envois moi ce que tu as déjà fait pour que je te dise).**

Rappel du précédent chapitre :

_Là aussi je versai mon comptant de larmes de reconnaissance._

_Puis vraiment fatiguée par la soirée que j'avais passée, suivie de la joie que j'avais eu en découvrant la surprise que m'avait réservée tous les gens que j'aimai, finit par avoir raison de moi, sachant que je ne tiendrai plus vraiment longtemps sans m'endormir debout, je fonçai prendre une douche rapide, j'enfilai mon pyjama, remercier et embrasser Matt, Sean et Lou dans les bras duquel je me blottis et m'endormis comme une masse sans avoir besoin d'écouter mon lecteur mp3, jetant un coup d'œil à mon nouveau réveil je vis qu'il était 7h45, là je sombrai dans un profond sommeil._

_Je fis un rêve étrange cependant, ce qui me réveilla en sursaut, mon réveil indiquait 7h55. Lou lui dormait profondément, Sean s'approcha de moi en me parlant mais je ne l'entendais pas, j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient puis je voyais comme à travers un voile ou quand on ouvre les yeux sous l'eau, je ne sentais plus les odeurs familières de mon appartement. Je me levai pour m'approcher de Sean qui me tendait les mains pour que je les prenne mais je n'arrivai plus à avancer, quelque chose me retenait puis les ténèbres m'engloutir._

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 5 : Dragon, vous avez dit Dragon ??? **(N/A : comme me l'a fait remarqué ma bêta tout est dans le titre.)

***

Je me réveillai avec le sentiment de ne pas être chez moi et encore moins dans ma chambre.

Je regardai tout autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien, j'essayai tant bien que mal d'écarquiller les yeux au maximum mais rien, j'aperçus seulement un petit scintillement sur ma droite, comme au fond d'un tunnel, je suivis cette minuscule lumière qui au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, grandissait.

Je débouchai sur une grande salle aux dimensions pharaoniques que de nombreuses torches éclairaient, j'entendais des vas et viens incessants de l'autre côté de la grande porte en bois qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me dis que vu son imposante taille de cette porte aurait pu être traversée par un Dragon sans aucun problème, mais je savais pertinemment que ces derniers n'existaient pas.

_Rêve, tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise quand tu te retourneras_.

J'avançai prudemment en faisant le moins de bruit possible étant pieds nus je ne pouvais pas faire grand bruit, je m'arrêtai soudain, quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge.

Je me pétrifiai sur place et mes boucliers se déployèrent, puis prenant une grande inspiration, je me retournai tout doucement les mains bien en évidence, au cas où cette personne serait armée et ferait feu sur moi, car aucun de mes boucliers n'arrêtaient les balles ou autres projectiles, ils ne me protègent que des attaques physiques, le plus petit objet qu'ils stoppent est une balle de golf. Tout le reste peut passer au travers et me blesser.

M'étant retournée complètement je cherchai des yeux l'individu qui avait émit ce raclement de gorge. Que ne fut pas mon étonnement en découvrant que ce n'était pas une personne mais un... Dragon de six mètres de haut de couleur gris-argent dont les yeux avaient la couleur rubis, était assis sur un genre de trône en argent massif, à vue de nez. Je ne bougeai plus, ne respirai pas plus pour ne pas exciter la bête. Au bout d'un moment qui me paru très long je me mis à reculer encore plus doucement que je ne m'étais retournée, c'est alors que...

_-Bonjour Demoiselle Lucky comment vas-tu ?_ me dit une voix dans ma tête.

Une minute et demie de blackout plus tard, mon cerveau recommença à réfléchir, mes vampires n'étaient pas là donc ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec moi par la pensée. De plus mes boucliers étaient levés donc là non plus il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, je dirai même de pas net du tout. Dans la salle il n'y avait que moi et bien que j'ai tendance à me parler mentalement à moi même, je ne me suis jamais dit bonjour, ou demander comment j'allai et il y avait aussi ce Dragon gigantesque, je n'osai pas me retourner pour voir si quelqu'un n'était pas derrière moi de peur que la bestiole ne fasse qu'une bouchée de moi. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

_-Je ne te mangerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de prendre un copieux repas et puis la chair humaine très peu pour moi, je préfère celle du bœuf. Et puis je ne suis pas une bestiole comme tu le penses mais bel et bien un Dragon, comme tu l'as deviné. Et autre chose oui nous existons, nous avons toujours existé et existerons à jamais, jeune Demoiselle._

-C'est vous qui êtes dans ma tête ? demandai-je incrédule.

_-Oui, tu pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle du trône ! Non nous ne sommes que tous les deux enfin plus pour longtemps puisque la Garde Dragon va arriver pour voir si je ne suis pas en danger, mais bien que tu as de grands pouvoirs je ne crois pas que tu puisses me faire du mal. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, tu ne te défends que quand tu es attaquée, ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement, n'est-ce pas, Demoiselle Lucky Yldargent ?_

- Je... Je... Sortez de ma tête, vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit de violer mon esprit de la sorte, je vous somme de sortir immédiatement, bégayai-je en commençant à hausser le ton, encore un qui voulait s'amuser de façon dégradante à mes dépends.

Et puis comme prévu dans ces cas là mon cerveau tira sa révérence, à la revoyure la compagnie.

Je me réveillai confortablement installée dans un lit, où une vingtaine de personnes auraient pu dormir sans gêner son voisin, et avec en prime un super mal de crane.

Un homme grand se tenait, assis dans un fauteuil, à côté du lit, les cheveux longs noirs, les yeux rubis, la peau chatoyante, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir souple couleur sable, d'une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes et de bottes d'un cuir plus épais et d'un ton plus soutenue que celui du pantalon.

- Bonjour monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que je me trouve, s'il vous plaît ? lui demandai-je. Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Lucky Yldargent.

- Bonjour Demoiselle, je suis le roi Drâk et tu es dans mon royaume qui se nomme Fûmorâk qui se trouve dans le royaume de Freïa, me répondit-il aimablement.

- Merci, dites-moi, vous avez vu l'énorme Dragon gris-argent dans la grande salle, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts dans cette dernière ?

- Majesté, tu as raison, elle n'est pas dangereuse mais je préfère tout de même rester avec toi on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait avoir peur et t'attaquer mentalement. Elle en a le pouvoir mais ne sait pas encore s'en servir correctement, dit un homme, que je n'avais pas vu, en s'approchant du roi Drâk.

Tout aussi grand que le roi, de même couleur de peau légèrement plus foncé dans le chatoiement, les yeux gris-argent, les cheveux noirs long avec pris, dans une mèche tressée à la base de la nuque, comme deux longues dreadlocks de couleurs différentes l'une argent et l'autre vert émeraude, vêtu entièrement de cuir souple de couleur rouge, ses bottes étaient en cuir également épais de couleur taupe.

- Comment savez-vous que je possède ce pouvoir ?

- Irwin tais-toi, tu veux qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau ?

Mais de quoi ils parlent tous les deux, le seul à savoir que je suis tombée dans les pommes c'est le gros Dragon, je croyais qu'il était parti avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un, qui m'avait retrouvé et amené dans ce lit ? Étrange.

- Demoiselle Lucky, je vais te parler franchement, mais promet-moi de ne pas avoir peur ou de crier, et si tu dois t'évanouir une nouvelle fois reste dans ce lit, cela vaudra mieux pour toi, me dit le roi d'une voix calme et apaisante. Mais avant de commencer je veux te présenter ma Dra... femme, Crystall tu peux venir.

Une femme d'une beauté inouïe entra alors dans la chambre, grande, les cheveux longs châtains, une nuance plus foncée que les miens, elle aussi avait deux dreadlocks pris dans une mèche de cheveux, en bougeant je remarquai qu'elle n'en avait pas deux mais une troisième noire y avait été ajoutée en plus de l'argent et la vert émeraude, les yeux rubis, la peau tout aussi chatoyante que son mari. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de cuir blanc ceinturée à la taille, d'une ceinture tressée de brins de cuir de diverses couleurs, je ne savais pas comment elle était chaussée car sa robe était tellement longue que je ne voyais même pas le bout de ses pieds. Quand elle marchait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle glissait sur le sol, elle bougeait avec harmonie et grâce. Quand elle fut près de lit je fus estomaquée, de près, elle était encore plus belle.

- Bonjour Demoiselle Lucky, comment vas-tu cet après midi ? Sa voix chantait chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

- Bonjour Madame, heu enfin comment dois-je vous appeler, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'adresser à des têtes couronnées, chez moi nous n'en avons pas, enfin nous avons des têtes couronnées mais pas là où je vis. J'ai un gros mal de tête mais dans l'ensemble je pense bien aller, je vous remercie.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom comme le font tous nos sujets et tutoie-nous, mon mari et moi ainsi que nos fils que nous te présenterons plus tard de même que toutes les personnes que tu croiseras pendant ton séjour sur Freïa, me répondit la reine Crystall.

- Alors Lucky es-tu prête à m'écouter maintenant que tu connais ma reine ? me demanda le roi Drâk.

- Je vous écoute.

- Non nous ne pouvons pas commencer comme cela, Crystall t'a dit de nous tutoyer et toi tu me vouvoie, ça ne va pas, tu ne crois pas ? me demanda le roi d'un ton amusé.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention, vous... pardon tu peux commencer, je t'écoute roi Drâk.

- Drâk, Crystall, Irwin tout court, d'accord ? Pareil quand nous te présenterons nos trois fils comme te l'a dit Crystall, enfin les deux derniers car notre aîné est parti faire un séjour sur Terre, en espérant que son camouf... enfin bref.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, répondis-je au roi qui me regarda bizarrement, je pense qu'il ne devait pas connaître cette expression, puisqu'elle est surtout terrienne.

- N'oublie pas, tu es en sécurité ici, tu n'as rien à craindre même de nous, entendu ? dit la reine Crystall.

- Bien compris mais si vous continuez à me rassurer de la sorte je vais commencer à m'angoisser alors allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire.

- Le Dragon que tu as vu hier soir est toujours ici, il est même dans cette pièce, me dit le roi.

Je regardai tout autour de moi mais je ne le vis pas, est-ce que le roi n'aurait-il pas besoin de lunettes pour dire qu'un Dragon de plusieurs mètres était présent dans la pièce alors qu'il n'y était pas, en fait non si c'est le cas ce devrait être plus tôt moi qui en aurais besoin !!! Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

- C'est moi !

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Le Dragon c'est moi, pour ne pas plus t'effrayer, je projette dans ton esprit l'image de l'homme que j'aurai pu être si je n'avais pas été Dragon. Crystall le fait aussi. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ou préfères-tu reprendre tes esprits après cette annonce ?

- Heu ! Vous... pardon tu ne te payes pas ma tête là, dis ? Et quand est-il d'Irwin ?

- Irwin est un Draghom donc il ressemble à ce qu'il est, il a juste caché son côté Dragon. Non je ne me moque pas de toi Lucky, nous sommes Crystall et moi bien des Dragons, le couple royal en fait. J'ai juste énormément simplifié l'explication, sur notre apparence actuelle.

- C'est quoi un Draghom et pourquoi avoir simplifiée ton explication d'accord je ne suis pas un génie mais je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre je peux comprendre bien que ça fait drôle de penser que les Dragons existent réellement.

- Tu ne va pas t'évanouir, si je continue à t'expliquer ?

- Peut-être bien car je commence à avoir faim mais autrement, non, je n'en ai pas l'impression.

- Irwin veux-tu aller demander à ce que l'on prépare un repas pour Demoiselle Lucky, s'il te plaît ? Demande à ce qu'il soit servi ici, s'il te plaît merci, dit la reine.

- Bien volontiers majesté, mais pourrai-je avoir l'honneur de lui dire ce qu'est un Draghom ?

- Comme tu voudras Irwin, je ne dirai rien pendant ton absence, promis le roi.

Irwin sortit en vitesse et le roi Drâk continua son explication.

Je n'arrivai pas à admettre tout ce qu'il me raconta, de temps en temps la reine Crystall intervenait pour ajouter quelque chose à l'explication de son époux.

J'appris par la même occasion qu'ils étaient tous télépathes, de très bons télépathes puisque bien que mes boucliers soient dressés depuis mon arrivée sur Freïa, ils arrivaient à lire dans ma pensée. Un peu gênant quand mes pensées sont plus au moins ambivalentes, du style – _ils peuvent me raconter tous ce qu'ils veulent mais moi je crois en ce que je vois, hors présentement ce sont trois humains que je vois et pas des illusions optiques !_

Je pense que le roi a tiqué à ma pensée, il faut dire que ce n'est pas très courtois de ma part de penser ainsi.

Irwin était revenu entre temps avec un plateau bien garnis pour mon repas, le roi continua son récit pendant que je mangeai, puis Irwin prit la parole et m'expliqua ce qu'était un Draghom.

Là encore, j'eus du mal à le croire.

L'union d'un Dragon et d'une Femme ou d'une Dragonne et d'un Homme créait une nouvelle race, celle des Draghoms et Dragfams, le peuple des Hommes et Femmes Dragons.

Ce peuple a pour pouvoir ceux des Dragons et Dragonnes, le don de lire dans les pensées, le don de voler ainsi que les savoir des peuples des Hommes et des Dragons réunit.

Les Draghoms et les Dragfams naissent avec des ailes comme les Dragons, qu'ils rétractent dans deux poches qu'ils ont dans le dos et ainsi repliées elles ne se voient presque plus, en particulier quand les Draghoms sont torse nu, les Dragfams, elles les utilisent pour voler bien évidemment mais elles n'ont pas de poches pour les rétracter donc comme leurs ailes sont très souples, elles peuvent les enrouler autour de leur poitrine comme une longue brassière.

Quand il eut fini, je me forçai à ne pas piquer du nez, j'étais morte de fatigue, leurs récits et explications avaient duré la fin de journée ainsi que toute la nuit. Mais avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir dans ce lit trop confortable et douillet, je leur demandai...

- Je veux bien vous croire sur paroles mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire. Bêtement je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois, ne le prenez pas mal tous les trois mais pourriez-vous me montrer votre apparence réelle ?

- Es-tu certaine de le vouloir, tu t'es évanouie hier et bien que tu sois au lit, je ne voudrai pas que cela t'arrive de nouveau, répliqua Crystall.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'en ai l'habitude, et puis je suis curieuse, lui répondis-je._ Sauf que ta curiosité est plus qu'un vilain défaut,_ pensai-je en moi même. **(N/A : la pensée vient de ma bêta.)**

Alors tous les trois se reculèrent du lit pour sans doute ne pas le réduire en morceaux, chacun leur tour me montrèrent leurs véritables apparences. Heureusement que la chambre était immense car je ne pense pas que deux Dragons adultes n'eurent pus rentrer dans un espace aussi petit que ma nouvelle chambre bien que mes vampires l'eurent agrandie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique ou une hallucination. Vous arrivez à changer de forme ? Vous m'avez sous-estimée en me racontant n'importe quoi. D'accord nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment pour que vous ayez confiance en moi...

- Je ne pensai pas que tu arriverais à découvrir ce qui clochait dans mon omission de la vérité et comprendre pourquoi nous le faisions pour toi, me dit le roi.

- Je suis un peu choquée, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas m'effrayer connaissant mon passé puisque mes boucliers ne fonctionnent pas avec vous, vous savez... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'a d'une certaine façon blessée, j'espère que nous arriverons à nous faire confiance dorénavant ?!

- Je pourrai même... tu tombes de sommeil, nous en reparlerons demain, nous allons te laisser dormir. Demain matin quand tu seras réveillée je demanderai à Elatha, mon Dragomédecin, de venir te voir pour ton mal de tête n'est toujours pas passé, dit Crystall.

- Et moi je me mets à ta disposition et te guiderai pendant que tu seras parmi nous, renchérit Irwin. Je pourrai même, si tu l'acceptes t'apprendre à te battre à notre façon et faire de toi une Garde Dragon, tu as un potentiel faramineux pour le devenir, n'est-ce pas Drâk, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Dans ce cas, je lui ferai apprendre à mieux se servir de son don de télépathie, poursuivit le roi en acquiesçant à ce que venait de dire Irwin.

- Si c'est comme ça, je m'occuperai de tes boucliers. Tu vas voir nous allons bien s'amuser toutes les deux, me dit en souriant de toutes ses dents – nombreuses et très pointues – la reine Crystall sous sa forme de Dragonne.

- Bonne nuit roi Drâk, reine Crystall, Irwin mais j'espérai trouver un moyen pour retourner chez moi demain, dis-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je suis désolée Lucky mais je crois que tu es ici à cause de moi, et maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, j'aimerai, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, que tu restes un moment ici sur Freïa. Je te rassure tu n'es pas prisonnière, et je comprendrai si tu veux retourner chez toi mais j'ai tellement de chose que j'aimerais partager avec toi que j'ai espoir à te voir rester, s'excusa la reine Crystall.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Tu n'as pas à répondre maintenant Lucky, dors et tu y réfléchiras demain quand tu seras moins fatiguée, bonne nuit. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne cauchemardes pas comme la nuit précédente, me dit Drâk.

- À oui j'en fais encore mais je ne m'en rappelle pas la plupart du temps, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi, bonne nuit.

Mon dernier mot prononcé je sombrai une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres de mes souvenirs puis plus rien. Mon subconscient me disait que je dormais bien mais je ne rêvai pas, je bénéficiai certainement de la protection d'un vassal du roi ou de je ne sais quoi.

Je me réveillai tout de même cinq jours plus tard avec sur l'oreiller deux bijoux magnifiques, un gros mal de tête et une grosse bestiole les yeux rivés sur moi qui me regardait.

À moitié réveillée, je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre ; à bien y regarder ce n'était pas une bestiole quelconque mais, comment pourrais-je qualifier cette chose, ah, oui d'un très, très grand loup – de la taille d'un cheval **(N/A : ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, désolée.) **– au pelage de neige à reflets gris tirant sur l'argent avec des yeux bleus-cristal encore plus beaux que les miens – et oui ça existe, mais il ne faut pas le crier sur tous les toits, chut ! – la tête posée au pied du lit, les oreilles bien dressées et la tête légèrement penchée, d'étonnement ou de surprise, je dirai à vu d'œil mais bon je ne suis sûre de rien.

On frappa à la porte, je regardai toujours le loup droit dans yeux, il ne bougea pas quand la personne qui venait de frapper passa à côté de lui, je n'y fis pas plus attention d'ailleurs.

- Je vois que vous faites connaissance tous les deux, dit la reine Crystall en m'apportant mon petit déjeuner. Lucky je te présente Woolf, c'est le Loup de sa meute, chez toi on dirait l'Alpha, enfin pour le moment il est seul mais je suis sûre qu'il ne tardera pas à l'agrandir. Woolf je te présente Lucky, elle est arrivée sur Freïa après que je l'eus appelée, elle vient de la Terre. Ah ! Au fait Lucky les deux joyaux qui sont sur ton oreiller, sont le Cœur du Dragon Scintillant et le Collier d'Argent. Ils ont veillé sur ton sommeil, c'est un cadeau temporaire de la part de Drâk, je pense qu'une fois ton mal de tête partit tu n'en auras plus besoin.

_- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne me répond pas quand je lui parle ? Elle ne sait pas lire dans les pensées comme vous autres les Dragons, Draghoms et certains Hommes ?_ demanda par la pensée Woolf à Crystall.

- Si, elle est douée de télépathie sauf qu'elle a aussi des boucliers protecteur et défensif qui bloquent ton inspection de son esprit mais pas le tien, lui expliqua Crystall.

_- Donc elle peut me lire mais pas moi, si j'ai bien compris ?_

- Désolée je ne laisse à personne le droit de lire dans mes pensées sans avoir la conviction que cette dernière ne m'est pas hostile ! Le seul hic c'est que les Dragons arrivent à percer ma défense et ils y lisent ce qu'ils veulent, répondis-je un peu amer. Merci pour les joyaux, j'ai bien dormi grâce à eux, je n'ai fait aucun mauvais rêve.

- De rien, nous ne le faisons pas pour te nuire Lucky, c'est pourquoi je vais t'apprendre à nous bloquer nous aussi. Tu auras plus confiance en toi après ça. N'en veux pas à Woolf d'essayer de te lire, il n'est pas méchant, il n'a seulement pas l'habitude de se voir refouler comme ça de l'esprit de quelqu'un, c'est tout.** (N/R : pauvre Woolf…)**

_- Bien compris, alors comme ça on va faire équipe tous les deux si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier, Crystall ?_

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandai-je étonnée.

- Avec Woolf nous allons t'aider à prendre le taureau par les cornes comme vous dites sur Terre. Tous les deux allons te faire prendre conscience de ton potentiel de défense et renforcer tes boucliers, qui, j'espère que tu ne te fâcheras pas, sont faibles par rapport à ce qu'ils devraient être, m'expliqua Crystall.

- Si je comprends bien, je ne suis pas près de rentrer chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je un peu déçu.

- Cela te gêne tant que ça de rester un peu avec nous ? me demanda la reine Surtout que tu n'as pas avoir peur du temps que tu passes ici puisque le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon chez toi qu'ici sur Freïa. Tu es arrivée il y a maintenant six jours mais sur Terre il ne s'est passé que quelques secondes tout au plus, m'annonça t-elle.

- Non sans rire ?! Pardon de ma maladresse mais vous, heu désolée, tu ne plaisantes pas en me disant cela Crystall, ce n'est pas pour me faire rester ?

- Non bien sûr je ne suis pas comme ça même si le temps s'écoulait de la même façon sur Terre comme sur Freïa je ne te raconterai pas d'histoires pour le seul plaisir de te voir rester.

- Bon d'accord je veux bien te croire, nous faisons quoi maintenant, nous commençons quand ? Parce que je crois que vous allez avoir un sacré travail, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec mes boucliers, je me débrouille sans plus avec je pense que je ne les utilise pas à leur pleine puissance, leur dis-je d'un air penaud.

_- Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes là pour te désencrasser,_ rit Woolf.

- Oui et Irwin t'as préparé un emploi du temps bien rempli avec l'aide de Drâk. Tu vas voir tu ne va pas avoir une minute de temps libre pour les trois prochains mois.

- Je sais maintenant que le temps passe différemment sur nos mondes mais trois mois...!!!

- Et bien cela fera une minute et trente secondes passées chez toi. Tu n'auras pas à justifier de ton absence à ton travail.

- Je devrai quand même le faire auprès de mes vampires et de ma famille car je me doute fort que Sean m'ayant vu disparaître en a parlé à Lou, Matt, papa et mon frère. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils angoissent tous d'ailleurs.

- Rien de plus simple, il te suffit de penser très fort à l'un d'entre eux te concentrer dessus et lui dire que tu ne crains rien, que tu n'es pas en danger et que tu reviendras très vite, dit Crystall.

- J'aimerai bien mais mon mal de crane m'empêche de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

_- Tu fais comment avec tes boucliers alors ?_ me demanda Woolf.

- Je n'ai pas à me concentrer pour les activer, ils le font tous seuls quand ils sentent quelque chose qui peut être hostile à mon encontre ils se dressent et je suis protégée, c'est aussi simple que ça.

_- Ouais, un sacré boulot sur la planche, tu ne mentais pas tout à l'heure en disant qu'il y aurait du travail !_ s'esclaffa Woolf.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse inouïe, Woolf ne me quittait plus, nous étions inséparables. Il m'accompagnait où que j'aille. Il me manquerait quand il sera temps pour moi de retourner chez moi.

Je développai mon don de télépathie avec le roi Drâk, j'apprenais à me battre à la façon Dragon avec Irwin et d'autres Gardes Dragons, je renforçai mes boucliers avec la reine Crystall et Woolf.

Lors d'un entraînement avec Irwin et Sandoval, les princes Krom et Kaï vinrent y assister, je ne les connaissais toujours pas, Drâk et Crystall n'ayant pas eu le temps de me les présenter.

Autant le prince Krom me fit un compliment pour avoir mis au sol Sandoval, autant Kaï rit en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de le mettre au tapis. Sandoval le prit mal et demanda au prince de bien vouloir prendre sa place et de m'attaquer pour qu'il lui montre comment il devait s'y prendre pour qu'une jeune femme ne le mette pas au sol.

Kaï plein de morgue le remplaça et m'attaqua mentalement, ayant mes boucliers activés je ne bougeai pas. Voyant que son attaque avait échouée il revint à la charge, physiquement cette fois et il partit valdinguer dans les airs à plus de dix mètres de la zone de combat. Il ne s'écrasa pas par terre car il avait déployé ses ailes, s'en se transformer complètement en Dragon. Il m'attaqua par les airs lors de sa deuxième charge, il n'eut pas plus de succès. Il commençait à s'énerver quand je mis le holà en lui envoyant une décharge assez puissante d'attaque mentale car je voulais bien m'entraîner à combattre mais pas à m'étriper avec le premier venu, fut-il un prince.

Bien mal m'en prit car une fois remit sur pieds il se transforma complètement en Dragon et il allait m'attaquer quand Krom lui intima l'ordre de s'arrêter. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, je dus plonger mon regard dans le sien, l'hypnotisant en lui ordonnant de ne plus faire un pas dans ma direction.

Kaï s'immobilisa, retrouva sa forme humaine et s'effondra au sol plié en deux par la douleur que je voulais lui infliger. Je m'arrêtai de lui faire mal en m'assurant tout de même qu'il ne recommence plus à m'attaquer.

Les entraînements que je faisais auprès de Drâk, Crystall et Woolf avaient fortifié mes pouvoirs à un niveau que je n'aurai pas rêvé. J'étais devenue plus puissante mentalement parlant qu'à mon arrivée sur Freïa, au-delà de toute espérance. L'attaque de Kaï n'avait fait que montrer les progrès que j'avais fait ces quatre dernières semaines, manque de chance pour lui, il avait fallu la haine du prince Kaï pour nous montrer l'évolution de mes pouvoirs.

Je ne rompais pas l'hypnose seulement l'attaque, je ne voulais pas blesser le prince Kaï. Je me noyai en lui et découvris des formes toutes biscornues, difformes puis le prince Krom fut à mes côtés il attaquait ces formes bizarres et les détruisit. L'une d'elle s'approcha de moi mais fut terrassée par mon don d'attaque, en explosant littéralement parlant, je l'avais anéanti par la simple volonté de mon esprit.

Le prince Krom se retourna vers moi, me prit la main et je revins à moi, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Kaï. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre donc je ne l'envoyais pas balader, je me tournai pour voir à qui elle appartenait et vis Crystall me faire l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena m'assoir un peu plus loin. C'est alors qu'une migraine fulgurante explosa dans ma tête, je n'avais jamais eu si mal, la douleur était telle qu'elle me fît rendre mon repas de midi dans les fougères qui bordaient l'air de combat.

- Tu es d'une force impressionnante Lucky, quand tu t'y mets, me dit Crystall toujours souriante. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup merci, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu si mal à la tête d'un seul coup !

- Le fait d'avoir utilisé ton don d'hypnose sur Kaï a fait que tu t'es retrouvée dans son esprit, physiquement parlant. Il a partagé avec toi ce qu'il nous cache, nous n'avions pas reconnu les signes d'attaques psychiques Krogds. Tu nous as ouvert les yeux sur son comportement des plus agressifs ces derniers temps, nous n'avions aucunes idées de ce qu'il était entrain de vivre, au prise avec ces monstres. Maintenant que toi et Krom l'en avaient débarrassé, nous allons pouvoir te les présenter, si tu veux bien. Krom aimerait te connaître, il a énormément aimé ta façon de mettre au sol Sandoval et aussi ta façon de détruire le petit Krogd qui allait s'en prendre à toi quand vous étiez dans la tête de Kaï. Quand à lui... tu verras !

- Il m'en veut de l'avoir battu et défendu ? demandai-je incertaine de vouloir être présentée au prince Kaï.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il saura reconnaître ta supériorité vis à vis de lui. Et puis tu vas bientôt retourner chez toi, alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi entêté et il saura faire la part des choses, ne te bile pas, d'accord. Ton mal de tête...

- Disparu ! Plus rien.

- Alors allons-y.

Nous retraversâmes l'air de combat et Crystall me présenta enfin à ses fils.

Comme elle me l'avait dit, Krom était impressionné par mes capacités au combat et par moi. J'appris que nous étions nés le même jour et à la même heure, nous étions pour le coup de vrais jumeaux astrologiques ainsi nous nous entendîmes très rapidement.

Quand à Kaï que dire de lui, quand il m'avait vu approcher avec sa mère, il m'avait fusillée du regard mais se souvenant que je pouvais l'hypnotiser, il avait vite baissé les yeux. Puis en m'écoutant parler avec son frère, il changea de comportement, il me remercia d'avoir aidé son frère a tuer les Krogds et il m'accorda son amitié.

Deux jours avant que je ne rentre chez moi, un grand évènement fut organisé. Les futurs Gardes Dragon Royaux allaient passer des épreuves pour être acceptés comme tels.

Oh joie, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'étais bien assise au milieu de autres personnes venues voir les épreuves, de voir Irwin me chercher pour me dire que moi aussi je devais les passer avec les autres.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds et lui dis :

- Non mais tu as fumé quoi, toi ce matin ? Ça va pas, je ne participe pas, je ne suis pas censée devenir Garde Dragon, Irwin, je reste où je suis.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir Demoiselle Lucky, me dit-il en me levant par-dessus son épaule et en m'emmenant à l'air de combat. Tu dois y assister puisque Crystall t'as inscrite aux épreuves, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne peux pas refuser l'honneur qui t'as était fait par la reine, me dit-il en riant. Si tu refuses, tu lui lances un affront et...

- Par conséquence je ne peux refuser, c'est ça ? lui demandai-je résignée.

- Tout juste, tu comprends très vite quand tu veux !

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? lui dis-je en lui envoyant un coup de pied.

- En piste mauvaise troupe, tu peux y arriver, ne doute pas de tes capacités, Demoiselle Lucky, bonne chance, me dit Irwin en me laissant avec les vingt autres participants.

J'angoissai, puis je me dis que si je plantai la première épreuve c'est que Crystall avait supposé de mes talents.

Mais quelque chose me poussa à donner le meilleur de moi même, je ne voulais pas la décevoir, ni elle, ni Woolf, ni le roi Drâk, ni Irwin et Sandoval, ni les deux princes, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et me donnai à fond à chacune des quatre épreuves – tir à l'arc, escrime, corps à corps et vol – pour la dernière épreuve j'en fus dispensée.

Je fus la première surprise en arrivant deuxième, derrière Skvader un Dragon Rouge, il m'avait donné un coup de main lors de mes entraînements avec Irwin et Sandoval. C'était grâce à lui d'ailleurs que j'étais arrivée à mettre Sandoval au tapis.

Quand tous les participants furent arrivés, on nomma les six plus rapides Gardes Dragon Royaux.

Étant arrivée la deuxième, je fus attitrée d'office, Garde Dragon de la reine, grâce à laquelle j'avais participé aux épreuves et reçu les dreads à ses couleurs, l'argent et le vert émeraude.

Skvader lui était attaché à Darïus, lequel était toujours absent, reçu lui les dreads argent et bleu saphir. Les quatre autres Dragons et Draghoms furent répartis à la Garde Dragon Royal en général.

Le soir nous fêtâmes nos promotions autour d'un gigantesque festin sachant que je partirai bientôt, je passai mes derniers moments avec Woolf.

_- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Crystall, Drâk et les princes ?_ me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir Woolf, tu vas énormément me manquer alors je me suis dit que je devais passer le temps qui me reste avec toi.

_- Oh mais je viens avec toi, il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi sans moi. Chez nous les Loups d'Argent, quand on devient aussi inséparable que nous le sommes toi et moi, nous suivons notre âme sœur où qu'elle aille,_ me dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu n'y penses pas, tu partirais de Freïa comme ça en laissant tout derrière toi, sans te retourner ? Je ne le crois pas Woolf, tu es ici chez toi...

_- Je suis chez moi là où tu es Lucky. Et puis je n'ai pas d'attaches moi ici alors où que tu ailles j'irai._

- Mais Crystall, tu es son ami, tu l'as elle ?

- Woolf veut aller avec toi Lucky, et il ira. Nous sommes amis tous les deux, oui mais tu es son âme sœur. Vous êtes unis par la plus belle amitié qui existe, un peu comme toi et Lou, non à bien y réfléchir, comme toi et Lou, intervint Crystall.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter une fois que nous serons chez moi, hein ?

_- Tu as peur de quoi, que je m'ennuie à en mourir et que je te le reproche ? Je ne pourrai rien te reprocher, tu seras heureuse Lucky, il n'y a rien de plus simple,_ expliqua Woolf.

- Alors c'est vrai tu viens avec moi ?!!

_- Oui, _répondit-il tout simplement.

- Je vois un petit, mais tout petit problème poindre à l'horizon.

_- Lequel ? Je n'en vois pas._

- Nous n'avons pas sur Terre de loup aussi grand, ni au pelage de cette couleur.

_- Ah ça ce n'est rien !_

- Ah tu trouves ?

_- Oui, Crystall m'a appris à changer de forme, donc ne t'inquiète pas je peux te suivre de partout, personne ne remarquera que je suis un Loup spécial, _me dit-il en soulevant plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

- Vrai de vrai ! Mais alors c'est génial, répliquai-je aussi excitée qu'une puce.

- Il est temps pour vous deux de nous quitter, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt, nous dit la reine Crystall une larme à l'œil.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises sur Terre, dit Kaï.

- Si vous croisez Darïus dites-lui bonjour de notre part et rappelez lui qu'il a une famille à qui il manque, dit le roi Drâk.

- Ne vous chamaillez pas trop, tous les deux, rit Irwin.

_- Pas plus que d'habitude,_ lui répondit Woolf.

- Allez, filez vite ou nous vous gardons ici pour toujours, nous dit Krom en m'embrassant.

- À un de ces quatre, portez-vous bien, leur lançai-je à mon tour, puis je pensai très fort à mon appart, mon père, Kurt, Lou, Matt et Sean qui devaient m'attendre chez moi.

Comme à l'aller les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent mais je ne perdis pas connaissance ? Je restai alerte, je sentais Woolf à mes côtés il tenait dans sa gueule le bas de ma chemise.

***

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**Alors dites-le moi en taquinant le p'tit bouton vert au-dessous, merci.**

**Bizoux +**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à toutes a new chap' for you ;o)**

**Merci pour les reviews :**

**caro30** **(toujours la première à dégainer plus vite que son ombre, lol), ****Astrid Potter-Malfoy**** (tu arrives depuis 2 chap' en deuxième position), ****Aiko17**** (tite nouvelle sur ma fic, tu as été plus rapide que ma bêta, mais c'est normal puisqu'elle est en pleine écriture) et à toi mon incontestable bêta ****melacullen**** (qui supporte mes chap' en correction et surtout la lourdeur de ces derniers XD surtout vu que tu écris tes propres fics et que tu t'offres des pannes de voiture aussi !!!), ainsi qu'à ****tiftouff19**** (bienvenue sur « Le Calice » j'espère que les prochains chap' te plairont aussi).**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Crystall, Drâk et les princes ? me demanda-t-il._

_-Je ne vais pas tarder à partir Woolf, tu vas énormément me manquer alors je me suis dit que je devais passer le temps qui me reste avec toi._

_-Oh mais je viens avec toi, il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi sans moi. Chez nous les Loups d'Argent, quand on devient aussi inséparable que nous le sommes toi et moi, nous suivons notre âme sœur où qu'elle aille, me dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux._

_-Tu n'y penses pas, tu partirais de Freïa comme ça en laissant tout derrière toi, sans te retourner ? Je ne le crois pas Woolf, tu es ici chez toi..._

_-Je suis chez moi là où tu es Lucky. Et puis je n'ai pas d'attaches moi ici alors où que tu ailles j'irai._

_-Mais Crystall, tu es son ami, tu l'as elle ?_

_-Woolf veut aller avec toi Lucky, et il ira. Nous sommes amis tous les deux, oui mais tu es son âme sœur. Vous êtes unis par la plus belle amitié qui existe, un peu comme toi et Lou, non à bien y réfléchir, comme toi et Lou, intervint Crystall._

_-Tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter une fois que nous serons chez moi, hein ?_

_-Tu as peur de quoi, que je m'ennuie à en mourir et que je te le reproche ? Je ne pourrai rien te reprocher, tu seras heureuse Lucky, il n'y a rien de plus simple, expliqua Woolf._

_-Alors c'est vrai tu viens avec moi ?!!_

_-Oui, répondit-il tout simplement._

_-Je vois un petit, mais tout petit problème poindre à l'horizon._

_-Lequel ? Je n'en vois pas._

_-Nous n'avons pas sur Terre de loup aussi grand, ni au pelage de cette couleur._

_-Ah ça ce n'est rien !_

_-Ah tu trouves ?_

_-Oui, Crystall m'a appris à changer de forme, donc ne t'inquiète pas je peux te suivre de partout, personne ne remarquera que je suis un Loup spécial, me dit-il en soulevant plusieurs fois ses sourcils._

_-Vrai de vrai ! Mais alors c'est génial, répliquai-je aussi excitée qu'une puce._

_-Il est temps pour vous deux de nous quitter, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt, nous dit la reine Crystall une larme à l'œil._

_-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises sur Terre, dit Kaï._

_-Si vous croisez Darïus dites-lui bonjour de notre part et rappelez lui qu'il a une famille à qui il manque, dit le roi Drâk._

_-Ne vous chamaillez pas trop, tous les deux, rit Irwin._

_-Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit Woolf._

_-Allez, filez vite ou nous vous gardons ici pour toujours, nous dit Krom en m'embrassant._

_-À un de ces quatre, portez-vous bien, leur lançai-je à mon tour, puis je pensai très fort à mon appart, mon père, Kurt, Lou, Matt et Sean qui devaient m'attendre chez moi._

_Comme à l'aller les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent mais je ne perdis pas connaissance ? Je restai alerte, je sentais Woolf à mes côtés, il tenait dans sa gueule le bas de ma chemise._

***

**Chapitre 6 : ****Départ, quiproquo et début d'affaire.**

***

Je respirai profondément et nous nous retrouvâmes dans mon salon, tout était flou puis petit à petit tout devint clair, net et précis, j'étais de retour chez moi.

-Lucky ne bouge pas, ne t'inquiète pas il ne va rien t'arriver. Il y a juste un loup derrière toi, je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal, écarte-toi tout doucement, ne fais pas gestes brusques...

-Mon très cher et adoré frère, si tu t'amuses à tirer sur Woolf je te promets que tu vas le regretter, abaisse ton arme tout de suite, lui ordonnai-je.

-Comment ça Woolf, les loups n'ont pas cette taille là, tu délires sœurette, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

_-Ta sœur ne délire pas Kurt, je suis bien Woolf, son Loup d'Argent, tout droit en provenance de Freïa, laisse-moi deux secondes que je change de forme... voilà ma taille te convient-elle mieux comme ça ?_

-Waouh, ça fait tout bizarre, désolé, s'excusa mon frère.

-Tu es partie depuis un peu moins de deux minutes et tu es quand même arrivée à te faire un nouvel ami, c'est toi tout craché, dit en riant Lou dans les bras duquel je sautai après avoir embrassé papa, Kurt, Matt et Sean.

-Une minute trente sur Terre mais trois mois sur Freïa, que c'est bon de vous revoir tous, vous m'avez énormément manqué.

-Donc tu ne dois avoir sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sean.

-Tu plaisantes, elle dort debout si je ne la tenais pas, elle tomberait ! lui dit Lou.

-Heureusement que tu ne commences à travailler que dans six jours ! Autrement je me demande bien comment tu pourrais aller bosser demain, dit mon frère en riant. Et c'est nouveau ça, tu deviens rasta ? dit-il en tirant doucement sur mes dreadlocks aux couleurs de Crystall.

-Mon cher frère, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles sans cesse mon premier jour de boulot, juste pour m'embêter. Saches que je suis apte à arrêter n'importe qui, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, je me suis même perfectionnée avec les techniques de combats Dragon. Alors cesse s'il te plaît de me chercher, je ne pense pas que tu apprécies ce que tu vas ta gouverne, je suis devenue Garde Dragon Royal de la reine Crystall, je porte ses couleurs, mais si tu veux tout savoir de mon aventure sur Freïa tu devras patienter jusqu'à demain car j'ai combattu tout l'après midi, j'ai passée plusieurs épreuves et je suis vraiment vannée là, alors tu ne m'en veux pas je t'aime, je t'adore, bonne nuit à tous, amuse-toi bien Matt.

_-Je serais toi, frère de mon âme sœur, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, bien qu'elle soit d'apparence douce, Lucky peut maîtriser un Dragon adulte sans aucun problème. Puisque __tu n'en es pas un, je serais toi, je m'abstiendrai de faire tout commentaire pouvant la mettre hors d'elle car même moi, j'appréhende sa réaction et je ne suis pas un pleutre,_ lui fit remarquer gentiment Woolf.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller dans ma salle de bain y prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de me coucher, j'espérai dormir dans les bras de Lou, ses bras m'avaient beaucoup manqué tout au long de ces trois mois sur Freïa.

Kurt retint Woolf pour lui demander un récit complet de ce qu'il m'était arrivé pendant – il ne me croyait pas – ces soit disant trois mois. Mes vampires étaient restés écouter la conversation entre Woolf et Kurt. Qui devait être très instructive car après m'être mise en tenue de nuit je refermai la porte de ma chambre sans qu'aucun des trois ne fasse attention à ce que je faisais et allai me coucher dans mon grand lit toute seule.

J'envoyai mon drap en l'air pour qu'il retombe sur moi doucement, j'eus la surprise de sentir tout contre moi Lou qui était revenu en silence, s'allonger avec moi, avant que le drap se soit retombé sur moi. Je me blottis rapidement contre lui pour m'endormir.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, enfin si mais je n'y ai pas fait attention, je ne te donnerai qu'une seule explication, car là, je suis vraiment crevée.

-D'accord.

-Pendant mon séjour à Fûmorâk, la reine Crystall, avec l'aide de Woolf, m'a appris à faire abstraction des bruits et sons parasites, qui ne m'étaient pas vital. Donc maintenant je n'ai plus besoin du truc de maman pour m'endormir. C'est tout simple, lui dis-je en baillant. Bonne nuit Lou.

-Bonne nuit ma douce, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

_-Au fait Woolf tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, elle est assez grande pour nous quatre._

_-Merci, je viendrai me coucher quand ton frère et celui qui s'appelle Matt auront fini de me poser des questions, _me répondit-il.

_-Matt, Kurt foutez la paix à Woolf, vous nous poserez toutes les questions que vous voudrez demain, compris. Rentre chez toi Kurt et toi Matt occupe-toi, fait ce que tu veux mais laissez Woolf tranquille, attendu ? _leur dis-je par la pensée.

_-D'accord, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre tous les deux, c'est moi qui vous le dis. J'ai de très bonnes techniques d'interrogatoire ne l'oublie pas Lucky, je pourrai te faire avouer n'importe quoi si je le voulais. Mais tu as raison, bonne nuit tout le monde à demain,_ dit-il en sortant, Matt referma à clef derrière lui.

Sean me tenait comme toujours la main pour que je dorme sans cauchemars, chose qui était maintenant inutile mais sentir ma main dans la sienne avait quand même quelque chose d'apaisant.

Matt prit un livre, s'assit à côté de moi et Lou, allongea ses jambes, appuya son dos contre la tête du lit et me caressa les cheveux, une première de sa part, cela me fit autant de bien que d'être dans les bras de Lou et d'avoir la main de Sean dans la mienne.

Woolf vint se coucher par terre au pied de mon lit, il reprit sa forme naturelle pour dormir. Pour moi dans l'appart, ça ne me gênait pas qu'il ait cette forme.

Je dormis superbement bien cette nuit là, enfin cette journée, puisque mon réveil indiquait 8h20 et je me réveillai le lendemain matin comme une fleur.

L'odeur du café qui passait dans la cafetière embaumait l'air.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Lou, Sean et Matt n'étaient plus dans la chambre et Woolf avait, comme à son habitude pour me dire bonjour, la tête sur le lit. Je tentai de me lever mais Lou resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux en les humant.

-Bonjour Lou, tu te réveilles après moi, c'est nouveau ça ? Bonjour Woolf, bien dormi ?

-Humm ! fut la seule réponse que j'eus droit, il resserra encore plus ses bras.

_-Oui merci, c'est bizarre de dormir à l'intérieur, j'ai plus l'habitude d'être dehors, même quand tu es à Freïa, je reste avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes, après je sors dormir à la belle étoile et je reviens juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. Mais ici je pense que ça va être dur à faire !_

-Tu as raison, je vais voir si on ne peut pas aménager une terrasse à ma chambre pour que tu puisses être dehors sans être vu lorsque tu reprends ta forme naturelle. Lou tu vas m'étouffer si tu continues à resserrer tes bras comme ça.

_-Lucky, il n'a pas l'air d'être réveillé !_

-Je vais lui faire des chatouilles normalement ça devrait le faire réagir, quoique je ne sais pas s'il les craint, on va bien voir.

Je commençai à lui faire doucement des gratouillis le long des côtes, pas évident de le faire dans la position où j'étais mais aucunes réactions, puis j'insistai plus fort, la non plus rien.

_-Lou tu me fais mal, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît, tu m'étouffes !_ il resserra de nouveau un peu plus son étreinte._ Lou bon sang mais réveille-toi, ne me force pas à utiliser les grands moyens. Aller debout ! LOU, RÉVEILLE-TOI MAINTENANT, _lui criais-je mentalement, il était à deux doigts de me briser les côtes.

-Qui a-t-il Lucky ?! répondit enfin Lou.

-Je... je peux plus res... respirer Lou arrête de me se... serrer dans tes bras, lui dis-je en me débattant comme je le pouvais avec le peu d'air qui me restait dans les poumons. Il me relâcha instantanément, je pris une grande inspiration pour refaire circuler l'air dans ma cage thoracique.

-Désolé Lucky j'ai fait un rêve atroce, je croyais qu'une personne t'avait tuée, je le retrouvai et le tuai en lui broyant les côtes. Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais te faire de mal Lucky, crois-moi je t'en supplie, je ne voulais pas te blesser, me dit-il la voix paniquée.

-Lou, remets-toi. Tu as bien failli me casser deux ou trois côtes mais ça va. Et moi qui croyais être la seule à faire des rêves étranges, ça me rassure, on pourrait ouvrir un concours de celui qui fait le rêve le plus déjanté de la nuit, tu ne penses pas ? lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour le rassurer.

_-Je vous laisse, j'ai faim, je referme la porte derrière moi,_ nous dit Woolf en sortant.

Je me retournai vers Lou qui se tenait loin de moi dans le lit, je me rapprochai de lui et m'assis à califourchon sur lui.

Je pris sa tête dans les mains pour qu'il me regarde, il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal, ça se voyait sur son visage, comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Lou je ne crains plus rien. Tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de te faire rire avec mon idée de concours mais la blague est tombée à l'eau. Ces trois mois passés sur Freïa m'ont ouvert l'esprit et m'ont changé à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer ou espérer même dans mes rêves les plus beaux. Tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas m'a guéri d'une certaine façon, si puis dire. Je ne fais plus les cauchemars de cette semaine fatidique, j'ai encore du mal à en parler mais je ne tombe plus systématiquement dans les pommes quand on y fait allusion ou qu'on aborde le sujet. Là-bas, ils savent tous ce qu'il m'est arrivé, les Dragons étaient insensibles à mes boucliers à mon arrivée donc ils l'ont lu sans que je puisse rien faire. Ils ont eu la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler, enfin ceux qui ne voulait pas me blesser, je ne dirai pas la même chose de ceux qui ne m'appréciaient pas. Ils ont attendu que j'en parle de moi même. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, d'accord ton rêve était bizarre, que tu as bien manqué m'étouffer mais sans plus. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose que je devrai savoir, tu ne veux pas me le dire, je respecterai ton choix. Je veux juste que tu saches que je peux maintenant tout encaisser, d'accord !

-J'ai failli te tuer Lucky, et toi tu me pardonnes... Je suis un monstre qui s'abreuve à ta source quand il a soif, je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je l'aurai dû et toi tu passes l'éponge sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Je ne te comprends pas Lucky...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Lou, que je sois devenue plus forte, mentalement et physiquement ? Que je me sois enfin sortie des ténèbres dans lesquelles j'étais plongée depuis des mois et dans lesquelles je pataugeai sans m'en sortir ? Que je t'aime, ainsi que Matt et Sean. Il faut que je sois honnête envers moi-même, Woolf m'a dit que je devais l'être avec toi, je t'aime énormément Lou, si je me suis plantée devant toi il y a cinq ans lors de la Cérémonie des Novices, ce n'est pas par hasard. Ton odeur m'a guidée à toi, j'étais comme envoutée, ce n'est pas devant Matt, Sean ou un autre que je me suis arrêtée mais bien devant toi, je ne te demande rien, je ne veux même pas savoir si tu ressens la même chose pour moi, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme un monstre, tu n'en es pas un, je suis Calice, ton Calice c'est normale que tu boives de mon sang je suis là pour ça. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Lou ? Parle, tu te sentiras mieux après, ne crains pas de me peiner, je peux tout entendre, lui dis-je en restant sur lui.

Il inspira profondément, plongea ses beaux yeux acier dans les miens et commença à parler.

-Je suis un monstre Lucky !

-Non, arrête de dire ça Lou, tu... il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne peux plus m'éloigner de toi comme le font si facilement Sean et Matt. Je m'en veux de t'avoir marquée il y a cinq ans. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu vaux mieux que tout ça Lucky, qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté, hein, dis-moi, que t'ai-je apporté au court de ces cinq dernières années ?

-La douceur, la protection, je suis bien en ta présence...

-La protection, tu veux rire, je ne t'ai pas protégé contre ces monst... hommes, je ne suis pas arrivé à te retrouver, à t'arracher à eux. Je n'ai fait que tourner en rond comme un lion en cage à me morfondre, sans savoir quoi faire, où chercher pour te secourir. Je suis resté là les bras ballants à regarder Matt prendre les choses en main, ne sachant où me mettre pour ne pas les gêner lui et Sean, qui s'activait lui aussi à rassurer Dan et Kurt avant de tous venir ici, chez toi pour donner un coup de main.

-Je suis là maintenant Lou tout est fini, je vais mieux.

-Pas grâce à moi, je ne mérite pas ton amour. Je tiens à toi mais je suis désolé.

Il me poussa délicatement pour que je me lève de lui, il se leva.

-Pardon Lucky, mais je... au revoir, tu n'as pas besoin d'un vampire incapable de te protéger, vie ta vie et oublie moi je n'en vaux pas la peine. Adieu.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre puis de l'appartement, me laissant ahurie sur mon lit, les larmes me brûlaient les joues, je pleurai en silence.

Lou n'était pas sorti indemne de ma semaine d'enfer, lui non plus.

***

Je me levai, Sean était dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, il me prit dans ses bras.

_-Toi aussi tu veux me laisser et partir ?_

_-Non Lucky, il est mal. Il s'en veut plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il a mal vécu ton enlèvement, il te l'a expliqué mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même pendant tout ce temps. Hier matin quand il ne t'a pas senti près de lui ça l'a replongé dans son cauchemar, il a cru qu'on t'avait encore enlevée à lui. Il était dans tous ses états, quand on a entendu ta voix dire que tout allait bien que tu n'étais pas en danger et que tu allais bientôt revenir, la douleur l'a submergée et voilà le résultat._

_-Mais je suis revenue, plus forte que quand je suis partie. Je ne crains plus grand chose._

_-Oui mais lui l'a vécu comme un échec, en plus tu reviens avec ton âme sœur, ça lui a donné un coup. Il croyait que tu l'aimais sincèrement, que vos sentiments, bien qu'il se soit tu, étaient réciproques !_

_-Attends un peu Sean, de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Ben de Woolf, il est bien ton âme sœur, non ? D'ailleurs je ne te comprends pas, tu aimes de tout ton cœur Lou mais tu reviens avec un autre, je ne te savais pas courir deux lièvres à la fois._ Sean me regardait de haut, l'air un peu dégoûté.

_-Attends, je ne cours pas plusieurs lièvres à la fois, Woolf est bien mon âme sœur mais pas de la manière dont nous nous l'entendons. Je m'explique, arrête de me regarder comme ça Sean, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,_ dis-je vexée par ses allusions.

_-À parce que mademoiselle sait à quoi je pense ?_

_-Oui, toi tu n'as pas de bouclier qui interdit l'accès à mon esprit._

_-Non je n'en ai pas mais je suis un vampire et par ce fait je bloque mon esprit aux indésirables._

_-Ben, pas le mien, navrée de te l'apprendre. Je peux continuer mon explication avant que tu ne me traites de tous les noms d'oiseaux peu recommandables que tu connaisses ? _dis-je outrée d'entendre ce qu'il pensait de moi.

_-Vas-y je t'écoute !_

_-Les âmes sœurs sur Freïa sont de très grands amis, qui se retrouvent enfin, uniquement sans arrière pensée, ni quiproquo. Une très, très grande amitié c'est tout il n'y a pas de lien amoureux. Chez nous, nous donnons une autre définition aux âmes sœurs, celle d'amoureux. Hors Woolf et moi sommes des âmes sœurs à la façon de Freïa, même ici nous sommes comme ça et pas autrement, tu comprends maintenant ou je dois demander à Woolf de te réexpliquer d'une manière plus claire ? _lui dis-je amèrement.

-Ouch, il y a mal donne alors ! Pardon d'avoir mal pensé de toi, me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Tu peux me lâcher, Lou a bien manqué de me casser les côtes, je vais avoir des bleus et c'est encore douloureux.

-Pardon, mis à part ça ?

-Mis à part ça je vais aller prendre une douche et sortir faire un tour, toute seule.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, comment vas-tu ?

-Comme une personne qui s'est déclarée à la personne qu'elle aime de tout son cœur et qui vient de se faire larguer en même temps, pourquoi ? Tu veux toi aussi me dire quelque chose que je suis sensée savoir et que j'ignore ? Pendant qu'on y est, toi Matt, tu n'as rien à me reprocher ? Je sais que tu nous écoutes, je vois ton ombre sous la porte.

-Non, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, je voulais juste savoir quand tu serais prête pour que je te prépare ton petit déjeuner, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, il n'aimait pas, ne pas voir son interlocuteur.

-Je n'ai pas faim merci, si j'ai un petit creux je grignoterai quelque chose quand je me baladerai.

-Lucky ne le prends pas comme ça, il va revenir, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai rien à te dire de particulier. Je suis juste content que tu ailles mieux que tu sois passée à autre chose que tu ailles de l'avant sans te retourner sur ton passé, dit Sean en me laissant aller dans la salle de bain, après m'avoir envoyer une bonne décharge de sérénité, pour que je ne ressasse pas le fait que Lou soit parti après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait lui aussi.

***

Étrangement, bien que mon cœur saigne du fait que Lou était parti, je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort.

Je profitai de mes quelques jours de vacances avant de rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans mon nouveau rôle d'officier de l'unité D.P.U.E.W 14 en tant que tireur d'élite, auprès de mon frère (spécialiste en explosifs, démineur, télépathe) et mes anges gardiens ; James (métamorphe aigle, tacticien hors pair), Philippe (scientifique en expertises ayant la vue hyper développée), Angus (sensitif, psychologue), Nounours (métamorphe ours, profiler), sous les ordres du chef McFirst.

Ben (tireur d'élite), Matthias (métamorphe renard, scientifique en expertises) et Béa (sensitive, psychologue) étaient à la D.P.U.E.W 11 sous les ordres du chef Jack Hems (métamorphe rat) avec pour coéquipiers, Thina Dorz (tacticienne, ayant la vue et l'ouïe hyper développées), Hans East (métamorphe loup, profiler), Peter Gals (expert en informatique), nous étions dans le même bâtiment, au même étage, dans des unités différentes mais nos missions étaient les mêmes, enfin du même genre, nous ne marchions pas sur leur plates bandes, ils ne marchaient sur les nôtres. Pour les affaires que nous traitions deux unités n'étaient pas de trop.

J'en profitai pour aménager la dernière pièce de mon loft en une salle pour rompre l'ennui perpétuel de Matt pendant que nous dormions – grande bibliothèque bien remplie d'ouvrages en tout genre – et réarrangeai ma chambre de façon à y faire une terrasse – puisque c'était possible – pour que Woolf ne soit pas toujours enfermé et qu'il puisse prendre l'air, s'en être vu de l'extérieur. Les travaux ne durèrent que deux jours.

Le jour tant attendu fut là, avant que je ne me rende compte, à la grande joie de mon grand frère. Il me cachait quelque chose, rien qu'à le voir à sourire comme un chat qui vient de manger une souris.

L'accueil fut à la grandeur de mes espérances, c'est-à-dire franchement inutile.

Une fête de bienvenue avait été préparée consciencieusement par les chefs McFirst et Hems aidés bien entendu par mes anges gardiens, mon frangin, et des futurs coéquipiers de Ben, Matthias et Béa ; Thina Dorz, Hans East, Peter Gals, j'eus quand même de la chance car cette petite fiesta était organisée par les deux unités 14 et 11 pour les nouveaux arrivants. Je ne fus donc pas la seule à me sentir gênée, j'étais soutenue moralement par Ben, Matthias et Béa, pour un premier jour ce fut très cool même trop à mon goût. Étant arrivée le matin avec dans mes pas Woolf – je n'avais pas pu le laisser à l'appart – il était venu avec moi. Je pensai qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger à l'emmener avec moi au poste j'eus grand tort, il fut réquisitionné pour faire partie de notre unité en tant que « chien », là, il mordit le chef McFirst – qui l'avait bien mérité – qui se reprit aussi tôt comme « loup » d'aide lors de tremblement de terre ou pour pister et dépister des colis piégés ou contenant de la drogue.

Faisant de notre unité, une unité cynophile qui fut rebaptisée la D.P.U.E.W 14C. Enfin, il ne s'ennuierait pas, il avait même eu la permission de reprendre sa forme naturelle pendant qu'il travaillerait, mais uniquement dans ce cas là. Car je ne voyais pas comment l'occuper pendant que j'étais absente pour le boulot.

Une petite fête le matin de notre arrivée dans les locaux de la police pas mal, une fiesta de bienvenue toute la matinée, les choses sérieuses ont commencé l'après-midi.

Débriefing commun entre les deux unités, présentation des deux équipes, des coéquipiers – leurs points forts, pouvoirs et autres dons –, présentation des différentes missions pour chacune des unités, à de rares occasions nous mettrions nos forces en commun pour arriver à bout d'une mission particulièrement pénible et compliquée. Présentation des différents services du bâtiment de la Division.

Puis vers 16h45 chaque unité retourna dans sa section pour un débriefing propre à l'unité 14C ou 11.

Je ne sais pas pour la 11 mais nous y passâmes trois heures, le chef McFirst nous expliqua à Woolf et moi mais réexpliqua aussi pour les autres tous les détails ainsi que les plus petits, en fait, il reprit de A à Z, le rôle d'un officier de police, ses engagements et devoirs, les fautes à ne pas commettre lors d'interventions et tout ce qui faisait la fierté d'être des hommes et femmes d'exception.

Légèrement rébarbatif mais bon, on lui pardonne, c'est notre chef après tout, il faut le prendre comme il est, bizarre de premier abord mais sympa quand il n'essaie pas de lire sans vergogne vos pensées.

Il faudrait que je le présente au roi Drâk pour qu'il le forme à utiliser son don télépathique correctement, mais je ne sais pas s'il l'apprécierait, la prochaine fois que j'irai sur Freïa je n'aurai qu'à lui poser la question, cela ne mange pas de pain.

Les cinq premiers jours furent bien remplis, je découvris que mes deux job, celui de nounou et celui de tireur d'élite avaient été validés, quand je faisais l'un je pouvais faire l'autre par la même occasion. Le chef McFirst me faisait travailler sous couverture certaines fois, autrement je pratiquai normalement, pour choper le criminel que nous traquions. Je fus très contente car quand j'avais accepté d'entrer à l'école de police je m'étais dit que je perdrai mon droit à exercer auprès des enfants, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et j'en étais ravie.

Six mois passèrent, un soir vers 22h en rentrant d'une mission très difficile, je découvris Béa en pleure dans les escaliers du troisième de la division.

-Hé, ma belle qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demandai-je en la prenant dans les bras pour la consoler, Woolf la tête contre son dos pour, lui aussi, lui remonter le moral.

-Je... je ne peux pas... cette mission est trop horrible... je n'arrive pas faire abstraction, comme toi ou les autres. Je... je suis une sensitive et c'est trop dur à gérer, la peine des parents, essayer de les soulager quand ils viennent nous apporter une nouvelle vidéo, regarder celle-ci voir la petite subir tout ça, je craque. Je ne dors plus, le peu que j'arrive à dormir je cauchemarde et je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs, je me suis engueulée avec Matthias ce matin pour une broutille mais je n'arrive pas lui pardonner. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est sur cette affaire Lucky, je suis à bout, me dit-elle entre de nombreux sanglots. Comment tu fais pour être aussi blindée que ça Lucky.

L'affaire sur laquelle l'unité 11 travaillait, était l'enlèvement d'une petite fille de huit ans, une demande de rançon avait été demandée à ses parents, ils l'avaient payée sans faire appel à la police mais leur fille ne leur avait pas été rendue. Ils firent appel à nos services quand ils commencèrent à recevoir des vidéos sur lesquelles le kidnappeur torturait la petite mais n'abusait pas d'elle. Il réclamait encore une somme exorbitante cette fois-ci payable en plusieurs fois **(N/R je ne sais pas que les ravisseurs établissaient des échéances !!!) (N/A : ils ne le font peut-être pas mais je le ****lui fais faire)** pour qu'il soit sûr que les parents n'avaient pas fait appel à la police. D'après Angus c'était un désaxé qui avait dû subir la même chose étant enfant et qu'un choc psychologique quelconque avait dû réveiller et il s'était mis à agir, Béa était arrivée à la même conclusion, mais c'était dur pour elle.

-Je sais, de part ta qualité de sensitive tu prends tout dans la gueule et tu n'as pas d'exutoire pour tout évacuer. J'ai vécu bien pire, ce n'est pas une excuse je sais mais je me protège comme ça. J'essaye de faire abstraction de ce que vit la petite, je me dis que ce ne sont que d'horribles images et puis c'est tout. Je sais que si c'est moi qui mets la main sur ce salopard... il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce que je lui ferais, s'il y a un jugement ce serait de la préméditation, donc moins tu en sais mieux ça vaudra, crois-moi. Bon moi j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je rentrai à l'appart, viens, on remonte, tu dis à Hems que tu prends ta nuit de repos maintenant, que tu satures et je t'emmène ? Ce soir soirée nana, ça te dis ?

-T'as vu dans quel état je suis, Lucky, franchement ?!

-Oh mais on ne sortira pas, j'ai dit soirée nana, je vais rameuter l'unité des fanfreluches, je vire tous les mâles de chez moi et on va se faire une soirée d'enfer ! lui dis-je avec entrain.

_-Aucun mâle ?!_ demanda penaud Woolf. _J'irai où moi ? _nous regardant avec ses yeux de crapaud mort d'amour.

-Ha, ha ! rit Béa, on pourrait faire une exception pour toi !

-Si on commence comme ça je crois que la soirée nana tombe à l'eau, si les autres l'apprennent, ils vont vouloir en être et on ne pourra pas leur dire aucun mâle car tu seras là Woolf, désolée, tu m'en veux pas ? Je demanderai à Sean et Matt de t'emmener avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les trois, vous ne devriez pas être entrain de regarder les vidéo, officier Linseth (vu les missions sur lesquelles la 11 était tombée Matthias et Béa n'était pas encore mariés) et vous Yldargent et Woolf vous êtes encore ici ? demanda le chef Hems. Ça va Linseth ?

-Pas vraiment chef, est-ce que je pourrai avoir ma nuit, je sais que vous avez besoin de moi mais là je sature, je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Je reviendrai plus tôt demain matin mais là je n'en peux plus.

-Prenez aussi votre journée demain, on va essayer de se débrouiller sans vous, au pire je demanderai à McCleod de vous remplacer. Vous avez besoin de faire le vide, je m'attendais à ce que vous craquiez plus tôt, je connais des sensitifs qui auraient craqué depuis la première semaine de l'affaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez carte blanche, changez-vous les idées et revenez nous en forme et prête à reprendre du collier ! la rassura Hems. Yldargent je peux vous parler ?

-Je t'attends ici Béa. Oui chef que voulez-vous ?

-Merci chef, je me dépêche d'aller chercher mes affaires, dit Béa.

-Comment vous gérez ? Elle est psychologue, elle n'aurait pas dû en arriver là ? C'est un bon élément mais je doute...

-Je vous arrête chef Hems, Béa est certes une psychologue hors pair mais elle est aussi sensitive, par conséquence elle se prend un sacré, excusez ma façon de parler, mais elle se prend un sacré coup dans la gueule, à chaque fois que les parents viennent aux nouvelles. Elle les apaise le temps qu'ils sont là, elle fait pareil avec toute l'unité et vous même. Quand en plus de vous tous la 14C donne un coup de main elle nous apaise aussi mis à part Angus et moi grâce à mes boucliers. Oui quand je suis dans les parages et que je ne vais pas moralement, je dresse mes boucliers pour ne pas puiser dans ses réserves. Sachant qu'elle est en plus une hyper-sensitive... me regardez pas comme ça chef, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir, c'est d'autant plus difficile pour elle de ne pas mettre son don en branle lors d'une affaire pareille. C'est sa façon d'essayer de nous protéger. Sauf qu'elle, personne ne peut la soulager comme elle le fait pour nous, j'ai bien ma petite idée de la façon d'y arriver mais pour le moment vous lui en demandez beaucoup trop chef.

-J'ai bien compris officier Yldargent, mais ma question, vous n'y avez toujours pas répondu. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas craquer comme elle, vous êtes une femme vous aussi ? insista Hems.

-Vous n'avez pas lu mon dossier ?

-Le votre non, McFirst refuse de me laisser le voir.

-Vous vous souvenez de la jeune femme qui a été enlevée lors d'un accident de voiture à un feu rouge, il y a quelques mois ?

-Oui, Artwood était d'ailleurs impliqué, et alors je ne v... oh ! C'était...

-Oui chef c'était moi, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches, la tête commencée à me tourner, Woolf se rapprocha de moi en fusillant le chef du regard. Je vais mieux maintenant, je ne peux pas en parler encore totalement mais j'arrive à mieux gérer la situation, avant quand on y faisait allusion je tombai dans les pommes et mettais plusieurs heures avant de me remettre. Ceux de mon unité sont tous au courant mais pas toute votre unité. Quand je m'en sentirai le courage je leur en parlerai mais pas maintenant, vous serez-t-il possible de ne pas en parler, chef ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je serai muet comme une tombe, promis.

-Ça y est Lucky je n'ai rien oublié, on peut y aller, dit derrière moi Béa.

-Si, tu m'as oublié. Je n'ai pas droit à un petit bisou, lui demanda Matthias qui arrivait derrière elle.

-Merci chef, bonne nuit._ T'inquiète pas Matthias je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, elle dormira chez moi, je lui réserve une nuit nana avec l'unité des fanfreluches au grand complet. On va la remettre sur pieds, ça lui fera du bien et à toi aussi._ Bonne nuit Matthias à demain, dis-je en me levant.

_-Merci Lucky_. Bonne nuit amusez-vous bien. Je t'aime, dit-il à Béa en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Oui c'est ça bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle en l'évitant, me prenant le bras m'entraînant avec elle. Au revoir chef et encore merci.

-Dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir toutes les deux, allez ouste.

_-Désolée Matthias, elle ne le pense pas, essaye de te dire que demain tu reverras ta Béa, ne lui en veux pas, elle est vraiment très mal,_ lui dis-je mentalement.

_-Je sais c'est pour ça que ça fait si mal. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, merci Lucky, je sais qu'avec toi et la troupe de choc elle va mieux aller, merci mille fois._

Une fois dans la rue, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture garée devant la division, Woolf sauta à l'arrière – il s'était rapetissé avant de sortir du bâtiment – Béa monta devant sur le siège passager.

Arrivés à l'appart je demandai bien gentiment à mes deux adorables vampires de bien vouloir nous laisser entre filles pour la nuit et de prendre Woolf avec eux. Vu l'état dans lequel était Béa ils ne se firent prier. Même si ce n'était que temporairement Sean lui envoya une bonne dose de sérénité. Ils nous laissèrent seules.

Je fonçai sur mon téléphone et fis l'appel des troupes, toutes répondirent présentes, elles seraient ici dans une demi-heure dernier carat. En les attendant je proposai à Béa d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer, une fois qu'elle eut fini je fis de même.

Mentalement j'essayai de contacter la reine Crystall, lui demandant si nous pouvions faire un petit séjour sur Freïa, lui expliquant le problème. Elle était très contente et accepta de nous recevoir, elle se chargeait de faire le nécessaire pour notre venue.

Une fois que toute l'unité des fanfreluches fut là, je leur expliquai ce que nous allions faire et où nous allions, après une petite vague de panique elles étaient toutes partantes.

***

**Ouh, que je suis méchante d'arrêter là XD, pour la suite il va vous falloir attendre dimanche prochain mais ça ne vous dispense pas de me laisser une tite bafouille en cliquant sur le ti bouton vert, là-dessous.**

_**Petite pause §PUB§**_

**« Lettres Croisées » de Bip-Bip Girl.**

**Allez aussi lire « garde malade » de scrapfaconed dont je suis la nouvelle correctrice.**

**Bien entendu je vous conseille aussi les fics de ma bêta chérie melacullen, « Obstination & Obsession », « Un dîner presque parfait » etc... allez voir sur son profil il est plein de LEMON XD.**

**Ainsi que « Le hasard est chez moi », « Fragile comme du crystal » et aussi « ****LES OS DU HASARD EST CHEZ MOI » ****de tiftouff19, un vrai plaisir à lire.**

**Ce n'est pas une obligation mais si ça vous tente allez-y et laissez leur une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou me revoilou ;o)**

**Merci pour les coms que vous m'avez laissé : ****caro30****, ****melacullen****, ****Aiko17****, ****lilispank****, ****Bellarde****. **

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Une fois dans la rue, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture garée devant la division, Woolf sauta à l'arrière – il s'était rapetissé avant de sortir du bâtiment – Béa monta devant sur le siège passager._

_Arrivés à l'appart je demandai bien gentiment à mes deux adorables vampires de bien vouloir nous laisser entre filles pour la nuit et de prendre Woolf avec eux. Vu l'état dans lequel était Béa ils ne se firent prier. Même si ce n'était que temporairement Sean lui envoya une bonne dose de sérénité. Ils nous laissèrent seules._

_Je fonçai sur mon téléphone et fis l'appel des troupes, toutes répondirent présentes, elles seraient ici dans une demi-heure dernier carat. En les attendant je proposai à Béa d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer, une fois qu'elle eut fini je fis de même._

_Mentalement j'essayai de contacter la reine Crystall, lui demandant si nous pouvions faire un petit séjour sur Freïa, lui expliquant le problème. Elle était très contente et accepta de nous recevoir, elle se chargeait de faire le nécessaire pour notre venue._

_Une fois que toute l'unité des fanfreluches fut là, je leur expliquai ce que nous allions faire et où nous allions, après une petite vague de panique elles étaient toutes partantes._

***

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 7 : Défendre et mourir.**

***

Nous étions quand même huit à arriver sur Freïa, il y avait, Lina, Dina, Fran, Armelle, Synthia, Katell, Béa et moi, rien que des nanas.

Lina avait laissé Marvin chez leurs voisins et appeler James pour lui dire où leur fils et elle, seraient pour la nuit, puis Dina, Armelle, Katell et Synthia en firent de même, Fran étant toujours célibataire comme moi, n'avait personne à prévenir.

Je me concentrai intensément sur Crystall, après que chacune se soient accrochées à moi, ma vision se brouilla et nous arrivâmes dans la salle du trône. Crystall était là avec pour Garde, Irwin venu voir si la reine ne risquait rien.

-Bonjour Demoiselle Lucky, je vois que tu es venue avec du renfort cette fois, me dit Irwin en riant et m'embrassant, bonjour et bienvenue à vous aussi Dames, je suis Irwin Garde Dragon Royale comme votre chère amie Lucky. Je vous laisse, au revoir.

-Bonjour Irwin toujours aussi suspicieux, hein ? Tu n'as pas changé. Contente de te revoir, lui dis-je en lui rendant son salut.

-Que veux-tu je suis Garde dans l'âme, amusez-vous bien, et il sortit.

-Bonjour à vous toutes, soyez les bienvenues sur Freïa, je suis la reine Crystall et je vous ai préparé une petite fête d'arrivée. Bienvenue à toi Demoiselle Lucky ravie que tu sois revenue, tu vas devoir tenir ton rôle de Garde envers moi, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je sais ma reine, merci de nous accueillir comme ça à l'improviste, les filles je vous laisse en compagnie de la reine Crystall, je vais me changer à de suite.

Je sortis rapidement et allai rejoindre Irwin qui m'attendait au bout du couloir pour me montrer le chemin pour aller aux quartiers de la Garde.

Une fois arrivés devant la gigantesque porte du quartier des Gardes, qu'il me fit passer, il m'emmena à mes quartiers.

-Étant donné que, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire, tu es la seule femelle de la Garde tu as droit à tes propres quartiers, nous autres avons des quartiers communs sauf ceux qui sont en couple qui ont eux aussi leurs propres quartiers. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, les gars et moi avons essayé d'arranger tes appartements du mieux que nous avons pu mais nous ne connaissons pas trop tes goûts alors si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux tout changer et faire à ta guise.

-Merci Irwin, tu me diras qui je dois remercier pour tout ça ! il se poussa pour me laisser entrer, une fois à l'intérieur je n'en crus pas mes yeux, l'agencement était fantastique. Tous les meubles avaient chacun une place bien attitrées, je n'avais rien à déplacer. Waouh mais c'est super, vous avez fait fort.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non mais tu plaisantes Irwin, d'accord vous ne connaissiez pas mes goûts mais il est hors de question pour moi de changer quoique ce soit ici. Tout est à sa place je n'ai rien à faire, tout restera comme ça. MERCI, lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou pour le remercier. Oups pardon je me suis laissée emportée.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir, tu nous as à tous manqué. Tu... on venait de frapper à la porte.

-Entrez, répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les têtes de Sandoval et d'autres Gardes apparurent dans l'ouverture.

-On peut entrer, on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Sandoval.

-Oui, oui rentrez, allez-y, que je vous remercie tous pour tout ça. Vous m'avez vraiment gâtée, vraiment vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal. Je passai de bras en bras en les remerciant tous chaleureusement, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas encore mais que je connaîtrai bientôt.

J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose de particulier aux Dragons, ils sont très tactiles et ils ne se passent pas un moment où ils ne touchent quelqu'un. Ils sont comme ça, la première fois qu'Irwin m'avait pris la main en me tenant par le bras sans me lâcher, j'avais eu un geste de recul mais il m'avait expliqué que les Dragons et Draghoms avaient ce genre de comportement, que ce n'était pas malveillant. Il avait compris mon geste puisqu'il connaissait mon passé. Quand j'avais pris sur moi pour aller mieux je n'y faisais plus attention et m'étais mise, moi aussi à faire comme eux. Ça a un côté rassurant d'une certaine manière et puis ça resserre les liens entre les personnes – Dragon, Draghom et Humain.

-Alors Garde Dragon Royale c'est comme ça qu'on se présente devant l'un des princes ? dit sur un ton raillant Krom qui venait de rentrer avec Kaï.

-Ne me dites pas que vous aussi avec mis la main à la pâte ? leur dis-je en venant les saluer, comme un Garde doit le faire.

-Ah, nous n'avons pas droit à l'embrassade, nous ? demanda en riant Kaï.

-Pourquoi j'ai le droit ? lui demandai-je.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que Kaï ait aidé Demoiselle Lucky, tu devrais mieux le connaître maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Quoique ça fasse une éternité que tu n'étais pas revenue. Il n'y a pas de distinction de rang pour les embrassades. Si tu croises papa il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te jettes à son cou, il le prendrait mal autrement.

-D'accord mais si il a sa forme de Dragon, je fais comment, je ne sais pas voler moi je te le rappelle, dis-je à Krom tout en me jetant dans ses bras puis dans ceux de Kaï. Je crois que Crystall va m'en vouloir, je l'ai juste saluée, à ma façon quoi. Je reviens...

-Pas si vite Demoiselle, dans l'armoire il y a ta tenue. Change-toi et après tu pourras retourner auprès de la reine. Nous te laissons, allez tout le monde dehors.

-Ben pourquoi nous devrions sortir, demanda un Garde que je ne connaissais pas, les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, eux avaient compris.

-Arvon, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué Demoiselle Lucky est une femelle humaine et elle est très pudique, donc comme elle va devoir se déshabiller pour se changer nous allons sortir. Tu ne crois pas que ce sera mieux pour elle ? lui demanda Sandoval, moi je restai figée par la question.

_-Sandoval tu pourrais rester derrière la porte je n'ai trop confiance en lui, ça ne te gêne pas ? _lui demandai-je après que tous soient sortis.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est ce que j'allai faire de toute manière, _il sortit à son tour.

_-Merci._

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire, l'ouvris et découvrais ma tenue. Tout en cuir souple de couleur rouge avec les bottes au cuir épais de couleur beige. Mais un tout petit problème se montra une fois que je fus en sous-vêtements, je pensai que c'était un pantalon et une sorte de chemise mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué à passer.

_Non mais comment je vais faire pour mettre ça moi, je sais même par quoi commencer. Il faut un diplôme pour rentrer là dedans._

-Tu t'en sors Lucky, me demanda Sandoval de derrière la porte.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, mais comment on rentre là dedans ?

-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment les mettre mais pour ça il faut que tu aies confiance en moi car il faut que je rentre pour t'aider.

-Tu veux dire, rentrer pendant que je suis à moitié nue ? Je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore réglé ce problème là, me montrer à moitié nue.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Lucky, tu le sais et puis j'ai deux sœurs je les ai déjà vu, chez nous il n'y a pas de tabou sur la nudité, nous n'y faisons pas attention que se soit chez les Dragons ou chez nous les Draghoms, si tu veux je ferme les yeux, ça te rassurera plus ?

-Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi Sandoval, tu peux rentrer, garde les yeux ouverts je vais essayer de prendre sur moi mais je ne te garantis rien, lui dis-je en me planquant aussi vite que je le pus derrière la porte de l'armoire restée ouverte, il rentra et stoppa devant ma tenue que j'avais étendue sur le lit à deux pas de l'armoire.

-Si tu veux pour te mettre un peu plus à l'aise je te regarderai droit dans les yeux. Je sortis de ma cachette et me mis devant lui les yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Et là dedans on se dépêche, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, mettre la tenue de Garde c'est plus rapide d'habitude. Tu veux un coup de main Lucky, demanda Arvon, en frappant violemment à la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire planquer derrière la porte de l'armoire, de peur qu'il ne rentre sans permission.

-Ne reste pas planté là Arvon, c'est ton tour de patrouiller, Irwin vient de changer les quarts, lui dit quelqu'un. Puis nous entendîmes des pas s'éloigner et la voix reprit.

-Irwin m'a envoyé surveiller ta porte pendant que Sandoval t'aide à t'habiller, ne t'inquiète pas Demoiselle Lucky, Arvon ne viendra plus t'embêter.

-Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix, la façon de faire d'Arvon m'avait terrifiée, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Aller viens là Lucky, je vais me dépêcher de te montrer, comme ça tu te sentiras mieux avec quelque chose sur le dos, me dit Sandoval d'une voix calme en se retournant doucement vers moi.

Il s'approcha très lentement tout en replongeant ses yeux dans les miens qui étaient fixes de peur, il me prit par la main tout aussi doucement et il m'habilla sans que je participe. Une fois habillée, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

_-Oui la reine avait raison en disant que notre tenue t'irait comme un gant, on dirait que tu as été faite pour être Garde Dragon_, me dit-il mentalement, ce qui me ramena à la réalité, je tombai dans ses bras toute tremblante. Chut ça va aller, continua-t-il en me berçant à moitié, nous allons le surveiller, il ne t'approchera pas, si tu ne le veux pas. Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu trop brut de décoffrage, il n'a pas d'arrière pensées, vous n'êtes pas assignés tous les deux à la reine, seule toi l'es, lui est assigné à la Garde en général. Tu sais ce que fait Paline quand elle a eu peur, elle prend une grande inspiration pour bien remplir toutes les alvéoles de ses poumons et elle expire rapidement pour tout évacuer en une seule fois, tu devrais essayer pour voir si ça marche aussi avec toi, me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes silencieuses – toujours très très silencieuses mes larmes dans ce genre de ce cas. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, une fois que je n'étais plus dans ses bras il se recula pour que je ne me mouche pas sur lui en faisant ce qu'il m'avait conseillé de faire, ce qui me soulagea.

-Désolée, je dois être la seule Garde à m'effrayer d'un rien. Merci à toi et tu pourras dire à ta sœur que ça marche super bien son truc.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tu te sens de sortir ?

-Y a-t-il dans la chambre un endroit où je puisse me passer de l'eau sur le visage ?

-Irwin n'a pas eu le temps de te montrer tous les coins, nous étions tous impatients de voir si tu aimais ce que nous avions fait pour tes quartiers. Oui tiens regarde tu pousses ce panneau et tu as une salle d'eau juste derrière, pratique non ?

-Encore merci pour tout, vous êtes tous des amours.

-Je t'attends dehors, je vais relever Vrowndhol. Bienvenue à toi Garde Dragon Dame Lucky, me dit-il une fois que je fus sortie de la salle d'eau et me saluant à la manière des Gardes, c'est-à-dire, les deux sur le cœur, la gauche sous la droite, puis la droite se lève de la gauche en effectuant un mouvement vers la droite au niveau de l'épaule du même côté paume vers la personne faisant face, le bras gauche se dépliant restant plié avant d'être complètement tendu vers la personne saluée, paume vers le haut, la tête légèrement inclinée.

Je lui rendis son salut de la même manière et nous sortîmes de mes quartiers pour rejoindre les autres Gardes dans la salle de repos où ils m'attendaient pour me saluer à leurs tours. Je pensai voir en sortant Vrowndhol mais il n'était plus derrière ma porte, il était avec les autres dans la salle de repos.

Sandoval m'accompagna au fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite estrade et m'y fit monter. Devant moi étaient regroupés tous les Gardes Dragons Royaux même ceux qui étaient de surveillance, leur avait été permis de laisser leur poste pour saluer le nouveau Garde que j'étais.

Plus de trois cent Gardes me faisaient face, la salle était pleine, heureusement que les Dragons avaient gardé leur forme humaine car autrement tous n'auraient pu rentrer, c'est très impressionnant de voir tant de personnes regroupées juste pour me saluer. C'est alors qu'au milieu – de la foule qui se séparait en deux – apparut la famille royale accompagnée de mes amies qui les suivaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade et comme un seul homme mu par un même signal me saluèrent, mes amies ne sachant quoi faire regardaient autour d'elles, toutes aussi effarées que moi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ce fut mon tour de les saluer mais après l'avoir fait ce n'était pas fini pour moi, je devais tous les embrasser, tous sans exception, plus de trois cent personnes.

Me souvenant ce que m'avait dit Krom, je me jetai au cou du roi Drâk qui en fut ravi, je passai à la reine Crystall en m'excusant de pas l'avoir fait dès mon arrivée, puis à Krom, Kaï, Irwin, Sandoval, Skvader et tous les autres. On me présenta Vrowndhol et d'autres Gardes que je côtoierai le plus, pour finir par mes amies une heure plus tard.

Puis je demandai à Crystall si nous pouvions discuter, une fois que tous étaient retournés à leurs occupations respectives, pour lui exposer ma requête.

-Aucun souci je vais m'en occuper. Je vais demander à Elatha de voir ce qu'il peut faire. Heureusement pour elle que le temps est différent chez nous car autrement elle ne pourrait guérir en si peu de temps.

-Merci Crystall, je te dois déjà beaucoup et je t'en demande encore.

-Dame Lucky tu n'as pas à te faire du mouron, c'est avec plaisir que je fais ça pour ton amie, dis-moi pourquoi Woolf ne t'a pas accompagné vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non pas du tout en s'adore toujours autant mais Béa avait besoin d'une soirée fille donc aucun mâle ne devait être présent, alors Woolf est resté avec deux de mes vampires, ils sont allés faire un tour dehors, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici. Quand nous rentrerons je risque de me faire enguirlander pour leur avoir caché ce que je préparai mais si Béa va mieux après je me dis que ça en valait la peine, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Ton bon cœur ne te perdra jamais. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi même, tu as une très belle âme tu le sais ça ?

-Je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Merci du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup, que tu penses ça de moi ma reine, lui dis-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

-Je vais demander à Kimlyn l'une de mes servantes de bien vouloir s'occuper de tes amies, ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, elles vont se régaler et ton absence ne leur semblera pas trop longue.

-Au fait puis-je te demander pourquoi maintenant vous m'appelez tous Dame et plus Demoiselle comme avant ?

-Parce que tu es devenue Garde Dragon par conséquence tu es entrée dans l'âge adulte chez les Hommes de Freïa. Je sais sur Terre tu es déjà adulte depuis un an et on t'appelle toujours mademoiselle mais pas ici, lorsque quelqu'un est à un poste élevé il devient de par ce fait, adulte. Tu es d'ailleurs la plus jeune de toute la Garde, le plus jeune, en âge Freïan, est Dorval, il a vingt trois ans, tu l'as battu à plate couture avec tes dix neuf ans, me dit-t-elle en souriant, mais si je ne m'abuse tu vas bientôt en avoir vingt, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne serai pas sur Freïa quand je les aurai.

Puis je me dirigeai vers Béa, Lina, Armelle, Synthia, Fran, Dina et Katell pour leur dire ce qui allait se passer. Je laissai Béa en compagnie d'Elatha, je rejoignis Crystall pour être sa Garde et les autres filles auprès de Kimlyn.

Pendant la nuit avant de rentrer après avoir fini ma garde auprès de la reine je me dirigeai vers mes quartiers.

Je fus arrêtée dans le couloir qui y menait par Arvon, il voulait s'excuser de son comportement du matin. J'acceptai ses excuses et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, il était soulagé que je les accepte il me dit qu'il surveillerait dorénavant ses gestes et paroles. Il fut franc, Irwin lui était tombé sur le dos une fois que ce dernier décrypta les pensées de Sandoval sur ce qui c'était passé le matin pendant qu'il m'aidait à mettre ma tenue, il avait essayé de les lui cacher, mais n'y était pas arrivé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que quelque chose de désagréable allait se passer.

Pendant que je dormais une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule me réveilla, ne faisant ni une ni deux je sortis de ma chambre en trombe et courais aussi vite que je le pouvais vers les appartements de la reine. Je bousculai sans faire attention, Vrowndhol qui faisait sa ronde mais ne m'arrêtai pas pour voir comment il allait. Et puis c'est un Dragon je n'avais pas dû lui faire de mal, il n'avait sans doute pas senti que je lui étais rentrée dedans de tout mon poids, moi par contre je m'étais certainement déboîtée l'épaule, mais je m'occuperai plus tard de ma petite personne, il y avait urgence.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte des appartements de Crystall, j'entendis un sacré remue ménage derrière les battants. N'arrivant pas à ouvrir je déployai mes boucliers, les portes ne bougèrent pas plus, alors je me concentrai sur le bruit intérieur, j'avais trouvé la reine, elle était blessée à l'épaule une lame y était plantée. Crystall avait sa forme de Dragonne. Ses assaillants Dragons – eux aussi – étaient deux, un avait gardé sa forme humaine l'autre non, celui qui se tenait le plus près possible de Crystall allait lui planter une autre lame mais cette fois-ci dans l'un de ses cœurs – les Dragons ont deux cœurs –, j'envoyai mon attaque mentale comme je le pouvais en visant justement les cœurs de celui qui allait la blesser une nouvelle fois. Je dus y mettre tellement de violence que je les fis exploser, il ne put porter son coup et s'effondra, une patte sur sa poitrine. L'autre voyant cela paniqua, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Avec sa propre lame il allait faire ce que son comparse n'avait pas fait pour une raison qu'il ignorait du moins pourquoi l'autre s'était effondré comme ça. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le dernier assaillant de la même façon que pour le premier, mais au lieu de faire exploser ses cœurs c'est lui que je fis disparaître en morceau.

Dans mon champ de vision périphérique je vis bouger quelque chose, je tournai la tête pour voir ce que c'était.

Irwin était là avec Vrowndhol, ce dernier était allé le chercher quand je lui étais rentrée dedans sans m'arrêter, mes mains étaient posées sur les portes j'essayai toujours de les ouvrir en poussant dessus, avec mes épaules dans un état pas de tout rassurant. Celle qui m'avait réveillée était couverte de sang tandis que l'autre décrivait un angle pas vraiment naturel.

-Irwin ouvre-moi ces putains de portes la reine est blessée et ses deux assaillants sont encore là, lui demandai-je un peu sur les nerfs ne sachant pas vraiment si ce que j'avais fait été réel ou pas.

-Tu peux te pousser car si j'enfonce les portes, toi au milieu je ne te raconte pas le résultat, me dit-il en me prenant par les hanches et me déplaçant sur le côté doucement mais rapidement.

Il défonça les portes, je me précipitai sur la reine qui se remettait lentement sur ses pattes, une de celles-ci collée à son flan gauche, la lame y était toujours plantée. Je ne pouvais rien faire, elle était sous sa forme Dragonne et je ne fais qu'un mètre cinquante huit, devant un Dragon d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur je suis une puce pas très utile. Vrowndhol déploya ses ailes et alla lui même enlever la lame avec toutes les précautions qu'il put pour ne pas aggraver la blessure.

Une fois la lame sortie Crystall reprit forme humaine, elle était complètement nue, vieux réflexe de ma part je cherchai quelque chose pour la couvrir, mais je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit le matin Sandoval sur la nudité et laissai tomber ma recherche. Je voulais la soutenir mais mes deux épaules étaient maintenant HS et me faisaient horriblement mal. L'adrénaline n'alimentant plus mon organisme la douleur se faisait sentir, plus intensément qu'avant.

Vrowndhol alla chercher Elatha le Draghomédecin de la famille royale et Irwin examinait les dépouilles des assaillants de la reine.

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de ta Garde ma reine, tu es toujours aussi forte, je dirai même que tu as amélioré ton attaque, je me demande à quoi te sert Dame Lucky ? dit-il en me jetant un regard désapprobateur. Tu as failli à la tache Lucky, tu ne mérites pas le titre de Garde Dragon tu me déçois, me lança Irwin.

-Cesse Irwin. Tu insultes Dame Lucky, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Elle, plus que quiconque à l'honneur de porter le titre que tu viens de souiller. La lame était empoisonnée ce qui m'a paralysé, ci elle n'avait pas été là, je serai morte. C'est elle qui les a tué, le rabroua la reine en le fusillant du regard. Lucky comment vas-tu ? Tu es toute pâle, me demanda-t-elle pleine de compassion. Assieds-toi j'ai l'impression que tu vas te sentir mal.

-C'est vrai je ne me sens pas au top de ma forme, j'ai la même blessure que toi à l'épaule et l'autre je me la suis démise en rentrant dans Vrowndhol quand j'ai senti que tu étais en danger, dis-je en m'asseyant là où j'étais, car si j'avais bougé je crois que je serai tombée dans les pommes, la douleur montait en puissance.

Elatha arriva sur cette entrefaite.

Irwin avait raison dans un certain sens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une autre personne qui en voulait à la vie de la reine qui s'était cachée derrière la porte d'une pièce attenante à la chambre de Crystall. Placée comme je l'étais je le vis sortir de sa cachette armer son bras et lança deux autres lames, il visait les cœurs de la reine, la douleur m'ayant fait perdre ma voix je ne pus que me mettre dans la trajectoire des lames pour que la reine soit épargnée.

Je me les reçus avec toute la violence qu'elles avaient été envoyées, l'une en plein cœur et l'autre dans le flan droit. L'Homme car s'en était un, n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, il fut réduit en charpie par Irwin qui avait vu la scène.

Moi je tombai sur le dos mortellement touchée essayant de respirer mais l'air avait des difficultés à rentrer dans mes poumons. J'entendis un grondement comme je n'en avais encore jamais entendu, puis je sentis Crystall à mes côtés, elle me parlait mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

-J'ai froid Crystall et je suis si fatiguée, tu m'en veux si je ferme un peu les yeux ?

-Oui je t'en voudrai comme jamais je n'en ai voulu à quelqu'un. Elatha fait quelque chose. Non Lucky garde les yeux ouverts. Reste avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Lucky. Je fermai les yeux ne pouvant les garder plus longtemps ouverts. Je t'ordonne de ne pas fermer les yeux, tu ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct Lucky, ouvre-les, me dit la reine sur un ton sans équivoque.

-Tu vois je les ouvre Crystall, voilà ils sont ouverts mais il fait tout noir, et j'ai très, très froid, je ne...

En fait je ne les avais pas ouverts, je perdais mon combat pour rester en vie. Les ténèbres m'engloutir mais maintenant j'avais chaud, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, je n'avais plus mal.

Je poussai mon dernier soupir.

***

**Oh que je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ???? Encore plus que pour le chap' précédent lol, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en appuyant sur mon pote le bouton vert.**

**Il va vous falloir attendre une semaine mais bon il y a Noël entre temps. Qui sait le Père Noël aura peut-être laissé un présent pour vous, on ne sait jamais ^^, comme disait ma grand-mère « rêver c'est ce qui coûte le moins cher ».**

**Avec un peu d'avance passez un bon et joyeux Noël à toutes et tous.**

**Bizoux +**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**BON NOUVÈ ! ( joyeux Noël en provençal) à toutes (et tous s'il y a des mâles ??? faites vous connaître je ne mords pas, lol)**

**Voici mon cadeau pour vous est ce chap' 8, mais n'y prenez pas goût c'est seulement parce que c'est Noël, lol. Je n'arrive pas à dormir donc vous avez ce chap' à 2h28 du matin chez moi.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, chacune d'elle est un cadeau pour moi ^^. Pour une fois un petit moment la première review du chap' précédent est attribuée à ma bêta ****melacullen****, ****caro30**** (pour une fois tu n'es pas la 1ère à reviewer lol), ****lilispank****, ****Bellarde****, ****Aiko17****,** **chippenden****, ****Magda88**** (bienvenue à toi, merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ainsi que pour la mise en « story alert »), **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, + en bas.**

***

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_-J'ai froid Crystall et je suis si fatiguée, tu m'en veux si je ferme un peu les yeux ?_

_-Oui je t'en voudrai comme jamais je n'en ai voulu à quelqu'un. Elatha fait quelque chose. Non Lucky garde les yeux ouverts. Reste avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Lucky. Je fermai les yeux ne pouvant les garder plus longtemps ouverts. Je t'ordonne de ne pas fermer les yeux, tu ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct Lucky, ouvre-les, me dit la reine sur un ton sans équivoque._

_-Tu vois je les ouvre Crystall, voilà ils sont ouverts mais il fait tout noir, et j'ai très, très froid, je ne..._

_En fait je ne les avais pas ouverts, je perdais mon combat pour rester en vie. Les ténèbres m'engloutir mais maintenant j'avais chaud, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, je n'avais plus mal._

_Je poussai mon dernier soupir._

**Chapitre 8 : Débordement de colère**

***

M'ayant sentit mourir, Woolf était revenu en trombe sur Freïa avec Matt et Sean. Sean ayant ressenti le vide que je laissai derrière moi en Woolf – chose qu'il ne comprenait pas – avait pris rapidement le bras de Matt et quand Woolf était passé à côté de lui, il lui avait pris la queue. Ils débarquèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Crystall au moment où Drâk, la reine des Elfes Verts Sylden et SauleVert le Sylvëa rentèrent eux aussi dans la chambre de la reine.

C'est là que Sean comprit ainsi que Matt. Les Gardes ne les connaissant pas, les arrêtèrent mais laissèrent passer Woolf qui se dirigeait vers moi, le corps secoué par des sanglots et hurlement de Loup. Matt immobilisa les Gardes qui les empêchaient de passer en les hypnotisant et alla rejoindre Woolf avec Sean, celui-ci avait enfouit sa tête dans le pelage de Woolf et sanglotant aussi, Matt resta à côté d'eux pleurant des larmes que s'il avait été toujours en vie auraient coulé.

Le roi ordonna aux Gardes qui étaient revenus à eux de laisser Matt et Sean, leur expliquant qu'ils étaient mes vampires.

On m'installa délicatement sur le lit de Crystall, on enleva les lames de mon corps. Autour du lit se trouvaient, le roi Drâk, la reine Crystall qui avaient repris leur forme originelle, la reine Sylden et SauleVert, chacun d'eux prirent une lame et s'entaillèrent le poignet et firent couler leur sang dans mes blessures. Le sang rouge des Dragons, celui bleu de l'Elfe et la sève verte du Sylvëa s'ajoutèrent au mien, rouge, qui ne circulait plus dans mes artères puisque mon cœur était silencieux et mort.

La transfusion, si je puis l'appeler comme ça, dura un très long moment pour refermer les deux plaies, Elatha voulu les recoudre mais Matt et Sean s'interposèrent à ce moment là, firent reculer le Draghomédecin et tout le monde, puis se penchèrent sur moi et soufflèrent sur les plaies qui se refermèrent tout de suite au grand étonnement d'Elatha.

En se relevant mes deux vampires avaient un sourire qui faisait le tour de leur visage. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire de soulagement, car chez un Calice pour refermer les petites plaies que font les crocs des vampires sur leur peau, il suffit de souffler dessus pour quelles se ferment.

La peau n'a même pas de cicatrices mais cela ne marche que si le Calice est en vie, voilà pourquoi mes deux vampires débordaient de joie à cet instant, le sang et la sève que m'avaient donné Drâk, Crystall, Sylden et SauleVert m'avaient ramené à la vie.

J'avais comme de petits picotements dans tout le corps partout où le sang et la sève passaient dans mes artères et veines.

Je recommençai à entendre les sons, plusieurs personnes pleuraient et à sentir les mouvements autour de moi l'une de mes mains était dans d'autres que je ne reconnaissais pas. Une main froide était posée sur mon front celle-là je la reconnaissais c'était celle de Matt, celle de Sean était sur mon épaule gauche, celle qui avait la même blessure que la reine.

Mon épaule et mon bras droit étaient immobilisés pour que je ne les bouge plus après que mon épaule fut remise en place, ce qui me confirmait que je me l'étais bien démise en rentrant dans Vrowndhol et donc que je devais éviter le moindre mouvement. Une grosse tête sur mes pieds, Woolf sous sa forme de Loup d'Argent. Je sentais deux trucs un peu lourds sur ma poitrine.

-Elle revient à elle, entendis-je dire Elatha. Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les quatre, elle n'aura pas de séquelles, juste une très belle cicatrice à l'épaule gauche. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi celles du torse et du flanc ont complètement disparues tandis que celle-ci reste.

-La première ne m'a pas été infligée à moi même mais les deux autres si, répondis-je à sa question encore dans les vapes même si elle ne m'était pas destinée.

-Tais-toi, garde tes forces, du moins reprends en, tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que tu nous as causé, me dit Sean un peu sec, la peur de me perdre l'avait rendu un peu trop vif à mon goût. Désolé je ne voulais pas...

-À ce que je vois mes boucliers sont HS ? demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

-Non pas vraiment, on ne peut plus en sortir même, une fois que ton cœur est reparti nous te touchions déjà, tu nous as englobé sans nous éjecter, une première pour toi, me dit Matt tout content.

-Est-ce que tu vas encore faire comme si je ne t'avais pas donné d'ordre tout à l'heure ou tu vas m'obéir cette fois, me dit la reine de sa voix la plus douce.

-Je te dois la vie de ma chère et tendre, Dame Lucky, peux-tu ouvrir les yeux s'il te plaît, me dit le roi en me serrant la main gauche.

-À tes ordres Crystall, tu peux sécher tes larmes, j'essayerai de ne plus servir de cible la prochaine fois, lui dis-je essayant de faire de l'humour mais je ne dois pas être décidément pas très drôle car je ne fis rire personne.

-Lucky, comment peux-tu t'adresser comme ça à la reine ? me demanda outré de mon comportement Sean, pour qui la politesse était une règle d'or.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Ah, oui...

_-Laisse-la se reposer, tu poseras des questions idiotes quand elle sera sur pied. Quoique non je te donnerai des explications quand elle se rendormira,_ lui dit Woolf.

-Elle... elle est dans les vapes peut-être mais elle est là alors, merci mon âme sœur adorée, de ne pas faire comme si j'étais m... je n'étais pas là – je manquai de faire encore une boulette mais me repris très vite – lui dis-je en essayant de planter mes yeux dans les siens, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour soutenir son regard.

-Ce n'est pas que l'on ne t'aime pas loin de là cette idée mais te serait-il possible de nous libérer de tes boucliers Dame Lucky. Nous allons te transporter dans tes quartiers et pour cela il faut que nous puissions bouger, tu ne crois pas, me demanda Drâk.

-Si pardon, Drâk, je vous libère tous les cinq. Vous pouvez bouger maintenant, leur dis-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Sean allait me prendre dans ses bras pour suivre Drâk et Crystall, mais Irwin fut le plus rapide, il me prit très délicatement dans ses bras, comme si j'avais été faite de porcelaine et m'emmena dans mes quartiers. Matt retint par l'épaule Sean car nul doute qu'il voulait faire payer cet affront à Irwin.

_-Lis son esprit et tu comprendras pourquoi je te retiens_, lui dit mentalement Matt.

Je tournai la tête et vis d'où et de qui provenait les pleurs que j'entendais depuis mon retour avant qu'Irwin ne m'emporte dans ma chambre. Les pleurs venaient de l'unité des fanfreluches, je venais de porter sans le vouloir un autre coup terrible à Béa. Elatha était à ses côtés, il essayait de la calmer.

-Attends s'il te plaît Irwin, approche-moi de Béa, c'est ce qu'il fit, non sans râler un peu.

-Hé, ma douce, je suis là maintenant, je vais juste aller dormir mon cœur est reparti je vais t'embêter encore longtemps. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Dis... moi... ce que … tu ve...veux, me dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

-Écoute et fais tout ce qu'Elatha va te dire c'est un très bon Draghomédecin, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'elle l'était, je l'embrassai sur le front et Irwin recommença à avancer et cette fois-ci il ne s'arrêta pas.

-Non Dame, je t'amène à tes quartiers et pas question que tu me refasses m'arrêter, j'ai accepté car elle est entrain de craquer mais je ne m'arrêterai plus pour personne d'autre, il était mal en me disant cela.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Irwin, toi non plus on ne peut pas dire que tu ailles bien ?

-Repose-toi Dame Lucky, ne gaspille pas tes forces pour moi.

-Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas, je continuerai et tu le sais.

-Je t'ai tué, je m'en veux. Tu as tué les deux assaillants de la reine et je t'ai insulté de la pire façon qui soit, me dit-il les mâchoires serrées.

-Arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé ces lames. Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas fait correctement mon travail, je n'ai pas senti le troisième...

-Même moi je ne l'ai pas senti alors toi arrête, même moi à travers les portes je n'aurai pu sauver la reine, c'est moi qui suis le moins que rien, pas toi. Tu m'as prouvé ta bravoure ce soir et tu l'as payé de ta vie, tu as été plus rapide que je ne l'ai été, tu...

-Je suis ce que je suis Irwin, je fais avec mes faibles moyens, je suis humaine, ne te rabaisse pas Irwin tu es un grand Garde Dragon Royal, tu es notre maître d'armes, je suis fière d'être sous tes ordres.

-Vous vous valez l'un, l'autre, nous dirent la reine et le roi. Vous reprendrez votre discussion quand Dame Lucky se réveillera, il est temps pour toi de dormir. Dors tranquille nous te veillerons et je suppose que tes vampires et Woolf ne vont pas te quitter d'une écaille ? **(N/R : ou d'une canine ou d'un poil mdr !!!)**

-Vous supposez bien Majesté, lui dit Sean en s'inclinant devant Drâk.

-Sean arrête tu insultes Drâk, désolée, Matt et lui ne connaissent pas les coutumes de Fûmorâk.

-Endors-toi, nous allons tous discuter quand tu dormiras, alors ne t'en fais pas. Heu, Irwin tu peux déposer Dame Lucky dans son lit, ce sera mieux pour elle, tu sais ! Je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce que tu lui as dit avant qu'elle ne meurt mais, ses épaules ont besoin d'être au repos dans un lit, alors laisse-la, bien que le roi lui ait dit aimablement c'était un ordre, Irwin dût s'y soustraire.

Il me déposa encore plus délicatement que quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour m'amener ici. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain ou plus tôt le surlendemain je réveillai avec ma main libre dans celle de Sean, nous étions seuls dans ma chambre, je frissonnai sous mes draps.

-Bonjour ma douce, tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu frais mais ça va, à part pour mon épaule gauche. Pourquoi tu fais la tête. Je me réveille juste et je vois ton air renfrogné, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de ce Sandoval, il est venu te déshabiller pendant que tu dormais. J'ai failli lui arracher la tête, Woolf m'en a empêché, je n'arrive pas à accepter leurs us et coutumes.

-Tu n'as pas à le prendre comme ça. Moi aussi la première fois...

-Comment ça la première fois, ne me dis pas que tu as...

-Du calme Sean ! Hier matin...

-Avant hier matin tu as dormi pendant un jour entier.

-Bon d'accord, avant hier matin quand je devais mettre ma tenue de Garde Dragon, j'ai eu un petit problème, je ne savais pas comment la mettre. Sandoval, qui était derrière la porte m'a demandé si je voulais bien de son aide et après avoir réfléchi j'ai excepté. Laisse-moi finir, j'ai pris sur moi et il m'a aidé à passer ma tenue. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui ou de n'importe qui d'autre ici, ce qui m'est arrivé sur Terre ici sur Freïa ne ce serait jamais produit. C'est difficile à croire je le sais, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à intégrer toutes les différences qu'il y a entre nos deux mondes. Pour eux il n'y a pas de pudeur, la nudité est naturelle ils n'ont pas d'arrière pensées qu'ils soient Dragon, Draghoms ou Hommes, ce n'est pas comme les hommes sur Terre qui dès qu'ils voient une jolie fille sur la plage avec seulement le bas de son bikini, ils vont ne pas arrêter de la regarder et l'aborderont. Ici non. De plus Sandoval ne s'intéresse pas aux femelles.

-Comment ça il ne s'intéresse pas aux femelles ?

-Sean, il est en couple avec Irwin, pour un sensitif tu te poses là dis-moi ! lui dis-je en souriant, à la tête qu'il faisait je n'eus pas de doute il comprit ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Ah ! D'accord, donc si lui ou un autre t'enlace, te touche et t'embrasse sur la bouche fougueusement, je ne dois pas réagir !

-Si quelqu'un ose l'embrasser de cette façon c'est moi qui lui arracherais la tête à moins qu'elle ne le désire, dit Sandoval en rentrant précédé d'Irwin. Nous avons frappé mais personne n'a répondu, nous nous sommes permis d'entrer.

-Bonjour à tous les deux, vous avez bien fait. Vous allez faire la paix tous les deux, dites ? fis-je ne faisant la moue.

-Seulement si ton « dents longues » accepte ce que nous sommes avec nos coutumes autrement, je te ferais peut-être de la peine Dame Lucky, mais je refuserai, dit Sandoval. Irwin lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Sandoval, je n'accepterai pas que tu insultes Sean ou Matt, par ce genre de nom, c'est hors de question et c'est pareil pour mes vampires, je n'accepterai pas d'insultes envers les Dragons et Draghoms, est-ce assez clair et compréhensif pour vous, leur dis-je furieuse.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous accepter comme vous êtes, ainsi que votre façon de voir les choses, pardon Sandoval pour tout à l'heure je n'avais pas à vous lancez l'onde de mauvaise humeur que je vous ai envoyé, dit Sean en lui tendant la main. Sandoval ayant un pas de recul.

-Sandoval, se serrer la main sur Terre, est une façon de faire pour enterrer la hache de guerre, lui dis-je.

-Bon n'en parlons plus. Il serra la main de Sean, puis vint vers moi, Irwin venait de m'embrasser. Dis-moi ma Dame faim, pas faim, câlin... il jeta un regard à Sean.

-Câlin et très faim, lui répondis-je, il me serra doucement dans ses bras, un œil toujours sur Sean pas très sûr que ce dernier se tiendrait à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

-Je tiens à t'avertir, toute la Garde est derrière ta porte, me dit Irwin, ils veulent tous te voir avant de prendre leurs postes, depuis l'autre nuit ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans ta chambre pour se rassurer de ton état. Ils ont senti que tu étais réveillée et je n'ai pas pu le leur interdire plus longtemps. Tu te sens de leur faire un petit salut, toi, tu restes au lit, tu n'as pas encore le droit de te lever, j'ouvre les portes ils te verront de là-bas, es-tu d'accord ?

-Si je ne le fais pas ils ne vont pas faire leur travail et je m'en voudrai s'il arrivait encore quelque chose. Sean tu peux m'aider à me relever un peu sur les coussins. Tiens, à ce que je vois Drâk m'a prêté une nouvelle fois les joyaux Dragons. C'est bon Irwin tu peux ouvrir les portes.

Il y eut un peu de remue ménage autour des portes de ma chambre car les plus impatients de mes confrères s'étaient collés aux portes, ils tombèrent une fois qu'elles furent ouvertes, ce fut très amusant et tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

Les rires étaient surtout de soulagement. Mes amis Gardes étaient maintenant contents de voir que j'allai mieux, et ils partirent après que je les eus salué, pas évident avec le bras gauche immobilisé mais le cœur y était même si je ne les saluai pas complètement.

Le reste du séjour de ma petite bande et moi sur Freïa se passa plus calmement, on fit une enquête pour savoir qui avait bien pu commanditer l'assassinat de la reine Crystall, mais on ne trouva rien de bien précis.

Béa reprit du poil de la bête grâce aux bons soins d'Elatha et Crystall. Maintenant elle pouvait gérer n'importe quelle affaire aussi dure soit-elle. Elle avait dû promettre à Elatha de revenir de temps en temps pour se ressourcer, je servirai de passeur pour l'emmener sur Freïa.

Et moi, une fois mon épaule libérée de toute immobilisation je pus reprendre ma garde auprès de Crystall.

J'étais un peu trop couvée par mes collègues, jusqu'au jour je piquai une colère de tous les diables car je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que je sois épiée par leurs yeux pour voir si à un moment ou un autre j'aurai peut-être besoin de leur aide.

Je les réunis tous dans la salle de repos et leur mis les points sur les i et les barres aux t. Une fois que j'eus déversé le flot de paroles que je leur avais destiné, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, je sortis de la salle et me dirigeai vers les appartements de la reine pour prendre congé.

Nous avions passé quatre mois sur Freïa et nous devions rentrer sur Terre.

Je ne trouvai pas Crystall dans ses appartements, l'une de ses servantes me dit que je la trouverai dans la salle du trône donc je m'y rendis.

Deux Gardes en tenaient les portes, ils les ouvrirent je les remerciai et entrai. Se trouvaient à l'intérieur le roi Drâk, la reine Crystall, les princes Krom et Kaï, la reine Sylden, SauleVert, Irwin, Sandoval, Vrowndhol, Woolf, Sean, Matt, Béa, Lina Armelle, Dina, Fran, Katell, Synthia et Dorval que je voyais pour la première fois en dehors des quartiers de la Garde.

-Merci pour l'accueil mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, leur dis-je un peu gênée.

-Ah tiens donc ! Parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de t'honorer pour ta bravoure de l'autre nuit ? dit la reine Crystall. Je te dois la vie Dame Lucky sans toi je ne serai plus. Donc nous avons décidé qu'aujourd'hui, jour de ton départ pour la Terre, de te remercier à notre façon.

-Reçois ici et en cette heure, cet anneau, l'œil du Dragon, pour récompense de cet acte de bravoure.

-Je n'ai fait que mon rôle de Garde, je ne mérite pas cet honneur.

-Elle est toujours comme ça demanda Sandoval à Sean.

-Et là ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour une fois Dame Lucky fais ce que l'on te demande et viens devant moi, pour recevoir notre reconnaissance.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, quand le roi parle on s'exécute.

Je vins me mettre devant lui, il me prit la main gauche et la reine Crystall me passa à l'index l'œil du Dragon. C'est la reine qui me passa l'anneau au doigt car c'est à la personne sauvée de passer l'anneau à son sauveur et le (la) conjoint(e) doit lui tenir la main, une autre coutume Freïane. Crystall m'expliqua que cet anneau était la plus haute distinction que pouvait recevoir un Garde Dragon, j'en restai muette d'effarement.

Je les saluai et embrassai toute l'assistance, puis il fut l'heure de rentrer.

***

De retour chez moi, deux minutes venaient de passer depuis que nous étions parties pour Freïa, c'est ce qui étonna les filles et mes vampires, pourtant ces derniers étaient au courant mais il n'empêche que d'entendre les choses n'est pas pareil que de les vivre.

-Alors nous ne vous avons pas trop manqué ? demanda une voix derrière nous, pas vraiment contente.

Mon frère et toute mon unité, se trouvaient bien assis dans mes fauteuils et canapés.

-Pourquoi nous, nous vous avons manqué ? lui demandai-je amusée et faisant mon plus beau sourire, pour essayer de désamorcer leur colère.

-Tu te fous de moi Lucky, où étiez-vous ? demanda cette fois Angus.

-Ah ! Parce que tu trouves que c'est normal que nos femmes et amies te suivent pour je ne sais où. En nous faisant croire qu'elles viennent chez toi pour une soirée nana ? dit James.

-Où étiez-vous passées de plus, soirée entre filles c'est ça et moi je suis Tom Pouce, dit Nounours, expliquez-moi ce que font trois hommes avec vous, si c'est une soirée nana ?

-Dès que je retourne à la division, j'en parle à Matthias, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera, renchérit Philippe en regardant dans la direction de Béa.

-Uno, c'était bien une soirée nana à la base, dis-je en levant un doigt. Deuxio nous étions sur Freïa, j'ai eu un léger souci de rien du tout c'est pour cela que Woolf, Sean et Matt sont avec nous – les trois cités, plus les filles me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Je n'avais pas envie de leur dire que s'ils étaient avec nous c'est parce que j'étais morte sur Freïa en sauvant la reine Crystall – et tertio Matthias sait que j'ai emmené Béa avec moi pour la remettre sur pied psychologiquement parlant, vous n'avez rien à savoir de plus, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Je fusillai du regard chacun de mes amis derrière moi pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication à leur donner, pour le moment du moins.

-Aucune explication ? Nous allons voir ça Lucky, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et ton frère aîné, crache le morceau, me dit Kurt de plus en plus en colère, il essayait de déchiffrer les pensées des filles. Sachant ce qu'il allait faire je les avais prises sous mon bouclier, aucune chance qu'il puisse percer les défenses de Matt, Sean et Woolf car ils étaient sur leur garde.

-Qu'allez vous faire mon très cher supérieur, lui dis-je avec hargne. Hein ? Me mettre à pied pour refus d'obtempérer, je te signale que je ne suis pas de service ni d'astreinte donc ce n'est pas mon supérieur hiérarchique qui me parle mais toi Kurt Yldargent mon grand frère et uniquement toi, lui criai-je dessus. Sean vint mettre sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser, la colère commençait à m'envahir.

-Pourquoi Sean a-t-il besoin de te calmer ? Nous ne faisons que discuter, reprit-il en se calmant, il changeait de point d'attaque.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer Sean, bas les pattes, lui dis-je en me dégageant.

-Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir me dire sœurette, ça te ferait du bien crois-moi, continua Kurt d'une voix suave.

-Essaie ton tour de passe-passe sur quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne me briseras pas avec un don aussi mal utilisé, lui répondis-je en l'hypnotisant à mon tour. J'eus une grande envie de lui envoyer par la même occasion une attaque mentale mais je n'étais pas assez en colère pour y céder. Alors on ne dit plus rien grand frère, tu ne bouges plus ? Comme c'est bizarre ! C'est ce qu'on récolte à vouloir se mesurer à plus fort que soit, lui dis-je moqueuse. Ne me pousse pas plus à bout ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement Kurt, c'est la dernière fois que je te mets en garde.

-Lucky relâche-le, son cœur va s'arrêter, m'intima Matt.

-Touchez lui le visage une fois que je serai sortie si je reste dans la même pièce que lui une minute de plus, je crois que je lui ferais vraiment du mal. Je rentrerai quand je me serai calmée. Pas la peine de m'attendre. Béa tu peux dormir dans mon lit. Au revoir à tous, bonne nuit.

***

**Ouh qu'elle n'est pas contente Lucky, XD. Petit pétage de plombs.**

**Une tite review sioux plaît pour Noël faites un effort, bizoux +.**

**Et encore un BON NOUVÈ !**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilou ;o)**

**Mes remerciements à mes revieweuses, melacullen, caro30 et Bellarde.**

**Je tenais à préciser que je ne suis pas partisane de la maltraitance faite aux enfants ni aux adultes non plus, mais dans ce chapitre j'y fais allusion, donc ne criez pas à l'infamie. Je tenais tout de même à vous prévenir au cas ou cela choquerait certaines d'entre vous.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_-Essaie ton tour de passe-passe sur quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne me briseras pas avec un don aussi mal utilisé, lui répondis-je en l'hypnotisant à mon tour. J'eus une grande envie de lui envoyer par la même occasion une attaque mentale mais je n'étais pas assez en colère pour y céder. Alors on ne dit plus rien grand frère, tu ne bouges plus ? Comme c'est bizarre ! C'est ce qu'on récolte à vouloir se mesurer à plus fort que soit, lui dis-je moqueuse. Ne me pousse pas plus à bout ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement Kurt, c'est la dernière fois que je te mets en garde._

_-Lucky relâche-le, son cœur va s'arrêter, m'intima Matt._

_-Touchez lui le visage une fois que je serai sortie si je reste dans la même pièce que lui une minute de plus, je crois que je lui ferais vraiment du mal. Je rentrerai quand je me serai calmée. Pas la peine de m'attendre. Béa tu peux dormir dans mon lit. Au revoir à tous, bonne nuit._

**Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas +.**

**Disclaimer : la majorité des personnages sont miens sauf ceux de Stephenie Meyer bien entendu.**

**Chapitre 9 : Pétage de plombs**

***

Puis je sortis de mon appartement, descendis les huit étages en courant, je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe pour une destination inconnue.

La vitesse m'aida à me calmer mais je levai le pied de l'accélérateur et m'arrêtai sur le bas côté, sortis de ma voiture pour respirer à fond après une heure de trajet.

La route était déserte, vu l'heure ça ne m'étonnai pas 00h15.

Je ne savais pas, par contre où je m'étais arrêtée, le panneau à côté duquel j'étais me l'indiqua « La Push ».

_Merde, le seul endroit où je n'ai plus le droit de mettre les pieds et j'y fonce tête la première parce qu'une colère noire, m'a fait péter les plombs. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai qui ne va pas chez moi ce soir._

-Un petit souci mademoiselle ? me demanda un homme très grand, dans les deux mètres, vêtu seulement d'un bas de jogging, cheveux noir corbeau, coupés courts qui avançait vers moi. **(N/A : fausse joie ce n'est pas lui mais il ne devrait pas tarder lol.) (N/R : j'y ai cru aussi.)**

-Mieux vaut pour vous de ne plus approcher, je suis furax et il y a de forte chance pour que je cède à l'envie que j'ai de me battre. Ça la foutrait mal pour un officier des forces de l'ordre, vous ne trouvez pas ? il m'avait entendu mais approchait toujours. Je ne plaisante pas, monsieur arrêtez d'avancer, je ne veux pas vous blesser.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi je ne crains pas grand chose, vu...

-Ne jamais se fier à la taille d'une personne, Sam Uley **(N/A : et oui c'est lui et pas...)**. Je suis un peu spéciale moi aussi alors plus bouger, et vous autres aussi. Vous êtes bien cachés mais pas aussi bien que vous l'auriez dû. Je vais remonter dans ma voiture et il n'y aura pas de bagarre, ok. Je lâchai Sam Uley des yeux rompant l'hypnose, il acquiesça.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? me demanda une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me retournai doucement pour ne pas mettre feu au poudre, le nouveau venu était aussi peu habillé que Sam Uley et un peu plus grand que lui. Il se présenta.

-Jacob Black, il me tendit la main. **(N/A : le voilà XD) (N/R : c'était prévisible !!!)**

-Je sais qui tu es, mais il vaut mieux pour moi que l'on n'apprenne pas que je suis revenue sur le territoire Quileute, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à me laisser repartir sans avoir d'explications supplémentaires.

-Si j'en vois moi.

-Écoutez-moi bien la meute, puisque c'est ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas, tous autant que vous êtes, une bande de loups. Vous êtes les protecteurs de ce territoire, je le sais tout aussi bien que vous.

Jacob prit son mobile et appela, demandant de venir aussi vite que possible à son correspondant, il raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La plus belle boulette que tu viens de faire de ta vie Black, mais bon je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, surtout pas à toi. **(N/R : il écoute rien celui-là.)**

Il me regarda intrigué.

Deux minutes plus tard déboulaient deux vampires venins, Edward et Bella Cullen, merci à mon don de télépathe. **(N/A : eux aussi sont là, lol) (N/R : Edward rentre à la maison où t'étais ?? Edward, j'attends… maintenant tu files !!!)**

-Un problème Jake ? demanda Bella.

-Aucun problème Bella Swan Cullen, juste une bande de loup qui ne veut pas laisser partir une personne, c'est tout. Vous n'aviez pas à rameuter des vampires, vous savez ! dis-je en regardant Jacob dans les yeux. Edward tu es peut-être très rapide mais tu ne peux pas entrer dans un bouclier physique. Je serai toi je ne tenterai pas ça, ce serai douloureux pour toi et moi je n'aurai rien. Je vous propose à tous de faire ce qui suit. Je grimpe dans ma voiture pour repartir et je vous promets de ne plus conduire sans regarder où je vais, ok ?

-Je voudrai... commença Bella.

-Oui je sais Bella, tu veux savoir comment je sais tout ça surtout que le tien, de bouclier, est en place, tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs. J'ai seulement un don plus puissant que celui de ton mari, et mes boucliers le sont aussi, donc là si je devais combattre, vu l'état de nerf dans lequel je suis, je donne heu... voyons voir, tous les loups k.o vous deux rien mais vous ne pourrez pas non plus me faire grand chose donc, ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours, puis-je partir ? À et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne crierai pas sur tous les toits que les vampires existent, de toute manière j'en ai trois qui m'attendent à la maison et personnellement je connais votre existence depuis mes 14 ans. Rassurés ? Sauf bien entendu mon père, mon frère et mon unité ainsi que certains de mes amis.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez partir sachant que vous connaissez notre existence, soit nous vous transformons soit nous vous tuons.

-Alors là nous avons un big problème Cullen ! Parce que me transformer vous est impossible puisqu'il vous faut la permission de l'Alpha et que je ne rentre pas dans les cas de vampirisation urgente. De plus je suis ce que je suis et là aussi vous n'avez pas la possibilité de me transformer, me tuer n'en parlons pas. En plus, je me mets dedans jusqu'au cou en avouant cela, mais je suis bannie depuis sept ans de tout territoire Quileute à cause de votre abruti de soit disant chef du conseil, Karl Twoface, donc je ne vois que la seule solution me laisser partir, dis-je en regardant Jacob dans les yeux. Bonsoir Alice, elle venait juste d'arriver avec Jasper. **(N/R : Et bien c'est la fête, tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer ??) (N/A : non pas tout le monde, il manque Esmée/Carlisle et Rose/Emmett, lol)**

-Bonsoir. Laissez la partir, elle ne nous causera pas de problème. Croyez-moi.

-Pourquoi nous ne savons rien sur elle, dit Sam, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas vendre la mèche une fois qu'elle sera loin d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me gonfler le loup, dommage que je n'ai pas demandé à Woolf de m'accompagner, il t'aurait appris ce qu'était un vrai Loup. Bon je reviens, je me dirigeai vers la plage, les autres sur les talons.

Je rentrai dans l'eau et expulsai le surplus d'énergie que j'avais accumulé depuis le début de ma dispute avec mon frère. Heureusement que je m'étais immergée jusqu'aux épaules parce que j'aurai fait pas mal de dégâts autrement. On aurait dit l'explosion d'une grosse mine anti-sous-marine. Je ressortis de l'eau, beaucoup plus zen que quand j'y étais rentrée, me tournai vers le groupe, la plupart d'entre eux étaient bouche bée.

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien. Bon alors vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? leur demandai-je les mains sur les hanches, les regardant un par un. Je viens d'enfreindre encore plus l'interdiction de mettre les pieds à La Push.

-Nous allons vous laissez partir, dit Jacob.

-Merci. Pourras-tu, s'il te plaît, Jacob dire à Billy que la petite pense toujours à lui et à Shinny... oh non ! Pardon je ne savais pas, elle était très gentille, elle va me manquer encore plus maintenant – Shinny, la mère de Jacob était morte des années auparavant, je venais de lire dans ses pensées – dis lui aussi qu'il me manque que je ne l'ai jamais oublié et que je porte toujours son cadeau de bienvenue, tu le feras ?

-Promis, filez maintenant.

-Merci, au revoir. Ah ! Alice pas de souci mais je ne garantis rien, ok !

Elle venait de me demander par la pensée si je reviendrai, ce n'était pas gagné puisqu'interdite de territoire Quileute et tout juste acceptée sur Forks.

***

Je regagnai mon véhicule sans encombre et retournai chez moi à l'aube.

Personne à l'entrée, je montai les étages, personne devant ma porte, juste un petit mot de mon frère scotché à la porte.

**S'il te plaît, viens prendre le café chez moi. (N/R : et n'oublie pas les biscuits) (N/A : il peut se gratter)**

_C'est ça on verra quand les poules auront des dents et que les vaches voleront._

J'entrai chez moi et refermai la porte à clefs.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, puis la scannai au cas où, Béa dormait dans mon lit, comme je le lui avais dit. Je changeai de direction et montai dans l'une des chambres du haut, chacune d'elles avaient une salle d'eau.

Je rentrai dans la première et fonçai prendre une bonne douche très chaude, car je commençai vraiment à avoir froid. La prochaine fois que je voudrai expulser mon trop plein d'énergie il faudra que je trouve un endroit beaucoup plus sec, fini la mer ou je prendrai un rechange sec.

Une fois bien réchauffée et séchée j'enfilai un gros peignoir éponge en me glissant sous la couette après avoir réglé le réveil pour 07h00, je ne dormirai pas beaucoup cette nuit, il était 02h25.

Je ne sentais pas les présences de Matt et Woolf. Par contre celle de Sean si, il m'avait entendu rentrer, il frappa à la porte.

-Entre.

-Tu te sens mieux à ce que je vois.

-Oui, j'ai expulsé toute l'énergie que j'avais accumulée et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dis nous pourrons en reparler demain je suis crevée, sans mauvais jeu de mots, lui demandai-je en baillant.

-Je te laisse, dors bien.

-Non reste s'il te plaît.

Je tapai la place à côté de moi, il vint s'y coucher, je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis très vite dans ses bras.** (N/R : arrête de me narguer avec tes doudous persos) (N/A : hé oui que veux-tu y en a qui ont le cul bordé de nouille)**

Le réveil sonna j'embrassai Sean, me levai, me lavai et fonçai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Béa.

Matt m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner, mais je n'avais pas très faim ce matin alors j'avalai uniquement un café en vitesse et je partis pour le boulot.

Je croisai Kurt dans les escaliers mais ne lui décrochai pas la parole, mis à part un « bonjour » et je pris ma voiture. J'arrivai la première à la division, je me garai et montai à mon bureau, Kurt suivait à cinq minutes.

Aujourd'hui je devais classer toutes les photos tirées des vidéos de la gamine.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était le chef McFirst, il me voulait dans son bureau, j'y allai.

-Assieds-toi Yldargent, je voudrai avoir une discussion avec toi.

-Bonjour chef, merci. Oui que voulez-vous ?

-Voilà hier soir après que tu sois partie Hems est venue me voir et il m'a encore une fois demandé ton dossier.

-Oui et alors, il m'a dit que vous refusiez de le lui passer. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ne pas lui faire lire. Je sais, je ne suis pas sous ses ordres directes mais nous travaillions ensemble sur certaines affaires. Alors ce serait bien qu'il sache avec qui il travaille, non ?

-Certes mais ton dossier... il est costaud.

-Je connais très bien mon dossier chef. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous les dossiers sur chacun de nous tous, plus ceux de la 11. Il serait bien que le chef Hems connaisse la 14C aussi bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui tu as raison, je voulais juste avoir ton accord pour le lui montrer.

-Je suis d'accord, la prochaine fois qu'il demande quelque chose me concernant ne le faites pas poireauter, demandez moi le plus vite possible. Nous sommes deux très bonnes unités qui s'entendent super bien, il ne faudrait pas gâcher cette entente avec des brouilles.

-Je lui fais passer dans la journée. Autre chose, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre ton frère et toi ?

-Chef, ce qu'il se passe en dehors du boulot, c'est privé. Je suis assez professionnelle pour ne pas confondre boulot et perso alors faites en autant, s'il vous plaît, merci.

-Donc il y a bien un problème ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans les locaux de la division c'est mon supérieur, je ne ferai pas de vague mais je vous le répète ce qui se passe en dehors ne vous regarde pas. Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire j'aimerai retourner bosser.

-Non, tu peux y aller, envoie-moi ton frère, merci.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Je sortis du bureau du chef et allai à celui de Kurt, je frappai à l'encadrement.

-Yldargent, le chef voudrait te voir dans son bureau, salut Nounours, Angus.

-Ok, merci, me répondit-il tout juste en s'exécutant.

-Vous allez vous faire la gueule longtemps ?

-Écoute Angus, c'est entre lui et moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire la gueule à vous aussi, alors nous en restons là, ok ?

-N'allez pas bousiller l'ambiance de l'unité, je ne le permettrais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne tiens pas moi non plus à pourrir l'entente de notre groupe. Je serai correcte au boulot mais ne me demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était en dehors. Boulot, maison pas de mélange. Je retourne trier les photos, à plus.

-Dis Lucky, tu pourras me donner un coup de main quand tu auras fini, j'ai besoin d'un œil extérieur, je patauge avec un gars et je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Avec ton don tu pourrais m'enlever une épine du pied.

-Pas de souci Nounours, quand as-tu besoin de moi ?

-Dans une heure ça te va ?

-Je n'aurai pas fini mais ça me fera une pause, je te retrouve où ?

-Merci, alors rejoins-moi en salle d'interrogatoire 3.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, officier Yldargent ? me demanda Kurt énervé en revenant du bureau du chef.

-J'y allai monsieur, je le saluai et me dirigeai à mon bureau dont je refermai la porte.

J'entendis Angus lui faire le même laïus qu'à moi, sauf que Kurt ne lui répondit pas. Ah ! Les joies de travailler avec sa famille quand il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, ce n'est pas top, en fait.

Une heure plus tard j'allai rejoindre Nounours à la salle 3, je tombai sur Kurt dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu as déjà fini Yldargent, tu es plus tôt rapide à moins que tu ne prennes une pause pendant que tes coéquipiers, eux continuent leur travail.

-Non, monsieur je rejoins Booker pour un interrogatoire en salle 3, vous voulez m'accompagner pour être sûr que je ne vous raconte pas de crack, monsieur ?

-Parce que tu me crois incapable de le faire ?

-Non, monsieur, je suis certaine que vous allez vérifier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent j'en sortis avec bien entendu Kurt à mes basques. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, frappai et entrai.

_-Pardon pour l'intrusion Nounours mais Kurt ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour un interrogatoire alors il est venu voir par lui-même si je lui disais bien la vérité._

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose officier Yldargent ? lui demanda Nounours.

-Non, je cherchai Van, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

-Oui, il est dans votre bureau, tu n'as pas oublié ? lui dit Nounours pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Désolé du dérangement, je vous laisse, dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

Pendant que Nounours interrogeait notre loustic je lisais ses pensées, il essayait de ne pas me fixer car ses pensées à mon égard étaient toutes sauf plaisantes. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir le don de télépathe.

Puis tout d'un coup ses pensées se concentrèrent sur la petite et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, nous avions notre homme.

_-Nounours je vais sortir, je vais faire comme je recevais un coup de fil, ok. J'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin, je sais où elle est. C'est ce salopard que nous cherchons, c'est lui qui a kidnappé la petite. Ça fait deux jours qu'il l'a laissée pour prendre l'air. Deux jours sans manger, ni boire, le fils de pute, si je ne me retenais pas il serait mort depuis que j'arrive à lire ses pensées. Je te laisse finir avec lui Nounours._

-Excusez-moi, un coup de fil.

Je sortis de la salle et fonçai au bureau de mon frère. J'avais vu le chef McFirst mon dossier sous le bras sortir avec Hems. Mon supérieur hiérarchique après eux était mon frère, pas de chance mais je fis avec. Je ne frappai même pas à la porte et entrai en trombe dans son bureau.

-Tu me colleras un rapport au cul plus tard, l'interrogatoire a porté ses fruits ce connard est notre gars. Je sais où se trouve la petite je fonce la chercher.

-Attends une minute !

-Non je n'attends pas, ça fait deux jours qu'elle est seule sans boire ni manger, et l'endroit où elle est, est un vrai étuve.

-Je viens avec toi.

-D'accord mais bouge-toi, rejoins-moi à la voiture, je commence à y aller.

Il prit son arme et nous déboulâmes à la voiture. Il me lança les clefs.

-Tu conduis mieux que moi quand il y a urgence.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire car c'était vrai, quand il y avait urgence j'étais très bonne derrière un volant.

Je me glissai derrière ce dernier et appuyai sur le champignon, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Kurt prit la radio et demanda une ambulance à l'adresse que je lui indiquai. L'endroit était à une demi-heure de route de là. Puis il demanda à ce que l'on prévienne les parents de la petite.

Je me garai à la sauvage sur le terreplein devant la cabane en tôle ondulée.

-Kurt, elle a peur, je m'en occupe

-Tu peux déjà l'entendre, et la sentir ?

-Je te rappelle accessoirement que mon ouïe est super développée. Oui je peux lire ses pensées. Ça te gêne si nous nous disputons une autre fois ?

-Je ne... laisse tomber, où est-elle ?

-Dans cette cabane en ruine, il l'a enfermée dans une machine à laver industrielle dont il a bloqué la porte avec un cadenas. Quel connard. **(N/R : mais c'est quoi ce barjot ?)**

Je rentrai dans la cabane, je retrouvai rapidement ce que nous cherchions. Nous n'avions pas pris le pied de biche pour faire sauter le cadenas, tirer dessus était hors de question, donc...

-Kurt pousse-toi de là je vais faire sauter le cadenas, ne pose pas de question et regarde.

Je me concentrai et fis voler en éclat le cadenas sous les yeux étonnés de mon frère, le bruit avait réveillé la petite qui s'était endormie pendant que nous rentrions dans la cabane.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la machine, elle ne bougea pas, tout en m'activant pour la faire sortir de là, je lui parlai doucement lui disant que j'étais l'officier de police Lucky Yldargent, que mon coéquipier Kurt Yldargent et moi étions là pour la ramener à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Que son kidnappeur était dans les locaux de la police et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire du mal.

-C'est ton mari que vous avez le même nom ? me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut blottie dans mes bras.

-Non ma puce c'est mon grand frère. Kurt la couverture, s'il te plaît.

-Je veux pas qu'il m'approche. Il est pas gentil. C'est un monsieur comme celui qui m'a pris, dit-elle en pleurant en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et me serrant de toutes ses petites forces.

-Non ma puce, il est très très gentil, c'est le grand frère le plus génial qu'on peut espérer avoir, lui dis-je en regardant dans les yeux Kurt. Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

-Viviane si tu ne veux pas que je t'approche, je ne t'approcherai pas promis. Tiens Lucky attrape, il me lança la couverture de derrière le coffre.

La radio bipa, l'ambulance que nous avions demandé été prise dans un carambolage et n'arriverait que dans une heure.

-Kurt la petite est vraiment mal, elle ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps. On pourrait l'amener nous même à l'hôpital, quand dis-tu ?

-D'accord, allez viens.

Il m'ouvrit la portière arrière et je m'installai avec la petite serrée contre moi, il referma la porte et passa derrière le volant.

Avant de démarrer, il appela pour prévenir que nous amenions la petite à l'hôpital et demanda à ce que les parents nous y attendent.

_-Son père va avoir du mal à l'approcher ainsi que tous hommes de son entourage, _dis-je mentalement à mon frère.

_-Oui, ce ne sera pas facile. Elle n'a plus du tout confiance en la gente masculine. Je me demande si toi, tu ne pourrais pas..._

_-Kurt, je l'aiderai si la famille me le demande, je ne peux pas intervenir de cette façon dans cette histoire. Tu le sais. Moi aussi ça me fend le cœur de voir ce qu'elle ressent. Mais je n'y peux rien._

_-Pourtant vu ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ne nous as pas rejetée. Au contraire, tu ne pouvais pas te passer de nous._

_-Oui parce que j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous et puis ta présence et celle de papa m'étaient nécessaires._

_-Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ?_

_-Ça dépend d'elle, je pense qu'elle pourra s'en sortir mais après ce qu'elle vient de subir il faudra beaucoup de temps, pour qu'elle refasse confiance aux hommes en général. La confiance qu'elle a en son père devrait revenir plus tôt mais je ne garantis rien. Je ne suis pas elle. Elle s'est endormie._

_-Nous arrivons. Tiens-toi prête._

_-Comme toujours grand frère, je me suis comportée comme une idiote, tu me pardonnes ?_

_-Oui bien sûr que je te pardonne, moi aussi je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, nous en reparlerons ce soir devant un bon repas ? C'est moi qui invite._

_-Dit comme ça je ne peux refuser, merci Kurt._

_-Pas de quoi petite sœur. _**(N/R : le mea culpa est tombé !!!)**

Il m'ouvrit la portière, nous étions garés devant les urgences, je sortis la petite toujours endormie dans mes bras. Un infirmier attendait avec un brancard mais je gardai Viviane contre moi. Le médecin qui prenait en charge la petite était une femme, il n'y aurait pas de soucis avec elle, je la prévins de la réaction de Viviane lors que mon frère l'avait approché.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais gérer ce genre de caprice. **(N/R : mais elle ne sait pas de ****quoi elle parle, je crois) (N/A : c'est une personne qui et déranger ce médecin donc pour elle les enfants mentent toujours)**

Les parents qui étaient là réagirent, surtout le père.

-Caprice… ma fille a subit pendant deux mois des tortures monstrueuses et vous dites que le fait qu'elle refuse d'être approchée par un homme est un caprice. Non mais qui êtes-vous pour dire cela.

-Qui y a-t-il ? demanda un autre médecin, femme elle aussi, c'était la chef du service.

-Bonjour docteur, laissez-moi faire Mr Marks, je m'en charge, lui dis-je pour le rassurer._ Kurt tu veux bien l'emmener faire un tour. _Il hocha la tête pour me répondre.

J'expliquai à ce médecin le cas de la petite après mon récit elle prit en charge elle même la petite et envoya l'autre médecin à d'autres cas.

Le médecin était pédiatre, le docteur Hélène Crown, était spécialisée dans les cas d'enfants enlevés et maltraités.

Je laissai Viviane qui s'était réveillée ainsi que sa famille aux bons soins du docteur Crown et rejoignis mon frère à la voiture, après avoir été remercié un nombre de fois incalculable par monsieur et madame Marks.

Le retour en voiture fut silencieux, mais nous étions contents de nous.

Nous avions retrouvé Viviane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et l'avions ramené à ses parents.

Arriver dans nos bureaux un torrent d'applaudissement nous accueillit les unités 11 et 14C au grand complet nous attendaient pour nous féliciter.

_-Tu aurais pu m'attendre_, me reprocha Woolf.

-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps, tu sais ! lui répondit Kurt. La décision d'y aller a été reprise en deux secondes.

_-Vous auriez pu appeler pour avoir du renfort_, insista-t-il._ Mais je suis content que vous l'ayez retrouvé._

-C'est ça de faire équipe en famille, c'est d'enfer, dit Kurt en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ha, ha, ha ! ce n'est pas dans cette optique que vous étiez tous les deux ce matin en arrivant, lança le chef McFirst.

-Tout peut arriver chef, se faire la tête comme ne plus se la faire ! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre vous n'avez pas à y mettre le nez, lui dis-je gentiment.

-Bon votre rapport à tous les deux, dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Et une copie pour le chef Hems, bien entendu, continua McFirst.

-Allez viens, ton bureau ou le mien, me demanda Kurt.

-Le tien je pourrai m'asseoir si nous allons dans le mien tu resteras debout. Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de grandir, lui dis-je en riant.

-Toujours aussi drôle, par contre toi... tu devrais rester debout encore pas mal de temps si tu veux encore grandir. Tu es un peu rase motte, petite sœur.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! lui répliquai-je hilare.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau, nous nous y installâmes et fîmes le rapport sur notre intervention. Une demi-heure plus tard il était sur le bureau de notre chef ainsi qu'une copie pour Hems.

L'après midi je retournai quand même à mon tri de photos après un bon repas au mess.

Je bouclai tout mon travail à 18h15, et je rentrai à la maison avec Woolf.

***

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui la suite dimanche prochain.**

**Bon bout d'an et à l'an que ven (se prononce « qué » « vin » en provençale) c'est ce qu'on dit chez moi en fin d'année ^^. (N/R : et plein de jolies choses pour 2010 à toutes et à tous)**

**N'oubliez pas ma tite review svp merci.**

**Gros bizoux +**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou voilà un autre chapitre (N/R : pour bien commencer 2010)**

**Bòna annada, ben granada e ben acompanhada (en français ça donne : ****bonne année, bien prospère, et bien accompagnée (de santé)**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir, melacullen, caro30, Bellarde. Merci à vous trois vous êtes mes trois fidèles lectrices chacune de vos reviews me fait chaud au coeur.  
**

**Bon chapitre + en bas.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau, nous nous y installâmes et fîmes le rapport sur notre intervention. Une demi-heure plus tard il était sur le bureau de notre chef ainsi qu'une copie pour Hems._

_L'après midi je retournai quand même à mon tri de photos après un bon repas au mess._

_Je bouclai tout mon travail à 18h15, et je rentrai à la maison avec Woolf._

**Chapitre 10 : Les ennuis persistent**

***

En arrivant j'eus la surprise, encore une fois, de trouver l'appartement vide, mais que faisaient donc Matt et Sean, cela ne me regardait certainement pas.

-Un petit creux Woolf ?

_-Petit, tu plaisantes, un gouffre tu veux dire !_ me répondit-il en riant et se frottant contre moi pour que je lui donne la grosse côte de bœuf qui était bien en sécurité dans le réfrigérateur.

-Si je te la donne maintenant tu n'auras plus faim ce soir et je te rappelle que je suis de sortie au resto avec Kurt.

_-Il est bien différent de ce matin, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pendant l'intervention ?_

-Rien de particulier, éludai-je, tiens, moi qui croyais que tu allais fouiller dans la mémoire de Kurt, je suis étonnée que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère, lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

_-Pas du tout, je préfère connaître la vérité que de la voler dans les pensées des gens que j'aime et qui m'entoure, pas comme ton frère. _**(N/R : tiens, prends-ça dans les dents Kurt.)**

-Je ne veux pas revenir à ce que je lui ai caché. C'était nécessaire, s'il savait je ne pourrai plus jamais remettre les pieds sur Freïa, il m'interdirait d'y retourner et je ne le veux pas. Je suis heureuse d'être Garde Dragon Royale, tout autant que de m'occuper d'enfants ou être officier de police. Si je ne peux plus faire l'un de mes boulots ce serait comme d'arracher ses ailes à un Dragon ou d'être séparée de toi, ce ne serait pas vivable, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

_-Oui je te comprends mais il faudra qu'un jour tu lui dises, non ? Idem pour ton père. Si tu veux être loyale au serment que tu as prononcé quand tu es devenue Garde Dragon, il faudra que tôt ou tard tu leur parles, Lucky. Tu ne peux de toute manière pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu es tout de même morte là-bas. D'accord Drâk, Crystall, Sylden et SauleVert t'ont ramené à la vie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour occulter ça. Je me refuse à croire que tu te sois encore plus blindée pour ne plus rien ressentir._

-Et quand bien même Woolf, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire, je suis...

_-Ah non ! Ne dis pas que tu es comme ça, c'est faux et tu le sais. Si je suis devenu ton âme sœur ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant que ton cœur ne cesse de battre, __tu étais douce maintenant tu ressembles de plus en plus à ce que vous appelez un robot, Lucky. Tu dis que tu es heureuse d'être Garde Dragon et tout mais laisse-moi te dire qu'en fin de matinée quand vous êtes revenus après avoir récupéré la petite, tu affichais le même visage que n'importe quel autre jour, celui de ton frère par contre rayonnait de bonheur. Tu ne peux plus te voiler la face Lucky tu as un problème de comportement vis à vis des sentiments, tu me donnes l'impression de ne plus vouloir rien ressentir._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Woolf tu veux toi aussi partir, eh bien vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre d'aller et de faire ce que bon te semble.

_-Même ça tu le dis sans aucune émotion, cela ne te ferais vraiment rien que je parte, nous sommes liés pourtant, tu ne sais plus aimer, Lucky et le mot aimer renferme une multitude de définitions toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres._

-Et alors, je n'en ai pas besoin de tout ça. Il me suffit de comprendre les autres et puis c'est tout, vous autres arrivez à ressentir les choses tant mieux pour vous. Oui j'ai perdu la vie et sans doute ma capacité à aimer, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? J'aurai dû laisser Crystall mourir peut-être ? Je ne regretterai jamais mon geste Woolf tu m'entends jamais, même si j'ai perdu quelque chose d'important, cela en valait la peine. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois me préparer, je ne veux pas faire attendre Kurt, la discussion est close.

_-Comme tu veux Lucky, mais un jour tu regretteras tes paroles, quand tu te retrouveras toute seule. Tu repenseras à cette discussion et tu ne pourras plus réparer ce que tu auras détruit par ton attitude,_ me dit-il tristement en se dirigeant à l'étage.

-Woolf, j'étais seule cette fameuse semaine, personne n'est venu rompre cette solitude et me sortir de cet enfer, je serai toujours seule. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, personne ne le peut. Je suis morte sur Freïa, oui, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, mon cœur a été ramené à la vie mais moi je suis morte depuis très longtemps, je fais avec. Oui je trompe tout le monde en faisant semblant d'être enjouée, heureuse. Je m'étais dit que sur Freïa, je retrouverai l'envie de vivre, je me suis moi-même leurrée. Tout l'amour que vous m'apportez tous, glisse sur moi comme si mes boucliers étaient actifs. Je sais que vous m'aimez mais je ne ressens rien pour autant, je fais réellement des efforts mais ça ne sert à rien. Tu as raison Woolf, j'agis comme un robot, sauf que les robots peuvent ressentir les choses avec un programme adapté, moi je ne sais plus comment on fait. En parler à quelqu'un, pour ça il faudrait que je le veuille ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu me pardonnes mais il faut que j'y aille, je te sortirai à manger avant de partir.

Je tournai le dos à Woolf, mon âme sœur, je savais que je venais de lui faire très mal, mais je n'arrivai même pas à m'en vouloir pour lui avoir infligé cela. J'allai me préparer, une fois prête je pris la côte de bœuf pour Woolf, la sortis de son emballage et lui la lançai. Je me lavai les mains et allai attendre Kurt devant son appartement. J'allai frapper mais il sortit à ce moment.

-Alors prête sœurette, tu veux aller manger où ?

-Où tu veux, je n'ai pas de préférence.

Il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant français qui venait d'ouvrir. Le mal du pays était très présent chez Kurt, la France lui manquait beaucoup, plus qu'à moi. Même le fait d'être loin de ma patrie, ne me faisait rien ressentir.

La soirée se passa calmement, nous nous régalâmes.

***

Sur le chemin du retour nous avons entendu des coups de feu, nous sommes allés voir de quoi il en retournait. Deux hommes se tiraient dessus au beau milieu de la route, les conducteurs des voitures les évitaient comme ils pouvaient.

Nous sommes intervenus, quand on est flic, on l'est tout le temps.

Kurt venait de blesser l'un des hommes après avoir fait les somations d'usages, l'autre tireur visa Kurt et le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux et tomba ensuite sur le dos, laissant échapper son arme. Pendant ce temps je m'occupai du tireur qui n'était pas blessé, il essaya de me tirer dessus mais je fus plus rapide et le tuai d'une seule balle. Celui qui avait tiré sur Kurt avançait sur lui pour l'achever, mais là encore je fus la plus prompte et je le descendis, puis je fonçai sur Kurt.

La balle était rentrée sous le cœur, les battements de ce dernier étaient irréguliers. Je sortis ma radio (genre talkie-walkie) de mon sac et passai un appel à l'aide signalant qu'un officier de police avait été touché, tout en appuyant sur l'impact laissé par la balle.

Les secours arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard avec renfort de police.

Les ambulanciers prirent en charge Kurt, je voulais les accompagner mais je devais faire une déposition sur le déroulement de l'échange de tir et sa conclusion.

Je pris deux minutes dans mon récit pour appeler papa lui expliquant ce qui venait de se passer et dans quel hôpital Kurt était transféré.

Le chef McFirst arriva sur les lieux peu de temps après que l'ambulance, emportant mon frère, soit partie.

Le coroner emmena les corps des deux tireurs fous. L'autopsie révéla plus tard qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'une nouvelle drogue dure et qu'ils seraient mort de toute manière d'un arrêt cardiaque si je ne les avais pas éliminés.

J'étais encadrée par deux agents de l'unité 19 qui intervient dans les cas de légitime défense, ma déposition enfin enregistrée on me permit de partir avec mon chef.

Il me conduisit à l'hôpital où mon frère avait été emmené, nous n'avions pour l'instant aucune nouvelle, ni bonne ni mauvaise.

-Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas chef, ne pas ressentir les choses est déroutant. Je sais que mon frère a été mortellement blessé mais une coquille de noix aurait plus de réaction que moi.

-Ne dis pas ça !...

-Ah non, et que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment.

-Depuis quand le vampire qui t'as marqué n'a plus bu à ta source ?

-Je ne sais pas ?

-Allez fais un effort pour te souvenir. Lou est toujours avec toi, idem avec Sean et Matt, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Chef, Lou est parti.

-Comment ça, il est parti ?

-Je crois que ça fait un peu plus de huit mois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Tu veux dire que ça fait huit mois que tu gardes ton sang ?

-Non, il y a Sean et Matt qui s'y abreuvent. Pourquoi, ça change quelque chose que ce soit eux et pas lui ? lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Un peu, oui. Quand le vampire qui a marqué un Novice ne boit pas régulièrement à ce dernier, le Novice perd toute émotion, il ne ressent plus rien, un vrai robot quoi ! Et si j'osais pousser le bouchon, regarde-toi dans une glace et tu comprendrais. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur.

-À vous il ne vous arrive rien et pourtant vous n'avez plus de vampire si j'ai bien compris.

-Je fais parti des cas particuliers. La vampire qui m'avait marqué est morte cinq ans après, donc sa marque a disparu avec elle. Mais toi non, il est encore en vie, tu portes toujours sa marque.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, je croyais que seuls les vampires pouvaient voir si nous étions marqués ?

-Non, nous aussi pouvons savoir lequel d'entre nous est marqué ou qui l'a été. Nous pouvons même savoir qui va devenir l'un des notre, si nous faisons attention.

-Et comment fait-on ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard, nous arrivons à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas venir avec toi j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je te laisserai à l'entrée.

-Merci chef de m'avoir accompagnée, je dirai à Kurt que vous êtes venu. Bonne nuit.

-Lucky, demain je ne veux pas te voir au boulot. Tu prends la semaine, j'allai lui dire que je serai à mon poste mais... Pas de discussion c'est un ordre, j'espère que ton frère va s'en remettre mais tant que nous ne savons pas comment il va, tu restes auprès de lui et ton père, nous n'avons pas d'affaires en cours donc tu ne nous seras pas d'une grande aide. Si je te vois demain, je te mets à pied et pour un temps indéfini. Est-ce clair, officier Yldargent ?

-Oui monsieur, lui dis-je en le saluant.

Il me déposa à l'entrée, je sortis et entrai dans les urgences où je trouvai mon père entrain de discuter avec une infirmière.

-Bonsoir papa, des nouvelles ?

-Bonsoir ma chérie, non toujours pas ils viennent juste de l'emmener au bloc. L'infirmière vient de me dire qu'ils en avaient pour un bon moment, rien de plus. Toi tu n'as rien, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir ? me dit-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds pour être sûr que je ne lui mentais pas, puis il me serra dans ses bras.

-Non, papa je n'ai rien. Je devais déposer ça prend du temps, tu sais. Mais maintenant je suis là. McFirst m'a déposé. Il m'a interdit de me pointer au poste demain ainsi que pour le reste de la semaine.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

-Il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Tu le connais, il vadrouille toujours, il ne s'arrête jamais.

-Oui je me demande comment il fait pour tenir. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il y avait une salle d'attente, tu m'accompagnes.

-Bien sûr papa, je ne comptai pas repartir et te laisser gérer ça tout seul voyons, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Désolé ma chérie, me dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-Je sais que je n'arrive pas à ressentir les choses mais quand même papa c'est blessant ce que tu viens de dire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, je ne voulais pas.

-Bon cette salle ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oui viens elle est ici, deuxième porte à gauche.

-Mademoiselle, éteignez votre mobile s'il vous plaît. Pas de téléphone dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, merci, me dit justement l'infirmière qui avait renseigné mon père.

-Je te laisse deux minutes papa, je dois appeler à l'appart pour les prévenir, je reviens tout de suite.

-Fais vite.

-Promis.

J'appelai rapidement, je tombai sur mon répondeur, je laissai un message et retournai attendre avec papa dans la salle d'attente.

Nous avaient rejoint Nounours et Angus, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, puis James et Philippe firent de même et enfin le chef McFirst mais il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire donc il ne resta en définitive qu'une demi-heure. Vers 2h du matin on vint enfin nous donner des nouvelles de Kurt. L'opération était plus longue que prévue car il y avait eu une complication, on ne dit pas laquelle mais papa et moi, grâce à notre don, avons eu enfin de compte une explication sur ladite complication. La balle avait traversé de part en part la cage thoracique de mon frère et avait provoqué un grand nombre d'hémorragies internes. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de poche de sang dans la réserve de l'hôpital pour faire des transfusions à Kurt.

Le chirurgien qui s'occupait de Kurt vint demander à mon père – étant donné la situation – si Kurt avait donné son d'accord pour le don d'organes. Nous n'en revenions pas du culot de ce toubib. Pour lui il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver mon frère alors il essayait de jouer sur la corde sensible qu'avec les organes de mon frère qui étaient sains il pourrait faire des transplantations à d'autres personnes qui pourraient survivre. Il insistait énormément là-dessus jusqu'au moment où mon père l'envoya promener et demanda à voir le directeur de l'hôpital.

Le directeur était – chose rare – encore dans les parages. Lui aussi prêcha sa bonne parole au sujet du don d'organes mais mon père était dans une colère noire à cause de leur comportement plus que douteux, alors il fit ce que je ne pensai jamais qu'il ferait un jour. Il sortit téléphoner et revint vingt minutes plus tard accompagné par un homme que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite, puisqu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant et que mes pensées étaient à des années lumière de là, puis je vis l'homme qui poussait ce fauteuil roulant et lui je le reconnus immédiatement puisque c'était Jacob Black. Mon père fonça sur le directeur qui m'avait tenu le crachoir pendant son absence. Une fois à notre hauteur papa demanda le transfert de Kurt sur l'hôpital de La Push, le directeur ne voulait pas accéder à la requête de mon père alors je pris à mon tour le taureau par les cornes et je menaçai sans vergogne d'une inspection des services de santé. Le directeur – qui par miracle – accepta sans broncher, une fois les papiers remplis en bon et dû forme nous attendîmes l'ambulance pour le transfert. Et papa me présenta les nouveaux venus.

-Lucky je ne sais pas si...

-Tu m'as manqué Billy, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Papa depuis quand tu tournes autour du pot pour me présenter quelqu'un. Bonsoir Jacob. Je me baissai en embrassai Billy, j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux comme je le faisais quand j'étais petite.

-Tu n'as pas changé toujours cette manie de coller ton nez dans mon cou, petite. Tu connais déjà mon fils ? Comment et où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Une longue histoire, répondîmes en cœur Jacob et moi.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être très intéressante, quand dis-tu Billy ?

-Papa ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton Kurt, ok. Depuis quand la réserve s'est vu offrir un hôpital flambant neuf ? Moi ça, ça m'intéresse.

-Nous n'en avons toujours pas un de super. Mais nous connaissons un médecin très compétant qui peut, peut-être vous aidez, répondit Billy que je n'avais pas lâché. Dis ça me fais, à moi aussi, très plaisir de te revoir mais tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher, Lucky ! **(N/R : Est-ce le médecin auquel je pense ??) (N/A : je ne dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat lol)**

-Oh ! Excuse-moi mais ça fait si longtemps et comme nous n'avons plus le droit de remettre les pieds à la réserve, je profite de toi un maximum, Billy.

-Comment ça vous n'avez plus le droit d'y mettre les pieds et depuis quand c'est nouveau ça ? demanda Billy très étonné, dont le regard passait de mon père à moi sans discontinuer.

-Non depuis tu sais quoi... dit mon père en jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob qui n'était pas au courant de l'épisode où j'avais sauvé son père quand j'étais petite. Et bien toute ma famille et moi avons été bannis de la réserve par...

-Cet abruti de Karl Twoface. Tu sais Billy celui qui ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture, lui dis-je en coupant papa dans son récit.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et depuis quand avez-vous cette interdiction ? demanda Billy.

-Depuis que nous sommes partis après tu sais quoi... Quand nous sommes rentrés en France, il y avait un courrier soit disant officiel avec toutes les signatures des membres du conseil, même la tienne y était Billy. Alors c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt et je sais que c'est plus tôt culotté de ma part de demander de l'aide pour mon fils alors que nous sommes persona non grata sur les terres Quileute.

-Mais tout ça est faux aucun membre du conseil n'a jamais signé quoique ce soit dans ce sens et moi encore moins.

-Désolé de déranger mais de quoi parlez-vous en sous-entendu ? demanda Jacob perplexe.

-Une longue histoire, cette fois c'était papa, Billy et moi qui avions répondu ensemble.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à donner une explication pour tout ça croyez pas ?

-On n'a pas le temps l'ambulance arrive ; elle sera là dans trois minutes, dis-je.

-Comment le sais-tu, me demanda Billy.

-Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire Billy. Papa, Woolf arrive mais tu ne vas pas être content.

-Pourquoi il est sous sa forme naturelle ?

-Oui, regarde. Woolf se tenait à trois pas de moi, les yeux fixés sur Jacob qui était parcouru de frissons. Du calme Jacob, il n'y a pas de conflit de territoire vous êtes tous les deux des Alphas. Woolf ne fait pas de cet endroit son territoire. Il est juste avec moi et si j'en vois un essayer d'attaquer l'autre, c'est moi qu'il trouvera sur son chemin et je ne suis pas très apte au pardon en ce moment je serai vous, Loups, je me tiendrai à carreau. Et c'est pareil pour ceux qui sont planqués dans les fourrés. Je serrai toi Jacob je rappellerai à l'ordre certains louveteaux sans expériences, je ne voudrai pas à leur faire de mal.

-Petite, je m'inquièterai plus tôt de moi si j'étais toi, tu parles de loups et louveteaux mais je ne vois qu'un loup répliqua Billy.

-Écoute, je suis bien placée pour savoir qui est qui ou plus exactement ce qu'ils sont, Billy ne me sous-estime pas tu aurais bien tort, lui répondis-je. Je ne suis plus la gamine à qui tu racontais les légendes Quileute en évitant pas mal de passages, j'ai grandi et je sais ce que tu me cachais étant petite. Et puis Jacob et les autres plus certains Cullen ont eu un petit aperçu de ce dont je suis capable de faire quand je suis furax, n'est-ce pas Jacob ?

-Bon l'ambulance est là et le brancard avec votre fils est là aussi monsieur Yldargent si nous y allions, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, dit Jacob pour changer de sujet.

Une fois que Kurt fut chargé dans l'ambulance, papa monta avec lui, moi je montais dans ma voiture à l'arrière avec Woolf, Matt était au volant Sean avait disparu depuis une semaine – il venait de me l'amener quand l'ambulance était arrivée. Il ne voulait pas que je conduise jusqu'à La Push dans l'état de fatigue où j'étais.** (N/R : et après les livres où est Charlie et où est Lou, c'est au tour d'où est Sean ??)**

Pendant que nous suivions la voiture de Jacob, Matt me demanda si je tenais le coup, je lui confiai ce que j'avais dis à Woolf le soir même avant de partir rejoindre Kurt. Woolf se blottit contre moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus en reparler et qu'il me pardonnait mon comportement car maintenant il comprenait pourquoi j'agissais comme ça, bien que ce ne fût pas une excuse.

Tant que nous ne remettrions pas la main sur Lou je serai un robot dénué de toutes émotions et ça s'aggravait d'heure en heure.

Mais pour le moment le plus important c'était Kurt, moi, enfin mon état, était secondaire.

***

**Fini pour aujourd'hui la suite comme d'hab, dimanche prochain.**

**J'espère que pour bien commencer l'année vous me laisserez tout plein de tites reviews svp merci. Loungo Maï.  
**

**Gros bizoux +**

**Lucky ;o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello me revoilà pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie mes revieweuses, caro30, Magda88, Aiko17, melacullen, lilispank, Bellarde.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Une fois que Kurt fut chargé dans l'ambulance, papa monta avec lui, moi je montais dans ma voiture à l'arrière avec Woolf, Matt était au volant Sean avait disparu depuis une semaine – il venait de me l'amener quand l'ambulance était arrivée. Il ne voulait pas que je conduise jusqu'à La Push dans l'état de fatigue où j'étais._

_Pendant que nous suivions la voiture de Jacob, Matt me demanda si je tenais le coup, je lui confiai ce que j'avais dis à Woolf le soir même avant de partir rejoindre Kurt. Woolf se blottit contre moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus en reparler et qu'il me pardonnait mon comportement car maintenant il comprenait pourquoi j'agissais comme ça, bien que ce ne fût pas une excuse._

_Tant que nous ne remettrions pas la main sur Lou je serai un robot dénué de toutes émotions et ça s'aggravait d'heure en heure._

_Mais pour le moment le plus important c'était Kurt. moi, enfin mon état, était secondaire._

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas +.**

**Chapitre 11 : Confidences en tout genre**

***

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Cullen, Jacob avait téléphoné tout en conduisant – je n'y croyais pas, il téléphonait en conduisant alors qu'il était suivi par un policier, je vous jure, il a peur de rien celui-là – à Bella pour lui dire de prévenir le Dr Cullen pour l'arrivée de mon frère. La maison était superbe, je sentais déjà qu'il y avait plusieurs vampires à l'intérieur – normal pour une maison de vampire vous allez me dire – mais mis à part mes trois vampires qui cohabitaient avec moi, je n'avais jamais vu un rassemblement de vampire aussi important sauf lors de la Cérémonie des Novices mais là c'était quelque chose d'habituel, ils habitaient sous le même toit.

Le premier qui ose attaquer mon frère ou mon père je m'en fais du bois de chauffage, je ne ressens toujours rien mais va savoir pourquoi j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, Kurt dirait que j'étais une bombe à retardement et que le moindre petit truc pourrait me faire exploser, blague de démineur. (**N/A : oui je vous rappelle que Kurt et un expert en déminage)** Il fallait que je me reprenne, je pense que ce serait mal vu d'amocher le premier venu alors que nous étions là pour leur demander de soigner Kurt.

À peine garés, Matt me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit.

-Lucky, je sais que tu ne ressens rien en ce moment mais s'il te plaît reste zen, il n'arrivera rien à ton père et à ton frère. Leurs yeux sont ocre et non rouge comme les miens. Les Cullen sont « végétariens » tu sais ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Matt je sais, puis-je te rappeler que je lis en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il n'y a pas que papa et Kurt qui risquent gros, toi aussi justement à cause de la couleur de tes yeux.

-Ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Justement, ils ne te connaissent pas et je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attaquent à cause de leur préjugé sordide, comme quoi un vampire aux yeux rouge sang ne peut se contrôler et attaque systématiquement pour boire du sang humain. Bon maintenant nous y allons, Woolf avec moi.

Je sortis de la voiture accompagnée de Matt et Woolf et fûmes arrêtés par l'ours de service. **(N/A : vous aurez deviné de qui je parle, lol) (N/R : Super Emmett est là)**

-Où tu crois aller toi là, dit Emmett en regardant dans les yeux Matt.

-Dégage de mon chemin Emmett avant que je ne me foute en rogne et petit conseil ce n'est pas le jour où il faut me contrarier, lui répondis-je, Matt tu viens avec moi. **(N/A : il faut excuser Lucky, elle a un peu les nerfs à vifs) (N/R : un peu… c'est un euphémisme)**

-Teigneuse la petite, heu... mais attends comment tu connais mon prénom ?

-Pas difficile quand on est télépathe, bouge de là, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je et là je suis polie.

-Lucky laisse, je vais t'attendre dehors, me dit Matt en me pressant l'épaule.

-Pourquoi tu devrais rester dehors alors que l'un d'entre eux et toujours sur le fil du rasoir question soif ? lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux en faisant un signe de tête vers Jasper qui avait toujours un peu de mal avec le régime végétarien. **(N/A : pas taper je l'aime bien Jasper, mais il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas facile pour lui)**

-Lucky pas de bagarre, nous sommes là pour Kurt, n'oublie pas cela, me dit mon père qui écoutait par la pensée notre échange.

-Très bien, capitulais-je.

-Et bien tu vois ce n'est pas difficile d'écouter son père, me dit Emmett en riant.

-Puisque Matt est persona non grata je reste dehors avec lui papa au cas où mon envie de tu sais quoi n'explose.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha présomptueuse, me balance Emmett en riant de plus belle.

À ces mots Woolf reprend sa forme naturelle et se plante devant moi le museau contre mon torse car il a sentit que je suis à point. Il me fait reculer. Sa transformation à surpris les vampires présent ainsi que Jacob et quelques un de ses amis loups.

_-Lucky tes yeux ont changé de couleur, ils sont gris-acier calme-toi_, me dit-il par la pensée.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne ressens plus rien Woolf, comment veux-tu que je me calme, et c'est pas leur sensitif ou empathe qui va me calmer puisqu'il n'est pas assez doué pour ça. Il ne pourrait pas pénétrer mes boucliers, il faut que j'évacue l'énergie que j'ai en surplus avant de m'en prendre à quelqu'un.

-Non mais dis, tu n'as pas honte de dire que mon frère...

-Rosalie, je ne t'ai pas sonné il me semble, fis-je, alors mets la en veilleuse tu seras gentille merci.

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, petite humaine, me répondit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Tu sais le vampire qui m'a attaqué quand j'avais douze ne m'a pas fait peur alors ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va le faire, dis-je en la toisant sans ciller.

_-Edward il faut la protéger, Rose va craquer, si elle continue à la provoquer_, dit Bella par la pensée.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha elle est bien bonne celle-là, Bella s'en vouloir t'offenser je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'un vampire pour me protéger d'un autre, je suis assez forte pour le faire moi-même. Aurais-tu oublié le moment où je me suis retrouvée dans l'eau à La Push ? Te souviens-tu de l'explosion, alors imagine cette même explosion sur l'un d'entre vous.

_-Oui pour ça je m'en souviens_, avait-elle pensé après avoir fermé son esprit à Edward.

_-Mais de quoi elle parle ?_ pensèrent Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Alice l'avait vu lors d'une vision donc elle ne posa pas la question.

-Comment peux-tu lire les pensées de Bella alors qu'elle a remis son bouclier en place, me demande Edward. **(N/R : ben alors chéri, on se sent impuissant !)**

_-Tout simplement que je suis plus douée que toi, rien de mieux à proposer comme __explication. Bon maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, _leur balançais-je en me retournant pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt pour trouver un endroit où je pourrai faire exploser ma rage sans blesser personne.

-Pas si vite, Emmett me fit barrage.

Manque de peau pour lui – si je puis dire – car je déclenchai mon bouclier et le fis valser à travers la forêt sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, il alla s'exploser sur un arbre assez impressionnant, tous ceux qui étaient présent n'en revenaient pas et me regardaient comme s'il m'avait poussé un nouvel œil.

-EMMETT, cria Rosalie en courant dans sa direction.

-Quand je dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me foutre en rogne je ne rigole pas, voulez-vous une autre démonstration de mes pouvoirs ou est-ce assez pour vous, et allez me foutre une paix royale ? Car la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi gentille et j'utiliserai mon don offensif un petit feu d'artifice à ma façon, vous tente-t-il ?

-Lucky suis-moi ça suffit maintenant, me dit Matt en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens pour me faire obéir, chose qui ne marchait plus avec moi depuis longtemps, mais je fis ce qu'il me demandait car je savais que j'étais vraiment limite de tuer l'un d'eux.

Alice me regardait d'un air triste, puis elle se figea – une vision lui venait – Kurt rendant son dernier soupir, main dans la main avec mon père. D'autorité je pris la main de Matt et fonçais droit devant moi sur la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen, Woolf de l'autre côté, j'ouvris la porte et montais dans le bureau du Dr Cullen, les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de nous arrêter mais mes boucliers étaient en fonction et j'avais inclus Matt et Woolf dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, papa, Madame et le Dr Cullen nous regardèrent, je m'approchai de Kurt lui pris la main de ma main libre et la lui pressai.

-Dr Cullen vous pouvez ou non sauver mon frère ? lui demandais-je en plantant mon regard acier dans le sien ocre.

-Je m'y attelle, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, me dit-il.

-Tout simplement parce qu'Alice vient d'avoir une vision et mon frère expirait. Si vous ne pouvez rien faire dites le moi que j'envisage de demander à d'autre de le sauver.

-Lucky maintenant tu deviens de plus en plus impolie alors fais moi le plaisir de te taire, me gronda papa.

-Désolée papa mais la vie de Kurt est en jeu, je m'excuserai plus tard de mon impolitesse et de mon comportement peu glorieux, je veux une réponse claire et précise. Kurt a perdu énormément de sang et pas besoin d'être un vampire pour le remarquer. La balle a fait énormément de dégâts aussi. Je ressens tes sentiments papa et je te déçois au vu de mes agissements et comportement, je ne suis pas excusable, le robot que je deviens ne ressent plus rien personnellement, je ressens les choses par procuration, je réitère ma question docteur...

-La seule solution...

-Jamais mon frère ne deviendra l'un des vôtres, j'ai ma réponse merci.

Oui j'avais ma réponse et il était hors de question que mon frère devienne l'un d'eux, j'aime les vampires mais pas quand il y a une autre solution bien moins risquée.

Je lâchai enfin la main de Matt pour porter ma main, maintenant libre, sur la pierre de ma bague, l'œil du Dragon et me concentrai sur Freïa, Crystall et Drâk mais alors que j'aurai dû me retrouver avec Kurt à Freïa les deux Dragons sous leurs formes humaines se matérialisèrent devant moi. Je les regardai les yeux ronds, je n'étais pas la seule mais moi j'avais l'habitude de les voir.

-Bonjour Dame Lucky, me dirent Drâk et Crystall en cœur.

-Bonjour, leur répondis-je en les saluant comme je le devais et lâchai la main de Kurt pour me jeter dans leur bras, leur envoyant des suppliques par la pensée bien que je ne ressente plus rien, pour qu'ils veuillent bien sauver Kurt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère nous allons nous en occuper. Elatha va arriver donc pas de soucis à vous faire tous les deux, dit Crystall en me regardant ainsi que mon père.

Effectivement quand la reine eut fini sa phrase Elatha se trouvait devant la table d'examen où Kurt se trouvait.

-Dame Lucky, me dit-il en se penchant pour me saluer je lui rendis son salut. Docteur Cullen je vais avoir besoin de vos lumières question humain terrien car bien que je connaisse Dame Lucky ma spécialité c'est plus tôt humain freïan donc en combinant nos savoirs nous pourront sauver le frère de notre Garde Dragon femelle préférée.

-Non mais t'es pas drôle Elatha, tu veux toi aussi me mettre hors de moi, c'est ça, les autres dehors ont bien faillit m'y mettre et je suis certaine que toi tu vas y arriver, lui dis-je en le fusillant d'un regard peu amène.

-Heu ! Non je ne m'y risquerai pas pour rien au monde ma Dame.

-Oh et puis arrête avec ma Dame par-ci, ma Dame par-là s'il te plaît !

-Lucky c'est ton rang il ne peut pas faire autrement sans bafouer son honneur, me dit calmement Drâk pour faire baisser mon énervement.

-Bon d'accord mais on fait quoi maintenant, Kurt n'en a plus pour longtemps donc si vous pouviez activer ce serait bien, croyez pas ?

-Lucky tu dépasses les bornes là, c'est la dernière fois que je te préviens continue encore comme ça et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure jeune fille, me dit pour l'énième fois mon père en colère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Dan, c'est l'amour vache entre votre fille et moi, oui on peut dire ça comme ça, lui dit Elatha en rigolant de sa bonne blague.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle soit désagréable, elle...

-Elle a toutes les raisons de réagir comme elle le fait Dan, bien que ce soit hors de sa volonté, le rassurèrent Crystall et Elatha, une fois que son vampire reviendra tout redeviendra dans l'ordre.

Justement les vampires qui étaient dans la pièce me regardèrent en faisant de grands yeux, puis le Dr Cullen s'approcha d'Elatha et ils commencèrent rapidement à s'affairer autour de Kurt.

Elatha répara grâce à son don les dégâts internes causés par la balle puis le Dr Cullen s'approcha de moi et je lus dans son esprit ce qu'il me voulait, sans broncher je lui tendis le bras pour qu'il me plante une aiguille pour faire une transfusion à Kurt.

Pendant que je donnais mon sang à mon frère toute la clique était venue dans la pièce et regardait d'un mauvais œil le fait que Matt soit présent et pour une bonne fois pour toute je leur mis les points sur les i et les barres aux t.

-Bon comme vous ne semblez pas comprendre que je préfère rester en présence d'un vampire aux yeux rouges de soif, je vais vous expliquer ce que je suis en espérant que vous nous laisserez respirer et avoir plus d'espace. Voilà que tout le monde ouvre bien ses oreilles car je ne me répèterai pas, est-ce clair pour tout le monde ? Pour toute réponse j'eus de nombreux hochements de têtes.

-Avant il faut que je te libère de la transfusion, me dit le Dr Cullen.

-Non vous n'en ferez rien, Kurt a besoin de sang, je suis là pour le lui procurer.

-Cela fait un moment que tu lui en donnes et si tu continues, tu vas t'affaiblir, me répondit-il.

-Ben j'aimerai bien voir ça, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dr Cullen laissez ma fille, elle sait de quoi elle parle et vous comprendrez mieux une fois qu'elle vous aura donné ses explications, lui dit mon père.

-Merci papa, donc voilà je suis un Calice et de part ce fait je suis une source intarissable de sang, je fis une pause dans mon récit pour voir leur réaction, ils étaient tous figés – les vampires – et les autres faisaient de drôle de têtes – les métamorphes. Je pouvais lire dans leurs esprits tout un tas de questions de la plus saugrenue **(N/R : celle-là doit venir d'Emmett)** à la plus complexe. J'eus d'ailleurs un fou rire et une fois calmée je continuais mon histoire. Pour vous la faire courte aucun, je dis bien aucun vampire ne peut me vider de mon sang, je suis justement là pour qu'ils n'attaquent personne quand je suis dans les parages, vous pouvez me définir comme un distributeur de sang ambulant. La seule façon qu'un vampire aurait de me tuer serait de me briser la nuque mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit assez puissant pour pénétrer mes défenses, chose qui est impossible.

-Ah oui ! Tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu n'as aucune force contre un vampire, me dit Seth, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Seth je sais que tu as vu Emmett faire un vole plané, tu veux savoir qui l'a envoyé valdinguer ?

-Ben c'est sûrement l'un de ses frères pour te protéger, non ?

-Non justement, c'est moi enfin l'un de mes boucliers qu'il a approché d'un peu trop près, je voyais qu'il ne me croyait pas. Essaie de m'approcher et tu comprendras, lui dis-je.

En effet il essaya mais fut bloqué à un mètre de moi. Puis je fis une légère pression pour qu'il soit repoussé mais tout en douceur.

-Tu viens de goutter à deux de mes pouvoirs, le premier t'a arrêté et le deuxième t'a repoussé doucement, me crois-tu maintenant ?

-Je suis bien obligé, désolé si je t'ai froissé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, me dit-il.

-Bon maintenant je peux continuer ou quelqu'un veut que je lui montre l'étendue de tous mes pouvoirs acquis, ou les nouveaux que je suis entrain de maîtriser ?

-Puis-je savoir de combien de dons tu parles, je suis curieux, me demanda le Dr Cullen.

-Pas de souci Dr Cullen...

-Appelle-moi Carlisle.

-Ok Carlisle donc je parle là de sept acquis et d'un ou deux en acquisition. Dont deux héréditaire et un personnel.

-Tant que ça ? me dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, chose étonnante de voir un vampire étonné, c'est très rare d'ailleurs.

Qu'un humain arrive à étonner un vampire c'est peu courant, voire même impossible, mais il faut bien le dire je suis un cas unique, en fait je suis unique une perle rare, très, très rare.

_Bon ça suffit de se lancer des fleurs, oui ! _**(N/R : tiens c'est ce que je me disais)**

_Petite voix intérieure tu commences vraiment à me gonfler,_ pensais-je.

Carlisle n'était vraiment pas le seul à être étonné, tous l'étaient, vampires et métamorphes confondus.

-Je vous résume ce qu'est un Calice, lors d'une cérémonie appelée la Cérémonie des Novices, la personne ayant atteint son dix-huitième anniversaire s'offre à un vampire voire trois maximum. Emmett je t'arrête tout de suite s'offrir lors de cette cérémonie veut dire offrir son sang et pas comme tu penses, il baissa les yeux s'il avait pu rougir il serait rouge de honte. En fait nous offrons notre source, notre sang, le premier vampire qui s'y abreuve marque le Novice, il devient sien et vice versa. Le fait de devenir Calice développe un don. Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle puisque je suis devenue Calice à l'âge de quatorze ans et que j'ai développé plusieurs dons en plus de ceux qui me sont héréditaires. De part mon hérédité je suis télépathe – du côté de mon père, papa et Kurt l'ont aussi – le bouclier de Bella ne m'arrête pas j'arrive à lire en elle, j'ai une ouïe surdéveloppée – du côté de ma mère – égale à vous autre vampires quoique légèrement supérieure d'une certaine façon, et je peux communiquer par la pensée plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'exprimer pratique quand des oreilles indiscrètes se trouvent à proximité. Mon don personnel est mon bouclier enfin mes boucliers, offensif et défensif. Les autres sont dû à mon côté Calice quoique l'on fait encore des recherches pour vraiment savoir de quelle part ils me viennent, nous n'en sommes pas encore très sûrs, car je suis aussi Garde Dragon.

-Et les autres, sont ? demanda Edward ainsi que Jasper.

-Blesser par la pensée voire tuer, l'hypnose vampirique, l'empathie qui vient de débarquer. Voilà vous savez tout au sujet de ce que je suis. Carlisle six litres de sang viennent de passer à Kurt, je crois que c'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez me débrancher s'il vous plaît, ah oui j'allais aussi oublier je peux prendre les blessures des autres.

-Je n'en reviens pas tu es sûre de cette quantité ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, le côté Calice fait que je sais exactement la quantité de sang qui sort de mon corps, ah j'oubliais encore, je tiens à vous dire que Matt a soif et qu'il va boire à ma source donc nous vous laissons pour ne pas vous indisposer, leur dis-je en regardant droit dans les yeux Jasper et celui qui s'amuse à l'en empêcher aura à faire à moi, ma menace est on ne peut plus sérieuse, je me levais, embrassai Kurt sur le front, pris la main de Matt et nous sortîmes de la pièce.

Je nous dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée car je ne voulais pas être à l'intérieur pour faire cela.

***

Puis Matt prit un chemin dans la forêt en nous nous y enfonçâmes au plus profond. Quand il fût certain que nous ne soyons pas interrompus, il me plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre et se pencha sur mon cou et il plongea sur ma carotide.

_-Pardonne-moi_, me dit-il par la pensée, d'habitude il s'abreuvait à mon poignet gauche.

_-Tu dois être à bout pour que tu boives à mon cou. Ne t'inquiète pas je préfère que tu me boives plus tôt que tu dérapes, _lui dis-je pour le rassurer un sourire sur les lèvres.

La sensation que j'éprouvai pendant qu'il buvait me prit au dépourvu, je fermai les yeux et murmurai dans un gémissement le nom de Lou mais il ne s'arrêta pas et il continua en se maudissant de tous les noms. Et moi je resserrai ma prise sur ses cheveux et sa nuque.

Quand il fût rassasié, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je te promets que nous allons le retrouver, je...

-Chuuut, Matt je ne veux pas en parler, il est parti depuis longtemps un point c'est tout et il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Je sais où il se trouve mais il ne pense pas à moi, il est passé à autre chose de plus intéressant, lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-Mais Lucky, tu es entrain de te détruire psychiquement. Et puis comment peux-tu savoir où il est et ce qu'il pense ?

-Je suis télépathe, je te le rappelle. J'ai l'impression que mon don se développe en devenant meilleur, je peux te dire le nombre exact de vampires existants sur la planète.

-Ma puce...

-Non Matt s'il te plaît...

-Il est hors de question que tu restes comme ça, laisse-moi voir où le trouver, pour te le ramener. Je ne suis pas empathe comme Sean ou toi voire même Jasper mais je sais que tu l'aimes et que c'est réciproque.

-Matt, il est parti parce qu'il m'aimait, il est honteux de n'avoir pu me protéger lors de ma semaine fatidique et quand je suis partie pour la première fois sur Freïa, je le sais ça. J'ai seulement envie qu'il vide la part de sang qui lui revient pour pouvoir ressentir les choses à nouveau, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi.

-Tais-toi, ne parle pas comme ça, dis-moi où, ma puce fais ça pour moi, si tu tiens un temps soit peu à moi, me demanda-t-il le regard et la voix suppliants.

Je me concentrai un moment et lui dis qu'il se trouvait en France dans ma ville natale, dans la cave de notre ancienne maison.

Puis Sean qui était parti depuis un moment réapparu soudainement devant nous alors que nous étions toujours enlacés contre l'arbre.

_-Enfin te revoilà,_ lui reprocha Matt.

_-Une urgence, _lui répondit-il._ Je suis revenu le plus vite possible._

_-Et nous pouvons savoir où tu te trouvais ?_

_-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît vous n'allez pas vous engueuler..._

_-Pardon, _s'excusèrent-ils en cœur.

_-Depuis qu'il est parti on dirait que vous faites tout pour ne pas vous entendre tous les deux. Je peux vous dire que c'est gonflant même si je ne ressens plus rien, vous êtes vraiment lourds quand vous vous y mettez. Nous avons des oreilles indiscrètes à l'écoute. Alors il vaut mieux continuer notre conversation mentale. Normalement j'adore les loups mais alors là ça commence à me saouler sérieusement._

Et je fonçais sur le Quileute, aussi silencieusement que je le pus, qui s'était planqué derrière un arbre non loin de là mais manque de peau pour lui ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus silencieuses et donc je l'avais repéré ainsi que Sean et Matt. Je me positionnais derrière lui – une chance il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver – et lui fis peur.

-BOUH, lui fis-je en criant, il sursauta prêt à transmuter et à m'attaquer, c'était trop drôle, enfin j'aurai ri si mes émotions ne s'étaient pas fait la malle avec le départ prolongé de mon vampire préféré.

-Non mais t'es complètement givrée, me dit-il.

-Non, je ne supporte pas que l'on m'espionne tout simplement. Tu auras pu être beaucoup plus discret car pour ce qui est de la discrétion tu peux repasser. Tu sais qu'un loup en chasse doit l'être, hein ? Je pourrai peut-être t'apprendre à le devenir, ce ne serait pas du luxe, lui dis-je sans ménagement.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha une gamine qui veut me donner des leçons, on aura tout vu, me répondit-il amusé.

-T'as quoi... quinze, seize ans, non ?

-Quinze ans depuis un mois, pourquoi, demanda-t-il avec dans la voix quelque chose comme de la vexation. **(N/R : et il y tient à ses 15 ans et un mois)**

-T'aurais-je sans le vouloir vexé le clébard, et quand on s'adresse à un aîné on s'écrase, surtout quand cet aîné c'est moi.** (N/A : elle est vraiment furax Lucky pour blasphémer comme ça contre un loup)**

-Hou ! J'ai peur, j'en fais dans mon froc tellement tu me fous la frousse. Parce que tu te crois plus âgée que moi peut-être. Toi à tout casser tu as le même âge que moi alors ta gueule, tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon quand on sait que tu n'as liquidé personne.

Sam et Jacob étaient arrivés ne revoyant pas revenir Will, ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Étant donné que Will était un « jeune » loup il fallait toujours avoir un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries vu sa fougue.

-Alors l'abruti tu me donnes ton âge, ben tu t'es planté puisque pour connaître mon âge tu prends le tien et tu rajoutes cinq, pas trop difficile pour toi le calcul mental. Ah et pour ton information j'ai soixante huit à mon tableau de chasse.

-Ton lit doit être solide alors, me dit-il en me toisant.

-Je ne sais pas pour mon lit puisque je mets une balle dans la tête de tous les dégénérés races et espèces confondues et généralement je ne suis pas en position horizontale quand je les bute, tout en lui disant cela ne faisant ni une ni deux – donc imprévisible, même mes vampires ne l'avaient pas vu venir celle-là – je lui balançai ma main dans la figure pour m'avoir insulté.

Sauf que je n'avais pas fait attention à la force que j'avais mis dans mon bras car il était inconscient sur le sol, je n'avais pas dû y aller de main morte pour qu'il soit KO par une mes baffe surtout qu'il me faisait trois fois. Il y repensera à deux fois avant de m'insulter.

Sam prit Will sous le bras et partit en direction de la forêt nous laissant avec Jacob.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as de la force dans le bras pour une lilliputienne de ton genre, faut pas te chercher si j'ai bien compris, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, il l'a bien cherché il n'avait pas à t'insulter comme il l'a fait.

-Merci Jacob mais je ne suis pas inquiète s'il veut une revanche je suis sa femme – B_en oui quoi ! les mecs disent bien je suis ton homme, alors pourquoi nous les nanas n'aurions-nous pas le droit de féminiser cette expression, hein ? Non mais je vous jure_. Hormis le fait de retrouver ce louveteau tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

-T'es bien dure avec Will, oui j'aurais voulu que tu me dises comment tu connais papa.

-Une longue histoire...

-Lucky je te laisse avec Sean. Je pars ! Je reviens bientôt promis avec je l'espère un colis spécial pour toi, me dit Matt en m'embrassant tendrement. **(N/R : pourtant Noël est passé)**

-Tu n'as plus soif ?

-Non ma puce je suis repu. Je pourrai attendre mon retour. Je t'aime fait attention à toi.

-Moi aussi et toi aussi, reviens vite, puis il partit nous laissant Jacob, Sean et moi dans la forêt.

-Heu ! Je..._ Non mais comment elle fait, elle est accro aux vampires ou quoi ? Elle est pire que Bella avec Edward. Encore une qui aime les vampires._

-Non mais ça va pas de penser comme ça Jacob, et puis ça ne te regarde pas. Non mais j'te jure Jacob t'es bien comme Emmett, il grimaça à cette comparaison, ça lui apprendra à avoir l'esprit tordu même si c'est vrai que j'aime mes trois vampires dont un plus que les autres.

-T'as qu'à pas lire en moi. Bon tu me la racontes ton histoire il commence à se faire tard et j'aimerai aller dormir.

-On ne t'a déjà dit qu'étant donné que tu hurles ce que tu penses c'est assez difficile de ne pas entendre ?! Pas de souci tu vas l'avoir mon histoire tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué je vais te la faire courte, tu l'auras en longueur plus tard, ça te va ?

-Oui, _t'es pas la première à me le dire._ Je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe, me dit-il en me faisant signe pour m'inviter à m'assoir par terre.

Tout gentleman qu'il est Sean s'assit au sol contre le tronc d'arbre où Matt m'avait plaquée pour boire à ma source et me tend la main pour m'assoir sur lui pour ne pas me salir, ce que je fais après lui avoir sourit pour le remercier. Jacob s'asseyant en face de nous.

-Alors voilà quand j'avais douze ans je suis venue avec mon père passer deux mois de vacances, pour ma santé, sur la réserve et nous avons sympathisé avec tes parents. Puis un soir quand ton père et moi revenions d'une balade il fût attaqué par une personne que je ne reconnus pas de suite, enfin ce qu'elle était parce que mon frère m'avait juré qu'ils n'existaient pas. Alors voyant Billy au sol j'ai hurlé et l'homme, enfin le vampire, m'a attaqué à mon tour en me lacérant le ventre. Au bout d'un moment il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas la cible qu'il devait attaquer et commença à retourner vers Billy mais mes cris avaient fait sortir tout le monde donc voyant le nombre de personnes curieuses il s'est enfuit nous laissant, ton père sonné et moi éventrée. Voilà comment je connais ton père, ça te va ?

-Tu me promets que tu me raconteras tout plus en détaille bientôt ?

-Oui, je n'ai qu'une parole, tu peux demander à Sean si tu penses que je ne la tiendrais pas !

-Non ça va je te crois, merci bonne nuit au revoir. Sean, Lucky, dit-il en nous saluant de la tête.

-Bonne nuit Jacob, dis bonne nuit à Billy de ma part, je ne rentre pas maintenant et dis lui que je passerai le voir bientôt, au revoir.

Sean le salua aussi et il nous laissa tous les deux.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas vu et il m'avait manqué. Il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur les cheveux et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien redevenu bleu, sa couleur était plus foncée que d'habitude ce qui en disait long sur sa soif alors j'inclinai la tête pour qu'il est un accès direct à ma jugulaire, il ne se fît pas prier, embrassant l'endroit qu'il allait mordre pendant que ses canines se développèrent, puis il les planta et commença à boire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le remarquai mais depuis peu à chaque fois que lui ou Matt s'abreuvaient une drôle de sensation me descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour m'enflammer le bas ventre, c'était puissant et incontrôlable et cela me laissait haletante et pantelante quand ils avaient fini de s'abreuver.

Sean avait remarqué mon changement d'humeur – pour un sensitif c'est normal, non ? – car bien que je ne ressente plus mes émotions mon corps lui les ressent et les exprime toujours, tout en continuant de boire il me demanda la cause de mon changement d'humeur, je levais les mains pour lui dire que je n'en savais rien.

_-Attends ma douce tu ne ressens plus rien mais ton corps lui réagit, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-J'ai bien une petite, minuscule, insignifiante idée mais elle est complètement idiote._

_-Et quelle est-elle ?_

_-Le fait que vous buviez à ma source... me chamboule à ce niveau_, lui dis-je un peu honteuse en posant sa main sur mon ventre mais pas vraiment à l'endroit exact._ Et ça me fait peur de ressentir ça._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour... quoi, quoi ? Je ne... te com... prends pas Sean, _lui dis-je en commençant à haleter.

_-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?_ Ce que tu ressens est normal et naturel, me dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de boire.

_-Ça ne te gènes pas si nous continuons en mode pensées ?_

_-Non du tout si tu te sens plus à l'aise,_ répondit-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de moi, je m'empressai de glisser mon nez dans son cou. Il sentait que l'insulte de Will avait fait ressurgir mes anciens fantômes._ Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça Lucky, tu peux avoir confiance dans ces sentiments là, tes envies se sont réveillées. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme et tu es désirable. Et pour tout te dire ton sang nous fait le même effet._

_-Je me sens sale de ressentir ça._

_-Non, tu ne dois pas, tu fais le parallèle avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

_-Oui et c'est ça qui me fait peur, je sais que mes hormones me travaillent mais..._

_-Tu as peur de ressentir quelque chose de très fort et que tu te laisses aller à aimer ça ?!_

_-Je ne peux pas aimer ça et y trouver du plaisir après ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ce serait me bafouer moi-même, ça m'écœure je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai passer le cap._

_-Tu le passeras avec la bonne personne, ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Tu dois penser à ton frère et soutenir ton père, ils ont chacun à leur façon besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner._

_-Je ne... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire Sean._

_-Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant autrement tu ne pourras pas gérer demain et je ne pense pas qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fasse du mal._

_-Hum..._

***

**Ne criez pas je sais c'est une fin de chap' bizarre mais ce chapitre est plutôt long donc... j'ai coupé à cet endroit.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain si vous le voulez bien ^^.**

**Mon pote le bouton vert vous attend.**

**Bizoux Galswinthe ;o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**C'est encore moi ^^ avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

**Comme à mon habitude je vous remercie pour vos reviews : melacullen, caro30, Magda88, Bellarde, votre soutien me fait avancé.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_-Attends ma douce tu ne ressens plus rien mais ton corps lui réagit, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-J'ai bien une petite, minuscule, insignifiante idée mais elle est complètement idiote._

_-Et quelle est-elle ?_

_-Le fait que vous buviez à ma source... me chamboule à ce niveau_, lui dis-je un peu honteuse en posant sa main sur mon ventre mais pas vraiment à l'endroit exact._ Et ça me fait peur de ressentir ça._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour... quoi, quoi ? Je ne... te com... prends pas Sean, _lui dis-je en commençant à haleter.

_-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?_ Ce que tu ressens est normal et naturel, me dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de boire.

_-Ça ne te gènes pas si on reste en mode pensées ?_

_-Non du tout si tu te sens plus à l'aise,_ répondit-il en resserrant un peu plus son embrasse autour de moi, je m'empressai de glisser mon nez dans son cou. Il sentait que l'insulte de Will avait fait ressurgir mes anciens fantômes._ Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça Lucky, tu peux avoir confiance dans ces sentiments là, tes envies se sont réveillées. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme et tu es désirable. Et pour tout te dire ton sang nous fait le même effet._

_-Je me sens sale de ressentir ça._

_-Non, tu ne dois pas, tu fais le parallèle avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

_-Oui et c'est ça qui me fait peur, je sais que mes hormones me travaillent mais..._

_-Tu as peur de ressentir quelque chose de très fort et que tu te laisses aller à aimer ça ?!_

_-Je ne peux pas aimer ça et y trouver du plaisir après ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ce serait me bafouer moi-même, ça m'écœure je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai passer le cap._

_-Tu le passeras avec la bonne personne, ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Tu dois penser à ton frère et soutenir ton père, ils ont chacun à leur façon besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner._

_-Je ne... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire Sean._

_-Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant autrement tu ne pourras pas gérer demain et je ne pense pas qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fasse du mal._

_-Hum..._

**Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre +.**

**Chapitre 12 : Mon cœur, étrange organe qui me fait souffrir **(N/A : titre à double sens que m'a trouvé ma bêta car je n'en trouvais pas merci melacullen ^^)

***

Je m'étais endormi dans les bras de Sean pendant que nous devisions.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller la coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de mon fils Edward, le lit est fait, dit Esmée à Sean.

-C'est aimable à vous mais vous n'acceptez pas des buveurs de sang humains dans vos murs alors nous allons rester dehors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Je comprends les réticences que vous avez, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais vous n'avez pas les yeux rouge sang ?! Donc vous pouvez...

-Non je n'ai pas les yeux comme ceux de Matt parce que je ne suis pas un vampire venin mais je m'abreuve de la même manière que lui.

-Vos yeux sont vert émeraude je ne comprends pas ?

-Nous non plus d'ailleurs il faut bien l'avouer, dit Carlisle accompagné d'Edward et Bella.

-Je suis un viral, mes yeux ont gardés leur couleur originelle.

-Comment ça un viral, il n'existe qu'une espèce de vampire au monde, fit Carlisle.

-Non, il y en a trois – lui répondit calmement Sean – vous les venins, ceux comme Lou, le vampire qui a marqué Lucky, les sanguins qui ont des crocs et enfin ceux comme moi qui sont viraux, nous avons nous aussi des crocs. Vous les venins vous êtes guidés par une soif pratiquement impossible à contrôler et c'est votre venin qui transforme votre victime en vampire. Pour ce qui est des sanguins c'est différent, il faut que le vampire boive totalement le sang de sa victime et ensuite lui fasse boire son propre sang pour que la transformation s'opère, ils ont un plus grand contrôle sur leur soif et enfin il y a ceux comme moi qui avons un contrôle identique au sanguin sur notre soif et qui transformons nos victimes par simple morsure. Même si elle n'est pas mortelle, nous les infectons.

-Comment vous faites pour contrôler votre soif ? demanda Esmée, j'ai l'impression que votre amie vous aide à ne pas flancher.

-Lucky est spéciale, elle vous l'a dit, c'est un Calice et de par ce fait, elle protège les autres humains de notre monstruosité, dit Sean en la regardant dormir dans ses bras.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça bien que vos yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur que Matt. Vous deux avez l'air de ne pas vouloir vous abreuver à autre chose que la source de Lucky ! continua-t-elle.

-Non, c'est vrai depuis que nous la connaissons c'est-à-dire depuis bientôt six ans nous n'avons jamais dérogé à la règle de boire son sang. Même si des fois, pour la ménager nous ne prenons pas notre dose de sang, exemple quand elle est malade ou blessée ce sont d'ailleurs de grandes discussions sans fin, ce qui la met dans une colère noire car quand nous recommençons à nous abreuver nous l'affaiblissons encore plus.

-Sans paraître indiscret tous les combien vous abreuvez-vous, demanda un Carlisle curieux, son côté scientifique ressortant.

-Cela dépend de chacun de nous, je peux attendre une semaine entre deux prises, Lou a un lien spécial avec le sang de Lucky donc il doit s'abreuver tous les deux/trois jours et pour Matt tous les quatre/cinq jours sauf quand il a une montée de venin où là il faut qu'il s'abreuve un moment plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que son sang a de spécial ? questionna toujours Carlisle.

-En vieillissant le sang d'un Calice se bonifie avec l'âge et quand les vampires ont des sentiments très forts pour leur Calice et bien le sang a un effet, que l'on pourrait dire, aphrodisiaque si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Sean tout à fait au clair avec ses sentiments.

-Supposition, si ces sentiments ne sont partagés, vous faites comment ?

-Généralement les sentiments sont partagés, ce qui est le cas avec Lucky, dit Sean en resserrant encore plus son étreinte.

-Vous allez la geler sur place, je vous assure rentrez avec elle et allez la mettre au lit, vous me ferez plaisir ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça alors qu'elle pourrait être bien installée dans un bon lit sous une bonne couette, s'il vous plaît, Sean faites ça pour elle, insista Esmée qui se sentait mal de faire dormir dehors Lucky parce que son vampire n'était pas végétarien.

-Esmée ma peau n'est pas comme la votre, elle est froide certes mais pas autant mais j'accepte votre proposition car moi aussi je dois dormir.

-Comment ça, demanda cette fois-ci Bella.

-Lou et moi dormons avec Lucky. Enfin Lou dort la nuit avec elle et quand elle fait une sieste c'est avec moi mais depuis que Lou est parti je dors tout le temps avec elle.

-Ah ! eut-il pour toute réponse de la part des Cullen présent.

Esmée regarda Carlisle pour avoir son assentiment, il hocha la tête.

Sean se releva en gardant bien contre lui Lucky pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Esmée accompagna Sean dans la chambre préparée pour Lucky, il s'arrêta tout de même pour prendre des nouvelles de Kurt ainsi que de Dan.

Dan s'était endormi sur le canapé dans le bureau de Carlisle à côté de Kurt et ce dernier était toujours dans le coma mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, il devrait vite reprendre des forces et sortir du coma dans les jours qui suivaient.

Une fois rassuré, Sean coucha Lucky dans le lit après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures, son pull et son pantalon, il se dévêtit lui aussi et se coucha. Une fois allongé Lucky vint se blottir contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sean qui d'habitude devait s'occuper avant de s'endormir sombra comme une masse pour une fois.

***

Il fut réveillé à l'aube par une vague incommensurable de panique venant de Lucky. Il sursauta en voyant qu'elle avait les lèvres bleues et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer en se tenant la poitrine. Tout en s'habillant il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que les battements de cœur de son amie étaient plus qu'irréguliers. Il la prit dans ses bras et fonça dans le bureau de Carlisle, Dan était réveillé et voyant sa fille dans cet état demanda à Sean de la poser sur le canapé pendant que Carlisle l'auscultait. Dan savait très bien ce que dirait Carlisle, le cœur de sa fille était en train de lâcher. La greffe avait tenue presque huit ans et là ne tenait plus malgré les médicaments antirejet qu'elle prenait tout le temps.

-Je savais bien que la greffe ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, dit Dan en tenant la main de sa fille, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait maintenant, mes deux enfants se battent pour leur vie et moi je suis impuissant, je les regarde sans rien faire, je...

-Non Dan, tu ne fais pas rien tu les soutiens à ta façon, lui dit Sean en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour apaiser un peu, tu es là c'est le principal, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il.

-Dan, je ne veux pas en rajouter mais Lucky est dans un état préoccupant, son cœur ne tiendra pas très longtemps, lui dit Carlisle, il faudrait lui faire une opération pour lui remplacer son cœur défectueux, je vais voir sur la liste des donneurs pour voir s'il y a un cœur compatible avec son groupe sanguin.

-Pas la peine Carlisle, quand elle a été opérée petite les médecins m'ont dit que c'était un miracle qu'ils avaient pu trouver un cœur compatible car son groupe sanguin est dès plus rare, voire même unique.

-Comment ça, lui demanda le médecin.

-Elle n'est pas A, B, O ou AB, positif ou négatif, elle est indéfinissable ! Il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes quand il y a quelques mois elle a dû être opérée. Les médecins ont encore essayé avec le sang universel mais ça n'a pas marché donc ils ont essayé avec le sang artificiel ça a marché mais tout juste et ils m'ont prévenu que si elle devait encore passer sur le billard elle n'y survivrait pas.

-Donc il n'y a plus rien à faire, demanda Sean terrassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'en ai bien peur, dit Dan les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Lucky par manque d'oxygène dans le sang avait perdu connaissance, Woolf qui était revenu d'une balade dans la forêt les avait rejoint sous sa forme naturelle, pleurait lui aussi en hurlant à la mort car il savait que n'étant pas sur Freïa les Dragons ne pourraient pas la sauver cette fois-ci.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les liens qu'il y avait entre elle et le prince Krom – puisqu'il était son jumeau astrologique – ainsi qu'avec le roi Drâk et la reine Crystall – puisque leur sang coulait dans ses veines – depuis qu'elle était devenue Garde Dragon.

Ces trois derniers étaient apparus en compagnie d'Elatha ainsi que d'un jeune Draghom, Garde Dragon novice.

-Tu veux décidément me mettre toujours en colère Dame Lucky, lui dit Crystall en se penchant sur elle.

-Reine Crystall, elle ne vous entend pas, lui dit Carlisle, Crystall allait répliquer quand Elatha lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Ma reine nous verrons un autre jour nos coutumes, la vie de ta Garde est des plus précaire, lui dit gentiment Elatha mais dans sa voix on pouvait entendre toute l'urgence de la situation. Carlisle il nous faut un bloc opératoire quoique ton bureau soit très bien pour l'opération que tu vas faire sur Lucky et Asterdil.

-Comment ça ? Que vais-je faire ? demanda le médecin en prenant les constantes de Lucky qui étaient très mauvaises, plus que quelques minutes et le tracé serait plat.

-Tu vas faire une opération à cœur ouvert sur Dame Lucky et moi je ferai de même sur Asterdil, il faut s'y mettre tout de suite avant qu'elle ne meurt une deuxième fois, lui dit Elatha, toutes les personnes qui n'ont rien à faire dans la pièce sortez.

-Attends Elatha que veux-tu dire par une deuxième fois **(N/R : oups la bourde)**, ma fille n'est jamais morte, lui dit Dan, et vous n'allez pas prendre le cœur de ce jeune homme pour sauver Lucky, elle ne voudrait pas tuer quelqu'un pour qu'elle survive.

-Une autre fois Dan nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps, je t'expliquerai tout une fois que Dame Lucky sera hors de danger. Asterdil ne mourra pas les Dragons et Draghoms ont deux cœurs, il lui en donne un.

-Woolf prends Dan, Sean et sortez, aller dépêchez-vous c'est urgent maintenant.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Carlisle fit remarquer que son bureau n'était pas aseptisé pour une opération aussi importante qu'une opération à cœur ouvert alors Elatha par son savoir le rendit aseptisé. Kurt fût transporté dans une autre pièce et l'on mit Lucky sur la table d'examen après l'avoir préparée pour subir l'opération qui la sauverait. On fît de même avec Asterdil, quand tous et tout furent prêts les opérations commencèrent et durèrent longtemps, très longtemps – une douzaine d'heures.

Pendant ce temps Krom expliqua à Dan ce qu'avait voulu dire Elatha en disant que Lucky serait morte une deuxième fois.

Il fût abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'était pas le seul car Jacob avait emmené Billy et ils écoutaient ainsi que les oreilles de vampires qui traînaient donc ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'histoire de la mort de Lucky.

Tout le temps de l'opération Sean restait aux côtés de Dan pour lui envoyer des ondes de calme et de sérénité pour qu'il n'angoisse pas pendant que sa fille était sur la table d'opération.

Woolf était apathique – allongé de tout son long, sous sa forme naturelle aux côtés de Dan et Sean, donc il prenait une grande place dans le salon des Cullen – son âme sœur lui manquait bien qu'elle n'était pas loin mais pour lui c'était comme si elle était à des années lumières de là.

Dan allait de temps en temps voir comment allait Kurt, pour faire passer le temps, Billy, Jacob et les Cullen discutaient avec lui.

Esmée leur faisait à manger bien qu'ils n'avaient pas très faim puis au bout d'un certain temps qui leur parut une éternité Carlisle, Elatha, Crystall, Drâk et Asterdil sortirent du bureau pour leur dire que l'opération s'était très bien passée et que c'était une réussite. Lucky vivrait et n'aurait plus de soucis de rechute ou de rejet. Elle ne serait plus obligée de prendre des anti-rejets puisque les organes Dragons et Draghoms sont compatibles avec n'importe quel receveur.

L'opération était un franc succès même s'il fallait attendre le réveil de Lucky, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, des cris de joie et de soulagement retentir dans la maison des Cullen et tous qu'ils soient vampires, métamorphes, Dragons, Draghoms ou humains se réjouir.

Dan regardait avec effarement Asterdil qui était déjà debout après une opération de cette importance, Elatha le rassura lui disant que les Dragons et Draghoms se rétablissaient à une rapidité effarante, là où un humain mettait un mois à se rétablir un Dragon ou Draghom lui mettait quelques heures.

Woolf dit à Elatha que ce n'était pas la peine de raconter à Dan pour Lucky puisqu'il l'avait fait dans la journée.

Les estomacs qui n'avaient rien avalé de la journée pour cause d'anxiété se firent entendre et comme Esmée avait cuisiné pour un régiment tous purent manger à leur faim.

***

Puis comme la journée avait été très longue, quand la tension fût retombée, Drâk, Crystall, Krom et Elatha prirent congé de tous et repartirent sur Freïa. Asterdil restait car il était maintenant assigné à la Garde de Lucky et qu'elle soit sur Terre ou sur Freïa, il resterait près d'elle.

Ça va être explosif quand elle se réveillera car elle n'est pas du genre à avoir un garde du corps personnel.

Tous les autres – c'est-à-dire Dan, Sean, Woolf, Jacob, Billy, Seth, Quil, ces deux derniers étaient venus pour soutenir moralement et bien évidemment Asterdil s'endormirent, ben là où ils se trouvaient donc dans le salon – qui dans des fauteuils ou qui dans les canapés ou carrément au sol. Les Cullen s'étaient éclipsés dans leurs chambres.

Alice, elle était allée tenir compagnie à Lucky bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore réveillée, Jasper l'avait accompagnée.

Sean ne sentant pas Lucky à son côté se réveilla et monta au bureau où il retrouva Alice et Jasper, il vint se mettre de l'autre côté de la table d'examen et prit la main de Lucky, il avait besoin de ce contact pour se rassurer.

-Nous allons te laisser Sean, dit Alice dans un souffle que seules les oreilles sensibles pouvaient entendre.

-Merci de l'avoir veillée Alice, elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais !

-Oui je l'ai vu, elle est pour moi comme Bella, nous serons de grandes amies, j'en suis certaine, lui dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sean ? Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi, en tant qu'empathe moi aussi, je ne ressens rien venant de Lucky ? demanda Jasper, un peu dérouté par ce qu'il ne ressentait pas.

-C'est à cause de ses boucliers, même dans l'état où elle est, ils la protègent. C'est pour ça tu ne la sens pas, ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus et puis il y a un problème son vampire est parti donc elle ne ressent plus les émotions, ni les sentiments.

-Comment ça, elle ne ressent plus rien ?

-Et bien, lorsqu'un Novice est marqué, il devient Calice et lui et le vampire sont liés par un lien indestructible. Ce lien n'est rompu que par la mort du vampire, si le Calice meurt il reste. Hors si les deux sont séparés pendant longtemps, le Calice perd peu à peu toute émotivité et réagit comme un robot. Il continue à vivre mais ne ressent plus rien et si ils ne se retrouvent pas c'est la mort du Calice. Pour en revenir au sujet, Lou est parti il y a presque neuf mois et s'il ne revient pas dans peu de temps, ben Lucky va m... il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, des larmes affluèrent au bord des ses yeux.

-Tu peux pleurer ? demanda étonnée Alice.

-Tout comme Lou, c'est plus rare chez lui mais oui nous pouvons pleurer. À ton avis Alice, je peux la prendre dans mes bras pour dormir.

-Tu y tiens énormément, lui demanda Jasper.

-Nous sommes trois vampires raides dingues de cette fille, dit-il penaud mais fier de le reconnaître.

-Non il n'y a pas de souci, il faut juste faire très attention de ne pas trop la bouger pour ne pas faire sauter les points de sutures, lui répondit Carlisle qui venait voir sa patiente, bien que je préfèrerai ne pas la déplacer au moins pendant deux/trois jours, le temps qu'elle cicatrise un peu.

-Je comprends, je vais approcher le fauteuil alors, merci Carlisle... pour tout, lui dit Sean en lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

-C'est tout naturel, et puis je suis médecin si je ne sauvais pas des vies je ne ferais pas ce métier.

-Tu es un très bon médecin, tu as bien trouvé ta voie. Ta retenue est un exemple pour les tiens.

-Merci Sean mais j'ai l'habitude, on peut dire que je suis immunisé contre l'odeur du sang, j'ai toujours voulu aider mon prochain donc quoi de mieux que le faire en devenant médecin. Et puis ne le prends pas mal mais je ne veux pas être un monstre, ce n'est pas parce que je suis vampire que je dois boire du sang humain, celui des animaux me convient c'est pour quoi je suis devenu végétarien, rit-il.

-Sean n'est pas un monstre, dit dans un souffle Lucky, qui bien qu'elle ne fût pas réveillée, n'avait pas apprécié la remarque faite à son vampire mais elle ressombra vite dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs petits rires se firent entendre, les quatre vampires étaient contents de l'avoir entendu même si ça avait été pour râler. Sean était maintenant vraiment soulagé et pût se détendre en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du bureau de Carlisle qui lui avait approché. Sean prit la main de Lucky et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin rien de nouveau Lucky et Kurt étaient toujours dans les vapes, logique car leurs opérations respectives avaient été de grosses interventions.

Pour éviter à Dan de faire des allers-retours entre la chambre et le bureau de Carlisle pour voir ses enfants, Lucky fût transférée dans la chambre avec Kurt.

Pendant près de trois jours il n'y eut pas de changement.

Kurt se réveilla le quatrième jour pas très frais, en voyant sa sœur couchée à côté de lui dans un autre lit avec un bandage autour du torse, il essaya de se lever mais la main de Dan le retint. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il était arrivé depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus.

Il reprenait doucement des forces, il fît accoler le lit de Lucky au sien pour être plus proche de sa sœur, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, ce qui inquiétait un peu Carlisle car elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux depuis.

***

**Alors que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Pourquoi Lucky ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?**

**Pour le savoir il vous faudra attendre dimanche prochain, bonne semaine.**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme les autres il est attendu par certaines, lol.**

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices : ma merveilleuse bêta melacullen, caro30, Magda88, Bellarde.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Le lendemain matin rien de nouveau Lucky et Kurt étaient toujours dans les vapes, logique car leurs opérations respectives avaient été de grosses interventions._

_Pour éviter à Dan de faire des allers-retours entre la chambre et le bureau de Carlisle pour voir ses enfants, Lucky fût transférée dans la chambre avec Kurt._

_Pendant près de trois jours il n'y eut pas de changement._

_Kurt se réveilla le quatrième jour pas très frais, en voyant sa sœur couchée à côté de lui dans un autre lit avec un bandage autour du torse, il essaya de se lever mais la main de Dan le retint. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il était arrivé depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus._

_Il reprenait doucement des forces, il fît accoler le lit de Lucky au sien pour être plus proche de sa sœur, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, ce qui inquiétait un peu Carlisle car elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux depuis._

***

Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

**Chapitre 13 : Un retour tant attendu pour un réveil plus qu'espéré**

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Sean reçut un texto de Matt lui demandant de le retrouver à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac de toute urgence avec du renfort car le paquet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Une fois en bas dans le salon Sean demanda à Jacob et Emmett de bien vouloir lui donner un coup de main en leur expliquant son problème.

Dan voyant que Sean s'en allait, lui demanda une explication, que ce dernier lui donna le rassurant ainsi. Il ne s'en allait pas longtemps juste le temps de faire l'aller-retour à Seattle et qu'il ne reviendrait pas seul.

Sous-entendu que Dan comprit immédiatement et lui fît le plus beau sourire qu'il put dans ces circonstances mais pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait car Sean sentait exactement les émotions qui parcourraient Dan.

Jacob et Emmett acceptèrent de l'aider.

Emmett prit sa Jeep Wrangler et les conduisirent à l'aéroport pied au plancher, Sean lui ayant envoyé une vague de précipitation, ce qui fait qu'ils furent vite rendu.

Une fois descendus de la voiture, ils foncèrent à la porte d'arrivée mais ne trouvèrent pas Matt, ils le cherchèrent et le trouvèrent assis sur un sac de l'armée assez grand pour contenir un corps qui gigotait sous lui, bien à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.

Mais pendant une minute d'inattention il se leva pour saluer et le sac se déchira révélant ce qu'il renfermait...

Un Lou pas du tout content, même dans une fureur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Emmett le chargea car il s'était mis à courir pour leur échapper et il réussit à le plaquer – magnifique plaquage d'ailleurs, digne d'un joueur professionnel de football américain **(N/R ou de rugby aussi)** Jacob vint l'aider en s'asseyant sur ses jambes pendant qu'Emmett était sur son dos car malgré la force et le poids de ce dernier, Lou pouvait toujours bouger et s'enfuir, une fois immobilisé Lou ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement.

Sean s'approcha de lui et lui envoya une vague d'apaisement et de dissuasion pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau. Une fois calmé, Sean lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence, Lou n'en revenait pas et demanda à aller voir Lucky au plus vite, maintenant qu'il était sur le même continent il voulait la voir rapidement et s'excuser d'être parti.

Emmett et Jacob n'étant pas sûrs de la sincérité de Lou ne se levèrent pas, c'est au moment où Matt leur donna son aval qui le firent. Une fois les trois debout ils se dirigèrent vers la Jeep, montèrent et reprirent le chemin vers Forks où ils arrivèrent à la villa Cullen deux heures et demies après en être partis, leur arrivée fût accueilli à grand bruit.

Kurt qui avait lu dans les pensées de son père, n'était pas content de revoir Lou. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son comportement et qu'avant de pouvoir revoir Lucky il lui faudrait retrouver la confiance qu'il avait en lui ce qui promettait d'être très long car une fois que Kurt a perdu la confiance en quelqu'un il est difficile voire impossible pour cette personne de la retrouver.

Mais Dan mit le holà et Lou put aller voir Lucky qui n'était toujours pas réveillée.

***

Il n'en revenait pas de l'état dans lequel Lucky se trouvait.

Quand il l'avait laissé neuf mois plus tôt, elle était rayonnante de santé, et là, son teint était terne ainsi que ses cheveux dont il adorait la couleur châtain foncé, n'avaient plus le même éclat. Sa peau n'avait plus la même chaleur mais elle restait douce. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était bandée au niveau du torse et était d'une pâleur pareille à celle de Matt, dans sa hâte de la retrouver il n'avait pas lu dans les pensées alentour.

Il eut peur tout à coup qu'elle est décidée de devenir comme eux et que Sean ou Matt lui aient cédé en la transformant en vampire ce qui pour lui aurait été la trahir dans ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir les autres, il lui était inimaginable que ce fut vrai. Sur son visage se lisait toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait en ce moment, Kurt qui l'avait suivi, se recoucha, il le regarda méchamment en lui bloquant l'accès à ses pensées pour ne pas lui donner de renseignement sur ce qui était arrivé à Lucky.

Dan qui les avait suivi, ainsi que Sean et Matt, Woolf ne quittant plus Lucky même pour aller manger, Jacob lui amenant ce dont il avait besoin – entre loup, même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même meute, ils se serraient les coudes – pour ce qui était des besoins naturels c'était un autre problème. Dan devait se mettre en colère pour qu'il aille se soulager en la forêt. Asterdil était planté debout aux pieds du lit faisant face à Lucky et analysait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et se familiarisait avec la langue car il ne connaissait que le Draconis, mais il progressait rapidement.

Sean ne lui avait pas parlé – ainsi qu'à Matt – de l'opération à cœur ouvert qu'elle venait de subir de peur qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau, peut-être il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Dan prit alors la parole.

-Lou je suis content que tu sois enfin revenu. Matt merci d'être allé le chercher. Lucky est dans cet état car son cœur a lâché, enfin la greffe plus précisément, Matt et Lou se tournèrent vers Sean les yeux interrogateurs puis retournèrent leur attention sur Dan qui continua son récit. Carlisle a dû lui faire une transplantation d'urgence, Asterdil ici présent lui a donné son deuxième cœur pour qu'elle survive.

-Attends Dan, je sais que je ne suis pas très doué en anatomie mais tout être vivant n'a-t-il pas qu'un cœur en sa possession ? lui demanda Matt.

-Si, mais Asterdil est un Draghom par conséquence il a deux cœurs et il en a fait cadeau d'un à Lucky.

-Ah ! Parce qu'il vient de Freïa ?! D'accord je comprends mieux, dit Matt.

-Oui il vient de Freïa et il ne comprend pas encore très bien notre langue donc vous êtes priés de parler doucement et de bien articuler quand vous vous adressez à lui, précisa Dan. Bien que Woolf joue le rôle d'interprète quand il y a besoin.

-C'est à cause de moi si elle est dans cet état, demanda Lou.

-Non, c'est son cœur qui ne tenait plus et d'après Carlisle, elle était comme ça depuis un très long moment, elle devait souffrir le martyre selon lui. Mais personne n'a rien remarqué.

_-Même moi qui suis son âme sœur je n'ai rien senti d'anormal, que suis-je pour prétendre que je suis son âme sœur, je ne…_

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Woolf quand ma fille ne veut pas que l'on remarque quelque chose d'anormal chez elle, on ne le remarque pas. Ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir rien remarqué, que devrais-je dire moi qui suis son père ? En attendant Lou j'espère que tu ne la fuiras plus elle a bes...

-Oui espèce d'abruti de vampire insouciant, hurla le chef McFirst qui venait de débarquer – quand il était en colère il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages de peur de s'en prendre plein la tête même si ce n'était pas vous le responsable de sa colère – si une autre fois l'envie de la laisser seule te reprend, viens me voir que je te remette les pendules à l'heure. Tu sais qu'à cause de toi elle ne ressent plus aucune émotion ou sentiment.

-Chef vous allez la réveiller et je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le moment pour elle de rouvrir les yeux, lui dit Kurt en se faisant tout petit pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron.

-M'as-tu bien compris vampire à la manque, reprit-il en chuchotant mais il était clair pour être entendu par toute la maisonnée.

-Tu devras attendre qu'elle reprenne des forces pour pouvoir boire à sa source, lui précisa McFirst.

-Parce qu'en plus vous allez lui laisser reprendre sa vie aux côtés de Lucky ? Papa ne me dis pas que...

-Kurt, si Lou me jure sur ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde de ne jamais plus lui faire de mal, parce que c'est ce que tu lui as fait Lou, tu l'as blessée comme jamais elle ne l'a était et pourtant tu sais tout comme moi tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Je lui pardonnerai alors, oui Kurt je le ferai. Il devra retrouver la confiance de Lucky.

-Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonnée en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour être défendue, avoua honteux un Lou pas très fier de lui.

-Au moins tu es honnête avec nous, il faudra que tu le sois avec Lucky, lui dit Dan en lui posant la main sur son épaule.

-Elle le sait déjà, je lui ai tout dit avant de partir.

-Ben, bonne chance à toi, tu vas avoir du boulot pour récupérer ta belle, lui lança Emmett mort de rire – enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Emmett étant un vampire il est déjà mort donc vous percutez ? – du pas de la porte où il se trouvait. Si j'avais fait ça à ma Rose je ne serai plus de ce monde, sur ce, il partit en continuant de rire.

-J'espère que ma petite sœur va te faire bouffer la poussière et que tu vas ramer pour qu'elle te fasse de nouveau confiance. Tu n'aurais que ce que tu mérites, lui balança Kurt avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-En attendant la demoiselle a besoin de calme autour d'elle ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement donc tout le monde dehors sauf Kurt, tu te recouches, tu t'es assez baladé pour aujourd'hui. Et vous Lou vous pouvez rester si vous me promettez de ne pas vous disputer avec Kurt, dit Carlisle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune opposition.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi Kurt, précisa Dan.

-Puis-je la prendre dans mes bras ? demanda Lou à Carlisle. Vous pouvez me tutoyer Carlisle.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne veux pas non plus ta ration de sang pendant tu y es, rouspéta Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, releva Carlisle en fusillant Kurt de son regard ocre. Je te tutoie si tu fais de même avec moi. Oui tu peux la prendre dans tes bras, Kurt si cela ne te plaît pas regarde ailleurs. Fais juste attention de ne pas faire sauter les points de sutures. Il y a deux nuits elle a eu un sommeil agité elle en a fait sauter plusieurs que j'ai dû reprendre.

-D'accord et je ferai attention.

-T'as intérêt, dit Kurt en faisant semblant d'être pris par une quinte de toux.

-Kurt je te rappelle que je suis vampire et par conséquence j'ai une très bonne ouïe, lui précisa Carlisle, et que camoufler des paroles par une toux n'est pas très recherché comme action.

-Ok j'arrête, je vais dormir de toute manière, je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré en restant debout aussi longtemps pour la première fois que je sortais du lit.

-Au fait Lou si tu as besoin de sang j'ai des poches pour les urgences au cas où...

-Non merci Carlisle depuis que j'ai marqué Lucky je ne peux pas boire d'autre sang que le sien, merci pour ta sollicitude.

Puis Carlisle sortit de la chambre laissant Lou et Kurt en pleine discussion mentale pour ne pas déranger Lucky, jusqu'à ce que Kurt, vraiment épuisé, ne s'endorme.

Le lendemain ainsi que les deux semaines suivantes rien de nouveau dans l'état de Lucky, Lou restait toujours avec elle Sean, Matt, Woolf, Asterdil ne quittaient pratiquement jamais la chambre.

Kurt allait beaucoup mieux et n'était plus confiné à rester alité, il retournerait travailler dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Et donc retournerait dans son appartement. Dan lui faisait des allers-retours entre la villa et La Push.

Le fait que Lucky ne soit toujours pas réveillée, inquiétait de plus en plus le Dr Cullen ce n'était pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert les yeux après une vingtaine de jours après son opération.

***

Puis un matin il fut appelé par Matt car Asterdil s'était effondré sur le sol et qu'il ne bougeait plus, on n'entendait plus non plus son cœur battre.

Dan se concentra sur Freïa et Elatha ainsi que Crystall arrivèrent.

-Nous devions nous y attendre, et nous aurions dû vous prévenir. Asterdil est allé rejoindre ses ancêtres, expliqua Elatha.

-Comment ? Je croyais que les Draghoms avaient une vie très longue, demanda Sean.

-C'est vrai mais il y a de rares exceptions, répondit Elatha et regardant Dan, du coin de l'œil.

-Qui sont ? continua Matt.

-Trop compliqué à expliquer pour l'instant, enchaîna Elatha.

-Donc nous n'auront pas de réponse claire et précise ?

-Elatha pourquoi est-il mort et pourquoi Lucky n'est-elle toujours pas réveillée ? demanda Carlisle.

-Asterdil était déjà faible quand il a proposé l'un de ses cœurs à Dame Lucky, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il survive. Malheureusement il n'a pas eu cette chance. Pour Dame Lucky il faut, je pense qu'elle soit dans son environnement naturel, c'est-à-dire chez elle. Il faudrait la ramener dans son appartement. Qu'elle ait des points de repère olfactif et géographique, hors ici bien qu'il est l'odeur de sa famille et de ses vampires rien d'autre dans cette pièce lui est connu réellement. Je pense qu'une fois chez elle, elle se réveillera sans problème, dit Elatha. _Dan il faudra que tu parles avec tes enfants avant qu'un autre problème beaucoup plus important n'arrive, tu en es conscient ?_

_-Oui, je leur dirai tout une fois que Lucky sera remise,_ répondit Dan_._

_-Non, il faudra que tu leur en parles une fois qu'elle sera réveillée même si elle est dans les vapes, une fois que la vérité sera sortie de tes lèvres ils comprendront tout et leur réelle histoire fera __surfa__c__e__. Tu ne peux plus fuir, ils ont droit de savoir ce qu'ils sont, _lui dit Crystall_._

Puis ils transportèrent Lucky chez elle après avoir pris congé des Cullen et des Black et de les avoir chaleureusement remercié de toute l'aide qui leur ont apporté.

Carlisle voulant suivre le rétablissement de Lucky demanda à Dan qu'il l'appelle pour le tenir au courant, Dan accepta sans souci et le préviendrait de tout changement ainsi que Billy.

Deux jours après avoir ramené Lucky dans son appartement et l'avoir allongée dans son lit, elle se réveilla mais la couleur de ses yeux n'était pas la sienne, elle avait plutôt les yeux couleur Dragon, c'est-à-dire rouge rubis avec une fente grise foncée pour les pupilles.

_-Bonjour ma toute belle_, lui dit Woolf.

Tous les autres, en entendant Woolf, accoururent dans la chambre en trombe, ce qui était marrant puisqu'il y a eu un bouchon sur le pas de la porte, Kurt et Lou voulant passer les premiers, se coincèrent dans le chambranle, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser passer l'autre.

Dan mit le holà à tout ce remue-ménage, une fois que la porte pouvait de nouveau laisser passer Dan rentra et s'assit au chevet de sa fille – qui était réveillée mais qui n'avait toujours pas les idées très claires, elle était toujours dans un brouillard très épais – en demandant à Kurt de rentrer et aux autres d'attendre patiemment qu'ils ressortent de la chambre pour pouvoir rentrer car il avait à parler de choses importantes à ses enfants.

Il leur demanda également s'ils pouvaient sortir de l'appartement en leur disant que ce qu'il avait à dire ne concernait uniquement sa famille.

Sean, Matt, Lou et Woolf acquiescèrent et sortirent comme il leur avait été demandé.

Puis Dan prit la main de son fils et celle de sa fille et ils disparurent de la chambre.

***

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'avais besoin de le couper là, désolée.**

**Alors le suspense est intenable ou pas ? À vous de me le dire.**

**Une tite review s'il vous plaît bizoux et à dimanche prochain +.**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou vous me revoili nous sommes dimanche alors c'est normal, lol.**

**Ça fait 2 jours que le site bug à mort donc j'espère que vous allez avoir le nouveau chapitre.**

**Youpi ça remarche donc voilà enfin le new chap'.  
**

**Merci à mes revieweuses adorées : ma chère bêta melacullen (tu es encore une fois la 1ère), caro30, sufferliness (bienvenue à toi et merci aussi pour la mise en alert story et favorite story, ça me touche beaucoup). Snif les reviews sont en chute libre en ce moment.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Tous les autres, en entendant Woolf, accoururent dans la chambre en trombe, ce qui était marrant puisqu'il y a eu un bouchon sur le pas de la porte, Kurt et Lou voulant passer les premiers, se coincèrent dans le chambranle, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser passer l'autre._

_Dan mit le holà à tout ce remue-ménage, une fois que la porte pouvait de nouveau laisser passer Dan rentra et s'assit au chevet de sa fille – qui était réveillée mais qui n'avait toujours pas les idées très claires, elle était toujours dans un brouillard très épais – en demandant à Kurt de rentrer et aux autres d'attendre patiemment qu'ils ressortent de la chambre pour pouvoir rentrer car il avait à parler de choses importantes à ses enfants._

_Il leur demanda également s'ils pouvaient sortir de l'appartement en leur disant que ce qu'il avait à dire ne concernait uniquement sa famille._

_Sean, Matt, Lou et Woolf acquiescèrent et sortirent comme il leur avait été demandé._

_Puis Dan prit la main de son fils et celle de sa fille et ils disparurent de la chambre._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14 : Les révélations de Dan**

***

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle que reconnut tout de suite Lucky puisque c'était la salle du trône d'Argent sur Freïa.

Irwin les attendait, il salua Dan, Lucky et Kurt – qu'Irwin la salue, Lucky n'en était pas étonnée mais qu'il salue son père et son frère cela l'intrigua étrangement – puis il les mena dans une aile du château que Lucky ne connaissait pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant – de toute évidence – une porte à double battant magnifiquement ouvragée en bois sombre, semblable à de l'ébène.

Irwin ouvrit alors deux immenses portes et les fit entrer, Dan le remercia et Irwin les laissa.

Dan pouvait lire de l'étonnement sur les visages de ses enfants mais avant tout il fallait qu'ils s'installent confortablement car ce qu'il devait dire à Kurt et Lucky ne serait pas facile à expliquer, ni à assimiler sur le moment. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour cela car ses enfants étaient intelligents et comprendraient rapidement une fois qu'ils auraient toutes les cartes en mains.

-Bon les enfants j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous révéler et ce n'est pas facile à dire en fin de compte.

-De quoi tu veux nous parler et où sommes nous papa ? demanda Kurt, et pourquoi Lucky a les yeux de cette couleur, ce n'est pas normal, c'est le cœur d'Asterdil qui fait des siennes ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, il se passe que je vous ai caché ma véritable nature !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Kurt ce que j'ai à vous révéler n'est pas facile alors pourrais-tu arrêter de m'interrompre tout le temps ?

-…

-Merci ! Donc voilà je m'appelle Danzyl Dargent, je suis un Seigneur Dragon. Je suis originaire de Freïa et je me suis exilé sur Terre il y a une trentaine d'années car je ne pouvais plus assumer le rôle qui m'était dévolu de par ma naissance. J'ai tout plaqué, ma famille, mes amis, ma position sociale, tout et une fois sur Terre je me suis mis à revivre et à être libre. Chose qui sur Freïa m'était impossible. Trois mois après être arrivé j'ai rencontré votre mère, j'en suis tombé amoureux dès le premier regard et ce fut réciproque.

-Mais, tu nous as dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis le jardin d'enfant ? Comment... demanda Kurt, Lucky était toujours dans un état figé.

-C'est tout simple une fois que j'étais sûr et certain que personne de Freïa ne viendrait me chercher, j'ai tout raconté à votre mère et lui ai laissé le choix soit je pouvais l'aider à faire que cette histoire soit vraie soit je falsifiais sa mémoire mais elle saurait toujours la vérité ainsi que celle de toute sa famille pour qu'il n'y est jamais de problème et que la vérité sur ce que j'étais ne soit pas découverte. Nous avions convenu que si nous avions des enfants nous ne leur révèlerons jamais ma véritable nature sauf impératif.

-Sauf impératif ?

-Oui, si vous, toi ou ta sœur, aviez manifesté des aptitudes Dragon. Je vous aurez tout raconté. Quand Lucky est revenue pour la première fois sur Freïa déjà j'aurais dû vous parler quand ton don télépathique s'est manifesté, ensuite ma sœur avec qui j'avais gardé contact m'en a dissuadé...

-Depuis quand tu as une sœur, on a une tante ?

-Oui et Lucky la connaît très bien.

-…

-Elle l'a protège depuis quelques mois pour nous mais pour elle depuis des siècles.

-Tu veux dire que la reine Crystall est notre tante ? Mais je...

-Normalement c'est toi qui aurais dû être à la place de Lucky. Quand Crystall a appelé, c'est toi qui aurais dû apparaître et non ta sœur. Dans l'ordre des choses c'est toi qui devrais être Garde Dragon Royal et soit être aux ordres de ta tante, soit de ton oncle ou de tes cousins. Mais comme ton subconscient n'a pas répondu à l'appel de Crystall celui de ta sœur l'a fait et c'est elle qui est devenue Garde et a regagné l'honneur que j'avais perdu en m'exilant sur Terre.

-Mais papa c'est impossible, tu es un humain comme Lucky et moi.

-Grrrr...

-Kurt recule-toi de Lucky tout doucement sans gestes brusques.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Lucky grogne, tiens c'est nouveau ça aussi ?

Les portes des appartements s'ouvrirent en claquant contre les murs sur un groupe de six Gardes Dragon qui entrèrent et encerclèrent le Seigneur Danzyl et son fils les menaçants de lances aux pointes acérées.

Le Seigneur Danzyl ne put rien faire pour se protéger ainsi que ses enfants car il n'avait pas repris – depuis qu'il était revenu sur Freïa – sa forme originelle pour prouver ses dires à ses enfants et ainsi restaurer tous ses pouvoirs de défense.

Ils allaient être embrochés quand je me suis enfin sortie de mon état catatonique, les protégeant sous mes boucliers ce qui étonna nos assaillants. Une puissance incroyable émanait de moi puis une odeur me chatouilla les narines que j'avais déjà ressenti. Je me souvenais de quand cette odeur avait été à portée de mon odorat, c'était quand Crystall avait été attaquée et que j'étais morte.

Cette odeur provenait des deux Dragons et de l'Homme qui avaient tenté de tuer Crystall que j'avais moi-même exterminés avant qu'ils n'achèvent leur travail.

Je me concentrai sur le groupe menaçant mon père et mon frère et leur fis éclater leurs cœurs quand ils furent tous au sol et que le danger était écarté de véritables Gardes Dragon arrivèrent précédés par Irwin, une fois tous entrés je relâchais mes défenses.

-Bonjour tout le monde je pourrai avoir mon câlin quand vous aurez débarrassé le plancher de ces..., je suis en manque vous m'avez tous énormément manqué pendant mon absence, leur dis-je avec un sourire qui traversait mon visage.

-C'est sympa de voir que nous passons après les gardes, me dit mon frère légèrement déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as grogné dessus ? Avant que ces personnes ne nous attaquent ?

-Bonjour à toi mon frère adoré, que j'aime et que j'adore, câlin ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant les bras.

-Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ça ? me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et me serrant très fort, il fut rejoint par papa, et nous restâmes dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, quand nous nous séparâmes le sol était nickel.

-Toujours aussi efficace...

-Non Seigneur nous avons failli à la tâche. Nous n'avons pas anticipé cette attaque, heureusement que Dame Lucky était avec vous et a pu vous défendre, dit Irwin, je demanderai à la reine Crystall de te donner mon poste Dame Lucky, tu le mérites et tu es plus qualifiée que moi.

-Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça Irwin et même si tu le fais, je refuserai de toute manière. Ce n'est pas la peine de proposer mon frère car tu auras la même réponse venant de sa part. Tu vas juste me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Bien ma Dame je ferais selon vos ordres.

-Irwin regarde-moi quand tu me parles s'il te plaît. Et depuis quand tu me vouvoies qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'insultes ? Irwin réponds-moi, bon sang !

-Pardon, on va vous laissez, je vais faire visiter Freïa à ton frère et nous reparlerons plus tard, me dit papa en me faisant un clin d'œil en sortant avec Kurt qui me fit un grand sourire en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu peux m'expliquer Irwin je suis complètement perdue là, qu'ai-je encore fait pour que tu me battes froid ? Viens-là, lui dis-je en tapotant la place sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous ne sommes pas du même rang, maintenant que je sais qui tu es réellement je ne peux plus être aussi proche que nous l'avons été jusqu'à présent et ce sera idem avec les autres.

-Rien n'a changé je suis toujours une Garde Dragon sous tes ordres et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon rang Irwin pour moi tu comptes beaucoup, pas seulement toi mais aussi Sandoval et tous les Gardes je suis l'une des vôtres et le resterai toujours. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère viens s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

Mais il ne cédait toujours pas alors têtue – très têtue, un troupeau de mules à côté de moi ce n'est rien – comme je le suis – sachant pertinemment que je ne dois pas me lever car je suis encore en convalescence et que pour le moment je ne suis pas en forme – je me lève et bien entendu je n'ai plus de force dans mes jambes et manquai de me ramasser si Irwin n'avait pas été aussi rapide pour me rattraper. Je m'accroche à lui quand il me repose sur le lit je ne le lâche pas ce qui l'oblige à s'assoir, moi toujours dans ses bras. Il me lance un regard étonné comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait mais ne me rejeta pas, c'est que je craignais qu'il le fasse vu comment il me parlait mais il n'en fit rien. Il me garda dans ses bras et attendit que je bouge ou fasse quelque chose.

-Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui cloche ou dois-je m'immiscer dans ton esprit pour avoir la réponse ?

-Je n'ai pas le moral en ce moment et puis je me suis pris la tête avec Sandoval pour... je ne sais plus pour quelle chose sans importance, j'ai oublié et puis le fait de ne pas avoir anticipé l'attaque contre vous trois m'a un peu refroidi et m'a fait me souvenir le jour de ta mort...

-Irwin je suis en vie maintenant. Je sais que tu te sens toujours coupable de m'avoir insulté ce jour-là mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu car enfin de compte oui j'avais mal fait mon boulot puisque je n'avais pas senti l'Homme planqué derrière la porte et mon inattention m'a coûtée la vie.

-Tu sais que si on continue sur ce sujet on va encore se disputer !

-T'inquiète ! Pour l'embrouille avec Sandoval, pourquoi ne pas en parler avec lui et mettre à plat tout ce que vous avez à vous dire ? Et pour ton moral... depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait de break ? Tu sais que tu peux déléguer, tu as un second si je ne m'abuse. Je suis sûre que depuis que je suis arrivée la première fois sur Freïa tu n'en as pas pris, ai-je tort ? Ce qui doit faire pas mal de siècles.

-Tu as raison sur toute la longueur. T'es sûre que tu n'as pas fait un petit tour dans mon esprit, dis-moi ?

-Je te le promets sur mon honneur Irwin, je suis juste une femme qui a un très bon sixième sens et qui te connaît très bien aussi.

-Dis-moi tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé tes sentiments, comment ça se fait ?

-Assez simple Matt a retrouvé Lou et me l'a ramené mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu car j'étais dans le coma jusqu'à maintenant... non mais dis-moi tu changes de sujet de conversation tu ne crois tout de même pas que je te vois pas arriver avec tes grands sabots ?

-Mince découvert, dit-il en faisant une grimace amusée, bon d'accord tu as raison encore une fois, je vais suivre ton conseil et prendre entre quatre yeux Sandoval et faire un break bien mérité. Merci Dame Lucky je te dois...

-Taratata tu ne me dois rien du tout, à quoi servent les amis si ce n'est pour donner des conseils et donner leur soutien ?! Et puis tous les deux avez mérité un peu de vous retrouver seuls.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Dame Lucky, enfin quelqu'un de censé, dit une personne que je n'ai encore jamais vu mais qui est rentrée dans la pièce sans y être annoncée.

Je commençai à me concentrer pour l'expulser mais, je me repris très vite voyant Irwin éclater de rire devant l'énergumène qui venait de nous interrompre.

-J'en déduis que je ne dois pas m'en faire et que tu connais cette personne ? dis-je à Irwin, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui tout à fait, je te présente Furgal, mon second, il est comme tu peux le voir assez libre de ses agissements et ne se gêne pas de rentrer chez les gens sans y être invité. Je crois bien qu'à chaque fois que tu étais là, lui ne l'était pas.

-Je crois aussi car je ne l'aurais pas oublié, c'est difficile, je pense de faire abstraction à sa personnalité ! Enchantée Furgal, lui dis-je en le saluant comme il se doit.

-C'est un honneur pour moi Dame, je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi ? me demande-t-il en faisant une moue d'un enfant qui réclame son doudou.

-Furgal non mais quel âge as-tu ?! lui demande Irwin, amusé par l'attitude de son second.

-Ben quoi je n'ai pas droit... dit-il en haussant les épaules et avec un sourire sur le visage en se dirigeant vers moi et me tendant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête de la prendre pour une idiote, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses !

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais Irwin, notre Dame a bien raison, aller oust dehors va rejoindre ton âme sœur que je me charge de Dame Lucky tranquillement pendant ton absence. Nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux je peux vous le garantir...

-Pardon j'ai mal entendu tu viens de me vouvoyer, sors de cette pièce immédiatement, tu m'entends Furgal et j'éviterai de me retrouver dans la même pièce que moi dorénavant si j'étais toi, lui dis-je en criant et en le fusillant d'un regard totalement rubis.

C'est à ce moment là que papa et Kurt rentrèrent dans la pièce après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire.

Furgal ne savait plus où se mettre et Irwin s'était levé quand il avait entendu le manque de respect à mon encontre de la part de son second.

Il s'était mis devant moi comme pour me protéger de cet affront.

Le Maître d'armes et son second se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment durant lequel mon père s'était approché de moi et me serrer la main pour que je reprenne mon calme.

-Second pour l'affront fait à ma fille je ne te veux plus dans ma garde personnelle ni celle assignée à ma famille. Approche-toi un temps soit peu de nous et tu n'auras pas le privilège de participer au prochain Geïs, m'as-tu bien compris ? lui demanda avec fureur mon père. Tu vois où ton manque total de retenue t'a mené, et ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit à mainte reprise durant notre jeunesse, tu peux disposer maintenant je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et si tu croises ma sœur tu pourras lui expliquer pourquoi je te désapprouve, hors de ma vue.

-Oui mon Seigneur, acceptez Dame Lucky et Seigneur Danzyl mes plus plates excuses, je vais essayer de retrouver mon honneur auprès de vos majestés pour regagner votre confiance, nous fit Furgal les yeux baissés sur ses bottes en nous saluant et partant sans se retourner.

-Je suis désolé Dame Lucky, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait osé te manquer de respect ainsi, je suis vraiment à côté de mes bottes en ce moment, je n'ai rien vu arriver, me dit Irwin.

-Maître d'armes regarde-moi dans les yeux, – ce qu'il fit – viens là, je lui tendis les bras et par je ne sais quel mouvement ce fut moi qui me retrouvais dans ses bras à me faire câliner, alors que je voulais moi le câliner lui.

Mon père partit dans un fou rire qui était chez lui des plus communicatifs. Il avait lu l'esprit d'Irwin et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au vu de ses pensées.

-Je vais vous laissez en famille. Content que tu ailles mieux Dame Lucky et encore merci pour tout, je te promets de suivre tes conseils, merci, me dit-il en m'embrassant et me saluant personnellement avant de saluer papa et Kurt.

-Irwin...

-Oui...

-Quand on est que tous les deux ou avec mon père et mon frère, tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler simplement par mon prénom ?! Ça me manque le temps où il n'y avait pas de rang entre nous, lui demandais-je.

-J'en serai heureux moi aussi mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, tu as un rang plus important maintenant qu'avant et je ne peux plus être aussi familier avec toi. Mais je garde au fond de moi ton envie d'être proche de moi c'est une marque de confiance très importante et j'en suis très honoré. Je vous laisse, je vais prévenir pour qu'on remplace Furgal auprès de vous, au revoir, nous dit Irwin en sortant, définitivement cette fois-ci.

-Papa, lui dis-je en pleurnichant comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui vient d'avoir une très grosse frayeur.

-Chut ma puce, je sais que ça fait mal car tu es très attachée à lui et à Sandoval ainsi qu'à tous les autres Gardes mais c'est comme ça. Tu as un nouveau rôle à tenir maintenant que je suis revenu sur Freïa. J'aurai aimé ne jamais revenir mais avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé ainsi qu'à Kurt j'y étais obligé, pardonnez-moi tous les deux.

-Maintenant que j'ai compris ce que nous sommes et que j'ai digéré ton histoire et le fait que je sois un Draghom, il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un pour m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir mais ça fait quand même bizarre ! Petite sœur, tu te sens mieux, je veux dire ton cœur ? Tu sais que tu nous as foutu une frousse telle que j'en ai rarement eu ! me dit avec le sourire Kurt pour me remonter le moral.

-Bouhouhouhou, je... bouhouhouhou...

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots car une crise de larme m'assaillait, il faut dire que n'ayant pas eu d'émotions pendant plusieurs mois dû au fait de l'absence prolongée de Lou il fallait bien qu'un jour tout ressorte et c'était maintenant. Ma crise dura plusieurs heures, toute l'après midi et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon frère et mon père.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans les bras de...

_Mais qui c'est ce type ?_

Je me débattis mais voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de cette embrasse, je ne cherchais même pas à lire dans son esprit et je déclenchai mon bouclier physique qui fit lâcher prise à cet intrus. Mais avant que je ne l'achève avec une attaque de mon crû j'attendis Kurt rentrer en courant dans ma chambre – où j'avais été déposée une fois que je m'étais endormi – en me criant que je n'avais rien à craindre que c'était Elgmog un Draghom qui serait sous nos ordres désormais et que – comme il avait eu envie d'aller faire un tour – Elgmog s'était proposé pour le remplacer pendant mon sommeil.

Je regardai Elgmog droit dans les yeux pour en être sûre, sans vouloir mettre la parole en doute de mon frère ça m'avait fait tiquer et me retrouver dans des bras inconnus n'était pas non plus pour me rassurer vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé par le passé.

Elgmog me rendit mon regard et je me détendis – lui aussi par la même occasion – j'avais quand même failli lui faire exploser les cœurs.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu pendant mes précédents séjours ici ? lui dis-je en le saluant.

-Non c'est vrai Dame Lucky, je suis nouveau dans la Garde Dragon, me dit-il en me saluant à son tour. Je suis Elgmog, Dragon Rouge au service de ta famille ma Dame, c'est un honneur pour moi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

-Heureuse de te connaître Elgmog, excuse-moi pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller dans des bras inconnus. Heureusement pour toi que mon frère soit accouru car je t'aurais tué autrement. D'ailleurs grand frère, tu t'es trompé Elgmog est un Dragon et pas un Draghom, je t'expliquerai la différence entre les deux.

-Ah, désolé, lui dit Kurt.

-Pas de quoi, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, lui répondit Elgmog qui était amusé par la réaction de mon frangin.

Les jours passèrent rapidement Kurt fut présenté à la famille royale au grand complet, je fis enfin la connaissance de Darïus accompagné de Skvader qui fut très content de me revoir.

Vu mon nouveau statut il avait été décidé que je ne ferai plus partie de la Garde mais j'y mis mon grain de sel – c'est-à-dire que j'ai piqué une crise de fureur assez impressionnante, les murs du château en tremblent encore – qui fit que je restai à mon poste malgré mon rang de princesse, puisque de notre famille – que ce soit celle de ma tante Crystall ou la notre – j'étais la seule fille. Et bien oui la seule femelle car bien que Crystall était sur le point de mettre au monde un nouveau-né il y a un moment, lors de l'attaque qu'elle a subi, lui a fait faire une fausse couche mais je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a deux jours, je ne m'étais alors doutée de rien.

À oui je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce que j'étais en fait ! Ben oui un père Dragon, une mère humaine alors évidemment je devrais être un subtil mélange des deux et tirer plus du côté de mon père vu que mes capacités Dragon sont au taquet mais rien de tout cela. Je suis cent pour cent humaine enfin plus tout à fait puisqu'un cœur Draghom bat dans ma poitrine idem pour le sang, mais on va dire que génétiquement parlant je suis plus proche des humains qu'autre chose.

Celui qui a gagné le jackpot c'est Kurt puisqu'il est un Draghom à part entière, ses ailes se sont développées durant notre séjour, maintenant il sait les cacher et il s'est entraîné avec les Gardes Dragon ainsi que les princes Darïus, Krom et Kaï pour développer ses capacités Dragon qu'il maîtrise un peu mieux. Il fera de nombreux allers-retours entre Freïa et la Terre pour se perfectionner.

Nous sommes restés sur Freïa le temps que moi aussi je réapprenne à me servir de tous mes pouvoirs car la transplantation avait quelque peu tout chamboulé et détraqué mes acquis.

Une fois totalement remise pour ma part ainsi que ma couleur d'yeux revenue et aptes à nous servir – mon frère et moi – sans soucis de nos pouvoirs nous rentrâmes sur Terre en promettant de faire le plus souvent possible des séjours sur Freïa.

Notre retour fut très calme.

***

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui à dimanche prochain pour la suite, bonne semaine.**

**Une tite review serait appréciée, merci.**

**Galswinthe +**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou me revoilou alors votre semaine s'est bien passée ?**

**Mes éternels remerciements à mes revieweuses en folies : melacullen, caro30, Bellarde, lilispank, Magda88, sufferliness et utau23 (bienvenue à toi dans mon univers ainsi que pour ta mise en « Favorite Story »)**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_À oui je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce que j'étais en fait ! Ben oui un père Dragon, une mère humaine alors évidemment je devrais être un subtil mélange des deux et tirer plus du côté de mon père vu que mes capacités Dragon sont au taquet mais rien de tout cela. Je suis cent pour cent humaine enfin plus tout à fait puisqu'un cœur Draghom bat dans ma poitrine idem pour le sang, mais on va dire que génétiquement parlant je suis plus proche des humains qu'autre chose._

_Celui qui a gagné le jackpot c'est Kurt puisqu'il est un Draghom à part entière, ses ailes se sont développées durant notre séjour, maintenant il sait les cacher et il s'est entraîné avec les Gardes Dragon ainsi que les princes Darïus, Krom et Kaï pour développer ses capacités Dragon qu'il maîtrise un peu mieux. Il fera de nombreux aller-retour entre Freïa et la Terre pour se perfectionner._

_Nous sommes restés sur Freïa le temps que moi aussi je réapprenne à me servir de tous mes pouvoirs car la transplantation avait quelque peu tout chamboulée et détraquée mes acquis._

_Une fois totalement remise pour ma part ainsi que ma couleur d'yeux revenue et aptes à nous servir – mon frère et moi – sans soucis de nos pouvoirs nous rentrâmes sur Terre en promettant de faire le plus souvent possible des séjours sur Freïa._

_Notre retour fut très calme._

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15 : Un job de plus**

***

Pour une fois qui ne m'arrivait rien sur Freïa je me suis dit c'est pas normal, qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir me tomber sur le coin de la figure ? – pessimiste moi... non juste réaliste !

Donc j'attends et je verrai bien ce qui m'arrivera.

Le retour à la maison était bizarre tout de même, papa retourna dans son appartement après nous avoir salué ainsi que mes vampires et Woolf. J'allai foncer dans les bras de Lou – heureuse de le retrouver enfin – mais mon adorable frère me prit de vitesse et demanda un entretien avec mon vampire préféré, je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans son appart.

Puisque je n'avais pas grand chose à faire je fonçais sous la douche après avoir parlé un petit moment avec Sean et Matt et fais un gros câlin à Woolf car mine de rien mon âme sœur m'avait manquée.

Ensuite je me suis couchée en attendant que Lou revienne, en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit en un seul morceau car les nouveaux pouvoirs de mon grand frère étaient impressionnants de par leur nature mais quand il ne se contrôlait pas c'était cataclysmique.

Je tournai plusieurs fois dans mon lit puis me levai pour aller tenir compagnie à Matt dans la bibliothèque que je lui avais aménagé pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas pendant que je dormais avec Lou et Sean.

Ce dernier était lui aussi dans la bibliothèque et s'amusait sur l'ordinateur en faisant un registre de tous les titres des livres que contenait ladite bibliothèque. Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Mais depuis que papa lui avait appris à se servir du pc, il y passait des heures.

Quand Sean me vit, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et je me vins me blottir dans ses bras pour recevoir une vague de sommeil, que j'accueillis avec plaisir, en attendant que mon frère veuille bien libérer Lou.

J'essayai – de par mon ouïe fine – d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, j'eus quelques mots mais pas les phrases dans leur entier donc sournoisement j'utilisai la télépathie mais là non plus je n'entendis rien.

Puis je laissai tomber et allai finalement me coucher, en demandant à Sean de bien vouloir me servir encore d'oreiller, – mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise depuis que Lou était parti quelques mois plus tôt – il était tout de même 2h51.

Woolf se coucha comme à son habitude à mes pieds le temps que je m'endorme puis il sortit sur la terrasse qu'on était arrivé à bâtir pour qu'il puisse être le plus à l'air possible.

Mon sommeil ne fut pas des plus reposants car sachant que Lou était revenu mais que je n'avais pas encore dormi dans ses bras depuis son retour je n'ai fait que bouger malgré la présence de Sean qui m'envoyait des ondes apaisantes. Au bout d'un certain temps je renvoyai ses ondes à Sean pour que lui au moins dorme un peu cette nuit.

N'arrivant plus à m'endormir je me levai vers 5h15 pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Un café bien noir et des viennoiseries que Matt était allé acheter à la boulangerie en bas de la rue.

***

Le retour à la division fut, elle aussi assez étrange puisqu'enfin j'allais réellement pouvoir exercer mes deux formations, celle de garde d'enfants et celle de policière.

McFirst avait parlé de moi à l'un de ses amis qui était directeur d'un orphelinat, il cherchait une personne de confiance pour s'occuper des enfants tous les matins à partir de 7h jusqu'au repas de midi inclus car la personne qu'il avait embauché précédemment avait eu la main leste et des gestes déplacés envers certains enfants.

Cette ordure avait filé quand il s'était aperçu que les enfants avaient parlé au directeur et qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os s'il restait dans le coin.

Il était d'ailleurs sur ma liste de connards à abattre – puisque je vous le rappelle que j'ai carte blanche de tuer toute personne ayant abusé de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit d'enfants ou d'adultes hommes et femmes confondues car il n'y a pas que les femmes qui peuvent être violées, les hommes aussi peuvent l'être, bien que ce soit plus rare – je devais juste le retrouver et après lui avoir lu sa sentence, l'abattre sans autre forme de procès.

Je m'explique la chose, monstre, personne – appelez-le comme bon vous semble, pour moi ils ne sont rien – a déjà été jugé pour son ou ses crimes par ses pairs et moi je reçois un ordre écrit avec les crimes perpétrés ainsi que la sentence, je retrouve la chose, monstre ou autre, lui lis la sentence et l'exécute. On peut me comparer à un chasseur de prime sauf que moi je ne ramène pas vivante la personne que je recherche.

J'avais pris rendez-vous avec l'ami du Chef qui s'appelait Arnaud Dulac – un compatriote qui était tombé amoureux des États-Unis mais plus particulièrement de l'État de Washington – l'entretien c'était plutôt bien passé.

Mr Dulac avait complètement flashé sur mon curriculum vitae et m'avait embauchée tout de suite, sans même avoir effectué une demi-journée d'essai.

Donc à partir de demain tous les matins je serai en compagnie d'enfants et les après midis en compagnie d'une bande de flics à faire mon boulot de policière. Je pourrai même être accompagnée de Woolf quand je serai à l'orphelinat, j'en avais parlé à Mr Dulac lors de mon entretien qui s'était déroulé dans le bureau de McFirst.

Pendant le reste de la journée je classai des dossiers que j'avais omis de ranger avant que mon frère se fasse tirer dessus et que mon cœur fasse des siennes.

Je donnai aussi un coup de main à James pour un souci d'informatique car le temps que la maintenance vienne il lui faudrait attendre pendant des heures et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, étant un expert en informatique c'était simple pour lui mais un coup de main ne lui faisait pas perdre plus de temps.

Ensuite vint l'heure du déjeuner, avec toute l'unité nous sommes allés au mess pour notre repas.

Pendant celui-ci nous avons parlé de ma nouvelle affectation et par conséquence que je serai moins disponible pour certaines affaires en cours.

McFirst nous rejoignit pendant que nous prenions le café en expliquant les changements du à mon nouveau boulot et à mon nouveau statut car lui aussi avait changé. Je faisais toujours parti de l'unité 14C mais j'étais un électron libre, c'est-à-dire que je ne m'occuperai plus que des contrats à exécuter et donnerai occasionnellement des coups de mains si besoin était.

Pour résumer la situation, je suis devenue une nounou/tueuse à gages de monstres en tout genre. Et ce jusqu'à ma retraite. Comme dirait l'autre, elle n'est pas belle la vie ?!

Je finis ma journée et invitant les deux unités 14C et 11 au grand complet pour un pot de semi-adieu à notre point de chute habituel « Le Boxer » car avec ma nouvelle affectation je ne pourrai plus aider comme je le faisais avant l'unité 11.

Une fois de retour dans mon appartement je fonce sous la douche – froide de préférence car j'ai un peu bu et que chez moi le froid me fait dessaouler et si je ne veux pas avoir une tête à faire peur demain matin pour ma première demi-journée avec les enfants de l'orphelinat il faut bien que je décuve avant d'aller me coucher, une fois cette dernière prise et être rentrée dans mon pyjama je me glisse sous ma couette pour commencer ma nuit. Je regarde mon réveil une vieille habitude que j'ai depuis toujours, une fois dans mon lit – 23h45 ouf, je pourrai quand même avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Étrangement je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne contrôle plus mon ouïe et que j'entends tout ce que font mes voisins proches et moins proches. Je tends alors ma main machinalement pour récupérer mon lecteur mp3 sur ma table de nuit, mais je me heurte à quelque chose – c'est étrange car je sais que Sean et Matt sont allés rendre une petite visite à des amis et qu'ils m'ont dit ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner, qu'ils rentreraient très tard donc pas la peine de les attendre pour m'endormir – puis tout me revient je suis confuse car j'avais complètement oublié que Lou était de retour, je me frappe le front et me traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existent sur Terre comme sur Freïa – et je peux vous dire que ça en fait des noms – alors je regarde Lou qui fait de même avec moi.

Je ne voulais pas te déranger, si tu veux je peux aller dormir dans la chambre du haut, me dit-il.

Tu viens de revenir et tu veux déjà t'en aller ? lui répondis-je.

Non Lucky, mais je comprendrai si toi tu ne veux pas que je dorme dans ton lit. Tu dois m'en vouloir et tu as raison. Je suis parti et t'ai laissée pendant de nombreux mois, cet éloignement t'a causé beaucoup de problèmes en dehors du fait que je t'ai fait souffrir, cela t'a fait perdre une chose très importante pour vous les humains. Tes émotions et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait tout ça.

Tu sais quoi Lou ?!

Heu ! Non, dis-moi, me demanda-t-il.

Tu recommences comme la dernière fois. Tu t'excuses et ça je ne peux plus le supporter. Alors ce que je vais faire, tu peux rester ça ne me dérange pas bien au contraire, tu m'as énormément manqué, c'est me rallonger, mettre mon lecteur en route, fermer les yeux pour ne plus entendre notre voisinage. Si tu restes je me blottirai dans tes bras et sinon je me pelotonnerai dans la couette et m'endormirai pour être d'attaque pour mon nouveau poste de garde d'enfants que je commence demain matin. Bonne nuit Lou, lui dis-je et je fis ce que je venais de dire.

Bonne nuit Lucky, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je ne dis plus rien et je reste avec toi.

Sur ce il m'embrasse sur le front et s'allonge. Je viens me coller à lui une fois qu'il s'est correctement installé et je m'endors en quelques secondes dans ses bras.

Je sens à peine Woolf rentrer, me dire « bonne nuit » et se coucher avant de ressortir une fois que je serai endormie.

***

**Chapitre vraiment très court désolée.**

**Fini pour aujourd'hui à dimanche prochain.**

**Review please, thanks.**

**Galswinthe**** ;o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**À que coucou ! lol**

**Merci mes chéries : melacullen, caro30, lilispank, Bellarde, Magda88. Je crois que je vais vous décerner à toutes une médaille de fidélité car vous êtes toujours là à chaque mise à jour, MERCI.  
**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Sur ce il m'embrasse sur le front et s'allonge. Je viens me coller à lui une fois qu'il s'est correctement installé et je m'endors en quelques secondes dans ses bras._

_Je sens à peine Woolf rentrer, me dire « bonne nuit » et se coucher avant de ressortir une fois que je serai endormi__e__._

**Chapitre 16 : Première prise de contact**

***

Je me réveille pour une fois avant que ne sonne mon réveil.

Je me lève, m'étire, j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit – on se demande pourquoi – Lou dort encore mais plus pour longtemps car il sent quand je ne suis plus auprès de lui dans le lit même si il dort profondément.

Il se lève lui aussi et vient me dire bonjour, il me serre dans ses bras comme si j'allai disparaître et m'embrasse cette fois à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je reste interloquée, il n'a jamais été aussi...

Comment dire je sais que je l'aime, il le sait aussi et que c'est réciproque mais je n'ai pas encore dépassé le fait d'être aussi proche d'un homme – d'accord dans son cas, un vampire – j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas me figer et me suis détachée de son embrasse pour aller préparer mon petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai peut-être réagi négativement, en fuyant, à sa marque d'affection mais bien que j'ai accepté les papouilles Dragonnes et autres gestes très tactiles de leur part que je retourne aussi car sachant maintenant ce que je suis je n'ai plus de crainte par rapport à ces gestes mais être presque embrassée par le vampire que j'aime et qui m'a laissé pendant près de neuf mois, moi je réagis comme je viens de le faire.

Cela fait un an bientôt que j'ai été kidnappée et violée et d'être aussi proche me fait encore peur.

Je sais qu'il faut que j'aille de l'avant pour notre relation et qu'il ne me brusquera jamais mais j'appréhende toujours et le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné pendant si longtemps, au fait que je n'y ai pas réfléchi comme j'aurai peut-être dû le faire mais bon voilà je ne l'ai pas fait.

Le plus important maintenant c'est de m'activer avant de me mettre en retard.

-Lou pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça mais je ne suis pas encore prête, lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans ses yeux acier.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Lucky. C'était déplacé de ma part, je viens juste de revenir et je réagis comme je n'étais pas parti. C'est à moi à m'excuser pas le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais ça me fait encore peur, tu comprends ? Quand je n'aurai plus ces craintes, enfin je veux dire que je l'aurai dépassé tu le sauras...

-Nous irons à ton rythme Lucky, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis il continua de préparer mon petit déjeuner pendant que j'allai prendre ma douche car avec tout ça je m'étais pratiquement mise en retard.

_-Bonjour Lucky, Lou,_ nous dit Woolf en rentrant de sa promenade.

-Bonjour à toi mon Loup, lui répondis-je.

-Bonjour Woolf, passé une bonne nuit de chasse ? lui demanda Lou.

_-Oh que oui ! Ma chasse a été fructueuse et je me suis régalé. Et toi Lou tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_ lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans ses pensées.

-Très bonne en effet, dormir dans les bras de celle que l'on aime, il n'y a rien de meilleur, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien mais je ne rougis pas, bien que cette déclaration pourrait mettre le feu à tout le pâté de maison.

Si par pur hasard vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je ne rougis pas – ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? – et bien c'est tout simplement grâce à ma nature Dragon même si je ne le suis pas, pas plus que Dragfam.

Je peux réguler mon flux sanguin, ce qui fait que cette touche d'embarras ne me concerne plus. Donc je peux blouser n'importe qui, car mes émotions ne se lisent plus sur mon visage, c'est pas top ça ?

Enfin quelque chose de positif.

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je pris mes clefs de voiture et appelai Woolf puisqu'il venait avec moi à l'orphelinat, il en était tout content car il adorait les enfants.

Je dis au revoir à Lou, Sean et Matt, leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Sur le chemin Woolf me demanda comment c'était passé notre séjour sur Freïa et je lui révélai ce que mon père nous avait dit à mon frère et moi. Ainsi que la réaction que nous avions eue.

Arrivés devant l'orphelinat, je me garai une rue plus loin car il n'y avait pas de places devant.

L'orphelinat se nomme « Accueil Heureux » je reste bête devant ce nom – en fait je tique un peu en voyant le nom de l'établissement. Je le trouve déplacé, ces enfants ont perdu leurs parents ou ont été abandonnés par eux. J'ai l'impression que ce nom se moque d'eux – jusqu'à ce que Mr Dulac vienne à ma rencontre pour me faire visiter me sortant de mon étonnement.

Il me présenta le reste du personnel, nous étions en tout, une vingtaine de personnes à nous occuper de cent quatre-vingt dix-sept enfants d'âges différents allant de quelques jours à dix-huit ans.

Puis une fois fait le tour du propriétaire, il me présenta aux enfants qui avaient été réunis dans le grand réfectoire réquisitionné pour les présentations.

C'était touchant les plus grands s'occupaient des plus petits.

J'eus l'impression de me retrouver devant une gigantesque famille car bien que les enfants ne soient pas tous liés par le sang, ils agissaient exactement comme si c'était le cas.

Je comprends mieux maintenant le nom de l'établissement et je suis contente de pouvoir travailler ici.

Une fois les enfants dispersés chacun vaquant à ses affaires, – puisque nous étions en période de vacances – qui en salle vidéo pour regarder un film, qui en salle informatique pour surfer sur le net, qui en salle commune pour retrouver quelqu'un ou tout simplement ne pas être seul, qui pour aller dans sa chambre pour s'isoler un peu.

Tout ce petit monde se gérant accompagné ou non d'un animateur voire de plusieurs.

Pour ma part Mr Dulac – autant pour moi je me suis encore fait remonter les bretelles parce que je ne l'appelai pas par son prénom, ce doit être une manie chez moi, à croire que j'aime me faire engueuler en appelant les personnes que je considère comme plus vieilles ou supérieures hiérarchiques par leur nom en donnant du Monsieur ou Madame à tout vent

J'y peux rien moi si mon père m'a bien élevée – je voulais dire plutôt Arnaud me conduisit dans une salle – en tout point ressemblante à une salle de classe maternelle – où m'attendait un groupe de douze enfants de trois à cinq ans en compagnie d'un jeune ado asiatique d'une quinzaine d'années en train de leur lire une histoire.

Les enfants étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui, assis sur des petites chaises ou au sol et buvaient chacune de ses paroles.

Nous attendîmes que l'histoire fut finie pour rentrer dans la classe, Arnaud dit aux enfants que désormais ce serait moi qui m'occuperais d'eux toute la matinée jusqu'à la fin du repas de midi.

Les enfants se resserrèrent autour du jeune garçon qui me toisait du regard.

-Allez-vous en, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal à nouveau, je m'occuperai d'eux Arnaud tu sais que je peux le faire, s'il te plaît ! On a pas besoin d'elle c'est une Gaijin, dit-il acide.

-Elle est aussi gaijin que moi Rikyu. Lucky vient de France, elle aussi. Et elle est très compétente dans le travail qu'elle fait et dans celui qu'elle va effectuer ici avec nous. Alors je te prierai d'être poli et respectueux vis-à-vis d'elle, lui répondit Arnaud sans élever la voix.

-Ohayo Rikyu kun, comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je en me penchant légèrement pour le saluer, ayant fait une partie de mes études au Japon, je me souviens de la façon particulière de saluer une personne.

Étonné de m'entendre parler et saluer comme chez lui Rikyu se radoucit en me retourna mon salut.

-Avant de te laisser les enfants je voudrais savoir qui tu es. Comment sais-tu parler ma langue maternelle et que fais-tu d'autre dans la vie ? Cela me rassurera peut-être, me dit-il.

-Tu dépasses les bornes Rikyu où est passé le respect que tu dois à tes aînés ? lui dit Arnaud commençant à lever le ton, il ne tolérait pas le comportement de Rikyu à mon égard.

Pour toute action de ma part j'allai m'asseoir sur une petite chaise et commençai à répondre aux questions que m'avait posées Rikyu ainsi que les suivantes posées par les enfants.

-Alors dans l'ordre, je suis Lucky Yldargent de nationalité française, je vais bientôt fêter mon vingtième anniversaire. J'ai un grand frère qui s'appelle Kurt, il aura vingt huit ans dans deux jours, il est expert en explosif-démineur dans la Police Universelle de Washington. Mon père Dan est un artiste et un informaticien. Si je parle le japonais c'est parce que j'ai fait une partie de mes études au Japon et enfin je suis un Calice, Garde Dragon, Garde d'enfants et tireuse d'élite dans la même unité que mon frère. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions Rikyu kun ou en as-tu encore à me poser ?

-Tu es une tueuse alors ? me dit une toute petite voix sur ma droite.

Une toute petite fille m'avait posée cette question, elle s'était cachée derrière un camarade qui faisait rempart de son petit corps comme s'il voulait la protéger.

-Je fais ce que l'on m'ordonne de faire, Yvi et pour être franche avec toi bien que tu sois un peu trop jeune pour poser ce genre de question oui j'en suis une. Mais je m'occupe des méchants, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis là pour vous apprendre plein de chose et vous faire retrouver le sourire et confiance en vous. Si vous voulez bien de moi auprès de vous.

-Donc tu nous as débarrassé Mr Lone, me demanda le garçon derrière lequel se cachait Yvi.

-Alban je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler de mon autre travail, enfin de ce que mes obligations me mènent à faire, est-ce que tu me comprends ?

-Mais il a été méchant et il nous a fait de mal à tous et... me dit Yvi dont les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, j'ouvre les bras pour lui montrer que si elle veut, elle peut venir s'y installer pour que je la console.

Rikyu se tend en me voyant faire mais il observe pour voir si j'outrepasserai la bienséance.

Je lis en lui, tout le mal qu'il me ferait si jamais j'avais un geste déplacé envers les enfants, il les protège comme s'ils étaient tous ses frères et sœurs.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Yvi vient se blottir dans mes bras et je lui envoies une vague de calme pour qu'elle se sente mieux et arrête de pleurer.

-J'ai une petite confession à vous faire les enfants. Je suis télépathe et empathe. Si vous ne voulez pas que je lise dans votre tête dites le moi et je ne le ferai pas.

-Dis c'est quoi tempate, me demandent Yoshiko et Tetsuo les jumeaux du groupe d'une même voix.

-Je suis comme Rikyu quand vous n'allez pas bien et que vous avez un gros chagrin, une fois qu'il est avec vous vous sentez mieux exact ? Et bien c'est cela être empathe, c'est connaître et influencer sur les émotions de ceux qui nous entoure pour les rendre moins tristes, plus heureux.

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as appelé par leurs prénoms Yvi et Alban, me demanda Ivane avec un petit accent Russe, très mignon.

-Da Ivane, je ne maîtrise pas le Russe mais je connais quelques mots, j'avais toujours Yvi dans les bras et maintenant elle s'accrochait à moi. Alors vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qui ne veut pas que je lise dans sa tête ?

-Pour ma part j'aimerai que tu ne t'y aventure plus si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me demanda Rikyu.

-Pas de souci, je comprends. Ensuite qui d'autres ?

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu entres dans ma tête, me dit Yvi, suivi d'Ivane, Silly, Yoshiko et Tetsuo, Chloé et Sonia étaient eux aussi d'accord pour que je lise en eux mais Zoé, Miky, Tom, Alban et John eux ne voulaient pas et je les assurai tous que je ferai ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé de faire ou ne pas faire.

J'avais rassuré Rikyu sur la personne que j'étais ainsi que ma classe.

Rikyu allait partir lorsque je demandai à tous les enfants si ça les dérangeaient si nous demandions à ce dernier de bien vouloir rester avec nous et être présent quand il n'aurait pas cours.

Toute la classe était d'accord, il ne manquait plus que l'assentiment de l'intéressé ainsi que celui d'Arnaud.

Je faisais ça car je savais – le peu de temps que je m'étais permise d'être dans sa tête – que Rikyu était très attaché aux enfants et que ce serait un bon moyen de le rassurer et de ne pas se sentir rejeté par ma présence.

Il avait fait beaucoup pour les enfants, les rassurant, les entourant de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner et c'était lui qui avait découvert ce que Mr Lone faisait endurer aux enfants. Et depuis que ce dernier avait pris la fuite il s'était occupé de la classe instinctivement et y avait réussi là où certaines personnes sans expériences auraient lamentablement échoués.

Fort de ce savoir, il était tout naturel que je lui propose de m'assister.

Mais il me manquait encore quelque chose et puis je parcourus du regard la pièce et ça me fit tilt, où était passé Woolf ? Je ne le voyais nulle part.

Voyant que j'avais l'air de chercher quelque chose Arnaud me demanda ce que je cherchais. Je lui dis mentalement que je ne voyais plus Woolf, puis on entendit gratter à la porte, je fis un sourire à Arnaud et lui dis que je savais qui grattait ainsi mais lui demandais de ne pas réagir.

-Les enfants, j'ai encore oublié de vous dire quelque chose, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et je continuais, voilà je ne suis pas venue seule, mon meilleur ami m'accompagne et il viendra tout le temps avec moi, est-ce que vous voulez bien que je vous le présente ?

-OUI ! tous les enfants crièrent pour toute réponse.

-Alors avant de lui ouvrir la porte, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ont peur de certains animaux et si oui lesquels ?

Tous me regardèrent avec une mimique très touchante. Ils étaient encore plus intrigués par ma question. Qu'est-ce qui se tenait derrière la porte.

-Moi z'ai peur des sats, me dit Silly.

-Moi c'est des Dragons que j'ai le plus peur, dit Miky cela me fendit un peu le cœur puisqu'en définitive j'appartenais à leur famille.

-Moi ben j'ai pas peur des animaux mais des trucs qui rampent et qui sont pleins de pattes qui grouillent, beurk, me dit Tom.

-Moi c'est tout comme il dit, ça c'était la petite Chloé.

-Nous on a pas peur de rien, me dirent les jumeaux avec Sonia et Alban.

-Moi c'est des chiens, me dit timidement Zoé, surtout des très grands avec tous pleins de grosses dents qui sortent de partout.

-Moi les animaux qui me font peur c'est ceux qui viennent la nuit et qui se cachent sous mon lit en faisant des bruits bizarre avec leurs bouches, me dirent Ivane et John. Et puis des loups aussi renchérie Ivane.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur des loups, ils sont pas gentils, ils mangent le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et puis les chèvres et puis les trois petits cochons, euh à non je me suis trompée pas les trois petits cochons eux ils ne se font pas croquer, me dit Yvi.

Bon deux petits problèmes, je crois que je vais quand même tenter le coup, Woolf n'a pas l'air méchant et je sais la tête des loups qui peuvent faire peur à Ivane et Yvi. Et Woolf ne leur ressemble absolument pas, donc je me lance.

-Tu sais Yvi et toi aussi Ivane tous les loups ne sont pas d'horribles monstres, il y en a qui sont très, très gentils et tout doux de vraies peluches !

-Et tu en connais un qui soit comme tu viens de dire ? Qui soit doux comme une peluche, me demande Yvi en me tenant le visage dans ses petites mains pour qu'elle ait toute mon attention.

-Oui j'en connais un, c'est mon meilleur ami celui dont je vous parlais il y a quelques minutes.

-Tu peux nous en parler, continua-t-elle.

-Pas de soucis. Alors il s'appelle Woolf, il est plutôt grand pour un loup, quand il est debout sur ses pattes il m'arrive à la taille, son pelage est blanc comme neige à reflets gris tirant sur l'argent, ses yeux sont bleus-cristal, il est très gentil et il a une particularité c'est qu'il communique par la pensée et qu'il lit dans les pensées des autres.

-Comment ça ? me demande Ivane.

-Et bien comme c'est un animal il n'a pas la même mâchoire que nous, sa bouche si tu préfères n'est pas faite pour parler, mais il comprend quand on lui parle. Donc quand il nous parle ou répond on entend une voix dans notre tête et comme ça on peut se comprendre. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal, est-ce que vous acceptez de le voir ou vous ne préférez pas Yvi ? Ivane ?

Je leur laissai le choix quand on a peur de quelque chose soit on est assez fort pour surpasser et affronter sa peur soit on ne l'est pas, mais c'était à eux à décider si oui ou non ils autorisaient Woolf à venir ou pas.

S'ils ne voulaient pas alors dès demain Woolf resterait à la maison quand je viendrais à l'orphelinat.

-Tu restes avec nous si on veut pas qu'il rentre, ou tu pars toi aussi, me demande Yvi avec les larmes aux yeux, elle avait peur que je les laisse s'ils refusaient.

-Non ma chérie. Que vous acceptiez ou non Woolf je resterai, n'aies pas peur, je lui envoyai une vague de sérénité pour la calmer un peu.

Elle regarda Ivane qui hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord. Elle se retourna et me fit un joli sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient bien voir Woolf.

-Mais si on a trop peur on te le dira, d'accord ?

-Oui alors je peux lui dire de rentrer, si j'ai bien lu ? ils hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer.

Arnaud alla ouvrir la porte, Yvi se blottit encore plus dans mes bras et Ivane s'approcha de moi jusqu'à me prendre la main pour se rassurer.

Woolf rentra tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer les enfants.

Un grand « Oh » retentit dans la classe.

Woolf était encore plus impressionnant – bien qu'il était sous sa forme miniature – la classe étant relativement spacieuse pour une vingtaine d'enfants mais si un loup de la taille de Woolf était en plus présent – même à moi ça me faisait tout drôle, alors imaginez s'il était sous sa forme naturelle, là c'est sûr toute la classe aurait eu peur des loups.

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du groupe et leur dit bonjour par la pensée.

Ça les amusa bien, puis tout à coup Alban se leva et s'approcha de lui tout doucement. Je regardai la scène ainsi que la réaction d'Yvi et Ivane.

La première était attentive au moindre mouvement de Woolf, elle ne ressentait pas trop de peur et le second resserra la pression de sa petite main sur la mienne, lui par contre dégageait une peur panique.

Je lui envoyai rapidement des vagues successives de calme et le fait d'avoir sa main dans la mienne était un plus pour le calmer.

Il regardait attentivement Alban et je l'entendais lui crier mentalement de ne plus s'approcher car il allait se faire manger, il avait trop peur pour pouvoir parler. Je le pris finalement sur mes genoux pour plus de sureté, Yvi avait moins peur et le serra dans ses bras elle aussi.

Alban avançait toujours sur Woolf puis il lui sauta sur le dos et éclata de rire.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir la réaction des autres enfants et fus surprise de les voir s'approcher tout doucement pour être certains qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien de fâcheux.

Rikyu, toujours sur la défensive, serra ses mâchoires appréhendant une réaction négative de la part de Woolf envers les enfants, mais rien ne venant, il se relaxa.

Les enfants s'amusaient comme des petits fous, j'avais toujours sur les genoux Yvi et Ivane mais je sentais qu'Yvi avait une énorme envie d'aller rejoindre les autres et s'approcher de Woolf, pour voir si elle pouvait le faire.

Prenant les deux petits dans les bras, me levant, je me dirigeai vers Woolf tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer Ivane, qui lui avait toujours peur.

Je m'arrêtai et demandai à Rikyu de venir me prendre des bras Ivane pour que j'accompagne Yvi auprès de Woolf.

Une fois qu'Ivane était avec Rikyu, je m'approchai encore plus de Woolf avec Yvi. Elle me fit comprendre de la poser au sol, ce que je fis.

Elle me prit la main et se mit en mouvement, une fois assez proche de Woolf, elle tendit la main pour le caresser, ce fut trop pour Ivane qui lui cria de ne pas faire un geste de plus.

La panique d'Ivane gagna Yvi qui se pétrifia sur place.

Je m'arrêtai donc et la repris aux bras en m'éloignant de Woolf et des autres enfants qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Arnaud prit congé et me laissa avec les enfants et Rikyu.

Pour recentrer tout ce petit monde, je demandai à Rikyu kun quelles étaient leurs habitudes. Il me décrit une journée type mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite donc j'appelai les enfants pour les rassembler autour de nous. Et demandai à Woolf de se mettre dans un coin et de ne plus bouger pour ne pas distraire les enfants pendant que nous les calmions.

Il alla s'installer comme je le lui avais demandé et pour que les enfants fassent ce que je leur demandai, il fit semblant de dormir.

Pour bien m'intégrer aux enfants et avoir toute leur confiance j'allais y aller tout doucement. Et pour cette première matinée, déjà bien entamée, je leur demandai de faire chacun un dessin pour décorer la classe. Chacun s'installa aux tables puis ils attendirent.

-Heu ! Il y a un problème les enfants, demandais-je.

-Ben, on attend que tu nous donnes ce qu'il faut pour faire ce que tu nous a demandé, me dit Alban. Rikyu se leva et alla chercher ce qu'il fallait.

-Rikyu, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, lui demandais-je.

-Je vais leur apporter des feuilles et des crayons ou feutres, pourquoi cette question, me dit-il en me regardant comme si ce n'était pas évident.

-Alors il doit y avoir une petite mésentente car les enfants vous êtes assez grands pour le faire vous même. Dans un même mouvement tous les enfants se levèrent.

-Stop, on va faire quelque chose avant tout, leur dis-je, tout d'abord retournez tous vous asseoir, ce qu'ils firent, ensuite comme vous êtes quatre par table, nous allons élire un responsable pour chaque table et nous changerons chaque début de semaine. Le responsable de la table pour la semaine, devra, à chaque activité que nous ferons, installer sur la table le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

-OUI, me dirent-ils tous.

Rikyu tiquait encore. Sans m'adresser particulièrement à lui, je continuais mon explication.

-Et vous savez pourquoi, je vous dis ça ?

-NON.

-Doucement vous n'êtes pas obligés de crier. C'est pour que vous soyez plus autonomes. Ça veut dire que pour plus tard, vous vous débrouillerez comme des grands et qu'en grandissant vous saurez faire des choses tous seuls, sans l'aide des autres. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, me répondirent-ils, je jetais un coup d'œil à Rikyu pour voir s'il comprenait ce que je voulais faire et apparemment c'était le cas.

Nous désignâmes les responsables de chaque table pour la semaine à venir et ils firent leurs dessins. Tous en les surveillant, je pris une chaise et m'asseyais près de Rikyu pour discuter un peu avec lui sur la façon dont j'aimerai travailler avec lui pour donner un maximum de savoir aux enfants. Et lui demandai ce qu'il aimerait faire avec les enfants. S'il voulait que je lui laisse les rênes pour une ou plusieurs activités. Il en était tout étonné.

-Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te lancer des fleurs mais tu as un don avec les enfants, outre le fait que tu sois empathe. Tu as un contact facile avec eux, ils ont confiance en toi et je serai contente que tu participes avec tes moyens à leurs développements psychomoteurs. Donc dis-moi ce que tu voudrais faire avec eux. Je me charge de tout faire pour que tu puisses le réaliser.

-Je ne suis pas qualifié pour. C'est toi la professionnelle, moi je n'ai pas de formations, toi si !

-Écoute-moi bien Rikyu kun. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi surtout que tu commences à avoir confiance en moi. Mais tu étais là bien avant moi, les enfants t'aiment et ont confiance en toi. Puisque je ne veux absolument pas rompre le lien qui vous lie en te demandant de partir, j'aimerai que tu me fasses entièrement confiance. Tu les connais mieux que moi, tu sais ce qu'ils aiment, détestent, ce qu'ils aimeraient faire. Donc tu m'es indispensable.

Notre discussion était interrompue de temps en temps par les enfants venant nous montrer ce qu'ils avaient dessinés.

-Il y aurait bien un truc mais... non ce n'est même pas la peine de t'en parler puisque ce sera refusé immédiatement.

-Dis-moi ?!

-J'aimerai leur apprendre à se défendre, non oublie je dis des sottises.

-Baka (_ça veut dire idiot en japonais_), bien sûr que tu peux. Je suis là de 7h à 13h, si tu veux je peux bloquer ½ h voire 1h dans l'emploi du temps pour les initier à un art martial. J'en parlerai avec Arnaud, je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérangera pas ?

-Rikyu kun, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Tu as eu une très bonne idée alors on va l'appliquer, ok ! Et puis comme ça ils auront une base pour se défendre si besoin est. Si on commençait plus tôt à enseigner des techniques d'auto-défense... il y aurait moins de victimes, dis-je le regard dans le vide.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et je ne t'en parlerai pas. Je ne veux pas replonger dans mes anciens démons, lui dis-je un peu sèchement. Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Alors pendant le repas, j'en parlerai à Arnaud pour que l'on mette en place et en pratique le plus rapidement possible l'initiation.

Une sonnerie retentit annonçant l'heure du repas.

Je n'avais pas fait attention et le temps était passé rapidement.

Je fis ranger la classe aux enfants en les aidant avec Rikyu et nous partîmes tous au réfectoire pour le repas.

Une fois les enfants à table et qu'ils avaient commencé à manger, je me dirigeai vers Arnaud et lui exposai l'idée de Rikyu. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation Arnaud acquiesça et nous donna l'autorisation de mettre en place le cours d'initiation aux arts martiaux.

Une fois le repas fini, j'amenai les enfants pour leur faire faire la sieste dans leur dortoir en compagnie de Rikyu, qui ne se séparait d'eux que pour la nuit et quand il était en cours.

Après une courte histoire et un baiser sur le front de chacun des petits et la promesse de revenir le lendemain ainsi que les jours d'après, je partis avec Woolf pour la division 14C après avoir récupéré ma voiture.

Mon loup me disait qu'il avait aimé être entouré d'autant d'enfants, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était un vrai cœur d'artichaut mon Loup.

***

**Voilà j'espère être pardonnée avec ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long par rapport au précédent.**

**Avez-vous aimé ??? Une tite review pour me le dire.**

**Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain.**

**Bizoux Galswinthe ;o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou toutes ;o)**

**Merci les filles pour vos reviews qui me font méga, super, extra plaisir : melacullen, caro30.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Une sonnerie retentit annonçant l'heure du repas._

_Je n'avais pas fait attention et le temps était passé rapidement._

_Je fis ranger la classe aux enfants en les aidant avec Rikyu et nous partîmes tous au réfectoire pour le repas._

_Une fois les enfants à table et qu'ils avaient commencé à manger, je me dirigeai vers Arnaud et lui exposai l'idée de Rikyu. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation Arnaud acquiesça et nous donna l'autorisation de mettre en place le cours d'initiation aux arts martiaux._

_Une fois le repas fini, j'amenai les enfants pour leur faire faire la sieste dans leur dortoir en compagnie de Rikyu, qui ne se séparait d'eux que pour la nuit et quand il était en cours._

_Après une courte histoire et un baiser sur le front de chacun des petits et la promesse de revenir le lendemain ainsi que les jours d'après, je partis avec Woolf pour la division 14C après avoir récupérer ma voiture._

_Mon loup me disait qu'il avait aimé être entouré d'autant d'enfants, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était un vrai cœur d'artichaut mon Loup._

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont de moi sauf ceux que vous reconnaîtrez appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 17 : Faire le ménage, c'est bien mais attention aux retombées, salut Doc !**

***

Arrivés à la division, je tombai sur Philippe qui, pour me chambrer un peu, me demanda si je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire respecter par la bande de petits dont je m'occupai.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, je lui posai la question et il me répliqua par un grand sourire me demandant si je m'étais regardée avant de sortir de l'orphelinat, je lui répondis que non. Il éclata de rire et je me détaillai alors je vis une énorme tâche rouge sur mon haut.

À midi, nous avions eu de spaghettis à la bolognaise et je n'avais pas fait attention que l'un des enfants m'avait barbouillé la chemise. J'éclatai moi aussi de rire et lui répondis en m'amusant qu'il ne vaudrait pas que lui m'accompagne car j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il leur ferait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Après m'être changée, je partis pour le bureau du chef pour voir ce que je devais faire.

Un ordre d'exécution au nom d'Henri Lone m'attendait bien gentiment sur mon bureau dans lequel j'étais retournée car je ne trouvai pas le chef McFirst dans le sien.

J'étudiai correctement l'ordre ainsi que les dernières informations qui avaient déjà été recherchées et ajoutées par mes collègues. Pour une fois pas la peine d'attendre des jours pour avoir des renseignements importants puisqu'il y avait une adresse. Le principal pour moi.

À savoir maintenant s'il n'avait pas pris la fuite encore une fois.

Je filai voir mon frère pour lui dire que je me rendais à l'adresse indiquée et que si j'avais de la chance, cet enfoiré ne serait plus de ce monde avant la fin de la journée. Woolf m'accompagna.

Arrivés à l'adresse indiquée, je fus étonnée de trouver une grande maison délabrée, planquée dans la forêt.

Je fis le tour car du bruit provenait de l'arrière de la masure – c'est génial enfin de compte d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée – en arrivant là. Je vis Henri Lone en train de brûler tout un tas de documents dont des photos. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ces photos représentaient les enfants de l'orphelinat qu'il avait pris d'eux, nus. Je respirai un bon coup sans faire le moindre bruit puis m'avançai pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

Lone s'arrêta et me fixa avec un regard de fou, je lus en lui que plus rien ne le retenait à la vie et par conséquence il ferait tout ne pas partir seul. Il avait un 44 magnum – très belle arme qui fait pas mal de dégâts quand on est proche de la cible – dans sa main droite, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. De l'autre il continuait à mettre au feu les photos compromettantes.

Je stoppai à quelques pas de lui, pris l'ordre d'exécution et le lui lus. Étant donné que je connaissais par cœur le document, je gardai mon regard sur lui et je fis bien car il arma son arme, pendant que je finissais de lire la sentence.

Nous fîmes feu en même temps, ma balle l'atteint entre les deux yeux plus de souci à ce faire pour cette pourriture et la sienne se logea dans mon épaule gauche, putain ça fait un mal de chien.

Vous allez me dire et à quoi ils servent tes boucliers maintenant qu'ils sont inviolables même par un microbe ou quelque chose d'encore plus petit, mis à part l'air car autrement je ne pourrai pas respirer.

Et bien je vous répondrai que c'est pareil pour moi, rien ne peut sortir d'eux sauf mes attaques mentales. Donc pour que je puisse utiliser mon arme à feu, je ne peux pas utiliser mes boucliers ne serait-ce pour me protéger et donc je ne les déploie pas. Résultat je peux être blessée, comme c'est le cas actuellement.

Je décrochai ma radio et passai plusieurs appels.

Le premier à la division pour leur dire que j'avais réussi ma mission et les prévenir que j'étais blessée. Je tombai sur la standardiste qui me dit qu'elle transmettait au plus vite mon message.

Le second au coroner pour qu'il vienne récupérer le macchabée, Larry Spoon (le coroner, métamorphe Sasquach) me dit qu'il serait là dans deux minutes avec Frank Aries son binôme, puisqu'ils étaient dans les parages ayant appris que je partais à la chasse.

Il avait demandé l'adresse où je me rendais pour être aux premières loges pour faire son boulot après que j'eus fini le mien.

Larry était sympa – bizarre mais sympa – sa bizarrerie venait du fait qu'il était un Sasquach – rare sont les métamorphes de cet animal des légendes amérindiennes – mais c'était un type vraiment bien qui avait vécu des choses pas faciles donc il se méfiait de tout le monde. Mais une fois que vous aviez sa confiance il s'ouvrait et vous parlait.

J'aurai voulu partir mais je devais l'attendre car il me donnerait les premiers soins avant que je ne me rende à l'hôpital pour faire extraire la balle de mon épaule.

Une fois Larry arrivé, il s'occupa d'arrêter la petite hémorragie dû à la balle du 44 magnum, en me faisant un pansement compressif et m'immobilisa le bras le temps que j'arrive à l'hosto.

Puis il s'occupa de son client avec l'aide de Frank et moi je filai me faire soigner car la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Heureusement pour moi que la voiture pouvait se conduire d'une main et que toutes les commandes étaient à porter de ma main droite car ce n'est pas évident avec un bras immobile, tenir le volant d'une main et passer les vitesses en même temps, il faut être rapide.

J'espère que Kurt me rejoindra à l'hosto pour atténuer la douleur – nous avons découvert que Kurt pouvait amoindrir, voire annihiler toutes les douleurs depuis que nous sommes revenus de Freïa – car il est hors de question que je sois anesthésiée.

Arrivés là-bas, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir Kurt qui m'attendait devant les urgences avec un brancard et un médecin à ses côtés. Ce dernier, une fois que je fus installée sur la table d'examen, demanda à Kurt de bien vouloir sortir mais il refusa et moi aussi. Le médecin allait faire appel au service de sécurité, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prendre de téléphone pour faire sa demande.

Je l'hypnotisai pour qu'il s'active et m'extrait la balle de mon épaule, enfin faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Pendant qu'il opérait, Kurt m'anesthésia à sa façon.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait un passage à l'hosto, me dit Kurt avec le sourire.

-Ha, ha, ha tu es très drôle, grand frère quand tu t'y mets, tu sais, ça ?

-Je croyais que tes boucliers étaient inviolables ?

-Ils le sont. Mais pas quand je dois utiliser mon arme. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Crystall pour savoir si je ne peux pas y remédier.

-Voilà mademoiselle Yldargent, je vous ai extrait la balle. Elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts mais vous devrez garder le bras immobilisé pendant une à deux semaines. Le temps de la cicatrisation et que la luxation se résorbe. Je vais vous faire un arrêt de travail comme ça vous pourrez vous reposez.

-Non merci docteur, mais je reprends le boulot, une fois que je serai sortie d'ici. Merci de m'avoir soignée et au plaisir de vous revoir, lui dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir salué l'infirmière de l'accueil.

Woolf avait attendu bien gentiment dans ma voiture à l'arrière de cette dernière.

Je lançai les clés à Kurt, qui les attrapa et se glissa derrière le volant tandis que moi je m'asseyais côté passager.

Kurt n'avait pas de véhicule puisqu'il avait été déposé par Nounours.

Arrivés dans nos locaux, je filai dans mon bureau – toujours suivi par Woolf, qui ne me décollait plus, il n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait que je sois blessée malgré mes boucliers et surtout que je n'avais pas voulu qu'il sorte de la voiture pendant que je réglai son compte à Lone – pour taper mon rapport, ce qui me prit plus de temps que prévu puisque je devais le taper avec une seule main. Ensuite je le relus et une fois que j'étais satisfaite, je le déposai sur le bureau du chef McFirst.

Faisant demi-tour je n'avais pas remarqué que le chef se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau à me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Je me suis faite passer un savon de tous les diables par ce dernier, car je revenais blessée. Je faillis lui dire deux mots mais m'abstins car je n'y pouvais rien moi, si je ne pouvais plus être sous la protection de mon bouclier pour pouvoir utiliser mon arme.

Mais il se radoucit quand il apprit qui j'avais dégommé. Il s'excusa même de s'être emporté et il me congédia en me disant de rentrer chez moi pour être en forme demain pour les enfants.

Mais avant j'allais voir si les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'un coup de main ou d'un peu de soutien moral, il était 18h56, j'avais encore 1h environ à attendre la fin de mon service.

Comme personne n'avait besoin de mon aide, je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos pour m'allonger un peu car bien que je ne fus pas anesthésiée médicalement parlant. La douleur ainsi que l'anesthésie de Kurt m'avaient un peu sonnée, j'avais besoin de fermer un petit peu les yeux. Je m'allongeai sur le premier lit de camp que je trouvai et Woolf vint se coucher, comme toujours, à mes pieds.

Je me fis réveillée par mon grand frère qui me caressait la joue pour me faire émerger de mon sommeil tout en me parlant par la pensée – autre don qui lui était apparu quand nous étions sur Freïa – je rentrai donc chez moi avec Woolf et Kurt puisque j'avais quelques difficultés à conduire avec un bras immobilisé.

En rentrant dans mon appart, après avoir remercié mon frère de m'avoir raccompagnée et être passée dire bonjour à mon père, je fus surprise de voir que Lou n'avait pas bougé de la place où je l'avais laissé en partant ce matin.

Je m'approchai de lui et vins me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur moi instinctivement pour un long câlin.

Woolf par jalousie, peut-être, nous poussa sur le canapé et vînt poser sa tête sur mes genoux, pour lui aussi avoir son câlin.

Son comportement m'étonna mais je compris que je lui avais fait vraiment peur en me faisant tirer dessus.

D'ailleurs Lou commençait à s'impatienter, il ne m'avait pas questionné sur mon bras en écharpe, attendant que je lui explique de moi-même.

J'allais m'exécuter mais c'est à ce moment là que Matt et Sean arrivèrent les bras chargés de sacs. Souriant comme des enfants devant une montagne de bonbons, sourires qui s'évaporèrent bien vite à la vue de mon sang car la blessure s'était rouverte, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Ils posèrent leurs achats et vinrent à nos côtés, c'était marrant à voir.

Lou m'avait assise sur ses genoux en les voyant arriver, Woolf avait toujours sa tête sur les miens, Sean s'était assis sur notre droite et Matt à notre gauche et nous nous fîmes un gros câlin tous les cinq.

J'y mis fin au bout de dix minutes car mon pansement devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Apparemment le médecin qui m'avait soignée, n'avait pas apprécié que je l'hypnose quelques minutes pour qu'il m'extraie la balle de mon épaule sans anesthésie, chose inutile puisque Kurt avait annihilé la douleur et m'anesthésiant par la même occasion. L'hypnose n'avait duré que le temps qu'il commence à enlever la balle, après j'avais arrêté et il avait fini l'extraction, la suture et le pansement sans mon intervention. Mais apparemment pour se venger il avait mal suturé et la plaie s'était rouverte malgré mon bras immobile.

Je partis donc prendre une douche – au point où j'en étais, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme – une fois cette dernière prise, je me séchai le plus rapidement possible, m'habillai – le tout d'une main, pour éviter d'aggraver l'écoulement de sang – et rejoignis mes vampires dans le salon pour demander à l'un d'eux de bien vouloir me soigner.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir installer sur le deuxième canapé, Alice, Jasper et Carlisle – quand on a besoin d'un médecin c'est toujours pratique d'en avoir un sous la main même si on ne s'y attend pas – Carlisle se leva d'un bond et vint me prendre ma boîte de suture des mains pour me soigner.

Ce ne fut pas le seul à avoir fait un bond, Jasper lui aussi s'était levé et il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignée pour s'en aller, de peur de se jeter sur moi à cause de l'odeur de mon sang.

-Tss, tss, tss Jasper tu restes ici, lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Tu ne me feras rien et puis respire, même si tu n'en as pas besoin, tu ne sentiras pas l'odeur de mon sang. Dès que je vous ai vu j'ai bloqué le parfum de mon sang donc tu n'as rien à craindre, reviens t'asseoir.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Lucky donc... me dit-il mais je le coupai.

-Tu, rien du tout, ne me force pas à t'hypnotiser, s'il te plaît, reviens. J'ai confiance en toi, en plus, tu n'auras pas à combattre la soif de mes vampires car ils n'ont pas soif ni celle d'Alice ou Carlisle car Sean s'en charge, tu n'as que la tienne à gérer. Ce qui sera plus facile pour toi. Mais comme je ne dégage pas d'odeur, tu ne devrais pas la ressentir, à moins que la vue de mon sang ne te soit aussi, pas supportable ?

-Non, ça va, tu as raison mais j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs que je ne veux pas recommencer.

-Je comprends et c'est tout à ton honneur mais rien à craindre avec moi, n'oublie pas que je suis Calice, lui rappelais-je avec un grand sourire, donc même si tu craques je ne crains rien et puis mon bouclier te repoussera si tu flanches.

-Merci Lucky pour ta confiance, ça me touche beaucoup, me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire et en se rasseyant aux côtés d'Alice qui me remerciait à son tour par la pensée.

-Alors que t'est-il arrivée cette fois, me demanda Carlisle tout en me dirigeant vers la table du salon.

-Rien de bien grave – un grondement se fit entendre, Woolf n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire – j'ai éliminé mon contrat mais il était lui aussi armé donc, ben voilà, lui dis-je en lui montrant le résultat.

-Je croyais que tu avais un bouclier physique, me dit Alice.

-C'est exact mais quand j'utilise une arme il faut que je puisse atteindre ma cible et ce n'est pas possible quand mon bouclier est opérationnel. Donc je ne l'enclenche pas ou seulement une fois que je ne tire plus. Mais cette fois-ci ma cible et moi avons tiré en même temps donc je me suis pris une balle, lui expliquais-je en haussant les épaules chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire car la douleur se réveilla par la même occasion. PUTAIN DE MERDE, ça fait un mal de chien ! Oups, pardon, je ne croyais pas avoir dit ça à voix haute, m'excusais-je en voyant sept paires d'yeux me regardant plus ou moins choquées.

-Alice, dans ma trousse il y a un analgésique, peux-tu me le passer s'il te plaît, demanda Carlisle à sa fille.

-D'accord, le voilà, dit-elle en lui tendant le flacon ainsi qu'une seringue.

-Carlisle, je te rappelle que cela ne me fera rien, pas la peine de me faire cette injection, lui dis-je en le voyant s'affairer.

-Je vais chercher Kurt, nous dit Matt.

-Ok, je ne bouge pas, lui dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu tendue quand j'avais dit avoir éliminé une personne.

-C'est nouveau ? demanda Alice. Depuis quand l'a-t-il ?

-Oui, c'est un nouveau don qui lui est apparu depuis notre retour de Freïa, lui répondis-je, et je dois te dire que ce don n'est pas négligeable dans de telles situations.

-Une fois qu'il t'aura anesthésiée je pourrai te soigner, et arranger les dégâts que ce médecin de pacotille t'a faits.

En attendant le retour de Matt avec mon frère je fis visiter mon chez moi à mes invités surprise.

Alice est devenue folle devant mon dressing, elle bondissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_-Bon courage Jasper, je me demande comme tu fais pour pouvoir la supporter. Une centrale nucléaire a moins d'énergie que ce petit lutin, moi franchement je ne pourrai pas vivre avec une personne aussi... enthousiaste_, lui dis-je par la pensée pour ne pas froisser l'égo dudit lutin.

_-C'est simple pour moi, je l'aime tout simplement._

-Besoin d'un coup de main, ma puce ? me dit mon frère en rentrant suivi de Matt, pendant que nous revenions dans le salon.

-Oui, ton don d'anesthésie ne serait pas de trop, pour ce que va me faire Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Rassure-toi Kurt, je vais juste nettoyer correctement sa blessure et je vais devoir lui refaire ses points de sutures.

-Mais pourquoi, un médecin s'est déjà occupé d'elle à l'hôpital tout à l'heure.

-Grand frère ce dit médecin, n'a pas apprécié que je l'hypnose donc il a bâclé son travail de suture, lui expliquai-je.

-Quel enfoiré, il ne perd rien pour attendre, dit-il énervé.

-En attendant que tu ailles lui refaire le portrait, quoique c'est une mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis, il vaudrait mieux aller se plaindre à ses supérieurs, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît zapper la douleur. Je veux bien être forte mais là, peux plus tenir.

-Et une anesthésie made in Kurt, ma puce, tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui merci beaucoup mieux, vous pouvez y aller Carlisle... oups tu peux y aller, lui dis-je en le regardant. Euh grand frère ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que tu as aussi anesthésié Carlisle !

-Hein ? Oh, non. Pardon Carlisle, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce don, j'ai encore quelques cafouillages de temps à autre.

-Kurt, concentre-toi uniquement sur ta sœur et ça devrait aller, lui dit Lou un grand sourire aux lèvres, se retenant d'éclater de rire, ainsi que Sean, Matt, Alice et Jasper.

-C'est ça foutez-vous de moi, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis moins doué que Lucky pour maîtriser mes dons, râla-t-il en faisant une moue de petit garçon boudeur.

-Rho, non mais je rêve, tu es tout aussi doué que moi sauf que tu as moins d'entraînement, c'est tout, tu y arriveras encore mieux si tu arrêtais de te rabaisser à tout bout de champ.

-Dit la personne qui le fait tout le temps, répliqua Matt, je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse, je sais pas très adulte comme comportement mais que voulez-vous.

-Ça va Carlisle tu peux bouger ? lui demanda Kurt penaud.

-Oui, je suis libre de mes mouvements ça fait vraiment étrange d'être ainsi paralysé ! Ça me fait penser au don d'Alec, le jumeau de Jane.

-Sauf qu'Alec l'utilise à de mauvais escients, réplique Jasper.

-Non, le don de Kurt n'est pas le même que celui de ce... s'arrêta Matt dont la colère enflamma la pièce, il fallut que nous nous mettions à trois, Sean, Jasper et moi, pour le calmer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Matt je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi furieux, lui dit Sean, nous avons dû nous mettre à trois pour pouvoir de ramener au calme, explique-toi !

-Ce n'est rien c'est mon passé qui a refait surface quand vous avez parlé de... cette personne, dit-il les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Voyant que Matt continuait à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs je lui demandai de me prendre la main pour me rassurer pendant que Carlisle s'affairerait sur mon épaule. Il ne refusa pas bien qu'il avait compris pour quoi je lui avais fait une telle requête.

_-Bon maintenant au travail, Carlisle_, lui dit avec le sourire Woolf, ben oui même si c'est un Loup, Woolf peut sourire, il faut juste le savoir car on pourrait prendre son sourire pour une mimique d'attaque puisqu'il dévoile ses crocs.

-Carlisle keep cool, c'est sa façon de sourire, il ne vous... pardon, il ne t'attaquera pas. Allô Lucky à Carlisle, youhou ! Je passais ma main devant ses yeux car il n'avait pas de réactions. Que suis-je bête – dis-je en me frappant le front – Carlisle vient d'entendre Woolf, Carlisle c'est normal, pas de souci, on respire un bon coup et on revient s'occuper de mon épaule.

-Comment ça il vient d'entendre Woolf, nous n'avons rien entendu, dit Alice les yeux écarquillés, en se retournant vers Woolf.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que Woolf communiquait par la pensée, je vous l'ai pas dit ???? Ah bon, je perds la boule alors.

-C'est une expérience assez déroutante quand on ne s'y attend pas, dit Carlisle sortant de son choc. Bon voyons voir ton épaule comme le dit Woolf il faut te soigner. Il ne t'a pas loupé, tu vas avoir une mauvaise cicatrice, même si tu passes dessus une pommade cicatrisante. On devrait enlever le droit d'exercer à ce médecin, je me chargerai personnellement de son cas, c'est une honte d'agir de la sorte.

-Euh... Carlisle, je te sens énervé, un petit coup de main pour te calmer ou ce n'est pas la peine, demanda Jasper, m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

-Non ça va je te remercie, je vais arriver à gérer, dit-il dans un sourire.

Une fois que Carlisle eut fini de me soigner et panser, il voulait me faire un arrêt de travail mais je refusais obstinément. Ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Mais plus têtu que moi dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas. Si mon père avait été présent je ne dis pas, j'aurai cédé mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, j'en ai profité.

Je ne voulais pas décevoir les enfants demain en étant absente le deuxième jour de travail auprès d'eux. Car ils prendraient ça pour un abandon et si je perdais leur confiance il me serait très difficile de la retrouver.

Je promis à Carlisle de faire très attention avec mon bras, qu'il réimmobilisa de toute manière, je dus lui promettre de ne pas conduire pendant le temps où mon épaule ne serait pas opérationnelle. Et pour ce faire Lou se proposa de me servir de chauffeur pendant cette période, je ne refusai pas.

***

**Alors ça vous a plu ??? Review.**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse n'oubliez pas que le vote pour le concours Bloody Valentine commence cette nuit et s'arrête dimanche prochain.**

**Bonne semaine à dimanche.**

**Bizoux Galswinthe ;o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à toutes et tous (on ne sait jamais)**

**Comme toujours merci les filles : melacullen, Magda88 et caro30.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Une fois que Carlisle eut fini de me soigner et panser, il voulait me faire un arrêt de travail mais je refusais obstinément. Ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Mais plus têtu que moi dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas. Si mon père avait été présent je ne dis pas, j'aurai cédé mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, j'en ai profité._

_Je ne voulais pas décevoir les enfants demain en étant absente le deuxième jour de travail auprès d'eux. Car ils prendraient ça pour un abandon et si je perdais leur confiance il me serait très difficile de la retrouver._

_Je promis à Carlisle de faire très attention avec mon bras, qu'il réimmobilisa de toute manière, je dus lui promettre de ne pas conduire pendant le temps où mon épaule ne serait pas opérationnelle. Et pour ce faire Lou se proposa de me servir de chauffeur pendant cette période, je ne refusai pas._

**Disclaimer : personnages majoritairement à moi et d'autres à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 18 : Les vieux démons ressurgissent**

***

Il était 20h58 quand nos trois invités nous quittèrent, nous promettant de revenir ou de nous inviter pour mieux nous connaître. Kurt retourna dans son appart.

Moi j'étais HS. Lou me força à manger un morceau, bien que je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais une fois la première bouchée avalée je dévorai tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette en reprenant deux fois de tout ce qu'il m'avait préparé.

Puis une fois repue j'allai me coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les bras de Lou, après m'être brossé les dents.

D'ailleurs il y avait un truc qui me turlupinait depuis un moment sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était en rapport avec Lou, j'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouvai pas et cela avait le don de m'énerver au plus haut point.

Sentant mon trouble Sean me demanda ce qui me tracassait, je n'arrivai pas à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Ne trouvant pas ce qui me gênait Sean, Matt et Woolf partirent faire un tour pendant que Lou restait près de moi pour dormir. Je m'endormis rapidement et pendant un rêve je trouvai ce qui clochait et me réveillai en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion Lou.

-Ça y est j'ai trouvé ce que me tracassait depuis un moment, lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-C'est bien ma chérie et qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il gêné.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me demander quelque chose par hasard ? lui demandai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Lucky, dit-il embarrassé.

-À non, tu ne vois pas, moi il me semble bien que tu saches très exactement ce que je te reproche à l'instant, lui dis-je furieuse. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que quand tu avais soif je ne sois pas obliger de m'énerver pour que tu puisses t'abreuver à ma source. Je pensais que ce problème était réglé depuis belle lurette ?!

_-Aïe ça va faire mal_, je... tu étais très faible, je ne voulais pas te demander de faire cet effort supplémentaire Lucky, et puis tu viens de te faire tirer dessus.

-Lou mais bordel, oui ça va faire mal, tu l'as bien mérité encore une fois. Ça fait depuis que tu es parti que tu n'as pas bu à ma source, c'est ça qui me tracassait et que je n'arrivais pas mettre le doigt dessus. Et toi comme un con tu ne disais rien, non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir mon premier vampire, celui qui m'a marqué d'aussi... Argh je me tais ou je vais dire des choses que je ne pense pas et qui vont te blesser abruti.

-Lucky...

-Lou ne te fous pas de ma gueule, j'en ai ras le bol, parce que je te promets que si tu persistes tu ne me toucheras plus et je maintiendrai mon bouclier ouvert en ta présence sauf pour Sean et Matt qui eux pourront s'abreuver, alors BASTA, lui criai-je dessus en me retournant pour le plus le voir car je crois bien que j'aurai cédé et l'aurai attaqué mentalement.

Voyant qu'il m'avait vraiment mis hors de moi, Lou ne tenta pas de m'approcher. Il me laissa le temps de me calmer car mon bouclier s'était de lui-même dressé et l'empêchait de me prendre dans ses bras.

N'arrivant pas à me calmer, je me levai et allai prendre mon lecteur mp3 et téléchargeai d'autres pistes de musiques relaxantes car les anciennes ne me calmaient plus tellement. Après avoir fait le transfert je le dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me faire une tisane apaisante, que je bus une fois préparée. Je montai ensuite dans la salle de remise en forme pour faire un peu de yoga ce qui, en plus de tout ce que j'avais fait précédemment me calma définitivement.

Je retournai alors dans ma chambre et me mis au lit.

J'ouvrai le bras, l'autre étant toujours immobilisé même pour la nuit, penchai ma tête du côté droit pour dégager ma carotide gauche pour que Lou vienne enfin boire et étancher sa soif.

Il s'avança très prudemment et planta enfin ses crocs dans mon artère et y but longuement.

Et comme à chaque fois depuis un moment que mes vampires me buvaient, des décharges électriques me parcoururent tout le corps pour arriver dans mon bas ventre. Mais avec Lou c'était totalement différent, j'avais l'impression de m'embraser. Je gémissais et ronronnai de bien-être. En écho à mes gémissements Lou lui grondait ce qui m'enflammait encore plus. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et haletante idem pour Lou.

Puis mes nerfs lâchèrent.

-NON, Lou je t'en supplie arrête, par pitié, arrête, lui demandai-je en larmes. Lâche-moi, je t'en conjure.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je revivais tout ce que j'avais enduré pendant ma semaine en enfer. Mon bouclier s'activa, envoyant valdinguer Lou à l'autre bout de ma chambre, lui faisant presque m'arracher ma trachée. La connexion que nous avions eu pendant qu'il me buvait était toujours opérationnelle c'est ainsi que je n'étais pas la seule à revivre ce que mes violeurs m'avaient fait subir, Lou le vivait aussi. Je n'arrivai pas à rompre ce lien.

Mes cris ainsi que ceux de Lou, alertèrent mon frère qui rentra, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, dans ma chambre arme au poing. Par je ne sais quel terrible hasard lui aussi fut pris dans mes souvenirs, lui aussi vivait ce que j'avais vécu.

Woolf ressentant que quelque chose m'arrivait, revint en quatrième vitesse à l'appartement accompagné par Sean et Matt. Mon père sentant l'urgence qu'avait Woolf de me rejoindre en passant devant son appart, se joignit à eux. Woolf s'écroula arrivant à notre étage – car étant mon âme sœur nous avions un lien particulier – ainsi que Sean – puisqu'il est un sensitif (empathe), il ressentait la douleur que je dégageai en plus de celle de Lou, Kurt et Woolf. Seuls mon père et Matt restèrent debout. Matt se chargea de rentrer Sean et Woolf – qui sous le choc avait repris sa forme naturelle. Matt a eu d'ailleurs quelques difficultés à le faire entrer dans mon appartement pendant que mon père venait au renseignement.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia quelques instants puis, ayant lui aussi un bouclier, brisa les connexions que j'avais avec Lou, Kurt et Woolf. Et il demanda à Kurt – une fois qu'il fut plus ou moins remis – de me plonger dans un semi-coma en m'anesthésiant pour me faire lâcher prise.

-Comment elle a pu vivre tout ça, comment peut-elle encore sourire, rire et vivre après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda Lou, le regard fixe en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

-Lou arrête, Lucky est là c'est le principal, lui répondit sèchement Matt.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela, tu n'as pas vu et vécu ce qu'elle a enduré. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait, est une abomination. On nous accuse d'être des monstres, nous les vampires mais ces hommes... ce sont eux les monstres. Même le plus vil d'entre nous ne pourrait pas faire le dixième de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir ! s'exclama Lou, furieux par la remarque de Matt.

-ARRÊTEZ, hurla Kurt en larmes toujours sous le choc.

-Ça va aller mon fils, calme-toi, lui dit notre père en posant sa main sur son épaule, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux ayant lu dans les pensées de mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher cela ? demanda Sean qui était revenu à lui et s'était installé au chevet, essayant de prendre la main de Lucky comme avant pour la garder dans cet état de semi-coma.

-Je crois que tout est de ma faute, dit honteusement Lou.

-Explique-toi Lou, pourquoi t'accuses-tu ? continua mon père.

-J'ai bu à sa source, et quand la première gorgée est descendu dans ma gorge, j'ai eu une étrange sensation. Comme si des décharges électriques me parcouraient le corps et aussi...

-Une envie de plus ? lui demandèrent Matt et Sean en même temps, voyant de quoi il en retournait.

-Oui, dit-il encore plus honteux, mais je ne lui ai rien fait, se défendit-il. Je n'ai fait que boire, je ne l'ai pas touchée, je te le jure Dan, je n'ai pas eu de gestes déplacés à son encontre. Je t'en supplie crois-moi, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je préfèrerai m'ôter définitivement la vie que de la blesser.

-Pourtant tu es bien parti et par ce fait tu lui as fait du mal, rétorqua Kurt, se remettant peu à peu du choc. Lou ne répliqua rien à cela.

-Kurt assez, Lou s'est expliqué, je lui ai pardonné et ta sœur aussi pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant ? lui demanda Dan.

-Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Lou depuis que tu as laissé Lucky, je te crois pour ce qui s'est passé maintenant, mais c'est tout. Pour retrouver ma confiance...

-Maintenant ça suffit, Lucky a besoin de nous pas de nos disputes et ressentiments des uns envers les autres. Je te fais toute confiance Lou, dit Dan en se tournant vers Lou. Nous allons soutenir Lucky pendant toute la nuit pour qu'elle soit apte, demain matin, à aller travailler. La connaissant elle ne voudra pas s'arrêter de travailler. Elle sera peut-être moins encline à être joyeuse mais il faut qu'elle avance maintenant et pour de bon, appuya mon père.

_-On fait comment son bouclier nous empêche de l'approcher ?_ demanda Woolf.

-Je vais pouvoir régler ce problème, dit Crystall, que personne n'avait entendu arriver avec le prince Krom.

Puis ils entendirent tous que quelqu'un frappait énergiquement à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Lucky. Ils se regardèrent tous un instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda Matt en lisant dans les pensées des deux personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

-Va leur ouvrir, s'il te plaît Matt et amène les ici, demanda mon père.

-Ok Dan, j'y vais, lui répondit-il.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il revint quelque secondes plus tard accompagné par deux personnes, dont une en fauteuil roulant.

-Billy, Jacob mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Dan aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Je voulais te voir pour discuter de ce problème de bannissement du territoire Quileute mais je crois que nous tombons à un mauvais moment ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le patriarche des Black. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien entendu ?

_-Ça y est son cerveau vient de disjoncter, tu n'as plus à l'anesthésier Kurt tu peux arrêter, toi aussi Sean_, dit Woolf à tous ceux présent dans la chambre, _elle nous refait un blackout, comme après son agression._

Les Black eurent un temps d'absence – puisque c'était la première fois que Woolf communiquait avec eux, tandis que pour Sean, Matt, Lou, Kurt et Dan c'était une habitude – mais ils se reprirent rapidement.

Billy se rapprocha de Lucky et bien que son bouclier fût en activité il put lui prendre la main, chose que n'était pas arrivé à faire tout à l'heure Sean, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Chacun leur tour ils s'approchèrent de Lucky et seuls les Quileute et Woolf purent pénétrer le bouclier.

-C'est étrange que seuls les Quileute et Woolf peuvent traverser le bouclier physique de Lucky, dit Dan.

-Je ne crois pas son animal est le loup, mon ami, par conséquent mon fils et Woolf le peuvent puisqu'ils sont des loups et moi ben je suis le père de Jake même si je n'ai jamais muté en loup c'est dans les gênes. N'oublie que mon grand-père était Ephraïm, grand chef de notre tribu mon ami, lui répondit Billy, donc d'une certaine manière je suis, moi aussi un peu loup.

-D'accord, donc comme vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer son bouclier, dites nous dans quel état est-elle. Pourriez-vous nous dire comment se sent-elle. Je m'adresse surtout à toi Woolf car tu es le seul de vous trois a avoir un lien direct avec Lucky, demanda Dan.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, son cerveau a tiré le rideau pour la protéger de vous savez quoi ! J'espère que ça suffira pour qu'elle reprenne le boulot demain matin, répondit Woolf.

-Sans être indiscret de quoi parle-t-il en disant « vous savez quoi » ? demanda Billy.

-C'est assez délicat à dire Billy, mais comme tu es son parrain je vais te le dire. Jacob pourrais-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

-Je ne laisserai pas mon père avec des sang... pardon des vampires dans la pièce. Et puis si mon père est bel et bien le parrain de Lucky, ça veut dire qu'il fait parti de votre famille Dan, donc moi aussi d'une certaine manière, non ?

-Tu as raison mais c'est déjà assez pénible de dire ce que je vais dire à Billy, je crois que tu es encore trop jeune pour entendre ce qui va suivre, lui dit Dan, et puis ton père est protégé par le bouclier de Lucky donc tu n'as rien à craindre pour sa protection et en plus Lou, Sean et Matt ne boivent plus que le sang de ma fille, il n'y a aucun risque.

-Je préfère rester. Les gars si je vous ai vexé, excusez-moi, bien que ma meilleure amie soit l'une d'entre vous et que mon imprégnée soit une demie-vampire, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec votre nature. Pour moi c'est instinctif de protéger ceux qui m'entourent. Bien que pour moi j'ai du mal avec le fait qu'il existe plusieurs espèces de vampires, c'est déroutant pour moi qui ne connaissais que les vampires comme… Matt c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit l'intéressé.

-Bon, comme tu voudras. Mais assieds-toi, si tu tombes ce sera de moins haut, enchaîna Dan. Alors voilà, il y a pratiquement un an, maintenant, Lucky a eu un accident de voiture avec des amis en sortant d'un restaurant. Les personnes qui avaient provoqué l'accident, ont kidnappé Lucky laissant ses amis sans aucun secours. Ils n'ont eu que quelques égratignures, les rassura Dan, Lucky, elle était plus gravement blessée...

-Oh, mon Dieu, le coupa Billy en regardant Lucky et lui serrant la main, continue Dan s'il te plaît.

-Ces hommes qui étaient au nombre de six, ont emmené Lucky dans un entrepôt désaffecté et... – Dan fit une pause dans son récit car le plus dur allait suivre, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et avoir soufflé un bon coup il continua – pendant une semaine, sept longs jours, ils ont... ils l'ont violée, torturée chacun leur tour, sans relâche – un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre. Tous les protagonistes avaient mes yeux rivés sur Lucky. Puis quand ils en ont eu marre d'elle, ils ont défoncé la devanture du restaurant où elle avait mangé avec ses amis. La laissant nue au vu de tous. Par chance c'était quelques heures après la fermeture, donc personne ne la vue. L'alarme silence s'était déclenchée et donc la police est intervenue. Les agents qui sont arrivés sur place l'ont reconnu, ont appelé une ambulance et l'ont escorté jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les médecins l'ont prise en charge et se sont occupés d'elle physiquement. Mais tant qu'elle ne parlait pas nous ne pouvions pas savoir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Elle ne supportait plus aucun bruit fort, ni quand on élevait la voix puis un jour, une réunion a eu lieu où nous étions tous conviés. Les médecins, les policiers qui l'ont secouru, nous sa famille, ses vampires et bien évidemment Lucky. À un moment l'un de nous lui avait posé une question mais elle répondit à côté de la plaque. Elle n'avait pas dû entendre la question. Là elle nous déballa tout ce qu'elle avait subi pendant cette semaine en enfer puis à la fin de son récit, son cerveau a disjoncté et elle s'est évanouie pour ne se réveiller qu'une semaine plus tard. Nous, nous étions tous choqués et abasourdis par ce que nous venions d'entendre. Elle n'avait omis aucun détail. James, l'un des policiers qui était présent, avait retranscrit le récit de Lucky faisant en sorte que cela devienne sa déposition, pour Lucky n'ait pas à redire encore une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Petit à petit Lucky a retrouvé le goût de vivre et a remonté la pente mais des fois quand nous abordions le sujet elle tombait de nouveau dans les pommes donc nous n'avons arrêté d'aborder le sujet. Nous pensions tous que maintenant elle ne risquait plus rien mais apparemment nous nous étions trompés.

-J'espère que ces salopards ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, demanda Jacob tremblant de tous ses membres, annonce prochaine de sa mutation.

-Jake, mon fils calme-toi. Respire calmement, reprend le contrôle de toi, ça va passer.

-Papa comment peux-tu rester aussi calme après ce que nous venons d'entendre ?

-Jake, ton père est tout sauf calme, il bout de l'intérieur. Malgré le bouclier de Lucky je ressens tout ce que vous éprouvez. Ton père a raison, si tu mutes à côté de Lucky, Woolf va te sauter dessus pour la protéger. Je ne peux pas influencer vos humeurs à cause du bouclier donc il faut que tu te reprennes, expliqua calment Sean.

Pendant que Jake reprenait contenance. Woolf s'était positionné – sous sa forme naturelle, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était tombé sur le palier – de façon à protéger Lucky tout en pouvant attaquer Jacob si besoin était.

Passé un temps Jacob finit par se ressaisir bien qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait sombrer après tout ce temps ? demanda Billy.

-C'est moi, en buvant à sa source, expliqua Lou.

-Depuis quelques mois, quand nous buvons le sang de Lucky, nous réagissons d'une façon bien précise et Lucky aussi, expliqua Sean, puisqu'il était le mieux à même pour expliquer ce phénomène.

-Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Dan.

-Le désir des amants, furent les seuls mots que Matt osa dire, bien que ce n'était pas à lui que la question était posée.

-Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous, s'abreuve à Lucky, vous avez envie d'elle ? demanda incrédule Kurt.

-Oui, répondirent les trois vampires.

-Mais avec Lou c'est plus compliqué, continua Sean.

-Ah bon ! Pourquoi ce serait plus compliqué avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi ou Matt ? questionna de nouveau Kurt.

-Tout simplement parce que Lou est celui qui a marqué Lucky le premier et qu'ils s'aiment.

-QUOI ? hurla Kurt, mais elle...

-Kurt, du calme, ta sœur a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut, nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans son choix, lui précisa Dan.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis heureux, même très heureux que Lucky puisse aimer et être aimer en retour, bien que tu aies été un lâche en partant. Qui tu sois un vampire ou autre ne me gêne pas non plus. Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque, c'est tout. Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse ou vampire ou pas, je te descends, bien compris Lou ?

Tous étaient étonnés par la réaction, mais surtout par les paroles de Kurt qui depuis que Lou était parti ne le portait plus dans son cœur et n'avait plus confiance en lui. Mais apparemment il venait de changer d'avis.

Lou fut soulagé en entendant les pensées de son futur beau-frère – enfin pas pour tout de suite le mariage mais dans quelque temps peut-être !

Sean était de plus en plus heureux par les sentiments que dégageaient ces deux là et il en fit profiter tout le monde.

Matt, lui était heureux et triste à la fois, mais il ne s'expliquait pas cette tristesse, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il savourait ce bonheur malgré la situation de Lucky.

Billy glissa sa main jusqu'au pendentif qu'il avait offert à Lucky – lorsqu'elle était petite à son arrivée lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui enleva la chaîne autour du cou, prit le pendentif et changea la turquoise qui y était sertie par une plus belle. Il renforça par ce fait le charme inhérent à tout pendentif amérindien fait par un shaman. Puis il le lui remit autour du cou tout en psalmodiant une prière Quileute. Jacob se joignit à lui pour donner une force supplémentaire au charme de son père. Une fois la prière dite, ils se turent et sortirent de la protection du bouclier.

Billy demanda à ce que le lit de Lucky soit déplacé au centre de la pièce puis il s'adressa à tous, leur demandant, à chacun, d'entourer le lit en se tenant la main pour former un cercle dont le centre serait Lucky.

Une fois fait tous fermèrent les yeux et la voix de Billy monta dans un chant protecteur pour Lucky, pour qu'elle reprenne pied en atténuant la douleur de ses souvenirs pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie et qu'elle dépasse une bonne fois pour toute, ses peurs. Qu'elle aille de l'avant et ne se retourne plus sur son passé.

***

**Voilà alors ????**

**Une tite review merci, bonne semaine.**

**Petite annonce qui risque de ne pas vous plaire, pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris sur mon avance de chapitre il se peut que dimanche prochain je ne poste pas, j'en suis désolée et vais me dépêcher de récupérer ce retard.**

**Bizoux Galswinthe ;o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**C'est moi avec un nouveau chapitre, celui que j'aurai dû vous donner dimanche dernier mais je devais reprendre le retard accumulé dans mes chap' d'avance, merci de votre patience.**

**Merci les filles vos reviews me vont droit au cœur : Magda88, caro30, melacullen, Bellarde.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Billy glissa sa main jusqu'au pendentif qu'il avait offert à Lucky – lorsqu'elle était petite à son arrivée lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui enleva la chaîne autour du cou, prit le pendentif et changea la turquoise qui y était sertie par une plus belle. Il renforça par ce fait le charme inhérent à tout pendentif amérindien fait par un shaman. Puis il le lui remit autour du cou tout en psalmodiant une prière Quileute. Jacob se joignit à lui pour donner une force supplémentaire au charme de son père. Une fois la prière dite, ils se turent et sortirent de la protection du bouclier._

_Billy demanda à ce que le lit de Lucky soit déplacé au centre de la pièce puis il s'adressa à tous, leur demandant, à chacun, d'entourer le lit en se tenant la main pour former un cercle dont le centre serait Lucky._

_Une fois fait tous fermèrent les yeux et la voix de Billy monta dans un chant protecteur pour Lucky, pour qu'elle reprenne pied en atténuant la douleur de ses souvenirs pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie et qu'elle dépasse une bonne fois pour toute, ses peurs. Qu'elle aille de l'avant et ne se retourne plus sur son passé._

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, les autres m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 19 : Comment maîtriser un ado survolté et possédé ?**

***

Le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil sonna tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Chacun avait trouvé une place plus ou moins confortable, dans la chambre de Lucky.

Woolf avait réduit sa taille et était monté se coucher à côté de Lucky, qui était venue instinctivement se blottir contre lui. Partageant ainsi leur chaleur.

Billy s'était endormi dans son fauteuil roulant.

Jacob s'était adossé – en position assise – au lit ainsi que Sean, Lou et Kurt.

Dan s'était assis dans le fauteuil préféré de Lucky et Matt – le seul qui ne dormait pas – s'était assis dans le deuxième fauteuil, mais il ne tenta pas même pas d'éteindre le réveil, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Je me réveillai comme si de rien n'était. C'était assez facile pour moi car je n'avais plus de souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans ma chambre.

-Bonjour... Waouh quel rassemblement ! dis-je d'une voix encore à moitié endormie.

Ce que n'avait pas réussit à faire le réveil – c'est-à-dire réveiller tout le monde – ma voix le fit.

Mon frère se jeta sur moi en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer et surtout en oubliant que mon épaule gauche était en piteux état, suivi par papa. Lou s'éloigna le plus possible de moi, le fait que j'ai très mal réagi au fait qu'il me boive en était la cause. Il fit mine de s'en aller mais Woolf lui sauta dessus. Je me demandai pourquoi Lou était distant avec moi et de même que pour les regards emplis de tristesse, posés sur moi.

_-Tu bouges j'te bouffe, compris_, lui dit Woolf par la pensée, très sérieux. **(N/R : rien qu'une bouchée, le vampire. Alors gare à ton matricule Lou !)**

Et ne voulant pas contrarier Woolf, Lou fit exactement ce que venait de lui dire ce dernier.

Jake riait comme un bossu ayant compris ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux.

Après que mes deux glus adorées eurent fini de se rassurer sur mon compte, je pus sortir de mon lit et aller dire bonjour à Billy, Jake, Sean et Matt. Lou reculait à chaque pas que je faisais dans sa direction. Saturant de son comportement puéril, je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard et l'hypnotisai pour qu'il ne bouge plus et qu'enfin je puisse l'atteindre pour lui faire un câlin. Puis je fonçai dans la salle de bain pour une douche express. Ensuite prête à partir, Matt m'arrêta et m'obligea à prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, accompagnée par papa, Kurt, Billy et Jake, qui me fit rire car il mangeait comme quatre, donc Matt à chaque fois, qu'il finissait de faire des crêpes pensant que ce serait suffisant, se retournait pour constater qu'il devait encore en faire.

Une fois bien rassasiée, je me levai et embrassai tout le monde sauf Lou qui ne voulait plus que je l'approche et partis accompagnée par Woolf – bien entendu – mais aussi par Sean car Lou voulait rester à l'appart pour réfléchir. **(N/R : il commence à être gonflant avec ses crises de conscience le Lou car Lucky n'a pas l'air de lui tenir en rigueur)** Woolf lui redit que si quand nous revenions ce soir il n'était plus là, il faudrait qu'il trouve une très bonne planque car s'il le retrouvait ça aller barder pour son matricule.

Sur cette entrefaite, nous sortîmes de l'immeuble et nous installâmes dans la voiture pour aller à l'orphelinat.

Sur le parvis du bâtiment, se trouvait Arnaud qui m'attendait car mon grand frère chéri l'avait appelé pour lui dire que j'avais été blessée hier, je vous jure je l'aime mon frère mais il dépasse les bornes parfois. **(N/R : mais tu ne le changeras pas à ton frère)**

Arnaud se demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas arrêtée et si je pourrai assurer avec les enfants avec une épaule en écharpe et immobile.

-Bonjour Arnaud. Ne t'inquiète pas je peux travailler malgré mon épaule donc c'est pour cela que je suis là, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Ok, donc tu n'as pas mal ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas mal mais c'est supportable. Et puis Rikyu est là et il pourra m'aider si je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. Et je suis sûre que si j'explique aux enfants que je ne peux pas bouger l'épaule ils m'aideront eux aussi.

-Bon d'accord, au fait je voulais te demander...

-Oui les enfants n'ont plus à se faire du mouron pour l'autre pourriture. Il a expiré hier d'une balle en pleine tête tirée par mes soins mais je ne peux malheureusement pas leur dire.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ben si je m'en fais car pour certains le fait de savoir que cet énergumène n'existe plus ferait un bien fou et apaiserait les cauchemars et angoisses.

-Je pourrai le leur dire puisque je le sais.

-Je ne pense pas que... à moins que... Sean tu peux venir s'il te plaît, il était resté dans la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Lucky ?

-Arnaud compte avertir les enfants que l'autre n'est plus. Pourrais-tu venir pour savoir comment vont réagir les enfants et les calmer le cas échéant ?

-Tu es empathe, tu peux tout aussi bien le faire que moi.

-Peut-être mais je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ce don alors que toi, tu le possèdes depuis plus longtemps que moi et puisque tu es là... **(N/R : Rends-toi utile !!!)**

_-As-tu prévenu Arnaud que je suis un vampire ? C'est pour ne pas en rajouter sur la sensibilité des enfants que je te dis ça._

-Oh, Arnaud j'ai oublié de te dire Sean est un vampire viral, cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Je suis son Calice et il n'attaquera personne, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas soif. Mais il faut ton aval pour qu'il vienne, je me porte garante de lui.

-D'accord il n'y a pas de souci et merci de ta prévenance pour m'avoir prévenue. Bon nous y allons.

Nous sommes tous rentrés et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma classe.

Avant de rentrer nous entendions le chahut de toutes les classes et surtout de celle des petits, mais le silence se fit vite une fois que les enfants ont remarqué notre présence et ainsi celle d'une nouvelle tête, Sean.

Moi qui pensais que le silence s'était fait parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'un de nous, je me trompais lourdement.

-Dis Lucky pourquoi t'as bobo ? me demanda Chloé.

-Tu sais ma puce dans mon second travail il peut arriver que je me blesse, lui expliquais-je en m'asseyant sur une petite chaise près d'elle.

-Tu as mal ? demanda à son tour Alban.

-Pas si je ne bouge pas mon épaule.

-Tu aurais dû prendre du repos. C'est étonnant que les médecins t'aient autorisé à continuer d'exercer ? dit Rikyu.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai de travailler pour une telle blessure. Rikyu, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup mais ce n'est certainement pas en te braquant contre moi et tout ce que je pourrai faire ici avec les enfants, qui me fera changer d'avis. Arnaud a fait appel à moi pour m'occuper des enfants, je suis qualifiée donc je suis là. Ça te plaît tant mieux sinon tant pis mais je ne partirai pas.

_-Lucky tu es en train de le braquer encore plus. Si tu veux qu'il t'accepte il ne faut pas le prendre à rebrousse poils_, me dit Sean par la pensée.

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le jour non plus où un ado doit me faire sa crise de jalousie car les enfants m'ont accepté sans soucis_, lui répondis-je de la même façon.

-Bon les enfants nous allons tous ranger et une fois ça fait nous irons nous installer dans le coin rassemblement pour que je vous présente mon ami Sean et qu'Arnaud vous annonce une bonne nouvelle, dis-je à toute la classe.

Yvi vint se planter devant Sean qui s'abaissa devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur – du moins essayer car avec son mètre quatre-vingt quinze, ce n'était pas évident.

-Dis, t'es qui toi ?

-Yvi, qu'ai-je demandé ?

-De ranger avant de nous retrouver sur le tapis de rassemblement, me répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Elle hocha la tête mais prit la main de Sean pour qu'il l'aide à ranger, ce dernier souriait devant les sentiments de cette petite fille bien têtue mais très attachante.

Après que tout fut rangé à sa place, nous nous installâmes en demi-cercle, les enfants sur le tapis et les adultes sur des petites chaises leur faisant face.

-Alors voilà j'ai appris ce matin quelque chose de très important, commença Arnaud qui regarda subrepticement Sean du coin de l'œil pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer, ce dernier hocha la tête. Mr Lone...

-STOP, hurla Rikyu, ce qui fit peur aux enfants qui se mirent tous à pleurer.

Je bouillais intérieurement contre Rikyu mais essayai de me reprendre car là pour le moment la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'est qu'il sorte rapidement de la pièce. Sean me lança un regard des plus appuyés pour que je me reprenne. Je respirai profondément et essayai de seconder Sean du mieux que je le pouvais sachant que je ne maîtrisai pas encore complètement mon don d'empathie.

Plusieurs enfants, Yvi, Chloé, Silly, Miky, Sonia, Zoé et Yoshiko vinrent se blottir contre moi et Ivane, Tom, Tetsuo, Alban et John vinrent se blottir contre Arnaud, Sean et même Woolf qui avait montré les crocs en entendant Rikyu crier.

D'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas – une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique – j'intimai le silence à Rikyu. Malgré moi je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et sans le vouloir je l'hypnotisai car son comportement effrayait les enfants plus qu'autre chose.

-Maintenant tu vas te calmer Rikyu et tu vas écouter ce que va dire Arnaud et je ne tolèrerai plus aucun manquement à l'autorité est-ce clair ? Je ne veux plus ce genre de comportement ou c'est la porte directement et tu ne t'occuperas plus des enfants en ma présence, et dernière petite chose ce n'est pas discutable !

Je m'approchai de lui, toujours entourée par les filles qui ne voulaient pas me lâcher et lui caressai la joue gauche de ma main valide. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il fut libre de tout mouvement. Et il me fusilla du regard.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de plonger dans mon esprit, erreur de la nature, me dit Rikyu une fois bien revenu parmi nous.

_-Insulte une fois de plus Lucky et je te jure que je ferai exception à mon régime alimentaire et goûterai la chair humaine pour la première fois de ma vie_, le menaça Woolf par la pensée. _Et je ne plaisante pas_, dit-il en reprenant sa forme naturelle qui fit sursauter quelques enfants.

-Personne ne pénètre mon esprit tu as compris sale monstre, répliqua Rikyu à Woolf, étonné ce dernier ne broncha pas.

Je m'étais approchée de Rikyu en demandant aux enfants m'entourant de rester avec Arnaud et Sean car il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son comportement. Outre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on lise dans ses pensées, son comportement était inhabituel et agressif alors qu'il n'est pas comme cela d'habitude. Rikyu est une personne calme voire zen, qui n'élève pas la voix pour se faire entendre et comprendre.

Il m'envoyait des ondes de terreur et de folie pour me déstabiliser mais ça ne m'atteignait pas puisque mon bouclier psychique l'en empêchait.

Son regard était fou, ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens ne se fixant sur rien en particulier. Woolf s'approchait de moi pour me protéger – il n'a toujours pas avalé le fait que je sois blessée, car pour lui s'il était intervenu je ne l'aurais pas été mais que voulez-vous je suis têtue – les mouvements de Woolf ne sont pas passés inaperçus à Rikyu et ce dernier changea de tactique en nous attaquant tous les deux. Attaques qui n'aboutirent pas, évidemment. Ce qui rendit encore plus dément Rikyu dont les yeux changèrent tout d'un coup de couleur, ce qui n'était pas normal, pour lui. Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir abyssal des plus complets, pas seulement ses iris et pupilles mais dans leurs intégralités, le blanc compris. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était comme possédé et que quelqu'un le contrôlait mentalement à distance.

Il me fallait au plus vite rompre cette connexion avant qu'elle ne brise la personnalité de Rikyu et qu'il ne devienne qu'un légume. Car ce genre de « possession » débouchait sur ce fait, la personne contrôlée trop longtemps avec une telle intensité et violence n'en ressortait pas indemne. Et quand je dis un légume, je suis optimiste, chose rare pour moi.

Je demandais mentalement à Sean s'il pensait que je pouvais annihiler ce contrôle, ne sachant pas qui le maintenait dans cet état et où se trouvait cette personne.

_-Je pense qu'en te concentrant au maximum tu pourrais y arriver. Mais prends garde, on ne connait pas l'étendue du pouvoir de cette personne donc soit prudente que ça ne te retombe pas dessus, ok ma puce ?_

_-Yes Sir_, lui répondis-je tentant de le détendre.

Je fermai mes yeux et me concentrai sur la connexion entre Rikyu et l'intrus – ça m'a fait repenser au moment où j'avais aidé Krom à libérer Kaï des Krogds qui l'avaient envahi, j'avais les même sensations. Mais ici ce n'était pas un Krogd qui était en cause – après avoir bien sondé consciencieusement le très fond de la pensée de Rikyu, je découvris l'importun.

Il était à trois blocs de notre position.

Mon intrusion ne dût pas être invasive comme la sienne car il ne remarqua pas ma présence dans les pensées de son jouet. Cet idiot pensait à ses souverains tout en contrôlant Rikyu, et à la récompense qu'il allait avoir pour avoir pu influencer un empathe.

Je creusai un peu plus pour savoir qui étaient ces fameux souverains et devinez de qui il s'agissait ?

Je vous le donne en mille, de ces abrutis de Volturi – tiens ça rime en plus « abrutis » « Volturi », bon ok j'arrête mon délire – qui voulaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'approprier un don qu'ils convoitaient depuis quelque temps, celui de... roulement de tambours... Jasper.

J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente du tout si on lui pique son Jazz chéri. **(N/R : attention au lutin diabolique) (N/A : tout à fait, lol)**

Je profitai du fait de ne pas avoir été détectée pour faire mumuse avec cet abruti-ci en lui envoyant via Rikyu des ondes de joie suprême et d'infaillibilité inouïe tout en déconnectant le lien qu'il avait créé tout en lui faisant croire qu'il tenait toujours dans ses filets Rikyu. En faisant bien attention que Rikyu en ressorte intact et sans séquelles.

Une fois la manipulation faite Rikyu s'effondra, inconscient dans les bras de Sean, qui grâce à sa rapidité vampirique l'a rattrapé avant que ce dernier n'embrasse le sol – enfin façon de parler – mais je restai toujours concentrée sur l'autre, le contrôlant à mon tour. Je lui fis appeler les abrutis en lui faisant dire que si, ils tentaient encore une fois de prendre ce qui ne leur appartenait de droit, ils auraient de graves problèmes aux conséquences désastreuses pour eux, je concluais la conversation en leur passant mon « bonjour » sarcastique et bien acide pour leur faire comprendre que je ne plaisantai pas puis j'abrégeai la non-vie du « contrôleur mental ».

Non-vie car jusqu'à preuve du contraire les vampires sont des non-morts et que ce dernier faisait parti de cette population.

Après m'être débarrassée du Volturi je suis revenue à moi mais je m'effondrai épuisée à mon tour car j'avais utilisé énormément d'énergie. M'attendant à mon tour à dire « bonjour » au sol, je fus surprise que cela ne se produisit pas. Tout simplement car j'étais encerclée par des bras puissants et le parfum dégageait par la personne qui me retenait me chatouilla les narines me faisant découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et soufflai un « merci » avant de me laisser engloutir par les ténèbres.

Quand je repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard, je fus étonnée de voir Lou à mes côtés, lui qui m'évitait le plus possible depuis mon réveil ce matin, je trouvais ça bizarre. Mais je me prendrai la tête à un autre moment il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant à savoir comment allait Rikyu.

-B'jour, comment va Rikyu ? demandai-je inquiète à la cantonade.

-Nous le saurons quand il reprendra connaissance, intervint Carlisle.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ce n'est pas ton secteur, si ?

-Tes amis m'ont appelé en urgence, j'ai tout plaqué pour venir t'ausculter, me répondit-il.

-Mais je n'ai rien, juste une perte de connaissance parce que j'ai utilisé toute mon énergie ainsi que mes réserves pour me débarrasser de l'intrus qui avait mentalement pris possession de Rikyu. Rien de grave en définitive. Heu par contre pourquoi je suis sous une couverture et que j'ai l'impression d'être nue dessous ?

-Ben, heu...

-Mais encore, attends les enfants ne m'ont pas vu ainsi au moins ?

-Non rassure-toi une fois que tu es tombée dans les pommes nous t'avons évacué de la classe et amenée dans les appartements d'Arnaud, donc ils ne t'ont pas vu t'enflammer, répondit Sean.

-HEIN ? De quoi tu parles, arrête de délirer Sean je sais que mes ancêtres et mon père sont des Dragons mais je tiens plus de l'humaine que du Dragon donc je ne peux par créer de flammes.

-Et bien s'en m'en à tout l'air, il faudra que tu en parles avec Dan car tu pourrais être dangereuse et déclencher un incendie sans t'en apercevoir, enfin toi et... Lou, continua-t-il.

-Comment ça moi et Lou, dis-je en regardant ce dernier.

-Ben le fait que tu étais dans mes bras quand tu as pris feu, je pense qu'il y a eu transfert et maintenant j'ai ce don aussi, m'expliqua Lou. **(N/R : voilà un couple qui va faire des étincelles)**

-Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es toi aussi vêtu d'une couverture, dis-je.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai appelé Matt, il va arriver avec des vêtements pour nous deux.

-Tu n'es pas blessé, lui demandai-je, le feu et les vampires ne font généralement pas bon ménage, dis-je en lui souriant tout en le détaillant pour trouver une quelconque brûlure.

-Non je n'ai rien, ni toi d'ailleurs. Je crois que le fait d'avoir ce don nous permet de ne pas être blessés par ce dernier.

-Je vais devoir encore faire un séjour sur Freïa pour apprendre à me servir de ce nouveau don. Tu devras venir avec moi et me supporter Lou, désolée. Je sais que tu veux t'éloigner de moi le plus possible mais là il faudra que tu fasses avec le temps que nous sachions le maîtriser.

-Lucky je ne te fuis pas...

-Ah non ! Ben ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me donne à moi, mais nous en parlerons plus tard car il y a plus important...

Je fus interrompue par Matt qui frappait à la porte, nous apportant de nouveaux habits à Lou et moi.

Je remerciais ce dernier en m'habillant en présence de tous. **(N/R : elle est pas pudique, la Lucky !) (N/A : normalement elle l'est mais de côtoyer les Dragons qui sont mégas tactiles et surtout le fait qu'ils n'ont pas de tabous face à la nudité, elle n'en a plus)**

Vous allez dire, non mais elle est folle de se mettre toute nue et de s'habiller devant son patron, son docteur attitré, son Loup et ses vampires ! Ben moi je vous répondrai ok j'ai un petit grain mais je vous rappelle que j'ai un bouclier physique et que j'ai appris – la dernière fois que je suis allée sur Freïa – que je pouvais le colorer. Je m'explique je peux lui donner n'importe quelques couleurs et même disparaître et ainsi me camoufler et ne pas être vue comme ici sauf que là je lui donne une couleur argenté/opaque pour ne pas être vue.

-Heu, Lucky tu... tu... c'est nouveau ? demanda Carlisle légèrement gêné bien qu'il soit médecin et qu'il ait déjà vu bien pire.

-Hein, de quoi... Oh ça, fis-je en regardant mon bouclier, oui enfin non mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais influer sur la couleur de mon bouclier physique. Je ne l'ai appris que dernièrement lors de mon dernier séjour sur Freïa. Un jour où je m'ennuyai ferme à regarder Kurt faire des essais de vole avec ses nouvelles ailes. Le pauvre il me regardait à ce moment là et ça l'a déstabilisé et il a rencontré le sol assez durement sans pouvoir rien faire. Ma tante m'a dit que dans notre famille nous avions cette faculté mais j'étais la plus puissante du moins mon bouclier l'est.

-Ah bon tu peux totalement disparaître, pratique quand tu es en chasse, me dit Matt avec un sourire traversant son beau visage.

-Oui tenez, regardez, je joignis le geste à la parole en disparaissant complètement.

_-Moi je veux le même_, me dit Woolf, _pourquoi je n'y aurai pas droit moi aussi ? C'est pas juste. _**(N/R : écris une lettre au Père-Noël et tu verras bien mdr) (N/A : mon pauvre Woolf, elle te martyrise ma bêta) (N/R : rhoo, le pauvre chéri mais y'a qu'un que je veux martyriser…)(N/A : je sais de qui elle parle et pas vous, lol)**

Tout le monde éclata de rire car il avait fait part de ses pensées à tous.

-Arrête de faire ton Calimero, tu es un Loup d'Argent et par conséquent tu n'as nullement besoin d'un bouclier supplémentaire, lui dis-je entre deux souffles.

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Car je n'ai pas de bouclier_, me répondit-il.

-Woolf regarde-moi bien dans les mirettes et répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire.

_-Si je pouvais te voir ce serait plus simple. Tu ne crois pas ?_

-Oups, tu as raison pardon. Voilà c'est mieux comment ça ?

_-Oui beaucoup mieux_, rigola-t-il, en plongeant dans mon regard, _je n'ai pas de bouclier_.

-Pff n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que tu as un bouclier et tu l'as en permanence mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est tout, lui dis-je.

_-Non je n'en ai pas. Je sais de quoi je parle tout de même, non mais je jure, madame je sais tout._

-Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es auréolé par un voile d'argent ? Hein mon Loup adoré. Explique-moi pourquoi dans certaines conditions tu scintilles ?

_-Ta perte de connaissance doit avoir eut un effet néfaste à ta perception des choses tout simplement,_ me répondit-il en regardant Carlisle lui faisant part de ses déductions.

-Je vais très bien alors arrête de dire à Carlisle de me faire passer un scanner cérébral, mon cerveau est au maximum de ses capacités, il fonctionne très bien. Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations. Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'être insultant, ou je te renvoie manu militari sur Freïa, lui dis-je commençant à être énervée par son attitude.

-Woolf, Lucky a raison. Toi, peut-être que tu ne le vois pas mais quand tu es sous ta forme naturelle et que tu es zen et au soleil il y a comme un voile argenté qui t'enveloppe mais chose étrange on peut t'approcher. Nous ne sommes pas stoppés comme nous pouvons l'être avec le bouclier de Lucky, lui dit Matt.

_-Tu es sûr ? Je ne l'ai pas remarqué._

-Ben il faudra en parler avec Crystall, pour savoir le pourquoi du comment quand nous irons là-bas bientôt, dis-je.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes habillés et que tu as l'air bien Lucky. Tu as trouvé qui contrôlait Rikyu, me demandèrent Arnaud et Sean.

-Oui, il était à la solde des Volturi...

Un grand fracas se fit entendre du côté de Matt. Il venait de réduire en petits morceaux la table contre laquelle il était appuyé. Et son regard n'était que fureur et il n'y avait pas que son regard qui dégagé une telle émotion, tout son être émettait ce ressenti.

***

**Voilà fini pour aujourd'hui, vous saurez pourquoi Matt réagit de cette manière en lisant le prochain chapitre. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le savoir. **

**Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **(N/R : et un grand clin d'œil pour la bêta qui s'est arraché les cheveux sur ce chapitre !!!) (N/A : voui j'avoue j'ai un peu honte, je n'avais pas relu mon chap' avant de le lui passer et j'avais pas mal de phrases TRÈS lourdes que ma chère bêta a eu la gentillesse de reprendre en vous les allégeant grave, lol) (N/R : parce que je le vaux bien) (N/A : oui tout à fait, tu le vaux bien ma chérie)

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, bizoux +.**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody, comment c'est y que vous allez ? (N/R : et on move son body ! Bon, je sors c'est nul) (N/A : mais non ma chérie, t'as juste pété un plomb et moi j'adore tes pétages de plombs lors de tes coms)**

**Comme toujours mes remerciements à mes revieweuses adorées qui m'en laissent à chacun de leurs passages : melacullen, caro30, Bellarde et nouvellement arrivée scrapfaconed.**

Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent :

_Un grand fracas se fit entendre du côté de Matt. Il venait de réduire en petits morceaux la table contre laquelle il était appuyé. Et son regard n'était que fureur et il n'y avait pas que son regard qui dégageait une telle émotion, tout son être émettait ce ressenti._

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, les autres m'appartiennent.

***

**Chapitre 20 : Le passé de Matt**

Son comportement ne lui correspondait pas du tout puis il s'excusa et partit comme une flèche.

-Hé merde, pas lui aussi. Pardon Arnaud je dois aller le retrouver autrement il va fuir comme une personne que je connais et je ne le retrouverai pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucky Sean a le coup de main avec les enfants et il s'en occupera tout aussi bien que toi, me dit-il.

-Dès que j'arrive à l'approcher et que nous avons discuté je reviens pour que nous apprenions aux enfants au sujet de l'autre déchet, le rassurai-je.

-Allez, va.

-Faites moi également savoir quand Rikyu se réveille, ajoutai-je en prenant la porte.

-File maintenant, il a pris de l'avance et tu n'es qu'humaine tandis que lui vampire donc plus rapide, insista Carlisle.

Je fonçai alors dans les couloirs pleins d'enfants, mais une fois arrivée à ma voiture je constatai que je n'avais pas les clés et m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand Lou monta derrière le volant en faisant rugir le moteur, me faisant comprendre de me dépêcher de monter à ses côtés. J'avais aussi oublié que je ne pouvais toujours pas conduire, j'essayai de m'attacher le plus rapidement possible avec ma main valide. Pour aller plus vite Lou s'en chargea puis il mit le pied au plancher et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Nous roulâmes en dehors des limites de vitesses autorisées par le code de la route mais nous étions plus que pressés et c'était d'une importance capitale j'avais eu un léger aperçu de ce qui tracassait Matt mais ce n'était pas très clair et il me devait une explication.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'éloigner de moi et nous laisser tous les trois, nous étions unis tous les quatre par un lien indestructible.

Je le localisai à l'appartement où il faisait son sac pour continuer à fuir.

_Mais fuir quoi ?_

Je n'avais pas fait attention que je partageai mes pensées avec Lou. Il avait raison que fuyait comme cela Matt ? Nous nous posions tous deux ces questions qui ne trouveraient de réponses qu'auprès de l'intéressé.

Lou braqua et contre-braqua le volant pour se garer de façon assez sportive dans un emplacement en face de notre immeuble mais je ne lui en étais gré car nous n'avions pas une seule minute à perdre. Il me détacha en vitesse, contourna la voiture m'ouvrit la portière et me prit dans ses bras pour me monter à l'appart grâce à sa rapidité vampirique.

Matt était sur le point d'en sortir, nous lui bloquâmes la sortie et lui prîmes chacun un bras pour le faire rentrer et qu'il nous donne enfin une explication.

-Bon maintenant peux-tu me dire ce que tu as ? lui dis-je une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois assis.

-Il faut que je parte au plus vite. Je vous mets tous en danger. Lucky crois-moi il faut que tu me laisses et puis il faut que je brise notre lien et te rende ta liberté, me répondit-il en me fixant du regard.

-Oh non mon gars tu ne vas nulle part et surtout si tu tentes de briser notre lien je t'arrache le cœur avec une petite cuillère. Maintenant arrête de me prendre la tête avec ces conneries ou je t'hypnose et te force à tout me dire, le menaçai-je.

-Lou aide-moi à la convaincre s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il.

-Non Matt je ne peux pas et même si je le pouvais, je ne pourrai pas je suis déjà dans la liste rouge et j'essaye de revenir dans la verte alors je ne tenterai pas la noire pour te soutenir. Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa-t-il auprès de lui.

Que je vous explique un peu ce que sont mes listes. Il y en a 4, c'est comme pour les niveaux d'alertes anti-terroristes sur le territoire.

**La liste verte**** = tout va bien, tout est ok, aucun problème, zen**

**La liste bleue**** = fais gaffe, ne pousse pas trop non plus**

**La liste rouge**** = arrête, tu aggraves ton cas**

**La liste noire**** = toi t'es mort**

Fin de mon explication. Revenons plutôt à Matt.

-Très bien je vais tout vous raconter mais pour ne pas me répéter nous attendrons Sean, contre-attaqua-t-il.

-Tu rêves mon grand ! Tu vas cracher le morceau et fissa avant que tu ne goûtes à mon nouveau pouvoir. Nous dirons à Sean ce qu'il doit savoir quand nous le verrons pour le moment il s'occupe des enfants de ma classe. Si tu ne veux pas te répéter comme tu l'as dit, pas de souci, je le comprends très bien, je m'en chargerai ou Lou. Mais maintenant Matt tu es coincé au pied du mur, alors raconte-moi.

-Je vais tout vous dire puisque vous insistez. Par où commencer ?

-Par le début, il me semble que c'est un bon commencement, l'encouragea Lou.

-Je suis né à ma non-vie de vampire il y a 1624 ans. J'ai été mordu par Didyme Volturi la femme de Marcus Volturi l'un de nos trois rois, à nous vampires venimeux. Elle m'a mordu une nuit alors que je rentrai chez moi après être aller à l'opéra, car j'étais suo cantante (son chanteur). Mon sang chantait pour elle, cette dernière n'a pas pu résister et m'a donc attaqué. Son venin a fait son travail et trois jours de souffrances infernales plus tard, je suis devenu à mon tour, un vampire. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie humaine et suis resté auprès d'elle et de Marcus. Je les ai suivi et pendant toute ma période de nouveau-né où elle m'a encouragé à devenir comme Carlisle mais j'avais beau essayer, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Il m'a fallu t'attendre pour ne plus m'en prendre à d'innocentes personnes et boire à ta source à laquelle je suis plus que fidèle maintenant. Il m'est plus facile maintenant de côtoyer les humains que par le passé, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Merci Lucky.

-Y a pas de quoi Matt, tu sais que je l'aurai fait de toute manière même si j'ai été plus attirée par Lou au tout début, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Lou qui me prit la main, je sentais une pointe de jalousie provenir de lui, je le regardai et lui dit mentalement ce que je pensai de ce genre de comportement même si j'étais très touchée de cette marque d'affection venant de sa part.

-Nous vivions tous ensemble, enfin dans la même aile du château de Volterra. J'avais mon propre appartement à côté de celui de Marcus et Didyme. Un soir en rentrant d'une chasse, j'ai entendu des cris, dont un que je reconnais entre mille, venant du couloir qui menait à mon appartement. Je courus aussi vite que je le pus. En haut des marches se tenaient Didyme et Aro ainsi que deux de ses gardes, ils se disputaient. Aro avait enfin découvert par je ne sais quel moyen que sa sœur avait un don des plus prodigieux. Elle pouvait soumettre à sa volonté n'importe qui, mais s'était toujours refusée à l'utiliser et elle était arrivée à le dissimuler à Aro car c'est un collectionneur de dons mais en vain. Il voulait qu'elle l'utilise pour asseoir encore plus son pouvoir envers la population vampire mais elle s'y refusa, ce qui entraîna sa perte. Étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle trouvait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de pouvoir comme cela, il se fit un plaisir de la démembrer et de l'incinérer en la lançant dans la grande cheminée qui agrémentait le couloir où ronflait déjà un bon feu, ce dernier donnait l'illusion de la comédie humaine qui se jouait aux yeux des badauds qui se promenaient là car le château était ouvert aux visites.

-Mais elle n'a rien fait pour que cela ne se produise pas ? demandai-je incrédule.

-Malgré tous ses défauts, elle aimait plus que tout son frère et n'a rien fait pour s'enfuir de ses mains meurtrières. Moi-même, je n'aie rien fait, trop paralysé par cette vision d'horreur. Elle était mon âme sœur mais n'aie pas réagi quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi.

-Alors comme ça tu étais son âme sœur ? demanda à son tour Lou, en m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

-Nous étions comme toi et Woolf, les meilleurs amis au monde, mais j'ai été lâche et n'aie pas bougé. Ce qui a permis aux gardes d'Aro de m'immobiliser et à Aro de m'accuser à tort du meurtre de sa sœur. Il me fit enfermer dans l'une des cellules de la prison qui était au sous-sol. Je suis arrivé à prendre la fuite bien que j'étais sous la surveillance de mes geôliers. Ces derniers ont été démembrés et immolés pour leur incompétence à retenir le supposé coupable de cette infamie. Depuis ce jour je ne fais que fuir comme la peste tout ce qui à attraits, de près ou de loin, aux Volturi. Je voudrais tellement dire la vérité à Marcus mais je suis sûr que son frère, en dehors qu'il m'accuse d'être l'auteur de la perte de sa sœur, a monté l'histoire de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas lui donner mon point de vue. Il croira son frère pas moi. J'étais l'âme sœur de la façon Freïane de Didyme mais Marcus l'étais de la façon Terrienne. Ils étaient mariés depuis des siècles.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant ton comportement lorsque j'ai prononcé ce nom tout à l'heure. Mais je me refuse à te laisser partir. Je suis le meilleur bouclier qui puisse exister alors je te protègerai. Et si par malchance nous devons rencontrer ces ordures je les affronterai la tête haute et leur montrerai ce que veut dire loyauté. Je te soutiendrai quand tu apprendras la vérité à Marcus même si je dois l'hypnotiser pour cela.

-Je crois que tu ne peux rien contre la pugnacité de Lucky et je te conseillerais d'accepter car il est déconseillé de la mettre en colère, lui dit Lou.

-Dit le vampire qui n'arrête pas de la faire enrager depuis son retour, le contra Matt.

-Dites en fait si je comprends bien de vous trois c'est Sean le bébé dans l'affaire, moi je ne compte pas je suis humaine, devançant ce qu'ils allaient très certainement me dire. Lou à 1977 ans, toi 1624 et Sean n'a que 162 ans et à vous trois vous n'avez même pas l'âge de papa.

-Heu… Lucky tu n'es pas sympa avec ton père, me fit remarquer Matt.

-Si je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas papa ? dis-je me retournant dans sa direction, ce coquin s'était camouflé dans son bouclier.

-Touché, coulé ma fille. Tu es très douée.

-Merci papa. Alors en plus d'être douée suis-je gentille en ayant dit ce que j'ai dit ou pas, je lui fis un clin d'œil mais je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Et bien en partant du principe que j'ai 6484 ans oui tu l'es.

Mes deux vampires en avaient la mâchoire tombante tellement ils étaient étonnés par l'âge de mon père mais surtout par la jeunesse de ses traits. Ils avaient du mal à accuser le coup.

-Allez messieurs remettez-vous. Je ne fais pas mon âge c'est tout ! s'exclama papa. **(N/R : parce que Dan le vaut bien *mèche de cheveux qui vole au vent* mdr)**

-Allô, leur fis-je en passant la main devant leurs visages figés.

-Lucky tu les as hypnotisés ou quoi ? me demanda mon père hilare.

-Non, papa je ne leur ai rien fait. Ils sont sûrement choqués par ton grand âge, me moquai-je gentiment.

-C'est un coup bas ma fille. Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de ton pauvre vieux père, non mais franchement, faites des gosses qu'ils disaient ! Pff, répliqua-t-il en asseyant de cacher son amusement, mais en vain.

-Quand j'aurai deux minutes je te plaindrais. Mais tu sais que je t'aime, hein, mon petit papa d'amour ! lui dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres en me blottissant dans ses bras forts.

-Je le sais ma chérie. Bon pendant que tes deux vampires font encore les statues que dirais-tu de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? car tu dégages une délicieuse odeur de souffre, c'est ton nouveau parfum ?

-Tu as fait l'école du cirque ma parole, lui dis-je amusée à mon tour par son propos.

-Qui sait ?

-Papa arrête, tu veux savoir ou pas ?

-Bon d'accord ma chérie, je t'écoute. Je suis tout ouïe, alors ?

-Et bien voilà, Rikyu a eu comme qui dirait un gros pétage de plombs... on entendit des gargouillis.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha, je crois que ton estomac fait des siennes. Aurais-tu faim ? me demanda mon père plié en deux, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son sérieux après l'intervention inopinée de mon traître d'estomac.

-Je le crains, oui, dis-je en me joignant à son hilarité.

-Allez viens pendant que tu me racontes je vais te préparer quelque chose pour le remplir, dit-il en me précédant dans la cuisine, je l'y rejoignis en m'asseyant à l'une des chaises entour de la table.

-Merci papa, lui dis-je une fois qu'il m'eut servi un encas, puis je repris mon récit. Donc je te disais que Rikyu avait été un peu excessif, j'ai essayé de l'immobiliser mais il m'a attaqué avec son don mais cela n'a pas marché ensuite il s'en est pris à Woolf mais là non plus rien n'y a fait. Alors j'y suis allée au culot et je suis rentrée dans son esprit et là j'ai découvert qu'il était manipulé mentalement par un vampire. Pour résumer, j'ai réussi à le libérer et puis une fois que je me suis débarrassée de l'intrus, je me suis évanouie. Après c'est Lou qui me l'a raconté car j'étais inconsciente. Avant que je ne dise « bonjour » au sol, Lou qui était venu, m'a rattrapé et que j'ai pris feu, apparemment un nouveau don m'est apparu et je ne sais pas comment il a été transféré aussi sur Lou. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais étendue sur un canapé nue sous une couverture et Lou était à mes côtés dehors une couverture autour de lui. Après avoir eu l'explication Matt est arrivé avec des fringues de rechange pour Lou et moi et une fois que j'eus dit que celui qui contrôlait Rikyu était à la solde des Volturi, Matt a détruit la table contre laquelle il était et s'est enfuit. Comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas je l'ai suivi, Lou conduisant, et nous avons coincé Matt qui était sur le point de partir. Puis il m'a donné une explication sur son comportement et puis tu es intervenu. Papa pourquoi tu es furieux qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu as bien dit Volturi ?

-Oui c'est exact. Pourquoi, tu me demandes ça, il y a un problème ?

-Plutôt oui mais nous en reparlerons plus tard je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère ce soir.

-Oups j'ai failli oublier. Quelle petite sœur indigne je fais.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié son cadeau ? Tout mais pas ça ! me dit-il en me suppliant.

-Mais non je ne l'ai pas oublié il arrivera avec nos invités, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste oublié que je devais me changer ce soir c'est tout.

-Tu m'as fait peur, merci de t'en être occupé, me dit mon père.

-En fait je ne m'en suis pas trop occupé. J'ai juste laissé échapper quelques mots, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés sur Freïa, pendant une conversation c'est plutôt à Irwin et Sandoval que tu devrais dire « merci ». Ce sont eux qui s'en sont chargés avec l'aide certaine de Krom et peut-être celle de Kaï mais pour lui c'est moins sûr, enfin nous verrons bien !

-Oui tu as raison, bon à plus ma chérie.

-Adessias papa.

Pour l'anniversaire de Kurt nous avions invité énormément de personnes, membres de notre famille Dragon, amis, etc. Mais aussi le meilleur ami de mon grand frère, Michel BONNEFOI, ça faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et mon grand frère de cœur me manquait aussi un peu.

Je devais aller le chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle, son avion devait avoir atterri ou sur le point de le faire. Pourquoi mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner ? Je décroche.

-Allô, Yldargent j'écoute.

-Salut ma belle.

-Mimi, je suis contente de t'entendre, alors bientôt arrivé ?

-Non ma puce.

-Comment ça non, je croyais que tu serais là pour l'anniversaire de ton meilleur pote, tu déconnes c'était la plus belle surprise que tu pouvais lui faire...

-Laisse-moi en placer une tu veux !

-Oui pardon.

-Bien merci. Bon donc non pas bientôt arrivé puisque nous t'attendons à Seattle, nous avons débarqué il y a peu. Donc tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ta caisse et ramener tes jolies petites fesses pour nous prendre.

-Ok bouge pas j'arrive dans un petit moment compte tout de même une petite heure d'attente, je ne suis pas sur Seattle.

-Pas de souci, nous allons faire un tour dans l'aéroport, bisous ma belle à plus.

-Tchô mon beau, attends-moi au terminal des arrivées, je fais au plus vite.

Je raccrochai et partis en direction de mes deux vampires. Je demandai à Matt de bien vouloir rester à l'appartement et de ne surtout pas partir. Il me rassura et me promit de ne pas s'enfuir. Lou lui me dit qu'il m'accompagnait chercher Michel, j'allais décliner sa demande mais mon épaule me fit souffrir à ce moment donc je n'avais pas trop le choix. Avant de partir Lou me donna un antalgique pour endormir la douleur mais mis à part l'anesthésie de mon frère rien ne fonctionnait mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'aller le voir pour qu'il me soulage donc je faisais avec les moyens du bord même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas du tout efficaces.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terminal des arrivées où nous attendait Michel et une belle femme blonde. Aux premiers coups d'yeux, je remarquai qu'elle était vampire et regardait amoureusement Michel.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Michel se demandait s'il la reconnaîtrait.

Quand elle arriva ce fut comme un choc pour lui. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur et de la voir avec le bras en écharpe, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était devenue elle aussi policière. Il était resté sur le fait qu'elle faisait des études dans le milieu de la petite enfance. Il savait aussi que son meilleur ami ainsi que son père avaient dû quitter la France car il était arrivé quelque chose à Lucky mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être grave pour qu'ils quittent précipitamment le sol français pour la rejoindre. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis il remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée, ce type lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait, là non plus à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Puis tout lui revint, ce type c'était Lou, le premier vampire à avoir marqué Lucky, la faisant ainsi devenir un Calice de la caste des « Spéciales » puisque c'est à 14 ans qu'elle l'était devenue.

Lui aussi était devenu un Calice et ce il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Malgré son âge, 29 ans, on ne faisait pas de Calice aussi vieux mais comme pour Lucky, cela avait été un accident. Il assistait, en tant que spectateur, à la Cérémonie des Novices pour soutenir son frère et sa sœur, tous deux jumeaux, lorsqu'au moment où les vampires devaient marquer les Novices une vampire arrivée en retard l'avait mordu pendant que se déroulait devant ses yeux le marquage de son frère et sœur.

Il rentrait lui aussi par ce fait dans la caste des « Spéciales ».

Plus il se rapprochait de Lucky et Lou, accompagnée d'Olga, il trouva enfin ce qui le troublait chez Lucky. Elle avait perdu l'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux habituellement. Ils étaient comme éteints. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait perdu cette lueur qu'il adorait voir auparavant briller dans ses prunelles.

_Peut-être est-ce, ce qui lui est arrivé qui l'a éteinte _? pensa-t-il.

Puis une fois devant elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour une forte étreinte.

-Bonjour Mimi, ça fait du bien de te revoir et bienvenue au club, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué mais si ça ne te fait rien je tiens à garder mes côtes intactes donc si tu pouvais desserrer un peu ton étreinte je t'en serai reconnaissante.

-Désolé ma belle, mais ça fait tellement de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu que je me suis laissé emporter, me dit-il en m'embrassant. Pourquoi tu me souhaites « Bienvenue au club » ?

-Ben mis à part si je me trompe, tu es bien devenu Calice, non ?

-Si mais comme le sais-tu ?

-Je suis télépathe, entre autre, et sans le vouloir j'ai entendu tes pensées, il y a quelques instants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais les contrôler et je ne te lirai pas si tu ne le désires pas. Lou tu te souviens de Michel ?

-Oui bien sûr. Bienvenue à toi. Bon voyage ?

-Bonjour ça fait plaisir de toi revoir Lou. Oui merci, un peu long mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

-Grum, grum !

-Zdrastvouïtié Olga. Tu manques à tous tes devoirs de Calice Michel ! lui dis-je en me moquant un peu de lui.

Oui car quand deux Calices se rencontrent en présence de leurs vampires, ils doivent avec toute chose faire les présentations entre les personnes à nos côtés. Ne pas le faire et considéré comme un manque de respect envers ces dernières.

-Oui tu as raison. Mille excuses. Izvinitié Olga, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux envers toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Michel, je comprends très bien. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Lucky. Enchantée de te connaître. En marquant Michel, j'ai vu qu'il te considérait comme sa petite sœur et que ton frère est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont petits.

-Je suis heureuse de te connaître moi aussi. Oui il est mon deuxième grand frère. Moi aussi je le considère comme tel. Excusez-moi de vous presser mais...

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas en vous attendant nous avons récupéré nos valises. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous mettre en route.

-Alors suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, proposa Lou.

-Au fait Lucky, ton bras en écharpe, tu t'es battue avec Kurt et il y est allé un peu trop fort ? me demanda Michel.

-Non pas du tout mais en tant que Policière Universelle, ben... quand on me tire dessus, voilà ce qui arrive, expliquai-je en montrant inutilement mon épaule blessée.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais fait des études dans la petite enfance moi ?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai fait mais c'est une longue histoire et d'ailleurs il faut que je retourne à l'orphelinat. Donc on va vous déposer...

-Tiens voilà l'adresse de notre hôtel. On se donne rendez-vous où et à quelle heure ? me demande-t-il en tendant le papier où était inscrit le nom de l'hôtel.

-Tu veux qu'elle te fasse manger ton extrait de naissance ? lui demanda Lou avec un air goguenard sur le visage.

-Non pourquoi ? le questionna Michel.

-Tout simplement c'est ce à quoi tu vas avoir droit si tu continues à me tendre ce papier, dit-il en hochant la tête vers le bout de papier.

-Et où va-t-on aller si nous n'allons pas à l'hôtel ?

-Ben, à la maison il me semble. Vous allez loger chez moi le temps de votre séjour ou chez Kurt. Mais là pour le moment comme tu fais parti de la surprise pour Kurt c'est chez moi que vous allez vous installer. Et ensuite Lou m'amènera travailler, mes petits monstres ont besoin de moi.

-Je croyais que tu étais policière ? Je comprends plus rien moi. J'suis complètement paumé.

-Je suis effectivement Policière Universelle mais je suis aussi garde d'enfants et je cumule à merveille les deux emplois. Mais je te raconterais plus en détails quand je serai disponible.

Sur ce nous montâmes tous dans la voiture et Lou nous conduisit jusqu'à chez nous.

Je présentai Matt à Michel et Olga, les installais en leur disant de faire comme chez eux. Je laissai certaines consignes à Matt au cas où Kurt viendrait à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Puis Lou m'accompagna à l'orphelinat où tous m'attendaient pour dire aux enfants que Lone était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne et qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien venant de lui.

De retour à l'orphelinat, je montai rejoindre ma classe. Je ne pus pas demander des nouvelles de Rikyu puisque je ne trouvais ni Arnaud, qui devait être avec les enfants, ni Carlisle.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la classe quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y voir Rikyu debout avec dans ses bras Yvi, heureuse comme tout, à l'instar du reste des enfants.

Je m'approchai de Sean et Woolf qui lui aussi était resté avec les enfants.

-Alors apparemment il va mieux ? leur demandai-je en chuchotant pour ne pas me faire remarquer avant d'avoir quelques réponses à mes questions.

_-Oui, il va mieux et il s'est excusé auprès de moi pour m'avoir insulté_, répondit Woolf.

-Et toi le paquet spécial pour l'anniversaire de Kurt est bien arrivé ? Mais surtout as-tu pu avoir une explication avec Matt ? demanda Sean.

-Oui tout est en ordre dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Rikyu s'est réveillé il y a longtemps ?

-Non, seulement un quart d'heure avant que tu n'arrives. Carlisle voulait qu'il reste alité encore un peu mais il est tellement têtu qu'il n'a rien voulu savoir et il est venu directement en classe auprès des petits et là aussi il s'est excusé de s'être mal comporté envers eux.

-Tant mieux, il faudra que je parle avec lui pour qu'il apprenne à se protéger de ce genre d'intrusion dans le futur. Autrement Arnaud a-t-il dit quelque chose aux enfants ou pas encore ?

-Non, il n'a encore rien dit. Il t'attendait pour ça, me répondit Sean.

-Bien tu peux aller le chercher, que nous en finissions au plus vite.

Sean n'eut pas à aller le chercher puisque ce dernier rentrait dans la classe au moment où je finissais de parler.

-Bon les enfants si nous ne sommes plus interrompus, dit-il en regardant Rikyu droit dans les yeux que celui-ci détourna aussitôt, je vais pouvoir vous apprendre une bonne, très bonne nouvelle. Venez-vous assoir autour de nous.

-Pardon Lucky pour mon comportement ainsi que de t'avoir insultée. Je ferai amende honorable envers toi jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes. Et merci de m'avoir libéré mon esprit et de me l'avoir rendu.

-Je t'en prie Rikyu, n'en parlons plus. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais protéger ton esprit et tes pensées pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à le faire par toi même.

-Merci...

-Maintenant chut et écoute car nous aurons très certainement besoin de ton empathie après les révélations que s'apprête à faire Arnaud.

-Voilà les enfants je voudrais vous dire que depuis hier, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur de voir revenir Mr Lone, d'une part car je ne le permettrai pas et d'autre puisqu'il a été définitivement arrêté, déclara Arnaud.

Le silence le plus total se fit entendre.

Nous pouvions voir le cheminement de la nouvelle sur le visage des enfants et pour Sean, Rikyu et moi, le ressentir.

Comment vous décrire les sentiments perçus ; tout d'abord une peur sans nom à l'annonce du nom de cette ordure. Ensuite les sensations divergeaient, toujours de la peur mais à un degré moindre. De l'espoir, du doute, de l'incompréhension, de la souffrance d'avoir à repenser aux actes endurés puis une pointe d'appréhension à savoir si ce qui venait d'être dit, était la vérité et enfin du soulagement qui se manifesta par un trop plein d'émotions qui fit pleurer tous les enfants, accompagné de sanglots qui me brisèrent le cœur.

Heureusement que nous étions trois empathes – bien qu'un quatrième nous aurait été utile – pour gérer cet amalgame de ressentis car nous avions tout de même une douzaine d'enfants à nous occuper.

Rikyu – malgré son récent pétage de plombs – a assuré comme un chef.

Sean rien à dire et moi j'ai un peu triché puisque j'ai copié sur mes camarades, car bien que j'avais le don d'empathie depuis un petit moment, je n'arrivais pas toujours à le maîtriser correctement.

Une heure passa et la sonnerie nous apprit que c'était l'heure d'aller manger.

Nous allâmes tous au réfectoire et prîmes un bon repas puis ce fut l'heure de coucher les enfants pour la sieste.

Le trop plein d'émotions des deux heures précédentes eut raison des bouts de choux. Ils s'endormirent tous comme des masses une fois leurs têtes posées sur leurs oreillers.

Étant donné que je ne devais pas aller à la division pour travailler à cause de mon épaule, je suis restée avec mes garnements et je fis même la sieste avec eux. Ce qui fit bien rire Rikyu quand il m'avait vu commencer à piquer de nez pendant que je surveillai les petits. Moi aussi je me moquai de lui car lui aussi était claqué. Le contrecoup de sa possession commençait à faire effet.

Woolf vint se coucher à mes pieds dans sa forme miniaturisée et Sean avait été réquisitionné d'office par Zoé et Sonia. Moi je l'avais été par Yvi, Ivane et Chloé. Rikyu lui c'était par les jumeaux, Miky et Tom. Les autres enfants s'étaient rapprochés de nous.

Après la sieste qui avait tout de même durée trois bonnes heures pour tout le monde, nous avions fait goûter les petits puis nous nous étions amusés avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive pour Sean, Woolf et moi de partir, vers 18h.

En rentrant à l'appart, je fonçai sous la douche après m'être assurée que Matt était toujours là ainsi que Lou et avoir fait un petit coucou à Mimi et Olga.

Une fois ma douche prise, je me préparai pour la soirée d'anniversaire de mon grand frère adoré, puis j'allais le chercher en compagnie de Woolf et Lou ayant encore pour un moment mon épaule d'immobilisée et donnai rendez-vous à Michel, Olga, Sean, Matt et mon père au restaurant « Le Boxer » où se déroulerait la fête.

-Lucky t'es sûre que papa nous a donné rendez-vous ici ? Le resto est fermé, me dit Kurt septique.

-Oui tu veux lire le texto qu'il m'a envoyé pour être sûr. Merci, la confiance règne. T'es sympa frangin, merci beaucoup.

Je l'entendis marmonner comme quoi il aurait été sympa si nous n'avions pas oublié de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais je ne relevai pas car il allait avoir une sacrée surprise en rentrant dans le resto.

Grâce à mon bouclier que j'avais projeté sur la vue de mon frère, il ne vit pas tous les invités venus pour son anniversaire. Ils étaient tous très silencieux.

Étaient présents :

James, Lina, Marvin, Philippe, Synthia, Nounours, Armelle, Angus, Katell, Ben, Steven, Matthias, Béa, Thina, Hans, Peter, Krom, Kaï, Irwin, Sandoval, Skvader, Dorval, Elgmog, Michel, Olga, Sean, Matt, Lou, Woolf, Billy Black, Jacob, papa et moi bien entendu. Ah non j'allais oublier Dina, Karl, Mitch et Fran. Nous étions donc 37 pour son 28ème anniversaire. **(N/R : Meuh Edward n'est convié pas à la petite sauterie !) (N/A : ben non, il ne l'est pas !)**

D'avoir perdu momentanément la vue fit légèrement paniquer mon adorable grand frère.

Michel vint se mettre devant lui et je lui rendis la vue.

Un cri unanime « joyeux anniversaire » retentit, dans diverses langues, dans toute la salle.

Je sentis du soulagement émaner de mon frère car depuis le matin nous ne lui avions rien dit et tout caché. Aucun de nous ne lui avait souhaité un « bon anniversaire ». Il s'était même demandé tout au long de la journée si nous n'avions pas oublié quel jour nous étions.

-Alors mon frère, elle est bonne la surprise ? lui demandai-je en lui souriant.

-Tu es la meilleure petite sœur qui puisse exister. C'est toi qui as tout manigancé ? me demanda-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Non pas la seule en tout cas. Tout le monde a mis la main à la pâte, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant et en lui montrant d'un geste du bras toute l'assemblée. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas grand chose à faire mis à part de venir sont Krom, Kaï, Irwin, Sandoval, Skvader, Dorval, Elgmog, Michel et Olga enfin pas totalement, puisque nos cousins t'ont ramené ton cadeau mais tu ne l'auras qu'au dessert et Mimi et Olga étaient dans l'avion donc ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'aime p'tite sœur, me dit-il en remerciement.

-Moi aussi grand nigaud.

Kurt fit le tour des tables pour saluer chacun des invités puis il revient à la notre où nous nous étions installés pendant ce temps. La soirée a été géniale et nous nous sommes tous bien amusés.

***

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié d'en savoir un peu plus sur Matt, gros bizoux à toutes (tous s'il y en a mais je doute).**

**N'oubliez pas qu'une tite bafouille de votre part me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Galswinthe ;o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à toutes voici un chapitre qui devrait faire plaisir à certaines.**

**Une petite nouvelle qui fait plaisir et en plus comme une gourde je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, lol, vous m'avez fait dépasser la barre des 111 reviews. Je n'en reviens pas merci beaucoup les filles puisque qu'il n'y a aucun mâle.**

**Merci à : Bellarde, melacullen, caro30, pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai droit à chaque chapitre.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

_Un cri unanime « joyeux anniversaire » retentit, dans diverses langues, dans toute la salle._

_Je sentis du soulagement émaner de mon frère car depuis le matin nous ne lui avions rien dit et tout caché. Aucun de nous ne lui avait souhaité un « bon anniversaire ». Il s'était même demandé tout au long de la journée si nous n'avions pas oublié quel jour nous étions._

_-Alors mon frère, elle est bonne la surprise ? lui demandai-je en lui souriant._

_-Tu es la meilleure petite sœur qui puisse exister. C'est toi qui as tout manigancé ? me demanda-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

_-Non pas la seule en tout cas. Tout le monde a mis la main à la pâte, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant et en lui montrant d'un geste du bras toute l'assemblée. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas grand chose à faire mis à part de venir sont Krom, Kaï, Irwin, Sandoval, Skvader, Dorval, Elgmog, Michel et Olga enfin pas totalement, puisque nos cousins t'ont ramené ton cadeau mais tu ne l'auras qu'au dessert et Mimi et Olga étaient dans l'avion donc ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit._

_-Je t'aime p'tite sœur, me dit-il en remerciement._

_-Moi aussi grand nigaud._

_Kurt fit le tour des tables pour saluer chacun des invités puis il revient à la notre où nous nous étions installés pendant ce temps. La soirée a été géniale et nous nous sommes tous bien amusés._

***

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, les autres m'appartiennent.

**AVERTISSEMENT : ce chap' contient des scènes explicites déconseillées aux plus jeunes, si vous l'êtes abstenez-vous. Passages signalés par OoO.**

**Chapitre 21 : Franchir le cap pour avancer**

Ça faisait trois semaines que nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de mon grand nigaud de frère, nous nous étions éclatés comme des malades et Kurt, quand il a découvert son cadeau, en était resté sur le cul au sens propre comme au figuré puisque son cadeau n'était autre qu'une Louve d'Argent bon vous allez me dire Lucky, tu as bien un Loup d'Argent alors pourquoi ton frère n'aurait pas lui aussi. Ben je voudrais dire que mon frère avec une petite Louve ça le fait pas du tout. Et la Miss n'a que dix jours alors imaginez-vous ce que ça peut donner. Enfin bref il a tout de même était super content de Géowin, nom dont il avait baptisé la pauvre bête. Je m'explique : nous ne sommes pas très originaux dans l'attribution de nom mon frère et moi, la preuve mon Loup je l'avais baptisé Woolf (loup en anglais) et Kurt lui avait donné pour nom Géowin (louve en celte) à la sienne.

Mais le plus beau dans tout ça c'est que Kurt et Géowin étaient des âmes sœurs eux aussi comme Woolf et moi.

Billy Black a éclaté de rire avec Jacob car c'est exactement le même phénomène qui se produit lors de leur imprégnation. Jake s'est imprégné de Renesmée la fille de Bella et Edward qu'ils ont eu lorsque celle-ci était encore humaine.

Tout ça pour dire que nous avions passé une très agréable soirée et que mon frère était hyper content d'avoir pu revoir Mimi. Mais surtout d'apprendre qu'il restait avec Olga quelques temps puisqu'il était en vacances.

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil, je trouvai bizarre que mes 3 vampires soient tous là ainsi que Woolf. Ils avaient tous le sourire et je me demandai bien pourquoi. Je leur dis à chacun bonjour puis me levai et fonça sous la douche pour finir de me réveiller complètement.

Une fois prête j'allais dans la cuisine pour avaler en vitesse mon p'tit déj et je me dépêchai d'arriver à l'orphelinat pour être avec mes bouts de choux. Et plus besoin d'avoir mon chauffeur attitré car Carlisle m'avait autorisé il y a une semaine à me resservir de mon épaule sans contrainte sauf celle de me rendre régulièrement chez un kinésithérapeute pour retrouver la mobilité totale de cette dernière.

La matinée se passa très bien, les enfants étaient joyeux et enthousiastes comme jamais même Rikyu avait mis au placard son masque de tête de mule bien que depuis son pétage de plombs il l'avait plus d'une fois quitté. Puis au moment de partir ma petite Yvi vint me prendre la main et me fit assoir sur une petite chaise dans notre classe puis elle me plaça ses deux petites mains sur les yeux pour que je ne vois plus rien et me dit que ses camarades et elle avaient une surprise à me donner. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et ne bougeai plus attendant leur bon vouloir.

Je sentis Lou se mettre à mes côtés, j'en étais étonnée mais ne bougeai pas.

-Comme c'est un jour spécial, y fallait que ton amoureux y soit avec toi donc on a phoné à Lou hier pour qui vienne mais y devait pas te le dire, me dit Tom.

-Euh d'accord, dis-je avec les mains d'Yvi toujours sur mes yeux. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne savais pas que c'était un jour spécial je vous aurai préparé quelque chose si j'avais su. Et puis comment vous savez que Lou est mon amoureux ?

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi, entendis-je dire la voix d'Alban.

-Mais chuuuut tais-toi Alban dis pu rien elle va tout savoir chuuuuuuut, dit celle de Sonia en mettant le doigt sur sa bouche. Et pi c'est Woolf qui nous l'a dit pour toi et Lou alors on sait tout.

-Ah d'accord je dis plus rien, je me tais et j'attends, leur dis-je en me retenant de rire car je pouvais lire dans certaines pensées de mes protégés que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un amoureux comme Lou, ça c'était du côté des filles et du côté des garçons, ils en étaient jaloux car ils se disaient que c'était pas juste car lui il était grand et pas eux.

Puis tout à coup j'entendis « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LUCKY », j'en restai comme deux ronds de flans bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je les regardai tous complètement ahurie.

_Ils sont pas bien ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Mon anniversaire c'est dans... voyons voir nous sommes le... combien d'ailleurs._

_Oh putain... mais ils ont raison j'aurai 20 ans ce soir, oulàlà c'est pas bon ça. Bon fais leur ton plus beau sourire ce sont des enfants ne l'oublie pas, souffle un bon coup et souris !_

-Ben ça alors je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, leur dis-je le plus convaincue possible, même si je n'ai pas abusé Lou qui me connait comme sa poche, il se sentait tout aussi mal que moi. Heureusement que le don de Rikyu ne fonctionnait pas grâce à mes boucliers.

Les enfants m'avaient chacun un très beau dessin qu'ils avaient assemblé sur une toile pour m'en faire un tableau et le cuisinier nous avait fait un succulent gâteau au chocolat et fraise à se casser le cul parterre. J'étais très touchée par l'attention de tous mais n'aurais pas voulu le fêter car ça me ramenait à de mauvais souvenir, mais je ne le leur montrais pas car ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre mais j'étais très mal à l'aise. Ça aussi ça n'échappa pas à mon amoureux comme le disaient mes p'tits monstres. Je ne voulais pas gâcher leur joie de m'avoir fait cette surprise.

Nous prîmes enfin congé d'eux après les avoir couché pour la sieste et nous partîmes pour la division.

Woolf sentant mon trouble vint me faire un câlin avant de monter dans la voiture, Lou lui aussi n'était pas en reste mais attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Chose que je fis une fois garée devant le bâtiment, je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité et me plongeai dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pas la peine dans ces cas là, juste le besoin d'être dans les bras protecteurs de Lou pour me rasséréner. Une fois calmée et plus ou moins sereine je relâchai mon étreinte sur Lou, je lui souhaitai une bonne après midi, sortis de la voiture et grimpai les étages pour arriver dans nos bureaux.

Je croisai fortement les doigts pour ne pas avoir une surprise du même acabit qu'à l'orphelinat car là je ne pourrai pas faire semblant et je crois bien que j'exploserai si c'était le cas.

Manque de peau pour moi arrivée devant mon bureau je vis qu'une banderole était placardée sur ma porte ainsi que toute l'unité 11 de chaque côté de celle-ci.

Je ne dis rien, arrachai la banderole de rage, sans un regard pour ceux réunis là et rentrai dans mon bureau suivi par Woolf et je claquai la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée je m'écroulai au sol contre cette dernière en hurlant en position fœtale, faisant ressortir tout ce que j'avais ressenti à l'orphelinat avec les enfants.

Woolf vint se coucher sur moi car j'étais sur le point de me blesser dans mon état de fureur.

J'entendis Kurt engueulait nos équipiers en leur demandant ce qu'ils leur avaient bien pris.

-CASSEZ-VOUS, VOUS AVEZ ASSEZ FAIT DE DÉGÂTS COMME ÇA. BARREZ-VOUS ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA, BORDEL.

-Mais calme-toi Kurt, nous voulions seulement lui souhaiter son anniversaire, lui dit Peter, ne comprenant pas ma réaction ni celle de mon frère.

-À votre avis pourquoi hier nous vous avons bien précisé de ne rien faire ? Hein, Ben, Matthias et Béa vous l'ont redit ce matin quand nous sommes tous arrivés mais non vous vous croyez plus intelligents que nous autres qui sommes plus proches d'elle. Merci maintenant on ne va pas pouvoir l'approcher pendant plusieurs heures voire des jours, bravo je vous félicite de votre connerie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce vacarme, demandèrent les chefs McFirst et Hems en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Oh mais rien ces abrutis, qui étaient prévenus, ont souhaité malgré l'avertissement un bon anniversaire à ma sœur, alors que nous leur avions bien dit de ne rien faire, expliqua Nounours car si mon frère avait une fois de plus ouvert la bouche, il aurait anesthésié tout le monde, puisque quand il est en colère, il ne contrôle pas bien ses dons.

-Bon calmons-nous et vous quand on vous dit non c'est non. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre? demanda McFirst.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire alors qu'elle, elle nous souhaite les nôtres ? demanda à son tour Thina.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre les images de ce que j'avais enduré parvinrent à leurs esprits sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Résultat des courses, Béa étant une sensitive très sensible tomba évanouie à la première image perçue, Angus étant lui aussi un sensitif partit en courant aux toilettes pour rendre son repas de midi, il fut vite rejoint par mes autres Anges Gardiens et quelques uns de l'unité 11 sauf par Hans qui resta prostré tenant dans ses bras Thina qui elle aussi s'était évanouie quelque temps après Béa. Hems et McFirst eux faisaient la navette entre chacun de leurs hommes puis quand les toilettes furent libres ils s'y rendirent eux aussi. Kurt lui se frappait la tête contre le mur de la porte de mon bureau car lui avait déjà eu un aperçu il y a un mois mais bien qu'étant au courant il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il prit son mobile et composa un numéro de téléphone, puis un second.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lou était là avec Sean, Matt ainsi que Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella accompagnés on ne sait pas pourquoi de Rosalie et Emmett. D'ailleurs pourquoi les Cullen étaient-ils tous là ? Ça c'était un mystère.

-Waouh quelle ambiance, dit Rosalie, c'est l'anniversaire de qui pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda-t-elle.

À ces mots mon hurlement s'amplifia et les images revinrent en force.

Quand ils ont entendu mon cri prendre de l'intensité les deux unités sortirent tous des bureaux pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois victimes de mon cauchemar sauf mon frère qui serrait sa mâchoire et ses poings à s'en faire péter les dents et les articulations.

-QUI SONT LES CONNARDS QUI ONT OSÉ LE LUI SOUHAITER, rugit Lou hors de lui.

-L'un... l'unit... l'unité... 11, réussit difficilement à dire Kurt.

-Woolf, comment est-elle ? demanda Lou derrière la porte, essayant de reprendre son calme.

_-Elle tente de se blesser en se griffant. J'essaye de faire mieux pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas mais je suis un Loup pas un Homme. Je suis limité dans mes mouvements pour la protéger d'elle-même_, lui répondit-il.

-La porte ne s'ouvre pas elle est bloquée. Nous ne pouvons pas entrer pour t'aider. Fais de ton mieux, lui dit Carlisle déboussolait par les images.

_-Nous sommes derrière, c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez rentrer_.

-Ma Rose, reviens. Réveille-toi je t'en supplie, demanda Emmett à son épouse.

-Alice, Bella, Esmée sortez avec Rosalie. Éloignez-vous d'ici, leur dit Jasper en serrant les dents à cause de ma souffrance et de leurs pleurs sans larmes. Je peux arriver à gérer mais pas avec vous ici. MAINTENANT PARTEZ !

Elles sortirent toutes les trois, soutenant Rosalie qui était toujours évanouie.

Emmett avait détruit un bureau et un pan de mur.

Edward était tout aussi tourmenté que Carlisle et Matt. Mais les deux qui en prenaient le plus étaient Sean et Jasper, Lou tentait de se concentrer sur moi en essayant de mettre de côté les images que je leur envoyai sans le vouloir.

_-Dépêchez-vous de faire quelque chose elle commence à sentir le souffre et moi je ne suis pas ignifugé_, leur dit Woolf, _et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la tenir_.

-Nous faisons notre maximum Woolf, mais si tu dis qu'elle commence à sentir le souffre ça veut dire qu'elle va s'enflammer dans pas longtemps, lui répondit Lou.

_-OUI ALORS BOUGEZ-VOUS_.

-Sais-tu si son bouclier physique est levé ?

_-C'est comme un voile argenté qui l'entoure, c'est ça, Lou ?_

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

_-Oui et non. On dirait qu'il clignote_.

-Emmett explose cette porte s'il te plaît, lui demanda Matt.

-Pourquoi ils lui ont fait ça. C'est une chic fille, pourquoi... se lamenta ce dernier.

-EMMETT, hurla Carlisle qui avait perdu son flegme légendaire, EXPLOSE NOUS CETTE FOUTUE PORTE.

-Pardon, oui Carlisle.

Emmett explosa la porte et carrément tout le pan de mur s'y rattachant.

Une fois la porte dégagée Lou put rentrer et remplaçait Woolf.

-Mon amour calme-toi, je suis là. Tu ne risques rien, tu vois je fais doucement et je vais te prendre dans mes bras, d'accord ? Regarde-moi mon cœur, dit-il en relevant ma tête.

-Je voulais pas Lou pardon, dis-je en pleurs, je voulais pas... qu'on me le souhaite. J'avais oublié... quel jour nous étions... et quand les enfants me l'ont souhaité... j'ai essayé de prendre sur moi. Je te jure que j'ai essayé... mais j'ai pas pu me retenir arrivée ici...

-Chut mon cœur, viens dans mes bras je n'arrive pas à t'approcher.

-Je ne te dé... goûte pas ?

-Non mon amour, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je veux pas te faire souffrir Lou, je tiens trop à toi.

-Je sais mais tu ne me feras jamais de mal...

-Je peux te brûler donc si je peux te faire du mal.

-Non Lucky n'oublie pas moi aussi je peux flamber donc il n'y a pas de souci à avoir. Souviens-toi je ne crains rien comme toi.

-Serre-moi fort dans tes bras Lou, j'ai du mal à respirer, plus fort.

-Sean et Jasper vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda Kurt qui avait repris du poil de la bête, son angoisse devient de plus en plus forte.

-Hé oh les mecs on vous parle, dit Emmett en faisant des grands gestes devant les yeux des deux concernés pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon.

-Hein ? Oui, répondirent les deux intéressés.

Ils mirent une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à me détendre un peu, ils furent aidés par Kurt qui m'anesthésia légèrement pour leur facilité la tâche. Une heure après, je ne voulais toujours pas sortir des bras de Lou malgré que je fusse plus calme, beaucoup plus. Et ma réaction n'était pour moi plus qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus car malgré moi j'avais réveillé ceux de Rosalie et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

J'entendais au loin dans un bureau de l'étage inférieur Esmée discutait avec Alice, Rosalie et Jasper qui était allé calmer cette dernière avec l'aide de Sean car il avait du mal à le faire tout seul.

-Elle a enduré la pire des horreurs avec ces ordures, dit Rosalie dans un sanglot.

-La pauvre chérie, elle a besoin de soutien. Et en plus de ça elle n'a pas pu se livrer à sa mère, d'ailleurs où est-elle ? Elle pourrait être présente pour sa fille que diable, s'indigna Esmée.

-Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde. Alors navré Esmée qu'elle ne puisse pas être présente, asséna Sean sans les formes.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche, pardon je ne voulais pas paraître insensible. Je suis mère dans l'âme et ça m'a fait quelque chose de la savoir seule dans cette épreuve.

-Lui laissez-le où il est. Il n'a pas empêché qu'il lui arrive cette monstruosité alors ne le nommez pas, je vous en serai gré. Et puis elle n'était pas seule. Elle nous avait nous ses vampires, Dan, Kurt et ses Anges Gardiens ainsi que ses amis Steven et Ben, continua Sean en s'étant un peu calmé.

-Oui mais elle n'a pas eu de présence féminine, c'est ce que je voulais dire, continua Esmée toute penaude. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu, je ne voudrais pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne doit l'être.

-Dommage pour vous que vous ne sachiez pas que Lucky, en plus de tous les dons qu'elle possède, a une ouïe hyper développée de par sa mère meilleure que la notre, lui indiqua Matt qui les avait rejoint. Non Rosalie, Lucky n'a pas été violée le jour de son anniversaire mais deux jours après et cette période avant et très mauvaise pour elle, ça va faire un an que ça c'est passé, Matt répondait à une question posée mentalement par la blonde incendiaire.

-Lucky ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda Carlisle en s'approchant doucement de moi.

-M'approchez pas...

_-Carlisle, Lucky ne se fait approcher que par ses proches ou par ses Anges Gardiens dans ces cas là_, lui expliqua Woolf.

-Elle ne peut pas gérer tout le monde, vous n'êtes rentrés, toi et ta famille, que depuis très peu de temps dans son cercle de connaissance. Donc quand elle aura totalement confiance en toi et les tiens, tu pourras l'approcher, lui dit papa qui venait d'arriver.

-Papa pardon, éclatai-je une fois de plus en sanglots.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ma fille. Tu as géré au mieux avec les enfants et leur surprise. Tu as été super mais j'étais certain que tes barrières allaient sauter aujourd'hui.

-Je veux Woolf, mes vampires, toi, Kurt et c'est tout. Je veux dormir dans les bras de Lou, je suis fatiguée.

-On va rentrer Sam si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, lui dit papa quand il était rentré dans la pièce ainsi que toute notre unité, la 11, Sean, Matt et le reste des Cullen. Et la prochaine fois qu'on vous dit non pour quelque chose vous êtes priés de faire ce que l'on vous dit car si ce n'est pas le cas je viendrais personnellement vous le faire comprendre. Est-ce assez clair ? demanda mon père sur un ton des plus calmes, ce qui était mauvais signe, car plus papa parle calmement, plus sa fureur en est décuplée.

-Non pas de soucis, vous pouvez y aller. Prend ta semaine Lucky, c'est assez calme en ce moment dans ton secteur, tu n'as pas de contrat à exécuter. Mais cette fois prends aussi congé avec l'orphelinat ne t'y rends pas demain. J'ai appelé Arnaud et il dit de te dire de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas t'inquiéter il se chargera d'expliquer aux enfants et te trouvera un remplaçant le temps de ta remise en forme. Heu... fit-il en regardant les dégâts causés par Emmett.

-Désolé pour la démolition, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous remettrai tout en état quand les bureaux seront vides. Cette nuit par exemple, ça vous va Chef ? demanda le gros ours amusé.

-Ce sera parfait merci Emmett.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom, on se connait ?

-Non, je suis moi aussi Calice et mon don...

-Oh putain encore un télépathe, s'exclama Emmett, non mais c'est la foire aux télépathes ici ou quoi. Levez la main ceux qui le sont que je fasse un recensement, allez ne soyez pas timides. Alors voyons voir, bon toi Ed, ça je sais, ensuite le chef ok, ça fait deux, Sean, trois, Matt, quatre, Lou, cinq, la p'tite puce, six, le frangin de la puce, sept, le paternel, huit et le sac à puce, neuf et ben dites donc. Aïe mais qui m'a pincé ? Mais ça fait mal, bordel.

_-Je ne suis pas un sac à puce, gros plein de sang_, lui rétorqua Woolf, _et puis j'avais besoin de me faire les crocs sur quelqu'un et comme tu étais à côté de moi j'en ai profité_.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter mon Loup, t'as compris, lui dis-je acide.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai encore mal, puisqu'il m'a relâché ?

-Parce que moi je ne t'ai pas lâché, tu goûtes à mon don d'attaque mentale, j'attends que tu présentes tes excuses pour arrêter, lui précisai-je.

-Je m'excuse. Oh punaise que ça fait mal, dit-il en se frottant le mollet où Woolf l'avait mordu.

-Je m'excuse qui ? insistai-je idem pour la douleur.

-Je m'excuse Woolf de t'avoir insulté, une fois ces paroles dites je mis fin à mon attaque.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas ressenti sa douleur ? demanda Jasper.

-Parce que je t'ai protégé sous mon bouclier physique ainsi que Sean et tous les télépathes ici présents. C'est Emmett qui méritait une correction pas vous autres.

-Tu as un sacré caractère pour un moustique, me dit Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et toi des cases te manquent, lui répondis-je amusée parce qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de lui avoir fait endurer cette douleur tout en commençant à somnoler dans les bras de Lou qui avait resserré son étreinte quand Carlisle s'était approché de nous.

-Bon maintenant nous y allons, Lucky tu tombes de sommeil, c'est le contrecoup, dit mon père.

-Pourrons-nous venir vous voir dans la soirée ? demanda Esmée, d'une petite voix.

-C'est gentil à toi Esmée mais Lucky va dormir un bon bout de temps. La semaine prochaine pourquoi pas mais pas celle-ci. Ça va être très difficile pour elle après-demain, une autre fois si ça ne te dérange pas.

-D'accord je comprends mais si elle a besoin d'une présence féminine...

-Je t'appellerai ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit papa pendant que Lou nous montait à l'arrière de ma voiture en me serrant encore plus.

-Moi aussi si vous avez besoin je peux être présente, dit timidement Rosalie. Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu, puisque j'ai vécu un peu la même chose qu'elle en moins horrible cependant mais avec une fin moins enviable.

-Rosalie, tu vis. Tu as Emmett, une famille qui t'aime pour ce que tu es pas pour ce que tu aurais pu être. Si Carlisle ne t'avait pas transformée, tu n'aurais pas connu Emmett ni avoir la chance d'avoir une magnifique nièce comme Renesmée, lui dit mon père. C'est vrai qu'ayant vécu la même horreur tu es la mieux à même d'aider ma fille, mais arrête de regretter ton humanité car tu as reçu beaucoup en échange. Je te remercie par avance de ton soutien envers Lucky. Sur ce il est temps de partir, au revoir tout le monde.

Une fois arrivés chez nous, Lou ne me lâcha pas, de toute manière même s'il avait essayé de me poser je n'aurai pu le lâcher j'étais accrochée à lui comme la moule à son rocher et m'amena directement nous coucher.

Je sombrai dans un rêve assez perturbant pour moi. Lou était présent, chose étrange dans ce rêve ce qui m'était arrivé par le passé n'avait pas eu lieu.

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, nous bavardions de chose et d'autre dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand je sentis que j'avais envie de plus avec Lou, bizarrement mon subconscient essaya de m'alerter en me faisant comprendre que j'étais dans une mauvaise pente mais je n'arrivai pas à l'écouter.

**OoO**

Lou commença à me caresser à travers mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant, je l'imitai et lui prodiguai les mêmes caresses. Mon bassin imprima, de lui même, un mouvement de va et viens sous le plaisir que me procurait Lou avec ses attouchements. De temps en temps un gémissement se faisait entendre provenant de l'un et l'autre quand l'endroit touché était sensible. Très vite nos vêtements ont été une gêne donc avec la délicatesse que le caractérise Lou m'enleva mon haut, je fis de même avec lui, puis nos bas allèrent rejoindre très rapidement leur semblable sur le sol, nous n'étions plus que vêtus de nos sous-vêtements.

Les caresses de Lou se firent plus insistantes sur mes seins toujours enveloppés dans mon soutien-gorge. Il les parsemait de tendres baisers qui enflammaient de plus en plus mon bas-ventre, j'ondulai de plus en plus contre son bassin. Ce frottement me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais pas la seule à prendre du plaisir car je sentais la bosse de son sexe au garde à vous dans son boxer qui lui devenait de plus en plus serré. Tout au bien-être de mes seins Lou releva à un moment le visage vers le mien. Il venait de ressentir les caresses que je lui prodiguai descendre vers l'objet de ma convoitise. J'avais débuté mes caresses par ses cheveux tout en descendant lentement et sensuellement, découvrant son corps bien fait, musclé comme je l'aime, pas comme un bodybuilder car c'est moche bien que certains ne le sont pas mais seulement quand c'est bien fait. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos en passant par ses épaules puis allèrent se poser sur ses fesses, j'appuyai sur ces dernières pour lui demander de se rapprocher encore plus de moi il répondit à ma demande en se planquant plus fortement contre moi, tout en continuant d'embrasser ma poitrine. Il mordilla l'un de mes tétons dressé pour lui à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge qu'il vira très vite pour avoir un plein accès vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Après avoir donné ses divines caresses à mon sein droit Lou les prodigua à son voisin puis dans un chemin de baisers humides il revint vers mes lèvres qui appelaient les siennes. Quand elles furent jointes je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure pour que nos langues se rejoignent, il m'accorda avec plaisir ma requête et nos langues se livrèrent une lutte acharnée pour la domination de la bouche de l'autre mais en bon gentleman qui se respecte Lou me laissa gagner cette bataille sachant très bien que la guerre n'était pas finie. Dans un geste rapide, après avoir eu mon consentement, Lou nous libéra du dernier rempart de nos vêtements. Nous étions à présent complètement nus. Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi entre mes jambes, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, devenu complètement noir de désir pour moi, certainement le reflet exact du mien.

Je recommençai mes mouvements de bassin quand je sentis son gland à mon entrée ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux ainsi qu'à Lou mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser correctement la situation.

Lou était bel et bien au-dessus de moi et nous étions tous deux nus mais nous venions de nous réveiller, nous avions fait un rêve en commun des plus réels, puisque Lou était sur le point de me pénétrer.

Nous nous figeâmes en prenant conscience de tout ceci mais mon cerveau ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il me replongea dans mon enfer.

Je revoyais l'un de mes tortionnaire m'allonger de force sur le sol après m'avoir arraché tous mes vêtements et sous-vêtements et rattaché les mains dans mon dos j'étais tétanisée car je savais ce qui allait advenir puis m'écarter brusquement mes jambes et plonger ses doigts infâmes dans mon antre pour me préparer à son intrusion mais il avait beau faire je ne réagissais pas comme il le voulait alors il ne fit ni une ni deux et il me pénétra dans un grand coup de rein, brisant à tout jamais la preuve de ma virginité. Ça avait été douloureux puisque je n'étais pas lubrifiée après les attouchements qu'il m'avait prodigué. Tellement douloureux que j'en hurlai à m'en casser la voix mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, il me martela de plus en plus fort car il voulait que je jouisse avec lui. Il était sûr et certain que j'aimai ce qu'il me faisait, mon sang coulait un peu plus entre mes cuisses à chaque nouveau coup de rein et la douleur augmentait elle aussi à chaque poussée. Il me frappa, griffa, pinça et me mordit fortement les seins pour m'amener à l'orgasme mais rien, je n'ai jamais réagi comme mes bourreaux le désiraient je n'ai jamais joui et mon corps ne m'a jamais trahi en prenant du plaisir à toutes ces tortures qui m'étaient infligées. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je fus retenue et que j'ai dû endurer tout ceci aussi longtemps.

Je suis arrivée à comprendre que je n'étais pas leur premier essai et qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses filles avant moi car quand eux jouissaient, ils me balançaient que celles qui m'avaient précédées avaient pris leurs pieds. Les premières fois que chacun à leur tour m'étaient passés dessus et dit cela je leur avais répondu, car j'avais encore un peu de combativité malgré mes nombreuses blessures dû à l'accident de voiture, que leurs corps les avaient trahi mais que le mien ne le ferait pas. Bien mal m'en prit car à chaque fois je recevais une rossée de tous les diables et les fois suivantes ils étaient de plus en plus acharnés me brisant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mon flashback s'acheva et je revins à la réalité rien qu'à voir le regard que me portait Lou j'avais sûrement partagé ce souvenir avec lui, mon bouclier physique se mit en branle et croyant que Lou était l'un de mes agresseurs l'envoyant valdinguer à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre le mur opposé, le fissurant d'une brèche. Je m'enroulai dans le drap et la couette me balançant d'avant en arrière et secouant ma tête de droite à gauche pour effacer les images de mes sévisses.

Puis quelque temps plus tard je me repris et mon bouclier revint en moi Lou était toujours contre le mur ne bougeant plus mais me fixant une nouvelle fois, son visage n'exprimait que la plus profonde des tristesses.

-Pour l'amour que tu me portes, je t'en supplie Lou n'aies pas pitié de moi je ne le supporterai pas, le suppliai-je. Je ne veux pas la voir dans ton regard, lui dis-je au travers de mes larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues.

-Mon cœur en aucun cas je n'ai pitié de toi et ne l'aurai jamais envers toi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais connue en plus de 1977 ans je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses ma belle la preuve en est que ton corps n'a jamais réagi lors de leurs attouchements et de leur empressement à te voir leur céder. Même un vampire de mon âge n'a pas une maîtrise aussi parfaite de son corps et tu n'avais pas encore découvert tes dons et la vérité sur ta famille. Tu es un être exceptionnel mon amour.

-Mais je suis sale, je ne suis pas pour toi, tu vaux beaucoup plus, mieux que d'être avec une fille violée pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?

-Lucky je t'aime depuis notre rencontre lors de la Cérémonie des Novices, tu pourrais perdre l'usage de la parole, de la vue, l'ouïe, de tes jambes, que je serai à tout jamais à tes côtés. Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lou depuis cette nuit là, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, le seul qu'il pourrait y avoir et encore c'est comment avons-nous pu partager un rêve qui était en définitive plus que réel ? Mais avant tout puis-je m'approcher pour m'habiller ?

-Navrée, oui bien sûr que tu peux venir te rhabiller. Désolée tu n'as rien ?

-Lucky il m'en faut plus pour me blesser !

-Je sais mais que veux-tu je m'inquiète pour un rien, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Toi aussi il faudrait que tu te rhabilles par la même occasion car je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir résister encore longtemps à ton corps à moitié dénudé.

-D'accord, tu peux me donner les vêtements s'il te plaît que j'aille dans la salle de bains pour me vêtir.

-Pas de problème ma puce mais après il nous faudra parler de tout ça, d'accord ?

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

**OoO**

Après nous être rhabillés chacun de notre côté nous nous rejoignîmes dans le salon en terrain neutre si je puis dire. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil favori et Lou lui sur le canapé près de moi. Un silence gêné régnait en maître dans la pièce aucun de nous deux voulant prendre la parole en premier.

-Bon je me lance, dis-je pour me donner de l'assurance que j'étais loin d'avoir. À ton avis ça veut dire quoi ?

-Et bien je sais que de mon côté je rêve assez souvent de toi pendant la nuit mais c'est la première fois que mon rêve est aussi... chaud ? me dit-il comme s'il me posait la question et en ayant peur de ma réaction.

-Idem pour moi, le réconfortai-je. Mais pourquoi a-t-il été aussi réel ?

-Peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes très proche l'un de l'autre et que vous avez besoin de ce contact charnel pour avancer l'un comme l'autre, dit la voix de mon père que nous n'avions ni vu ni entendu entrer. Avec ta mère plus d'une fois nous nous sommes retrouvés, excuse-moi pour ce que je vais dire, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, donc nous nous sommes retrouvés plus d'une fois emboîtés l'un dans l'autre en nous réveillant croyant que nous n'avions fait que rêver mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Euh, papa ça me gêne, dis-je rouge de honte.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je peux même te dire que c'est comme ça que ton frère et toi êtes nés, dit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs, un sourire accroché à son visage. Le seul conseil que je vous donnerai c'est allez-y. Tututut jeune fille, me dit-il en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je sais très bien que cela fait un an jour pour jour à compter d'aujourd'hui que tu as été enlevée, torturée et subit toutes ces atrocités mais dis-toi bien que tu ne peux qu'aller de l'avant maintenant et avec l'homme, pardon avec le vampire que tu aimes. Et toi Lou, chut on écoute son aîné alors tais-toi toi aussi, dit-il en mettant le doigt sur la bouche lui intimant de se taire. Tu aimes Lucky plus que tout ça se voit dans ta façon de te comporter avec elle. Vous me faites penser à Bella et Edward ils ne peuvent avancer l'un sans l'autre et vous êtes pareils. Tu donnerais ta non-vie pour elle et vice-versa mais vos subconscients et vos corps en veulent plus. Je ne dis pas que vous devriez copuler comme des lapins à tout va mais votre rêve en commun a bien une signification, qui est de vous faire du bien, pas en solitaire mais mutuellement. Commencez petit puis le temps aidant vous arriverez à ne faire plus qu'un et le jour où cela se produira vous serez enfin un et libre de toutes ces peurs qui vous bouffent toi Lucky car ton viol a fait que tu ne t'apprécies plus physiquement et que tu te demandes quand Lou ouvrira les yeux et s'apercevra que tu n'es pas celle qu'il recherche et toi Lou tu réfrènes tes ardeurs, tes envies pour ne pas traumatiser encore plus Lucky et pour son bien-être. Mais l'un comme l'autre vous vous trompez sur la conduite à tenir. Lou réponds-moi franchement, quand vous vous êtes réveillés, tu étais sur le point de pénétrer Lucky, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de continuer à part le fait que tu aies volé à travers la pièce.

-La peur que Lucky soit de nouveau choquée par mon attitude.

-Mais tu ne voulais pas arrêter en si bon chemin, tu voulais la faire tienne...

-Papa arrête c'est assez humiliant de se rendre contre que tu as tout suivi sans que tu en rajoutes.

-Laisse Lucky, dit Lou en me prenant la main pour m'apaiser un temps soit peu. Dan a raison si ton bouclier ne s'était pas déployé j'aurai été très heureux de ne faire enfin plus qu'un avec toi, avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Ne sois pas étonnée ma fille, Lou est un hom... il se reprit une fois de plus, vampire amoureux quoique même s'il était homme il aurait réagi de la sorte. Un homme amoureux a des besoins physiques tout comme une femme amoureuse mais chez nous c'est plus instinctif comme le fait de materner chez vous les femmes et quand ce besoin n'est pas assouvi ou l'est d'une autre manière qui, excusez de vous le dire n'est pas satisfaisante. Elle soulage mais sans plus...

-Papa mais arrête ça me donne de moins en moins envie de faire quoi que ce soit, dis-je horrifiée de voir que mon père n'avait aucun tabou et encore moins au sujet du sexe.

-Lucky n'oublie pas que je suis Dragon et que par conséquence je n'ai pas de tabou.

-Oui mais tu parles se... sexe avec devant ta fille et son petit ami, ok tu es un Dragon et que ça ne te dérange pas mais je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de conversation et ce même avant de me faire violer, expliquai-je en baissant la tête cramoisie de honte, gêne et autre adjectif du même acabit. Je ne suis pas prude mais...

-Je sais tu n'as jamais été à l'aise je me rappelle le jour où j'ai dû t'expliquer le cycle menstruel de la femme car tu venais d'avoir tes premières règles, ton frère qui avait tenu à assister à cela était plié en deux devant ton changement de couleur sur ton visage.

-Oui ben tu aurais pu m'épargner sa présence, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-Lucky ce que Dan essaye de te dire c'est que c'est naturel et que tu ne devrais pas honte d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec ton père. Peu de jeunes filles ont un père comme le tien, essaya de tempérer Lou.

-Tu veux rire aucune jeunes filles sur Terre n'a un **père Dragon**. C'est vrai j'ai la chance de pouvoir parler de tout avec toi papa, continuai-je en me tournant ver lui, mais je n'en suis par pour autant plus à l'aise. Je crois que le côté Dragon m'a vraiment oublié et s'est plus intéressé à Kurt. Tu ne dormais pas ? demandai-je à mon père essayant ainsi de changer de sujet.

-Si mais la tension qui régnait et irradiait de votre appartement m'a réveillé comme quoi malgré tout le côté Dragon t'a bien intégrée puisque c'est une caractéristique Dragon que de faire partager son désir et plaisir aux autres, nous expliqua papa.

-Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Tu crois que si je pars me planquer au fin fond de pétaouchnoque j'aurai encore ce malaise ???

-Arrête de faire l'enfant Lucky, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, seulement nos petits retraités du premier étage se sont réveillés avec pour monsieur une fabuleuse érection qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis un sacré bout de temps ce qui n'a pas déplu à madame qui elle en était plus que ravie. Je suis monté pour avoir un peu de calme car ils n'arrêtent pas depuis. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ta mère me manque, dit-il rêveur. Mon conseil pour ce soir enfin cette nuit, faites-vous du bien. Je vais aller sur Freïa faire un coucou à ma sœur, donc prenez tout votre temps. Prévenez quand même Kurt au cas ou il renterait et serait pris d'une folle envie de faire sa fête à la première venue, bien que ton frère ne soit pas comme ça mais maintenant que vous savez tous les deux que vous êtes des Dragons il se peut que son instinct lui dicte de prendre les commandes. Allez je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien.

-Une dernière chose papa...

-Non ma chérie elle était la seule et l'unique, me dit-il après avoir lu ma question dans mes pensées. La fidélité chez nous Dragon est quelque chose de très importante. Il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle aucune autre ne pourra la remplacer ni même prendre sa place. Allez je file.

Sur ce mon père nous laissa seuls. Le silence toujours présent et encore plus gênant.

Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de nous apprendre mon père et pesai le pour et le contre pour entreprendre d'aller plus loin avec Lou, j'avais toujours cette impression de ne plus être une femme mais un objet sexuel dont quiconque pouvait se servir. Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que mon corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et je me retrouvai maintenant assise sur les genoux de Lou. Qui n'était pas choqué par mon comportement au contraire il avait l'air d'apprécier que j'eus fait le premier pas.

-Si tu veux, je peux attendre que tu so...

**OoO**

Je fis taire Lou en l'embrassant sur la bouche emprisonnant sa tête dans mes mains pour qu'il ne recule pas. Car j'aurai perçu ce geste comme un geste de répulsion. Mais il n'en fit rien. Lou participait à ce baiser avec moins de retenue que les fois précédentes. C'est lui qui quémanda l'accès à ma bouche nos langues s'affrontèrent mais contrairement au rêve je ne gagnai pas cette bataille ce qui me fit sourire.

-J'ai gagné, souffla Lou.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je incertaine de la suite des évènements.

-Non ce n'est pas fini j'en veux plus de toi mais nous ne dépasserons pas la limites des caresses, me rassura-t-il. Mais des caresses améliorées, continua-t-il.

-...

-Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête juste des caresses, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant mon silence.

-Tu vas me trouver nunuche, mais c'est quoi des caresses améliorées ?

-Je vais te montrer, mais dans la chambre je ne me sens pas d'être dans une position compromettante devant nos comparses. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise pas l'inverse.

-Ok, dis-je pour toute réponse.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous dirigea dans notre chambre tout en continuant de nous embrasser. Il referma d'un coup de pied la porte dernier nous puis il m'installa sur le lit.

Il était doux et tendre dans le moindre geste qu'il avait envers moi.

La sonnerie de mon mobile, qui était sur ma table de nuit, retentit m'apprenant que j'avais reçu un texto Lou me le passa tout en continuant de me caresser. C'était un message de mon père me disant qu'il avait prévenu mon frère, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais le prévenir, Lou aussi, je lui répondis en le remerciant de s'en être occupé car nous avions complètement oublié de le faire. Puis une fois cela fait je l'éteignis. Après nous être assurés de ne plus être interrompus par qui que ce soit, nous continuâmes où nous nous étions arrêtés. Mais en fin de compte, nous recommençâmes depuis le début.

-Tu me dis...

-Embrasse-moi Lou et tais-toi, lui dis-je.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea sur mes lèvres avec avidité. Mes mains se baladèrent sur lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire mis à part dans mon rêve je n'avais jamais touché Lou ou quiconque d'autre, j'étais dans un sens encore vierge à ce niveau.

-Ça va aller Lucky, tout va bien se passer, dit-il pour me rassurer. Vas-y à l'instinct, laisse-toi aller.

Et je fis ce qu'il me conseillait. Je me laissai guider par mon instinct et pris de l'assurance en l'entendant gémir doucement une fois que mes mains furent arrivées sous son tee-shirt qu'il m'aida à lui enlever.

Je le détaillai sans aucune gêne, Lou était bien fait de sa personne datant de son humanité et cette caractéristique a suivi dans sa mort mon rêve ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il était mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ses muscles bien découpés me donnèrent l'envie de passer mes mains dessus pour être certaine de leur texture mais n'ayant pas le courage je n'en fis sauf que Lou ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit mes mains et les posa sur son torse en se penchant légèrement sur moi pour que je l'explore à ma guise. La voix de Lou dans ma tête me répétait de me laisser aller. Pour en être sûre je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et ce que j'y vis me rassura et je parcourus des mains le torse bien proportionné de mon vampire adoré. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque je passai mes mains sur ses tétons cette réaction m'enhardit et je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses abdominaux, ma tablette de chocolat. Je dessinai de mes doigts chaque petit carré définissant ses abdos, j'étais comme hypnotisée par ces derniers. Puis mes mains remontèrent tendrement sur ses épaules dont les trapèzes étaient eux aussi bien dessinés, pour passer derrière dans son dos.

-Tu aimes ma réaction ? demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fais en baladant tes mains sur moi comme tu le fais présentement, je baissai la tête.

-Oui j'en ai une très bonne vu la bosse de ton pantalon, lui répondis-je un sourire coquin sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais plus me départir de la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait de savoir que c'était moi qui l'avais mis dans cet état.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour me rassurer que c'était bien lui et pas un autre, le plaquant sur moi. Au fur et à mesure de notre découverte mutuelle de nos corps j'avais de plus en plus besoin d'être rassurée et le contact avec son corps m'amenait cet apaisement éloignant un temps soit peu la peur qui était sous chacune des caresses qu'il me donnait. Lou en avait conscience et plus d'une fois nous arrêtâmes ces dernières pour que je reprenne pied au moment présent et pas au passé.

Lou n'était que tendresse, douceur, il prenait soin de mon plaisir au détriment du sien car je savais que les caresses que je lui faisais n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'apaiser mais je ne pouvais pas plus pour le moment. Lou continua ses caresses améliorées me prodiguant des sensations qui jusque là m'étaient inconnues. Mais toujours au travers de mes vêtements. Je lui fis comprendre de me les enlever ainsi que les siens là encore il ne se le fit pas répéter et très vite nous nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements. Nos caresses devinrent plus entreprenantes et poussées et comme dans le rêve j'ondulai sous Lou en réclamant plus ce qui ne lui déplu pas. Je pris conscience que ma petite culotte était plus que trempée quand Lou dégrafa mon soutien-gorge je voulais qu'il me voit nue entièrement malgré les horribles cicatrices qui parsemaient mon corps. Il m'embrassa passionnément puis parcourut un chemin de descente vers mon bas-ventre en s'attardant sur mes seins qu'il cajola avec dévotion. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir mes gémissements tellement j'étais bien et j'appréciai ce qu'il me faisait. Arrivé à mon nombril qu'il embrassa amoureusement, il s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment je réagirai à son envie de me goûter. Je n'arrivai pas à lui signifier mon refus avec des mots car ils ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche mais mes larmes le lui indiquèrent. Il refit le chemin inverse et une fois arrivé à mes lèvres, les embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_-Chut mon ange, c'est ok pour moi,_ me dit-il par la pensée me prenant dans ses bras.

_-Mais quand n'aurai-je plus peur que tu me touches ? J'en ai tellement envie que ça me brûle de l'intérieur, j'en ai besoin Lou s'il te plaît,_ je lui pris la main et la posai sur mon antre appuyant sa main avec les miennes et resserrant mes jambes autour d'elles.

Je n'étais pas encore prête pour qu'il me goûte mais s'il n'éteignait pas l'incendie qui me brûlait je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, une douche froide n'y viendrait pas à bout et me jetterai sur le premier venu mais je voulais que ce soit Lou et personne d'autre. Après avoir plongé son magnifique regard gris-acier qui s'assombrissait à vu d'œil, pour savoir mon état d'esprit, il accepta de me toucher à cet endroit qui pour moi à la base est un endroit qui est mort.

Avec douceur il me demanda de le libérer et commença par me caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses en remontant lentement vers mon antre. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas il me fallait ce contact visuel pour ne par perdre pied en la réalité ainsi que ses baisers enflammés. Sa main arriva enfin à destination il inséra un doigt dans mes plis intimes lubrifiés par mon propre désir, et commença de lents mouvements de va et viens en moi. Je m'accrochai à son cou, il ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier me procurant ainsi une meilleure sensation de lui en moi. Puis un troisième se joignit aux autres me rapprochant de plus en plus du bord du précipice. Ses doigts pompaient plus rapidement sans devenir brusque puis au moment d'un long moment quelque chose en moi se rompit. La boule de plaisir qui s'était formée tout au long des vas et viens de ses doigts venait d'exploser en un millier d'étoiles. Je hurlai mon plaisir plaquant Lou sur mon corps, ses doigts encore en moi, voulant sentir le sien sur moi pour rester dans le présent et que mon cerveau ne parte pas dans le passé. Lou se laissa faire, sa force vampirique aurait pu m'en empêcher mais il n'en fit rien. J'entendis au travers de mon orgasme des « Je t'aime, mon amour », « Reste avec moi, ne va pas là-bas », « Je suis là rien ne peut t'arriver » au milieu d'autres paroles que je ne décryptai pas. Lou continuait de pomper en moi me laissant reprendre pied du fabuleux orgasme qu'il m'avait prodigué.

-Merci... de me faire sentir femme, dis-je à travers mes larmes d'extase.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de t'en prodiguer mon amour. Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je vais plus que bien. Je ne savais pas qu'un orgasme pouvait être aussi bon, lui avouai-je en baissant la tête.

-N'aies pas honte de ce que tu as ressenti. Je suis heureux que mes caresses améliorées aient apaisées le feu qui couvait en toi, me dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Il se leva pour prendre la couette qui avait chu au sol et m'en couvrit avec. Puis il se retourna et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

-Où vas-tu ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? lui demandai-je, apeurée pour son attitude.

-Non mon amour je vais juste aller prendre une douche froide pour me remettre de t'avoir vu en plein jouissance. Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle à ce moment ? Tu es sublime, mon cœur.

-Mais je... et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tu n'es pas encore prête pour me donner ce genre de caresse. Non mon amour ne te prends pas la tête mon objectif premier était de te donner du plaisir de te faire jouir n'a été que la cerise sur le gâteau et le plus beau cadeau que tu aies pu me faire. Mais tu ne peux pas me donner, pour le moment, précisa-t-il rapidement, la caresse que je désire. Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?!

-Merci Lou, merci pour tout. Je t'aime.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon amour je te l'ai dit tu passes avant moi. Je reviens vite ne t'inquiète pas, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres dans un tendre baiser puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et y entra.

Restée seule bizarrement m'angoissait donc je sortis du lit et pris moi aussi la direction de la salle de bains et y entrai à mon tour. Lou était déjà sous la douche dos à moi en train de se masturber avec vigueur, l'eau froide n'avait pas dû avoir d'effet. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver du moins c'est ce que je croyais. J'avais mal de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille mais j'en étais incapable pour le moment. Ne sachant plus quoi faire je me collai à son dos l'enlaçant tendrement à la taille de façon à ne pas le déranger à son affaire.

-Merci mon amour, de la main qui ne s'occupait pas de son engin il me serra les mains posées sur son ventre. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal parce que tu ne peux pas me faire du bien. Tu es là alors que peu de femmes veulent savoir comment leurs conjoints, concubins ou autres se soulagent pour faire baisser la tension. Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, dit-il de plus en plus haletant, LUCKY, cria-t-il en se libérant en de longues giclées dans sa main, très vite nettoyée par le jet d'eau.

Sans plus ajouter une parole l'un comme l'autre nous nous lavâmes mutuellement découvrant un peu plus le corps de l'autre mes mains glissèrent sur tout son corps sauf sur son sexe là encore je ne pouvais pas le toucher même si ma confiance en plus était infinie. Nous sortîmes de la douche nous séchant l'un l'autre puis nous retournâmes nous coucher, nus. J'avais besoin du contact de son corps contre le mien pour ne pas faire de mauvais rêves. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu franchir ce petit pas qui ne serait pas le dernier sur la voie de mon épanouissement sexuel.

**OoO**

***

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Soyez indulgentes c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au lemon donc qui dit première fois dit pas génial/génial mais bon il faut un début à tout, lol.**

**Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain, bizoux à toutes.**

**Adessias Galswinthe**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kon'nichiwa, O genki desu ka ?**

**Comme je suis gentille, je vous invite à aller dans Google traduction pour savoir ce que je viens de vous baragouiner, lol ! Mais pour celles qui savent, dites-le moi ;o) petit indice c'est au pays du Soleil Levant que l'on parle cette langue. (N/R : moi, je dis : « bonjour, comment allez-vous ? » et sans tricher sur Google) (N/A : c'est pas triché et en plus... bon je me tais)**

**Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude je remercie mes courageuses lectrices que je nomme dans l'ordre de leurs précédents commentaires : melacullen, caro30, scrapfaconed, snif pas beaucoup cette fois-ci !**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent ****:**

_Sans plus ajouter une parole l'un comme l'autre nous nous lavâmes mutuellement découvrant un peu plus le corps de l'autre mes mains glissèrent sur tout son corps sauf sur son sexe là encore je ne pouvais pas le toucher même si ma confiance en plus était infinie. Nous sortîmes de la douche nous séchant l'un l'autre puis nous retournâmes nous coucher, nus. J'avais besoin du contact de son corps contre le mien pour ne pas faire de mauvais rêves. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu franchir ce petit pas qui ne serait pas le dernier sur la voie de mon épanouissement sexuel._

**Chapitre 22 : Les déboires du chef McFirst ou la joie d'avoir un frère**

***

Le lendemain matin quand le réveil sonna j'étais encore dans l'état euphorique post-orgasmique de la nuit, j'étais plus que bien et encore dans le bras de Lou qui me regardait un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

-Je vais bien Lou, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça va je t'assure. Bonjour mon cœur.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en m'embrassant amoureusement, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter. C'est comme ça et à mon âge il est très difficile de changer.

-OK, je comprends mais c'est... cette nuit a été waouh ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu aimer ce que tu m'as fait. Mais j'ai adoré encore merci Lou.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi aussi. Surtout le fait que tu sois venue me rejoindre sous la douche quand je me faisais du bien. Je pensais que ça t'aurait choquée et bloquée. Mais tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau par ce geste.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas encore totalement prête pour te satisfaire mais j'ai pensé que c'était normal d'être avec toi quand tu t'es soulagé.

-Merci.

Après quelques autres paroles de réconfort et un gros câlin et quelques baisers plus tard nous sortîmes du lit. Puis nous nous sommes affairés dans la salle de bains chacun notre tour et nous partîmes nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner mais nous avons été devancés par Matt, Sean et Woolf enfin pour lui s'était plutôt du soutien moral aux deux autres qu'autre chose mais le cœur y était.

-Bonjour vous trois. Vous allez bien, leur demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres en les serrant dans mes bras bien que je devais encore garder le bras gauche en écharpe.

-Mais tu rayonnes ma chérie, me dit Sean heureux de me sentir pour une fois des plus heureuses. Vous n'auriez rien à nous dire par hasard, continua-t-il en regardant Lou.

_-Et bien je ne crois pas que ça nous concerne les gars, laissons-les tranquilles. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans leur relation de couple. Vous ne pensez pas ?_ leur dit Woolf. _Je suis content pour toi, tu mérites enfin d'être heureuse._

-Merci Woolf. Dans un sens tu as raison mais je tiens à vous dire tout de même que je fais des petits pas car je ne veux plus être séparée de Lou pour quoi que ce soit, leur dis-je. Et je ne pense pas que savoir si je prends mon pied, pardon pour ma vulgarité, ou pas ne vous regarde effectivement pas. Ça ne concerne que Lou et moi.

-Sean ne voulait pas dire que nous voulions les détails la puce mais savoir si tu allais bien. Loin de nous, de vous demander quelle est ta position favorite, enchaîna Matt sur le point d'éclater de rire à cause de ma réaction.

-Oh ! dis-je piteusement.

-Mon amour je crois que Dan avait raison ton côté Dragon ressort un peu quand il s'agit de sexe. Tu es moins bloquée dans ton discours que tu ne l'étais hier soir avec ton père ! s'amusa de faire la comparaison Lou. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour un petit câlin.

_-À table les amoureux, j'ai faim,_ nous communiqua Woolf.

-Au fait Woolf comment ça se passe avec Géowin ? lui demandai-je en prenant place entre Lou et Sean toujours aussi ravi de mon avancement pour aller mieux.

_-Elle est..._ commença-t-il à dire.

-Bonjour tout le monde, le coupa Kurt qui rentrait dans la cuisine suivit par la petite Louve. Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien Woolf était en train de nous dire comment il trouvait Géowin mais tu l'as interrompu donc il nous faudra attendre que vous partiez pour le savoir. C'est tout, lui dit Matt.

_-Grrrrrrrrr,_ le menaça mon Loup, grondement qui fit écho à mon estomac ce qui nous fit tous bien rire.

Sauf Géowin, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'émettais le même genre de grognement que Woolf mais elle était encore un peu petite pour cela. Mais je crois qu'elle comprit vite car son estomac se joignit, lui aussi, à notre petit concert.

Mon père vint nous rejoindre lui aussi Crystall l'accompagnée tous deux arborés un sourire radieux en me regardant. Par la pensée ils m'ont dit être fiers de moi que j'étais sur le bon chemin de la guérison. Crystall était là pour discuter avec moi, mais l'heure approchait où je devais me rendre à l'orphelinat donc nous parlerons quand je reviendrai le soir. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas encore utiliser mon bras gauche je restai avec les enfants plus longtemps, à dire vrai je faisais journée complète en leur compagnie. Donc après m'être restaurée et préparée, Lou me déposa avec Woolf, il m'embrassa et repartit. Il avait à faire mais il reviendrait nous rechercher le soir.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Rikyu avait changé de comportement, il n'était plus tout le temps sur la défensive et prenait de plus en plus plaisir à instruire les enfants pendant le temps que nous avions défini pour le cours de self-défense d'ailleurs je lui laissai volontiers le groupe pour discuter avec Arnaud ou les autres employés.

En parlant avec l'un des employés, Kamel si je ne m'abuse j'ai appris qu'il devait prévenir Arnaud qu'il ne pourrait plus venir travailler car il avait de gros soucis familiaux mais il ne savait pas et d'une comment le lui dire et de deux sortir la tête de l'eau car malgré le bon salaire que lui versait Arnaud il n'arrivait pas à faire vivre décemment sa famille. Je lui expliquai que si il lâchait ce job, il pourrait encore moins faire vivre sa famille qu'il y avait certainement un moyen de l'aider sans pour autant qu'il démissionne. Il m'expliqua alors ce qui se passait réellement chez lui. Sa femme était enceinte pour la 6ème fois, lui en était content très content même, mais une nouvelle bouche à nourrir n'était pas la bienvenue. En plus de cela leur 2ème était né avec une malformation cardiaque, ce qui me toucha puisque j'avais eu à peu près la même malformation, mais ils ne pouvaient prétendre à avoir de l'aide car il travaillait bien que sa femme soit mère au loyer mais l'administration ne voulait rien savoir. Kamel était tombé sur un gros con qui lui avait rétorqué que si sa femme et lui étaient capable de faire autant d'enfants c'est qu'ils étaient capables de subvenir sans aide de l'état et il avait été viré manu militari des services sociaux par le service de sécurité car l'abruti qui l'avait reçu leur avait sorti tout un patacaisse comme quoi Kamel affabulait. Ce dernier était retourné chez lui le moral dans les chaussettes.

Furieuse je lui demandai s'il se souvenait du nom de l'autre tâche, ce qui le fit sourire car j'avais vraiment employé ces mots. Par chance il s'en souvenait. Je lui dis que s'il voulait je pouvais l'accompagner pour aller parler avec Arnaud pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Et je lui promis de l'aide pour son fils malade, son petit Troy.

Arnaud venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand nous frappâmes au chambranle de la porte de son bureau dont cette dernière était toujours ouverte.

Après lui avoir exposé ses soucis, Arnaud refusa qu'il démissionne. Je m'arrangeai avec ce dernier pour que Kamel reçoive la moitié de mon salaire de garde d'enfants en faisant passer ce nouvel apport d'argent pour une augmentation de salaire. En attendant justement qu'Arnaud fasse réellement augmenter les salaires de ses employés je lui signifiai que je n'avais nullement besoin de cette augmentation mais Arnaud est têtu lui aussi donc je vous passe la discussion mouvementée que nous avons eu tous les deux à ce sujet. Je demandai à Arnaud si je pouvais m'absenter pendant le repas de midi pour régler le problème du refus d'aide des services sociaux à l'encontre de Kamel, car je trouvais plus que louche l'attitude de cette personne. Il m'accorda cette requête et me donna un numéro de téléphone d'une personne qui pourrait m'aider dans cette démarche. Je prenais tout de même le numéro mais le rassurai car j'allai faire intervenir nos services pour voir s'il n'y avait pas là-dessous de grosses magouilles de la part de cet employé, et qu'il ne détournait pas l'argent pour son usage personnel ce qui m'en avait tout l'air.

À l'heure du déjeuner j'appelai Lou après avoir aidé les enfants à se mettre à table et les avoir servi.

Lou arriva dix minutes plus tard en compagnie de ma marraine. Leurs émotions étaient partagées, de Lou émanait une certaine gêne tant dis que de Crystall, elle jubilait littéralement mais ma tante me bloquait ses pensées et Lou était trop confus pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Crystall sortit de la voiture et vint me serrer dans ses bras avant que Lou ne puisse le faire. Je rendis son étreinte à ma tante qui me dit par la pensée que je devrais venir sur Freïa avec Lou dans quelques jours car elle avait plusieurs choses à me révéler mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour le faire. Après m'avoir transmis cela elle embrassa Woolf et donna une accolade des plus sincères à Lou qui lui rendit soulagé puis elle se volatilisa. J'avais beau savoir que nous en avions la capacité je m'étonnai toujours de cela.

Je plongeai ensuite avec envie dans les bras de mon petit ami – qui m'avait manqué – avec grand plaisir, lui aussi apprécia cette étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et respira à fond comme s'il se shootait à mon odeur. Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité car je faisais de même dans son torse. Puis il se baissa et m'embrassa langoureusement Woolf eut le bon goût de nous faire remarquer que nous n'étions pas seuls et en plus de ça que nous étions devant l'orphelinat dont les vitres du réfectoire donnaient à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et que nous donnions un très mauvais exemple aux enfants à nous comporter de cette manière bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Pendant qu'il nous faisait partager ses pensées nous nous étions tournés vers lesdites vitres et nous pûmes constater qu'il avait raison les enfants nous regardaient les yeux écarquillés et les adultes étaient pliés en deux mais nullement choqués ou offusqués. Même Rikyu rigolait et quand il sentit nos yeux sur lui il leva ses pouces pour nous montrer qu'il était de bonne humeur. J'étais un peu gênée mais cette impression partie très vite car j'étais raide dingue de mon vampire et que j'étais contente de me lâcher de plus en plus en sa présence.

Après nous être repris nous saluâmes nos spectateurs puis montâmes en voiture et Lou m'accompagna à la division je devais parler des problèmes de Kamel avec le chef McFirst peut-être pourrait-il me dire ce que je devais faire contre... je sortis le papier sur lequel Kamel m'avait inscrit le nom, ce Mr Henry Lunel. Nous nous garâmes et montâmes dans les locaux de mon service, nous croisâmes Ben, Peter et Thina dans les escaliers les deux derniers ne savaient plus où se mettre après ma réaction de la veille mais Ben lui l'enlaça affectueusement sous le regard amusé de Lou qui lisait tout comme moi les pensées des deux autres. Woolf aussi et il grogna pour s'amuser un peu ce qui fit sursauter Peter et Thina. Ben lui éclata de rire devant leurs réactions nous nous joignîmes à lui puis je m'approchai de Thina et Peter.

-Allez vous n'allez pas me claquer dans les bras tout de même. Ce qui s'est passé hier c'est du passé alors ne ramenez pas le sujet sur le tapis, il est clos point barre.

-Merci Lucky, me répondit-elle.

-Allez viens là toi aussi. Je ne vais pas te manger Peter, lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de venir dans notre accolade.

-Tu es là pourquoi Yldargent ? demanda le chef Hems en haut des marches.

-Je voudrai voir le chef McFirst pour lui soumettre une requête, lui expliquai-je sans rentrer dans les détails, j'irai le voir si McFirst ne pouvait m'aider.

-Ok, je viens de finir une réunion avec lui, il est dans son bureau tu peux aller le voir.

-Merci chef. À plus vous deux, dis-je en me tournant vers Thina et Peter puis je me remis à monter les marches avec Lou et Woolf sur nos talons.

Personne n'était en vue dans le hall de notre division ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous soit dans la salle de repos, soit le chef avait dû les convier à une réunion. Je commençai à me diriger vers la salle de repos quand un homme que je ne connaissais pas sortit de mon bureau en me braquant de son arme de service tout en tremblant.

-Plus un geste ou je vous tire dessus, nous menaça-t-il les yeux exorbités.

-Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et l'hypnotisai pendant que Lou se déplaçait pour me donner un meilleur angle pour désarmer cet individu.

Une fois que j'eus pris son arme je lui pris la main tout en gardant mon regard dans le sien au cas où, puis nous dirigeai vers la salle de réunion et rentrai sans en avoir eu l'autorisation.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ce type nous a menacé de son arme ? On dirait qu'il est en manque et qu'il n'a pas eu son fix à temps.

-Comment ça il t'a mise en joue, s'énerva Kurt. Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul dans le bureau, dit-il furax en se retournant vers le chef McFirst. Vous croyez toujours que tout le monde il est beau il est gentil. Je me demande comment vous...

-Arrête Kurt tu dépasses les bornes, lui intimai-je calmement pour qu'il se calme. Le chef n'y est pour rien si... ce type est un camé. Par contre vous qui vous targuez d'être un télépathe, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu passer à côté de ça.

-MON FRÈRE N'EST PAS UN CAMÉ, me hurla dessus le chef.

Je lui balançai une bonne dose de calme, un peu trop puisqu'il s'écroula sur sa chaise dont il s'était levé comme un diable sorti de sa boîte. J'installai donc le frère de notre chef sur une chaise j'avais arrêté de l'hypnotiser et l'avais réveillé de la transe qui en découle mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

-Mon grand frère a raison je ne suis pas un drogué j'ai simplement un dérèglement hormonal qui donne l'impression aux autres que je suis en manque et en plus, je suis atteint de tremblements essentiels dont les symptômes sont un tremblement des membres supérieurs incontrôlable. Pardon de vous avoir braqué, vous m'avez fait peur en rentrant sans vous annoncer et j'ai réagi bêtement car j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses tous les deux, nous dit-il à Lou et moi.

-Ça va...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, me coupa Kurt de plus en plus furieux.

-Kurt, grand frère regarde-moi, lui demandai-je, est-ce que Lou ou moi sommes blessés ? Non alors il n'y a pas de mal, OK ! C'est vrai que de se faire braquer par, si je ne m'abuse, sa propre arme peut faire bizarre mais je vais bien. Le coup n'est pas parti, une chance pour vous que je suis la seule à pouvoir la faire fonctionner. Pardon de vous avoir insulté en disant que vous étiez un drogué Mr McFirst, dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, me répondit-il.

-Chef je peux savoir ce que fait votre petit frère avec mon arme ? Et ne me dites pas que vous ne le savait pas parce que dans ce cas je laisse Kurt continuer à vous crier dessus.

-Je peux faire perdre la mémoire à ceux qui m'entoure, dit piteusement le frère de Sam en baissant la tête. Sauf que ça ne marche pas encore sur vous quatre, dit-il en relevant la tête et nous fixant Kurt, Lou, Woolf et moi.

-Normal qui ça ne fonctionne pas puisque je nous protège toujours. J'en ai marre de vous appeler Mr McFirst ou frère du chef vous n'auriez pas un petit nom ? Pour m'être plus avenant.

-Si bien sûr Hart McFirst pour vous servir mademoiselle, dit-il en se levant, légèrement titubant, de la chaise sur laquelle je l'y avais mis. Vous êtes la jeune femme dont Sam n'arrête pas de me parler. vous êtes celle qui a le même don que lui mais vous savez mieux vous en servir que lui n'est-ce pas ? Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous connaître, mademoiselle, me dit-il en me tendant la main pour serrer la mienne, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous essayez de me faire plier à votre volonté, lui dis-je suspicieuse. Je serrai vous, j'arrêterai tout de suite avant que mon Loup ne vous saute dessus et ne vous arrache la gorge pour l'affront que vous essayez de me porter, l'avertis-je avec animosité après avoir protégé toute mon équipe ainsi que notre chef.

-Mais je ne fais rien, dit-il innocemment mais en contredisant ce qu'il venait de dire en forçant sur mon bouclier que l'empêchait de m'approcher.

En fait ce n'est pas de Woolf, ni de mon frère ou de Lou que vint l'attaque mais de Sam McFirst lui-même qu'elle provenait. Ce dernier flanqua une droite de toute beauté dans la mâchoire de son petit frère sans aucun remord et avec plutôt une certaine joie mais surtout un soulagement des plus frappants émanait de lui. Je compris très vite pourquoi notre chef avait vécu un véritable enfer auprès de son jeune frère et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Malgré l'amour qu'il avait reçu par leurs parents aimants Hart avait mal tourné et faisait pis que pendre faisant accuser à tort Sam qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il subissait en silence puisque le don de son frère était apparu très jeune ce dernier en avait abusé plus que de raison. Quand Sam avait été marqué par Thémis il avait été libéré de ces tourments mais son frère était arrivé à séduire puis à tuer Thémis pour récupérer l'ascendance qu'il avait sur son grand frère. Un monstre dans toute sa splendeur voilà ce qu'était Hart McFirst, un monstre de la pire espèce. Il n'avait aucun remord d'avoir fait subir tout cela à son frère et poussé leurs parents à se suicider les laissant seuls.

Dégoûtée par tout ceci, j'armai mon arme mais avant de faire feu je fus devancée par une personne derrière moi. Me retournant lentement pour ne pas être la nouvelle cible du tireur – bien que je ne craignais rien étant protégée par mon bouclier physique – je fus étonnée de voir que le tireur était en fait une tireuse qui ressemblait étrangement à Thémis la vampire dont Sam était le Calice mais c'était impossible puisque je l'avais vue mourir sous les coups de haches que lui avait porté Hart quand il l'avait tuée.

-Thémis ? C'est bien toi ? demanda mon chef, incertain.

-En chair et en os mais en manque cruel de sang et des plus faibles agápi̱ mou(1), dit-elle en laissant tomber l'arme qu'elle tenait tout en chutant.

Mais Lou la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Thémis ressemblait à une jeune fille de 16/17 ans, enfin physiquement car on pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, qu'elle était bien plus ancienne que ne le démentait son corps. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ressemblait à la créature du docteur Frankenstein. J'étais horrifiée rien qu'à penser ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, sous les coups de hache quand Hart l'avait démembrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Lucky bien que je n'arrive pas à te lire ton visage parle pour tes pensées, dit-elle devant mon air étonné, je n'ai pas tant souffert que ça en fait, puisque mon Sam était toujours en vie. Même s'il a vécu l'enfer avec un frère pareil.

-Tout le monde dehors, ordonna le chef McFirst dont la voix n'était que peine mais empreinte de force.

Voyant que nous ne bougions pas d'un pouce il commença à s'énerver, je l'apaisai de nouveau. Je savais qu'il voulait être seul avec sa vampire pour qu'elle s'abreuve mais l'état de faiblesse de cette dernière indiquait que deux Calices devraient lui apporter leurs sources. Par la pensée je demandai à mes coéquipiers de bien vouloir nous laisser seuls, ils sortirent sans un mot mais en nous envoyant des mots de soutien sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Je les en remerciai en mon nom mais aussi en celui de notre chef qui était obnubilé par Thémis leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je sais que je leur volai leurs retrouvailles mais Sam n'aurait pas supporté la soif de Thémis.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait été tuée et laissée pour morte. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été incinérée, elle avait pu se régénérer mais son état de faiblesse n'avait pas pu la faire ingérer du sang qu'il soit humain ou animal comment avait-elle pu tenir pendant d'aussi nombreuses années sans ce liquide vital pour tout vampire ?

-C'est parce que je suis très ancienne Sam que j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans ton sang, mon chef devait avoir les mêmes pensées que les miennes à ce moment car elles leur faisaient écho.

-Je ressens ta soif elle est insoutenable mon amour. J'en ai mal rien que de voir, pardon.

-Ce n'est rien agápi̱ mou je savais très bien que cet éloignement mais surtout ma soif allait te mettre mal à l'aise le jour où je te reverrai. Mais Lucky te secondera dans le fait de boire à ta source.

-Non c'est mon devoir, dit Sam hargneux et me fusillant du regard.

-Là je ne m'adresse...

-Pense encore une fois à Lucky de cette façon et tout supérieur de Lucky que tu es, je t'écartèle, me coupa Lou en s'adressant à mon chef.

-Je disais avant que tu n'interviennes Lou, le fusillai-je du regard pour qu'il se taise. Je ne m'adresse pas à mon « supérieur », merci Lou je n'arrivai plus à trouver le mot, mais au Calice. Tu as beau l'être depuis plus longtemps que moi, je te suis « supérieur » tout de même au vue de la soif que dégage Thémis, je me tournai vers elle en la saluant comme il se soit – elle faisait partie du panthéon grec tout de même –, si elle buvait à ta source elle te viderait et te tuerait plus qu'autre chose.

-Un Calice ne peut être vidé de la totalité de son sang sauf s'il le désire, se borna-t-il.

-Pardon Thémis.

-Fais ma fille, ne te soucie pas de me choquer, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Putain de bordel de merde tu vas m'écouter du con, je venais d'insulter mon supérieur hiérarchique de la pire des façons, je me soucierai plus tard de mon insubordination. Thémis est une vampire millénaire, son état est des plus critiques ton sang seul ne lui suffira pas il lui faut en plus un sang spécifique t'as compris maintenant ou je dois rentrer dans les détails ? lui demandai-je hors de moi.

Il resta comme deux ronds de flans puis hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

-Mais avant de commencer, ne t'inquiète pas c'est toi qui ouvrira le bal chef, j'essayai de mettre les formes pour ne pas m'enfoncer plus. De toute manière, Thémis ne pourra pas absorber le mien en premier elle est trop affaiblie pour cela.

-Tu... tu... tu...

-Sam, laisse-là tranquille elle a juste essayé de te faire remarquer diplomatiquement – ah bon vous trouvez que j'ai diplomate avec lui ? –, mais tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de t'exposer sa pensée donc Lucky a foncé dans le tas. Et je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé sa façon de te remettre à ta place devant sa puissance. Tu es une perle rare Lucky j'espère que tu en aies consciente ?!

-Si vous le dites Thémis ! dis-je en hochant les épaules doucement car je n'ai pas envie de voir des étoiles à cause de ce mouvement.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, nous coupa Lou, mais Lucky tu dois retourner à l'orphelinat et si tu dois partager ton sang avec Thémis il va falloir vous dépêcher car cela risque de te mettre un peu à plat.

-Tu as raison désolée, m'excusai-je. Sam... pardon chef c'est à vous, lui dis-je en désignant Thémis. Pour vous donner un temps soit peu d'intimité nous allons vous tourner le dos, ça vous ira ?

-Oui merci, tu es très prévenante, pour une aussi jeune humaine, s'étonna Thémis.

-Je sais ce que c'est de retrouver, après quelque temps, la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, dis-je pour toute explication en me retournant vers Lou et en allant me blottir dans ses bras.

Il nous fit tourner pour leur laisser à leur affaire mais le bruit de succion de la bouche de Thémis sur la jugulaire de mon chef m'enflamma le bas-ventre ce que ne manqua pas de percevoir Lou car lui aussi avait réagi de la même façon. Je pouvais sentir la bosse de son sexe en érection serrée dans son pantalon. Il essaya de desserrer notre étreinte pour ne pas me choquer mais je ne le laissai pas faire. C'était un autre pas que je devais accomplir.

_-Non reste ! Il faut que j'arrive à gérer cela aussi,_ lui dis-je par la pensée pour ne pas déranger Thémis et McFirst.

_-C'est tout à ton honneur mais je ne voudrais pas t'incommoder,_ me répondit-il sur le même mode.

_-Lou il faut que j'avance, d'accord. Et ce n'est pas en t'éloignant que ça m'aide à avancer. Je sais que tes pensées et actions sont louables mais ça n'aide pas ma progression et puis je prends tes éloignements comme des abandons ou de la répulsion envers moi et bien que je ne dise trop rien cela me blesse plus que tu ne crois._

_-Pardon mon amour, je ne le fais pas par plaisir c'est inconscient de ma part,_ il se tut et m'embrassa fougueusement porté par les émotions envoyées par Thémis et Sam.

Mais il mit fin rapidement à ce baiser car il avait senti que Sam avait des difficultés à respirer. Je me retournai en vitesse et sortis de l'étreinte réconfortante de Lou pour bondir sur Thémis et lui faire lâcher prise mais prise par sa transe elle ne lâcha pas Sam. Lou dût m'aider pour la faire céder. Les yeux de Thémis était rouge sur fond rouge ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était partie très loin dans sa transe sanguinaire, elle me sauta et planta ses canines dans ma jugulaire droite. Je ne déclenchai pas mon bouclier physique bien que l'envie me vint à l'esprit mais je laissai faire et demandai et Lou de s'occupait de Sam, de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour son état de faiblesse plus qu'avancé.

Pour ne pas être tenté par l'odeur de mon sang et qu'il n'attaque Thémis pendant qu'elle s'abreuverait à ma source Lou sortit avec Sam pour plus de sécurité car un Calice est la priorité d'un ou plusieurs vampires mais ces derniers ne sont pas très prêteurs et il leur faut une très grande confiance en leur Calice pour les laisser seuls pour abreuver un de leur congénère.

Après être sortis Thémis essaya de me détendre car étant une ancienne elle en avait le pouvoir mais je ne la laissai pas faire. Elle avait assez souffert et si je lui permettais de me calmer elle recevrait ma douleur et je ne le voulais pas. Je résistai de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne déplace pas mes défenses.

-Tu es la première Calice que je rencontre qui est aussi puissante tout à l'heure quand je t'ai appuyé par rapport à Sam je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais autant ! elle s'était arrêtée de pomper mon sang pour me dire cela.

-Pour que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas de boire vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez me transmettre et je le lirai dans vos pensées. Pas la peine de vous interrompre et je vous répondrez de la même manière.

_-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Lucky,_ tenta-t-elle pour être sûre de ce que je lui avançai.

_-Merci,_ lui répondis-je.

_-Peu de mortels ont ce pouvoir et je parle des Calices et non du commun des mortels. Celui qui t'a faite n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ton potentiel ! Lou est passé à côté de beaucoup de choses te concernant._

Je démentis en lui expliquant quand et comment j'avais été marquée la première fois, elle a été très étonnée que je ne meurs pas lors de l'attaque qui datait de mon enfance. Mais elle était très contente que je ne le fus pas car normalement elle aurait dû attendre qu'un des Vénérables Calices vienne après que Sam ait dû faire une requête dans ce sens et cela aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps. Même si à requête exceptionnelle, comme celle-ci, la rapidité de la demande passe en priorité mais l'Amérique du Nord n'a pas de Vénérable Calice d'attitré comme l'Europe ou l'Asie ou encore l'Afrique les autres continents se partagent les Vénérables existants et ces derniers se déplacent selon les demandes donc il aurait fallu attendre au moins 3 jours et Thémis n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps donc le fait que je sois un Calice de la caste des « Spéciaux » arrange bien tout le monde.

Quand Thémis se fut complètement rassasiée j'étais vraiment – et pour la première fois depuis que je sers de Calice – à plat avec une grosse envie de dormir. Lou et Sam revinrent, mon chef marchait sans être soutenu. Lou se précipita sur moi je m'étais assise avec l'aide de Thémis et je ne compris pas pourquoi il m'embrassa fougueusement puis je plongeai dans ses pensées et là je compris ses craintes. Je lui rendis son baiser mais il le rompit mais étrangement je me sentais mieux. Puis je me souvins de ce que j'avais lu dans le « manuel » des Calices. Lou venait en fait de me rendre une partie de mon énergie prise lorsque Thémis avait bu à ma source.

-Merci Lucky pour avoir sauvé ma Thémis, me dit McFirst. Désolé de te demander ça aussi abruptement mais tu n'es pas venue dans le seul but de proposer ta source à ma vampire donc, toujours aussi pragmatique mon chef, que veux-tu ?

-Voilà je voudrais savoir si on a des infos sur un type dans le service soci...

-Nous sommes en pleine enquête, pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il je restai sur le cul car je ne pensai pas qu'il pourrait m'aider dans le sens où les affaires administratives ne nous concernaient pas vraiment.

-Un de mes collègues a des problèmes pour boucler ses fins de mois. Il est père de famille, a 6 enfants dont un avec une malformation cardiaque et sa femme ne travaille pas, enfin elle est mère au foyer et nous savons que c'est un travail mais qui n'est pas reconnu comme tel. Il est allé demander une allocation mais elle lui a été refusée sous prétexte que si sa femme et lui étaient capables de s'accoupler comme des lapins, ils pouvaient assumer leur famille sans demander d'aide, dixit l'employé des services sociaux qui l'a reçu.

-Leurs noms ?

-Mon ami se nomme Kamel Bouloc et l'employé Henry Lunel.

-Encore lui, mais c'est pas vrai, dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table puis son regard se reporta sur le corps encore présent de son frère.

Il décrocha son téléphone et demanda à ce que le coroner passe et puis revint à ce que nous disions.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire endurer pendant ces années, dit-il comme s'il s'excusait de sa démarche.

-Chef je n'ai rien dit et ne dirai rien. C'est tout à fait normal que vous vous occupiez de ses funérailles.

-Merci de comprendre Yldargent. Bon pour en revenir à ce qui t'amène, nous pouvons aider ton ami. Ce monsieur Lunel est une pourriture qui empoche l'argent qu'il refuse aux personnes dans le besoin et en plus il avantage les m'as-tu-vu bourrés d'argent en leur allouant à des allocations dont ils n'ont absolument pas besoin. Nous essayons de le contrer depuis la semaine dernière mais il s'y prend de telle manière que nous ne pouvons rien contre lui.

-On peut en parler au juge Desforge et avoir un mandat en utilisant ma télépathie pour le coincer ? Je ne comprends pas que vous n'en ayez pas eu l'idée, chef ?

-Hart était là depuis autant de temps que nous sommes sur l'affaire, dit-il dépité, je suppose qu'il devait être un des bénéficiaires des magouilles de Lunel.

-Ok je comprends. Chef ce n'est en rien votre faute. Des brebis galeuses il y en a dans toutes les familles, puis je remarquai que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas du tout poli. Pardon je ne voulais pas être désobligeante, dis-je honteuse de mes paroles.

-Tu as parfaitement raison je n'y suis pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes paroles sont vraies mais dans ta famille il n'y en a pas. Il faudrait que ton ami vienne pour porter plainte contre Lunel.

-La dernière fois qu'il a vu Lunel, ce dernier l'a fait mettre à la porte et mentant, il a fait appel au service de sécurité pour le faire sortir.

-Encore mieux. Je connais les gars de la sécurité et ils sont sympas même si tu leur demandes de mettre une raclée à quelqu'un ils ne le feront pas. Et tout ça joue en notre faveur. J'appelle tout de suite Ramel, j'obtiens le mandat et nous nous occuperons de lui. Par contre tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner soit chez toi, ce qui serait plus judicieux, dit-il en fixant Lou dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre la marche à suivre. Soit tu retournes auprès des petits et tu fais une bonne sieste en leur compagnie. Tu es encore en convalescence et je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette affaire-ci.

-D'accord chef merci pour votre aide. Je retourne voir mes petits, je ferai part de votre décision à Kamel et bon courage pour boucler cette saloperie.

Je me levai de ma chaise en vacillant heureusement que Lou me soutenait j'étais complètement vidée. Je saluai McFirst et Thémis puis mon amoureux me raccompagna à la voiture après que nous ayons salué mon frère et le reste de l'équipe et de là nous rejoignîmes l'orphelinat où j'expliquai ce qui allait se passer à Kamel et allai me coucher sur deux petits matelas avec mes petits. Je sombrai immédiatement ma tête posée sur le coussin, Lou me recouvrit et partit pour l'appartement.

(1) « mon amour » en grec.

***

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, le chef McFirst n'a pas été gâté par la naissance de son petit frère mais il est maintenant heureux, il a retrouvé l'amour de sa vie qu'il croyait morte.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain avec plaisir.**

**Bileux Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**

**N/R : et mon mien… où est l'amour de ma vie ? Meuh… Edward, reviens, j'ai les mêmes à la maison !!!! Et puis t'as du boulot qui t'attend avec mon dernier chapitre, faut que tu fasses un bébé à Bella. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'as réclamé ! Oups, désolée je m'égare… Quoi, qui a dit « Tu sors ? », levez le doigt ! Oui, oui c'est bon, je sors !!! N/A : Ed sois gentil et fais ce que Mél te demande pour une fois. Elle t'a écrit une superbe histoire en plus, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant et arrêter de la faire devenir chèvre et en plus elle ré-attaque « Un dîner plus que parfait » alors poupougne !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tutti ! (N/R : Salvé ! ****Va bene ? ****Campania, bei ricordi… N'est-ce pas Edward ? T'aimes bien l'Italie ?)**

**Remerciement du fond du cœur à : (N/R : À moi bien sûr loooool !!!) (N/A : surtout à toi ma chérie) donc je disais merci à : melacullen, caro30, scrapfaconed et bienvenue à Voracity666 c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir ajoutée en « alert story » mais tu aurais pu laisser une petite trace de ton passage pour me dire ce que tu en penses.**

**D'ailleurs je voudrais faire une remarque à tous ceux, car je sais qu'il y a un gars au milieu, lol, qui m'ont mise en « alert story » auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire au moins ce que vous pensez de ma fic car mis à part mes fidèles lectrices que me suivent depuis le début (les noms sous-lignés, ce qui me fait penser d'ailleurs que j'en aie perdu quelques unes au passage) je n'ai que très peu de reviews et pourtant il y a du passage sur ma fic. Je sais que certains(nes) n'ont rien à carrer des auteurs(res) qu'ils lisent mais une review est le seul salaire (si je puis dire) que nous récoltons et je ne suis pas la seule auteuze (juste pour t'embêter ma bêta mela car je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce mot, lol) à me rendre compte de la baisse hallucinante des reviews par chapitres postés.**

**Une review ne prend que quelques minutes et encore !**

**On ne vous demande pas de nous pondre une explication de texte sur le chap' lu mais nous dire si vous l'avez aimé ou pas et ce de façon constructive car les « c'est à chier », « mais d'où sors-tu ces niaiseries » et autre du même genre vous pouvez vous les garder.**

**Nous écrivons par plaisir et nous vous faisons découvrir nos écrits pour vous faire évader et rêver quelques instants alors soyez sympas et dites-le nous en cliquant sur la petite bulle, anciennement bouton vert ! Merci. (N/A : je sais mela tu n'aimes pas trop les blablas car comme tu dirais « trop de blablas tue les blablas », mais il faut bien pousser une gueulante de temps en temps, même si je doute quelle porte ses fruits. Encore merci pour ta correction ma chérie et ton soutien, bizoux)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

_Je me levai de ma chaise en vacillant heureusement que Lou me soutenait j'étais complètement vidée. Je saluai McFirst et Thémis puis mon amoureux me raccompagna à la voiture après que nous ayons salué mon frère et le reste de l'équipe et de là nous rejoignîmes l'orphelinat où j'expliquai ce qui allait se passer à Kamel et allai me coucher sur deux petits matelas avec mes petits. Je sombrai immédiatement ma tête posée sur le coussin, Lou me recouvrit et partit pour l'appartement._

**AVERTISSEMENT**** : scène susceptible de choquer le****s**** âmes sensibles de mes jeunes lectrices****,**** signalée par OoO ****(N/R : scène validée par Edward et il vote OUI) (N/A : ouf, je suis contente j'appréhendai ta réaction, merci Monsieur Edward Cullen ;o))**

**Chapitre 23 : Porté disparu et combat inattendu**

***

La semaine se passa sans que je n'aie de nouvelles de l'enquête que menaient mon chef et mes coéquipiers. J'avais juste accompagné Kamel lors de sa déposition pour le soutenir.

Puis un beau matin en me rendant avec Lou et Woolf à l'orphelinat, Kamel m'avait littéralement sauté dessus en me remerciant à tout va pour l'avoir aidé, lui et sa famille, à obtenir de l'aide des services sociaux.

Le petit Troy allait pouvoir être soigné convenablement et quand un cœur serait compatible avec son groupe sanguin il pourrait bénéficier d'une transplantation qui remplacerait son petit cœur malade.

Monsieur Lunel avait été arrêté pour détournement d'argent et tous les noms de son carnet d'adresse avaient été convoqués et inculpés eux aussi. Ils allaient pourrir en prison pendant un petit moment. Toutes les familles, dont la demande d'aide avait été rejetée, avaient contactées et les services sociaux leur avaient revu leurs dossiers et ils avaient payé leur dû.

Tout était réglé, et j'en étais plus que contente.

La vie reprit son cours sans anicroches, puis un soir mon père disparut de la surface de la Terre, il nous avait laissé juste un mot qui disait :

**Je m'excuse de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je dois me rendre sur Freïa pour un temps incertain. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Crystall. Lucky ne mets pas tes devoirs en bernes pour me retrouver et c'est aussi valable pour toi Kurt.**

**À bientôt, je vous aime.**

**Papa.**

Après être nous assurés rapidement sur Freïa que notre père n'y était pas, enfin au château de notre tante. Nous revînmes et continuâmes nos petites vies. Mais toujours inquiets pour notre père.

Une autre semaine passa dans la monotonie la plus absolue, puis un beau jour Sandoval apparut dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Il venait nous apporter à Kurt et moi une convocation. Mon ami me fit comprendre de ne pas venir sans Lou, cela m'étonnait mais je ne posai pas plus de questions et le soir même nous nous sommes tous rendus sur Freïa mais une fois arrivés, nous fûmes assaillis par des gardes que je ne connaissais pas.

Ils essayèrent de nous atteindre mais mon bouclier les empêchait alors le roi Drâk et Crystall rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle du trône et incendièrent les gardes qui ne portaient pas nos couleurs d'ailleurs.

À contrecœur ces derniers reculèrent et sortirent de la pièce quand mon oncle leur en donna l'ordre.

Puis ce ne fut qu'embrassades entre nous 5, bien que Lou soit un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Crystall lui intime l'ordre de venir dans ses bras. Il s'exécuta rapidement car il ne faut surtout jamais contrarier ma tante. Mes cousins rentrèrent eux aussi accompagnés par la suite des gardes de notre famille. Nous les saluâmes à leur tour, puis me retournant vers ma reine, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis notre arrivée mais surtout par le fait d'avoir été accueillis de la sorte.

-Ce n'est pas que je sois bégueule mais c'était quoi cet accueil à notre arrivée ? **(N/R : moi qui croyais qu'elle allait demander « où est Edward ? » mdr. Car je l'ai perdu en Italie lol) ****(N/A : t'inquiètes il va te revenir, ma belle)**

-La garde personnelle du vicomte Norane se pense investie de protéger le vicomte et d'être dans les murs même de nos appartements alors qu'il a leur été attribué une zone pour Norane et sa suite et qu'elle ne doit pas dépasser certaines autres qui leur ont été interdites. Or la salle du trône fait partie des zones interdites, me répondit Kaï qui avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de les mettre à la porte plus qu'autre chose.

-Et pourquoi les gardes de ce vicomte se croient-ils au-dessus des prérogatives Dragon ? demandai-je.

-Tout simplement, prit cette fois-ci Crystall, c'est que les membres de cette garde pensent que ça leur est dû. Puisque leur vicomte est là pour choisir une épouse pour son fils.

-Et bien je plains sincèrement celle sur qui ça va tomber.

-Oui nous aussi, dirent en chœur mes cousins.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps pour vous changer et participer au repas de ce soir en compagnie de ce cher vicomte Norane et sa famille, dit ironiquement mon oncle, dans les bras duquel je me trouvai toujours.

-Sandoval va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements, vous vous y changerez et reviendrez prendre place à nos côtés, enchaîna ma tante. Lucky tu devras avoir les deux casquettes ce soir, celle de ma garde personnelle et celle de ma nièce. Et toi Kurt étant donné que mon frère n'est pas là, tu représenteras le chef de famille.

-Ok et pour Lou ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, j'y venais, Lou tu devras suivre comme son ombre Lucky.

-Comme il vo... te plaira ma reine.

-Tu y arriveras un jour mon cher. Je sais que ton éducation fait que tu dois vouvoyer une lignée royale mais tu t'y feras, lui dit Crystall en lui un clin d'œil. **(N/R : T'as compris Lou ? ****sinon… fessée) (N/A : arrêtes ! ne lui donne****s**** pas des idées, lol)**

-Et puis si tu veux me faire plaisir Lou, demanda Darïus, vouvoies le vicomte et toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnent, tu me feras un immense plaisir. Il pense que nous les princes lui devons respect alors que c'est l'inverse. Et toi ma chère cousine, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant la joue, montres-lui que nul ne peut nous insulter.

-Avec joie, dîmes-nous en chœur avec Lou.

Sandoval nous amena comme convenu dans nos quartiers. Je logerai avec Lou dans mes quartiers de la Garde tandis que Kurt devra lui loger dans les appartements de notre famille.

Une fois préparés, Sandoval vint nous rechercher avec Arvon et Vrowndhol que nous saluâmes et ainsi escortés nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de banquet où certains gardes de l'escorte du vicomte nous empêchèrent d'y pénétrer. Après les avoir hypnotisé avec l'aide de Lou nous les laissâmes, plantés dans le couloir après leur avoir donné une position des plus comiques. Puis nous entrâmes dans la salle et nous nous avançâmes vers notre famille mais nous fûmes arrêtés à mi-chemin par un garde du vicomte voulant faire du zèle. Je commençai à m'énerver de tout ce cirque alors je lui balançai mon poing dans l'estomac, sans aucune douceur et il s'écroula plié en deux au sol. Mes cousins me firent de grands sourires une fois que je les eus rejoint, Drâk et Crystall eux aussi n'ont pas loupé une miette de mon comportement et me firent signe qu'ils ont apprécié ce que je venais de faire. Ils arboraient eux aussi de magnifiques sourires qui leur barraient le visage.

Avant de prendre place Kurt, Lou et moi sommes présentés au vicomte et toute sa clique. Quand j'entends ledit vicomte vouvoyer mes cousins, je ne fis ni une ni deux et pris la perche qui m'était tendue par ce type.

-Il me semble que **vous** – j'appuie bien sur le « vous » pour lui montrer qu'il venait de faire une faute de protocole – venez d'insulter mes cousins. En tant que Garde Dragon je **vous** prierai de bien vouloir cesser avant qu'il ne **vous** arrive des problèmes monsieur.

Le chef de sa garde s'avança devant moi et me fusilla du regard qu'il voulut menaçant.

-Je te prierai jeune impudente de tenir ta langue devant mon vicomte.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un garde de pacotille, dis-je en lui faisant faire un pas de recul. Et j'ai tous les droits garde puisque je suis Lucky Yldargent, fille de Danzyl Dargent par conséquence ton vicomte comme tu dis nous doit le respect. C'est lui la personne de basse extraction ici et pas nous. Et apparemment il a oublié cela en s'adressant à ma famille. Ce n'est pas aux princes ni au roi et à la reine de courber l'échine devant lui mais l'inverse, tonnai-je.

-Tu n'es rien qu'une humaine, dit le fils du vicomte en faisant apparaître dans ses mots, le fait que je n'étais pas née sur Freïa.

-Kobalt ne **vous** mêlez pas de ce qui vous dépasse, lui intimai-je.

-Je ne **vous** permets pas de **vous** adresser à moi ainsi, répliqua-il.

-Crystall j'ai trouvé la future femme de mon fils, ce sera Lucky, dit sérieusement le vicomte en me fixant comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

-Désolée vicomte mais ma nièce n'est pas intéressée, lui répondit le plus courtoisement ma tante mais je pouvais entendre la note d'énervement dans sa voix.

-Oh mais je ne lui demande pas son avis. Kobalt va la mater et elle lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil une fois qu'il en aura fini avec elle.

Lou resserra sa main autour de la mienne. De ma main libre je fis passer ma tresse et mes dreadlocks dans mon dos.

-Combat engagé, dis-je à voix haute pour que toute l'assemblée entende clairement mes paroles.

Pour tous Gardes Dragon qui désirent défier quelqu'un ou quand ce dernier a été insulté, ce geste et ces paroles proclament à tous ceux qui sont autour de lui qu'il réclame réparation par conséquence tout le monde réunit dans la salle a pu entendre mes paroles et ainsi comprendre que le comportement de nos « invités » ne m'avait pas plu du tout. Je ne dis pas que le fait que je sois princesse me facilite la tache parce que apparemment ils ne le conçoivent pas et que moi j'ai toujours dû mal à m'y faire mais là, la coupe est pleine surtout quand je lis dans les pensées de mes cousins, mes amis Garde et du personnel du château que le vicomte et sa suite ont fait vivre tant d'humiliation je n'en peux tout simplement plus et je règle cela par la seule chose que je sache faire, me battre.

-Je préfèrerai me tirer une balle dans la tête que de me lier à ça, dis-je désignant Kobalt, et puis je suis déjà liée à quelqu'un.

-Je refuse de me battre avec une faible femme, dit le fils du vicomte.

-Faible. Ma compagne n'est pas faible, dit Lou en s'écartant de moi pour me laisser à loisir de me battre. D'ailleurs nous en avons l'exemple avec le garde qui, tout à l'heure, a voulu nous barrer le chemin et aussi avec ceux qui sont plantés dans le couloir, éclata-t-il de rire.

-Et puis si **vous** dites cela c'est que **vous** ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis. Sans vouloir me vanter en plus d'être la princesse Dargent je suis arrivée deuxième lors des épreuves de courage derrière Skvader, déclaré vainqueur. J'ai donc toute la puissance que je désire et ne suis pas une faible femme. Par contre **vous**, je ne peux pas en dire autant, dis-je en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Bon nous n'allons pas y passer toute la nuit, dit la voix d'Irwin, Gardes écartons les tables pour faire un semblant d'aire de combat et regardons le spectacle que nous accorde notre princesse.

À la fin de sa phrase toutes les tables furent repoussées dégageant assez de place pour accueillir un terrain de rugby. Les Gardes de notre maison me firent une haie d'honneur, maintenant que le défi était lancé, Kobalt ne pouvait plus reculer.

Je me positionnai en face de lui et attendais qu'il se décide de porter le premier coup. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, son visage était orné d'un sourire, comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder derrière moi le chef de sa garde, car je savais qu'il ne se battrait pas à la loyale. Je fis semblant d'être en pleine contemplation de ses yeux d'une couleur douteuse même la boue a une plus belle couleur. Ses yeux étaient indéfinissables.

Je fis un pas sur le côté évitant ainsi le coup portait par le chef de la garde qui dans son élan ne s'arrêta pas et frappa Kobalt.

En éclatant de rire, je leur dis.

-Et bien c'est sûr, quand on n'a pas de loyauté il vaut mieux ne pas se battre, mon rire fut rejoint par toutes les personnes présentes sauf ceux qui étaient avec lui. Maintenant c'est à moi à porter le coup. Mais comme vous êtes deux et bien je vais vous porter à tous deux, un coup.

Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. Je balançai mon poing gauche dans le visage de Kobalt mais le garde s'interposa comme je l'avais prévu mais je suis ambidextre donc ils furent tous deux touchés par mes poings l'un au visage, l'autre à l'estomac. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol. D'autres gardes voulurent intervenir mais les Gardes Dragon s'interposèrent leur barrant la route au grand damne du vicomte.

Mais le combat ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le chef Drômak se releva avant Kobalt et il me porta une série de coups de poings/coups de pieds bien exécutés mais qui manquèrent à chaque fois leur cible.

Vous allez me dire elle triche, elle a son bouclier physique qui la protège et bien non, bonnes gens je n'ai pas déployé mon bouclier. Je me défends comme me l'ont appris mon frère, Nounours, James et mes amis Dragons et Draghoms.

Trouvant une faille dans son attaque je portai moi-même un coup à son plexus solaire qui l'envoya valdinguer à travers la salle, j'avais mal dosé ma force – qui se développe au fur et à mesure quand je m'énerve ou qu'avance le combat – le choc quand il rencontra le mur nous apprit tous que je venais de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Me retournant vers Kobalt avec un mauvais sourire.

-Alors continuons-nous ou **vous** abdiquez ?

-Jamais je ne perdrai face devant une faible femme, s'obstina-t-il.

-Soit, dis-je en esquivant la lame d'épée qu'il venait de sortir de derrière son dos.

-Je suis maintenant armé et **vous** non, dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

-Certes je ne suis pas armée mais **moi** je n'en ai pas besoin, le narguai-je en lui faisant la révérence et en lui tournant le dos volontairement.

Il arma son bras pour me pourfendre de bas en haut mais au dernier moment, je me retournai bloquant la lame entre mes mains et balançant un coup de pied dans son service trois pièces. Tous les hommes qu'ils soient Humain, Dragon, Draghom ou vampire mirent instinctivement leurs mains entre sur leurs bas-ventres et émirent tous un sifflement comme s'ils partageaient la douleur. Kobalt tomba à genoux et lâcha son épée dont j'avais toujours la lame entre les mains. Je posai et maintenais la garde dans la main contre ma jambe et avec ma main libre je brisai la lame d'un seul coup. Je m'étonnai moi-même car pour briser une lame, si elle est bien faite, il faut au moins une enclume et un marteau.

-Est-ce assez pour **vous** maintenant ou dois-je continuer et **vous** achever pour **vous** montrer qui de nous deux est le plus fort ? demandai-je d'une voix que je ne me reconnaissais pas.

-Assez, dit-il dans un souffle les mains toujours sur son entrejambes, tu as gagné. Je m'incline devant ta puissance, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Bien, répondis-je mais ne le pensant pas du tout honnête.

Pour preuve il sortit un coup de jet de sa botte et en s'approchant de moi croyant que je ne l'avais pas vu faire, essaya de me le planter dans la poitrine mais je fus plus rapide – malgré que depuis le début j'ai toujours ma bras gauche en écharpe, je ne vous raconte pas comme c'est difficile de se mouvoir pour se défendre et faire les mouvements que je dois exécuter – et lui plantai sa lame brisée en plein cœur.

-Combat achevé, dis-je en ramenant ma tresse et les couleurs de ma reine sur le devant.

Des cris de désespoir retentirent dans la salle, le vicomte et sa femme coururent vers le corps inerte de leur fils dont la garde d'épée était toujours plantée dans la poitrine. Me retournant vers eux je leur dis :

-Il a voulu jouer, il a perdu !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, me hurla sa mère.

-Non je n'ai fait que me défendre devant la vilénie de votre rejeton, madame tout simplement. Il n'a pas respecté les règles de bienséance pendant un combat moi si. La faute de cette fin leur en revient, dis-je en désignant Kobalt et son père. Nul n'a le droit d'insulter la famille royale et surtout de me dire ce que je dois faire. Adieu, dis-je en me dirigeant vers Lou pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

-Vous me devez réparation, faisant volte face et s'adressant au roi et à la reine, jusque là le vicomte n'avait pas poussé jusqu'à vouvoyer Drâk et Crystall mais la peine lui avait fait perdre toute prudence.

-Gardes Dragon sortez-moi ces gens de ma vue et de mon château sous peine de mort, asséna mon oncle à l'attention de tous les membres de la Garde dont moi. Ma nièce reste où tu es, dit-il la voix radoucie, tu as fait ta part.

-Comme il te plaira mon roi, je me pelotonnai plus dans les bras de Lou et ceux de Kurt qui nous avait rejoint.

Elatha se rapprocha de nous.

-Ma Dame je vois que tu es encore blessée, veux-tu que j'y jette un œil ?

-C'est gentil à toi Elatha mais c'est bon Carlisle m'a soigné, lui répondis-je. Là je voudrai juste manger et aller me coucher. Les émotions ça creuse et fatigue, dis-je.

Ce qui fit rire toute l'assistance. Une fois que la salle fut remise en état les plats furent servis et le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroches. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais aussi de papa dont l'absence commençait à me peser. Mais Crystall me rassura en me disant qu'il allait bien et qu'elle avait souvent de ses nouvelles. Puis nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Mais avant de nous endormir avec Lou, je devais patrouiller et faire mon quart. Une fois ce dernier effectué, je retournai dans mes quartiers où je trouvais Lou plongé dans ses pensées en regardant la vue que j'avais de ma chambre. Son visage reflétait le clair de lune, celle-ci étant pleine, mais j'y déchiffrai aussi de l'inquiétude. Je me positionnai derrière lui et l'enlaçai croisant mes mains sur son estomac. Elatha m'avait dit que je pouvais enlever mon écharpe et recommençai à bouger mon épaule, car il avait tout de même tenu à ce que je lui montre les dégâts.

L'inquiétude que j'ai lue était en fait sa soif qu'il n'avait pas encore étanchée. Il se retourna dans mes bras et m'embrassa tendrement puis il me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit. Je le laissai faire car depuis que j'avais fait un pas en avant, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses caresses et je savais qu'il allait me mordre pour s'abreuver.

**OoO**

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, sa langue dansa passionnément un moment avec la mienne avant qu'il ne dirige sa bouche sur ma mâchoire dans une pluie de petits baisers qui le mena à ma jugulaire gauche dont il affectionne tant la courbe. Puis il ouvrit mon haut pour avoir accès à ma poitrine qu'il débarrassa de son carcan qu'était le corset que m'avait aidé à mettre Paline la sœur de Sandoval qui était à mon service.

Lou plongea et embrassa avidement mes seins, j'adorai quand il en prenait soin comme maintenant, me faisant me cambrer sous lui, j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses longs cheveux doux comme de la soie. Puis il descendit encore plus bas, embrassant mon ventre, il défit les attaches de ma jupe longue et passa ses mains à l'intérieur pour m'en défaire. Ma respiration était erratique car il m'embrassait tout en remontant le long de chacune de mes jambes et je bloquai ma respiration quand il commença à m'embrasser l'aine se dirigeant vers mon mont de vénus. Je me figeai instantanément mais pris par son plaisir de m'en faire Lou ne le remarqua pas. C'est un sanglot échappé de ma bouche qui le fit arrêter et me regarder mais je détournai mon visage ne voulant pas qu'il y voit ma terreur dans mes prunelles. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour qu'il me goûte de cette manière. Encore une fois je le repoussai bien que je le voulais ardemment mais je ne pouvais pas encore. Mentalement je me traitai de tous les noms car je l'avais laissé aller aussi loin. Remarquant enfin ce qu'il était sur le point de faire Lou revint à ma bouche survolant mon ventre et ma poitrine. Il allait s'excuser mais je l'en empêchai en lui barrant la bouche de ma main après un regard où tout passa sans aucun mot. Avant de me mordre Lou se déshabilla pour que nous soyons à égalité et il redescendit à ma jugulaire où il planta ses crocs me faisant gémir et me cambrer sous son corps. Me collant plus à lui une de ses mains descendit vers ma féminité pour lui prodiguer tous les soins dont elle avait besoin et l'autre sur l'un de mes seins. Lou continua de me boire tout en enfonçant l'un de ses doigts dans mon antre prêt pour lui, vite rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième alors que son pouce frottait tendrement mon clitoris puis sa main qui s'occupait de mon sein partit se perdre dans mes cheveux puis entoura mon cou pour me rapprocher encore de son propriétaire. J'entendais Lou déglutir à chaque gorgée de mon sang et grogner ce qui me rendit encore plus humide que je ne l'étais déjà.

Chacune des poussées de ses doigts et la caresse de son pouce sur mon clitoris ainsi que le fait qu'il me boive construisaient mon orgasme et le sien aussi. Je pouvais le ressentir. Lou devenait de plus en plus sauvage, moins tendre et il me mordit plus fortement qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude ce qui le fit venir en même temps que moi. Notre orgasme explosa dans un jaillissement de couleurs plus belles les unes des autres, nous envoyant très loin dans le plaisir, nous laissant pantois et en manque d'air, tellement nos respirations étaient erratiques.

Après avoir pris un peu ses esprits Lou enleva ses doigts de mon antre et les porta à sa bouche en plongeant son regard gris-acier dans le mien pour savoir s'il ne poussait pas trop dans son attitude, puis après les avoir consciencieusement léché, vint m'embrasser et me remercier pour ce fabuleux orgasme dont nous avions vraiment du mal à nous remettre. À travers son baiser je me goûtai et sans dire que j'en raffolai cela ne me déplut pas.

De grands coups portés à ma porte nous sortirent de notre bulle, mais trop épuisée par ce que venait de me faire vivre Lou, je n'eus seulement la force de me glisser avec mon chéri sous la couette.

**OoO**

-Vous pouvez entrer, dis-je, Irwin, Skvader et Sandoval entrèrent.

-Désolés de vous déranger, nous avons tous les trois ressenti un grand plaisir émaner de ta chambre Lucky et nous venions voir si tu allais bien, me dit Irwin avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais que quand il passait du bon temps avec Sandoval.

-Oups désolée j'ai oublié de nous protéger avec mon bouclier pour ne pas perturber le travail des autres Gardes navrée, je ne recommencerai plus, dis-je avec un sourire qui me traversait le visage.

-Ce n'est pas pour te dire d'arrêter, bien au contraire recommence quand tu veux, me répondit Skvader, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle extase. Mais nous nous inquiétons...

-Merci à vous trois bien que je me doute qu'il y est du monde derrière mes portes.

-Oui tout à fait même tes cousins sont là mais ils n'ont osé venir pour ne pas avoir à subir tes foudres, dit en riant Sandoval. Mais nous pouvons dire que tu vas plus que bien et même que tu as du mal à t'en remettre. Bien que je ne te connaisse pas bien Lou, toi aussi tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Non tu as raison, lui confirma l'intéressé d'un ton rêveur.

-Tu as du sang qui coule sur ton menton, plaisanta Skvader. Lou par réflexe porta sa main mais il n'y avait rien. Je t'ai bien eu, dit-il en riant suivi par Irwin et Sandoval.

-Bon les amis ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas mais nous aimerions dormir maintenant, donc comme vous savez où se trouve la porte je ne vous retiens pas plus, leur montrant la sortie.

-Tu as raison Dame Lucky nous allons vous laissez dormir pour vous remettre dans ce sublimissime orgasme que vous nous avez fait l'honneur de partager toi et Lou. Tout le château a pu en profiter nous vous remercions du fond du cœur. Bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves tous les deux, sur ce mes trois amis nous saluèrent et partirent en nous faisant des clins d'œil.

-Désolée Lou j'avais complètement oublié que quand je prends mon pied pour parler vulgairement j'en faisais partager tous les environs.

-Aucun souci ma douce, me répondit Lou encore dans les nuages.

Après un dernier baiser passionné nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alors Edward est-ce que Lou a bien retenu la leçon ? **(N/E : et bien, l'élève a dépassé le maître… je n'avais jamais songé à ce genre d'orgasme avec ma Bella. Va falloir qu'on essaye… m'abreuver d'elle, la cajoler et nous faire jouir mutuellement. C'est dément Lou !) (N/R : oups, je crois qu'on a perdu Edward ! Mais chéri, reviens… qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Bella ?) (N/A : ben qu'Edward lui prépare une sublime surprise ?)

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale, je vais très bien, c'est un petit délire avec ma bêta chérie ****melacullen****. **(N/R : délire que je suis bien évidemment mais faut dire que tout est sujet à délire… surtout Edward et Lou *songeuse*) (N/A : et oui ces deux là nous font devenir chèvres quand ils s'y mettent)

**À dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**

(N/R : Adishatz…ou adio comme on dit chez moi !!!) (N/A : et moi ça se dit adéssias !)


	25. Chapter 25

**Bon comme personne ne m'a donné la réponse à la petite question, que j'avais posée au début du précédent chap' je ne recommence pas cette fois-ci *boude dans son coin*.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi c'était super surtout avec le retour du beau temps.**

**Merci les filles, ben oui aucun mâle n'a été recensé, pour les reviews, jusqu'à maintenant : ****melacullen****, ****caro30****, Betifi un grand merci à toi et bienvenue parmi nous, merci pour ta mise en story alert, favorite story et tes reviews j'espère te retrouver tous les dimanches. Bizoux à toutes ;o)**

**Rappel du précédent chapitre** :

_-Vous pouvez entrer, dis-je, Irwin, Skvader et Sandoval entrèrent._

_-Désolés de vous déranger, nous avons tous les trois ressenti un grand plaisir émaner de ta chambre Lucky et nous venions voir si tu allais bien, me dit Irwin avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais que quand il passait du bon temps avec Sandoval._

_-Oups désolée j'ai oublié de nous protéger avec mon bouclier pour ne pas perturber le travail des autres Gardes navrée, je ne recommencerai plus, dis-je avec un sourire qui me traversait le visage._

_-Ce n'est pas pour te dire d'arrêter, bien au contraire recommence quand tu veux, me répondit Skvader, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle extase. Mais nous nous inquiétons..._

_-Merci à vous trois bien que je me doute qu'il y est du monde derrière mes portes._

_-Oui tout à fait même tes cousins sont là mais ils n'ont osé venir pour ne pas avoir à subir tes foudres, dit en riant Sandoval. Mais nous pouvons dire que tu vas plus que bien et même que tu as du mal à t'en remettre. Bien que je ne te connaisse pas bien Lou, toi aussi tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à revenir à la réalité._

_-Non tu as raison, lui confirma l'intéressé d'un ton rêveur._

_-Tu as du sang qui coule sur ton menton, plaisanta Skvader. Lou par réflexe porta sa main mais il n'y avait rien. Je t'ai bien eu, dit-il en riant suivi par Irwin et Sandoval._

_-Bon les amis ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas mais nous aimerions dormir maintenant, donc comme vous savez où se trouve la porte je ne vous retiens pas plus, leur montrant la sortie._

_-Tu as raison Dame Lucky nous allons vous laissez dormir pour vous remettre dans ce sublimissime orgasme que vous nous avez fait l'honneur de partager toi et Lou. Tout le château a pu en profiter nous vous remercions du fond du cœur. Bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves tous les deux, sur ce mes trois amis nous saluèrent et partirent en nous faisant des clins d'œil._

_-Désolée Lou j'avais complètement oublié que quand je prends mon pied pour parler vulgairement j'en faisais partager tous les environs._

_-Aucun souci ma douce, me répondit Lou encore dans les nuages._

_Après un dernier baiser passionné nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

***

**Disclaimer **: les personnages majoritaires sont à moi les autres je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 24 : Erreurs de jugement**

***

Cela faisait 6 mois que Lou et moi étions revenus de Freïa, j'avais pu reprendre mon travail à la division dès notre retour car mon épaule était guérie. Le fait que le temps ne s'égrenait pas de la même façon sur la Terre et sur Freïa est très pratique.

Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de papa et cela m'inquiétait de plus en plus mais je ne pouvais rien y faire donc je prenais mon mal en patience. Et continuai ma petite routine de travail et de vie avec mon amoureux, mes autres vampires, mon Loup et mon frère.

Un après midi en me rendant, au volant de ma voiture, à la division avec Woolf, je fus traversée par une douleur fulgurante dans mes reins. Ce qui me fit écraser la pédale de frein et piler net. Heureusement pour moi j'avais mis ma ceinture de sécurité – merci à son créateur – et qu'aucune voiture ne me suivait car elle m'aurait très certainement emboutie. Sous l'effet de la douleur mon souffle s'était coupé et j'avais dû attendre un moment avant de pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement.

Quand la douleur se fut dissipée, je pus me remettre en route après avoir donné une explication à Woolf et appelé – sous l'insistance de ce dernier – mon frère au cas où il m'arriverait autre chose en chemin. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Kurt m'attendait à l'entrée de la division.

-Alors on se fait des frayeurs, petite sœur ? me dit-il amusé croyant que je lui faisais une blague.

-Bonjour grand frère, tu es amusant dis-moi mais j'aurais préféré te faire une farce à ce que j'ai...

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase, car une nouvelle vague de douleur me cloua sur place et me fit rejoindre le sol. Mais grâce à la rapidité de mon cher frère je ne m'écrasai pas sur le bitume.

Bizarrement quand je ré-ouvrai les yeux, j'étais alitée sur l'un des lits de notre salle de repos sous les regards scrutateurs et inquiets de mon frère, mon Loup, mon chef et de ce bon vieux Doc, Carlisle Cullen, bien sûr.

-Comment te sens-tu sœurette, Lucky ? dirent en même temps les personnes réunies.

-Ça va ! Enfin je crois ?

-Comment ça tu crois ? demanda Carlisle.

-Ben je veux dire que je me sens comme ce matin quand je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Lou. **(N/A : pour celle qui va me demander « Ont-ils fait le grand saut pendant ces 6 mois ? » elle se reconnaîtra sans souci, lol je lui répondrai que non mais qu'elle n'a qu'à lire la suite pour le savoir, car peut-être que...)** **(N/R : pour la peine, j'ai même pas envie de lire la suite, je suis vexée. NA, je vais le dire à Edward et Rob).** C'est-à-dire, très bien mais que sans crier gare je suis terrassée par des vagues de douleurs innommables dans le dos. Même pendant ma semaine en enfer, je n'aie pas ressenti une pareille douleur et pourtant j'en ai encaissé des coups et autres, m'exclamai-je.

-Je t'ai auscultée et tu n'as rien de particulier mis à part un bel hématome, de la taille de mon poing, au niveau des lombaires L4-L5. Donc ne force pas aujourd'hui reste au bureau et pour cet après midi...

-Carlisle, pardon de t'interrompre mais nous sommes l'après midi il est 13h30. Tu dois travailler énormément pour que tu n'aies plus la notion du temps ? Quoique normalement un vampire n'est pas contraint à la fatigue.

-Non je n'arrête pas en plus nous avons une épidémie de grippe et ça me ramène à de mauvais souvenirs, dit-il le regard dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées qui ont filtré.

-À oui je vois, désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Lucky.

-Non je disais, « désolée » car j'ai lu dans tes pensées.

-Oh tu sais avec Edward qui n'arrête pas de lire dans nos esprits car son don est fait ainsi je n'y prête guère attention, me répondit-il en me souriant. Bon si tu n'y vois pas d'objection je vais y aller on m'attend à l'hôpital.

-Non, non vas-y Carlisle ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, Kurt te contactera je pense. C'est même certain, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Mais avant de partir...

-Il faudra bien te couvrir. Dehors, tu vas avoir si froid... Oups pardon, dis-je en baissant le regard, un peu honteuse de ma répartie, mais c'était tentant non ? Si Emmett avait été là c'est lui qui l'aurait dit mais comme il n'est pas là je m'en suis chargée. Avouez tous les 3 que ça vous amuse et en plus nous sommes dans la période alors ne jouez pas vos « outrés » et faites mumuse avec moi, je reprends. Petit Papa Noël de Tino Rossi **(N/A : petit délire d'écriture, il ne faut jamais écrire après avoir fait baby-sitter toute la matinée et garde d'enfant toute l'après midi ça déteint sur l'écriture, lol (même si Noël est passé depuis longtemps) et aussi petit cadeau à caro30 avec un petit clin d'œil à la Corse et puis pour moi il n'y a que Tino qui sache aussi bien la chanter)** allez s'il vous plaît messieurs, faites moi ce petit cadeau, ne me forcez pas à employer les grands moyens, leur dis-je en papillonnant des paupières et commençant à chanter.

_**C'est la belle nuit de Noël,**_

_**La neige étend son manteau blanc**_

_**Et les yeux levés vers le ciel,**_

_**À genoux les petits enfants,**_

_**Avant de fermer les paupières,**_

_**Font une dernière prière.**_

_**Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel,**_

_**Avec des jouets par milliers,**_

_**N'oublie pas mon petit soulier.**_

_**Mais avant de partir, il faudra bien te couvrir,**_

_**Dehors tu vas avoir si froid,**_

_**C'est un peu à cause de moi.**_

_**Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève**_

_**Pour voir si tu m'as apporté :**_

_**Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve**_

_**Et que je t'ai commandés.**_

_**Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel,**_

_**Avec des jouets par milliers,**_

_**N'oublie pas mon petit soulier !**_

_**Le marchand de sable est passé,**_

_**Les enfants vont faire dodo,**_

_**Et tu vas pouvoir commencer**_

_**Avec ta hotte sur le dos**_

_**Au son des cloches des églises**_

_**Ta distribution de surprises.**_

_**Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel**_

_**Avec des jouets par milliers**_

_**N'oublie pas mon petit soulier.**_

_**Si tu dois t'arrêter**_

_**Sur les toits du monde entier**_

_**Tout ça avant demain matin,**_

_**Mets-toi vite, vite en chemin.**_

_**Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage,**_

_**Viens d'abord sur notre maison**_

_**Je n'ai pas été tous les jours très sage,**_

_**Mais j'en demande pardon.**_

_**Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel,**_

_**Avec des jouets par milliers,**_

_**N'oublie pas mon petit soulier !**_

_**Petit papa Noël.**_

-Voilà petite sœur tu es contente maintenant ? dit exaspéré mon grand frère par mon petit, mini caprice.

-Voui merci messieurs pour ce petit cadeau avant l'heure, leur dis-je en les embrassant sur la joue chacun leur tour.

Mais arrivée au chef McFirst je m'écroulai sur le sol et perdant une autre fois connaissance. Et me réveillant cette fois-ci dans une chambre dont les murs étaient blancs, rideaux blancs, carrelage blanc, porte, meuble tout était blanc même la chemise – horrible, vous savez celle qui cache devant mais dont il faut se méfier quand on se lève autrement tout le monde voit votre lune, je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler – qu'on m'avait mise. Je vous le donne en mille, je me réveille à l'hô... pi... tal, bravo vous avez gagné, vous revenez en deuxième semaine, branchée de tous les côtés, monitoring cardiaque, masque à oxygène, perfusion de glucose et autres pharmacopées pénétrant dans mon sang bien que les antidouleurs et autres anesthésiques n'ont pas d'effet sur moi.

Je voulus me lever mais dès que j'eus bougée une alarme se déclencha et rameuta une infirmière, au visage revêche, qui me sermonna en me disant de ne pas bouger et qu'elle allait appeler un médecin. Je dus attendre patiemment l'arrivée dudit médecin et heureusement pour moi c'était encore Carlisle dont le visage n'était pas des plus réjouis, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

-Merci vous pouvez nous laisser infirmière Fox, signifia Carlisle, celle-ci nous laissa après m'avoir regonflé les coussins qui me maintenaient en position semi-assise.

-Salut Doc comment va ? demandai-je retardant un maximum la conversation à venir.

-Pas la peine de te donner tant de mal Lucky. Je vais aller droit au but car je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on tourne autour du pot. Tu es paralysée, tu n'as plus de sensation au-dessous du bassin, tes jambes ne répondent plus et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La bombe était tombée. Mon souffle se coupa le temps que mon cerveau veuille bien assimiler ce que venait de me dire Carlisle.

-Non impossible, je ne peux pas, commençai dans un murmure, NON JE REFUSE, dis-je plus virulente en tentant de me bouger mes jambes et de me lever.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Lucky, me dit Carlisle en se rapprochant de moi pour m'arrêter dans mes gestes car j'étais sur le point d'arracher mes perfusions.

-Carlisle, tout mais pas ça, fais quelque chose s'il te plaît, dis-je dans un sanglot. Je t'en pris rends moi mes jambes, je t'en supplie.

-Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour une étreinte rassurante.

-Elatha, Elatha, Elatha, je me concentrai au maximum pour le faire venir.

-Il est venu mais n'a rien pu faire lui non plus, m'expliqua-t-il tristement. Lui non plus ne sait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu as perdu l'usage de tes membres inférieurs.

-Vous ne servez rien alors, dis-je amère, voulant lui faire du mal par mes paroles, et vous vous dites tous deux médecins. Pff laissez-moi rire, dehors docteur Cullen je ne veux plus vous voir ni personne d'autre, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je le repoussai avec mon bouclier, DEHORS J'AI DIT, VOUS ÊTES SOURD EN PLUS, hurlai-je.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti je hurlai de désespoir à m'en briser les cordes vocales, chose qui arriva, arrachant mes perfusions tout en pleurant puis je tentai de me lever mais m'écroulai par terre. Ma vue brouillait par mes larmes ne me permettait pas de voir clairement mais cela m'importait peu, je sentais le vent rentrer par la fenêtre. Je rampai vers elle, je me hissai sur la chaise qui était devant puis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ma décision était prise je ne voulais pas être un point pour ma famille, mes vampires c'était décidé je mettrai fin à mes jours maintenant. Personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher puisque j'empêchai quiconque de rentrer dans la chambre grâce à mon bouclier physique.

Je demandai seulement pardon pour mon geste et me laissai tomber en refermant mon bouclier au plus profond de moi car s'il était déployé je survivrai et devrai endurer mon handicap, chose que je me refusai.

Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de mon Loup et de mon compagnon, le premier ayant dit au second ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Lou me rattrapa en pleine chute libre avant que je ne m'écrase au sol depuis le 6ème étage d'où je m'étais défenestrée.

Je lui criai dessus, l'injuriai de m'avoir sauvée, lui disais des choses blessantes que je ne pensais pas, je voulais lui faire du mal à lui aussi car il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de mettre fin à ma vie. J'essayai de me débattre comme un beau diable mais c'était inutile car Lou employait sa force vampirique contre moi, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent. Mon frère s'était approché de nous, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et m'avait pris la main et m'anesthésiait grâce à son don, je m'affaiblissais de plus en plus et ne parvenais plus à me débattre jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula depuis ma perte de conscience mais quand je me réveillais mes poignets étaient ligotés fermement aux barreaux du lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Les perfusions que j'avais arrachées étaient de retour dans mes bras et j'avais une sonde dans le nez plus un masque à oxygène.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, j'étais dans ma chambre mais ce n'était pas mon lit. Je sentis le matelas bouger. Woolf, sous sa forme miniature, venait de sauter dessus et il me regardait plongeant son regard dans le mien, ses yeux n'exprimaient que colère, douleur et tristesse tous ses sentiments étaient à mon encontre. Ses pensées m'étaient inaccessibles, il me les cachait. Il laissa juste filtrer qu'il était déçu de mon comportement puis il sortit de ma chambre sans un dernier regard ce qui me brisa le cœur. Par mes actes j'avais blessé au plus haut point mon âme sœur.

Rentra ensuite Lou qui ne m'adressa aucune parole ni regard, il se contenta de venir déposer un baiser sur mon front puis lui aussi repartit sans un coup d'œil. Mon cœur déjà brisé éclata en milliard de morceau et mes larmes jusqu'ici silencieuses se firent entendre par des sanglots longs qui me coutaient la respiration. Je pensai que la personne suivante serait mon frère mais rien ni personne ne rentra plus. Je me laissai aller à la triste et au vide immense que je ressentais en moi et je m'endormis comme cela, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, honteuse d'avoir fait souffrir les personnes que j'aimai le plus au monde, paralysée et attachée à un lit, seule...

C'est une main froide me caressant la joue qui me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'étais épuisée mon sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur loin de là. Je n'avais fait que cauchemarder toute la nuit, me réveillant souvent et me rendormant pour replonger dans des rêves où tous ceux que j'aimai m'abandonnaient à cause de mon geste.

Je croisai le regard ambré plein de compassion et d'amour d'Esmée ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et un sanglot déchirant sortit de ma poitrine en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle me prit et me berça dans ses bras dans la mesure du possible puisque j'étais toujours attachée au lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle entra. Mes sanglots redoublèrent quand je m'aperçus de sa présence et j'articulai difficilement, à cause de mes pleurs, des excuses à son encontre. Esmée se poussa et il prit sa place après avoir vérifié mes constantes. Je voulais tant lui rendre son étreinte que je tirai sur mes liens mais j'étais tellement faible que je n'arrivai même pas à soulever mes bras.

-Ça va aller, me rassura-t-il.

-Pardon... Carlisle... de t'a... voir blessé...

-Chut repose-toi et nous en reparlerons plus tard. Il n'y a rien à pardonner tu souffrais c'est compréhensible tu as tant subi que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux absolument pas, dors maintenant tu as besoin d'énormément de repos.

-Je suis... fatiguée... Carlisle.

-Je sais ma chérie cela fait une semaine que nous te veillons à tour de rôle et tes nuits ne sont pas de tout repos malgré le fait que Jasper, Sean et Kurt essayent de te détendre il faudrait presque que les trois usent de leurs pouvoirs en commun pour que cela fasse effet, au nom de mon frère mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle ainsi que ma perte de connaissance dû à la fatigue.

Cette fois je me réveillai car j'avais immensément soif, il faisait nuit noire la lune ne devait pas être de sortie. J'étais toujours attachée et personne ne me surveillait. Je paniquai un peu car la dernière fois que je m'étais réveillée Alice était à mon chevet avec Jasper mais là personne.

Étais-je encore dans l'un de mes cauchemars ou bien...

-Je suis là ma puce, entendis-je, c'était la voix de Matt. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Soif, dis-je mais ma voix était totalement discordante à mes oreilles ainsi qu'à celle de Matt.

-Woolf vient tenir compagnie à Lucky pendant que je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Je reviens ma puce, dit-il en allumant ma lampe de chevet dont la lumière se faisait progressivement.

J'appréhendai de me retrouver avec Woolf, c'est un comble non ? Mais j'avais lu la dernière fois dans ses yeux la déception que je lui avais inspiré et je ne souhaitai pas la revoir. C'est pourquoi je refermai mes paupières pour ne pas voir son regard et pour cacher de nouvelles larmes que je sentais s'agglutiner aux bords de mes yeux. Mes ces traîtresses s'échappèrent ainsi qu'un sanglot quand je sentis Woolf lécher mes larmes après avoir sauté sur le lit et s'être allongé sur moi sous sa forme miniature. Je m'excusai auprès de lui par la pensée. De pouvoir le ressentir dans mon esprit me soulagea infiniment et me fit redoubler encore une fois mes pleurs. Mon Loup continua de lécher mes larmes en m'envoyant des pensées apaisantes j'arrivai à me calmer doucement j'avais envie de plonger mes mains dans son pelage et de m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces mais le peu que j'avais dormi n'était pas encore suffisant. Matt revint avec un verre d'eau et une bouteille Woolf dût se lever pour que mon vampire m'aide à boire. Matt m'embrassa sur le front et se rassit dans le fauteuil installé à côté du lit en me tenant la main et Woolf revint s'allonger à mes côtés, je me rendormis une fois de plus.

**PV extérieur**

-Pourquoi Lucky est aussi faible ? À croire que la mixture de la sonde que tu lui as enfoncée dans l'estomac ne sert à rien ! demanda Lou.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle. Les évènements me dépassent, avoua Carlisle. Elle est dans un état de déprime avancée pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher, il y a autre chose et c'est cette autre chose qui l'empêche d'être mieux. Et pour les marques et blessures qui apparaissent sur son corps on dirait qu'elles sont infligées à quelqu'un d'autre mais que c'est elle qui subit ce qui est infligé à cette autre personne. Idem pour ses jambes car personne ne peut perdre l'usage de ses membres inférieurs sans être malade ou avoir eut un accident, cela n'a aucun sens.

-Que viens-tu de dire ? intervint une personne que nous n'avions pas vu arriver.

-Bonjour Darïus, le salua Kurt.

-Bonjour cousin. Alors Carlisle peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

-Oui mais quel moment ?

-Au sujet que les blessures ne sont pas infligées à Lucky elle même mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oui je pense que c'est cela car rien ne peut expliquer le nombre de blessures et hématomes qui recouvrent son corps.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Elle est dans sa chambre où enfin elle dort paisiblement alors s'il te plaît ne la réveille pas. Cela fait deux semaines que nous essayons de la faire dormir d'un sommeil réparateur et nous venons juste d'y parvenir, dit Jasper de concert avec Sean, Kurt et Carlisle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je veux juste voir son corps, les rassura-t-il.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? intervint Rosalie.

-Je vais très bien merci jeune Rosalie et permets-moi de te dire que pour nous les Dragons la nudité n'est pas tabou.

-Je vous...

-Rose ne le vouvoie pas en faisant cela tu l'insultes et insulter un prince Dragon en présence de son Garde est une grande erreur, s'interposa son frère Jasper avant que Kurt n'intervienne à son tour.

-Pardon je ne savais pas mais il n'empêche que...

-Rosalie mon cousin ne fera pas de mal à Lucky et il dit vrai les Dragons sont impudiques. Nous considérons le corps nu, ce que je vais dire va vous choquer mais nous pourrions avoir un champ des plus belles fleurs devant nos yeux ou un corps nu que nous n'y prêterions pas plus d'intérêt. Je veux dire par là que cela ne nous dérange pas.

-Tu veux dire que je pourrais me balader complètement nue que cela ne vous ferait rien ? demanda incrédule Rosalie. Ne t'avise pas de faire un commentaire Emmett ou c'est le canapé pendant une semaine.

-Mais j'ai rien dit, moi, dit-il boudeur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin ça se lit sur ton visage que tu allais sortir encore une connerie aussi grosse que toi, intervint Jacob.

-La ferme le clebs, répondit l'intéressé.

-Pour répondre Rosalie, oui tu pourrais te promener totalement dépourvue de vêtements que je ne te sauterai pas dessus. J'admirerai seulement tes courbes qui m'ont l'air plus que bien faites, avoua Darïus sans gêne aucune.

- Je... je, ne touche pas à ma femme, dit Emmett en fonçant sur sa Rose pour la protéger en la prenant dans ses bras puissants.

-Merci c'est aimable de ta part d'être honnête Darïus, dit-elle et si elle avait pu rougir elle sera écarlate. Peu d'hommes seraient aussi honnêtes ici.

-C'est ce qui différencie la Terre de Freïa, enchaîna-t-il, ce qu'il t'est advenu par le passé ainsi qu'à Lucky ne serait jamais arrivé sur Freïa c'est une infamie et si je tombe sur l'un d'entre eux on ne retrouvera même pas le plus petit morceau une fois que je m'en serai chargé, assura-t-il une flamme de rage dans les yeux qui passa furtivement. Pour être rassurée tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pas du tout. Dans sa chambre tu as dit Jasper ?

-Oui, la porte avec le Dragon sculpté dessus, dit Kurt à l'attention de son cousin.

-Merci allons-y, dit Darïus à Rosalie.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Lucky, Darïus voyant sa cousine ainsi attachée au lit et alimentée par sonde gastrique émit un grognement sourd mais effrayant, ce qui fit entrer Carlisle qui lui expliqua pourquoi il avait été contraint d'en arriver à cette extrémité enfin surtout pour le fait de maintenir Lucky attachée. La sonde gastrique était plus que nécessaire puisque Lucky ne restait pas assez longtemps réveillée pour pouvoir s'alimenter correctement et reprendre des forces.

Darïus s'approcha du lit et prit la couette qui recouvrait Lucky et la souleva rapidement, regarda ce qu'il avait à voir et recouvra sa cousine et la borda puis l'embrassa sur le front et ressortit de la chambre.

-Tu as raison Carlisle. Les blessures de Lucky ne lui sont pas infligées mais sont subies par quelqu'un d'autre et vu leur couleur je peux dire que la personne est Danzyl, expliqua le prince Dragon.

-Comment ça ? Papa a disparu depuis bientôt 8 mois et nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve et tu peux dire seulement en regardant, quoi même pas une minute, ces marques qui recouvrent le corps de ma sœur que cela est infligé par papa ? demanda incrédule Kurt et légèrement énervé.

-Non ce n'est pas votre père qui inflige cela à Lucky il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille mais on inflige cela à Danzyl. Et ta sœur étant Garde Dragon au service de ma mère qui est la sœur de ton père les subit car souviens-toi quand maman est blessée c'est Lucky qui l'est à sa place.

-Que peut-on faire pour qu'elle ne les subisse plus ?

-Kurt, dit sérieusement Darïus, mis à part la démettre de son statut de Garde Dragon je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre et encore vu que Lucky est ce qu'elle est cela m'étonnerait fortement que ça y fasse grand chose.

-Alors démets-la de son poste, répliqua le frère de Lucky. Je ne peux plus la voir souffrir, dit-il ne sachant plus comment se comporter.

-Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes cousin ?

-Il est hors de question de nous destituons Lucky de son rôle, s'exclama Crystall que personne n'avait entendu arriver. Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle m'ait manqué de respect ou failli à sa tache et en aucun cas je ne laisserai passer cette infamie, dit la reine Dragon en fusillant son neveu.

-Mais elle souffre, dit piteux Kurt, et tout ça...

-Si tu étais venu à mon appel la première fois elle ne serait pas dans cet état, coupa Crystall assénant ses paroles avec virulence.

-Assez tous les deux, trancha Drâk venu lui aussi. Ce n'est pas en vous disputant que Lucky ou même Danzyl iront mieux.

-Pardon ma tante, s'inclina Kurt.

-Non excuse-moi j'ai été injuste dans mes paroles, s'excusa à son tour la reine.

-Pour le moment Lucky ne souffre plus mais est paralysée des membres inférieurs, intervint Carlisle, elle est très fatiguée car elle ne dort pas d'un sommeil réparateur et elle s'en veut d'avoir essayé de mettre fin à ses jours et par conséquent n'arrête pas de pleurer et c'est pire quand une des personnes qu'elle a insulté ou blessé pas ses paroles, rentre dans sa chambre. À ce propos Kurt je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation mais tu lui manques énormément à toi elle ne t'a rien dit mais tu as été plus que blessé par son geste et je le comprends tous ici nous le comprenons mais s'il te plaît va la voir et pas seulement quand elle dort.

-Entendu, capitula Kurt, elle n'a pas fait que me blesser. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur, déjà papa a disparu on ne sait où et en plus elle a voulu disparaître à tout jamais. J'ai du mal à lui pardonner, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour que personne ne remarque les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées aux bords de ses yeux.

Crystall vint le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était un enfant de 5 ans et il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa tante sans aucune honte.

Quelques heures plus tard Kurt dormait dans le même lit que sa sœur, l'ayant prise dans ses bras après que Carlisle eut donné son accord pour que l'on détacha les liens de Lucky et qu'elle retrouve son propre lit. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en pleurs et quand elle constata que son frère l'avait prise dans une étreinte pleine d'amour elle en pleura encore plus mais Kurt l'anesthésia. Ils dormirent ainsi pendant une semaine puis un beau matin Lucky alla mieux, s'excusa une bonne fois pour toute auprès des personnes qu'elle avait blessé par son acte.

Les Dragons retournèrent sur Freïa à la recherche de Danzyl qui y était très certainement selon leur ressenti.

Ne pouvant retourner travailler à l'orphelinat pour un temps incertain à cause de son fauteuil roulant – qu'elle avait enfin accepté – Lucky proposa son poste à Stephen – son ami et compagnon de Ben – qui l'accepta avec joie car il ne trouvait pour le moment pas d'emploi et fut accueilli à bras ouvert par Arnaud, toute l'équipe éducative et bien entendu par les enfants qui lui demandaient chaque jour des nouvelles de leur « maman de substitution » selon les dire des enfants. Elle même retourna travailler à la division mais restait le plus possible dans son bureau à faire un travail de tri, classement et autre chose du genre. Et donnait de temps en temps un coup de main lors d'interrogatoire qui grâce à son don de télépathie était appréciable.

**Retour au PV Lucky**

Ce matin quand je me réveillai à cause de la sonnerie de mon réveil, j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes. J'avais repris des forces, Carlisle m'avait enlevé la sonde gastrique – yerk quel affreux souvenir – et autres perfusions. Je mangeai normalement, mon sommeil était moins perturbé mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Ils avaient tous bataillé pour me faire accepter le fauteuil roulant, seul Billy était arrivé à me faire entendre raison et bien que me tenir debout sur mes jambes me manque je ne dépends plus entièrement des personnes qui m'entouraient pour me déplacer. Pour mes douches mon amour m'avait, avec l'aide d'Esmée, installé tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je me débrouille seule dans la salle de bains et idem pour la cuisine bien que généralement ce soit Matt qui me préparait mes repas même avant que je perde l'usage de mes jambes donc il n'a pas été nécessaire de faire de grand changement. Alice s'en est donné à cœur joie avec l'équipe des fanfreluches pour refaire mon dressing, je vous jure cette fille est une démone et pas un vampire en fait. Elle m'a cassé les pieds pendant un long moment pour le modifier et elle m'a eu car une nuit où je dormais paisiblement, elle est venue me parler dans mon sommeil et mon inconscient lui a répondu et lui donnait carte blanche alors que si elle m'avait posé la question quand j'étais réveillée la réponse aurait été toute autre, voilà pourquoi j'affirme qu'elle est une démone et pas un vampire. Je ne vous raconte pas la discussion plus qu'animée que nous avons eu une fois qu'elle m'eut montré les croquis de mon futur dressing. Jasper avait dû mettre le holà car je pense qu'il aurait retrouvé sa femme en pièces détachées si elle s'était approchée de moi, mais elle avait gardé une distance de sécurité entre nous deux, malin le lutin.

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner sous la supervision d'Esmée et de Matt, Lou m'accompagna à la division car ma voiture n'était pas encore équipée des commandes au volant qui m'aideraient dans mon handicap à conduire seule ma voiture.

Une fois dans mon bureau, Kurt accompagné d'Angus sont venus et m'ont demandé de venir avec eux car une personne demandait à me parler.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 1.

Quand je rentrai, je ne prêtai pas attention à la personne se trouvant dans la pièce, trop occupée par mon fauteuil que j'avais encore du mal à manipuler.

Puis une fois bien installée devant la table, je levai les yeux vers l'inconnu, je le détaillai et instinctivement je dégainai mon arme et la braquai sur l'ordure qui me faisait face. Mon frère s'interposa entre moi et le déchet que j'avais sous les yeux. Ce dernier – mon frère pas l'autre – me dévisagea en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

-Lucky tu vas baisser et rengainer ton arme. Puis tu vas écouter ce que Mr Demforth a à te dire, m'intima mon frère.

-Non mais tu le prends pour qui Yldargent ? Cet enfoiré est l'un des hommes qui m'a violée et torturée et tu veux que j'abaisse mon arme, que je lui laisse la vie sauve et en plus que je l'écoute. Non mais tu dérailles mon pauvre, lui répliquai-je armant le chien de mon flingue.

-Lis en lui et ose me dire que c'est bien l'un des hommes qui t'a molestée, insista-t-il.

-Je refuse de plonger dans son esprit de pervers malade.

-C'est un ordre, tonna-t-il.

-Va te faire foutre, lui assénai-je, il est hors de question que j'accède à cet ordre, tout supérieur que **vous**, et j'insistai bien sur le « vous », êtes **monsieur**, j'appuyai aussi sur ce mot.

-OK, j'ai compris. Alors lis en moi ce que je lirai en lui, ne va pas faire une erreur de justement s'il te plaît petite sœur. Nous en avons déjà faite une et tu te retrouves dans un fauteuil roulant. Tu ne voudrais pas tuer une personne innocente, si ? me demanda-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition et d'apaisement.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques minutes, mon regard allait de mon frère, Woolf – qui m'encourageait mentalement à faire ce que me demandait mon frère – puis à l'ordure assis devant moi. Angus essayait de m'apaiser comme il pouvait par des paroles rassurantes mais les images des viols et des tortures subis par cette chose me revenaient en mémoire. Mon doigt appuyait de plus en plus sur la gâchette de mon arme que je n'avais toujours pas baissée.

Kurt plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Aies confiance en moi petite sœur. Si je croyais réellement que ce fut l'un de ces dégénérés penses-tu que je t'aurai demandé de parler avec lui ? Ne penses-tu pas, que plutôt, je t'aurai apporté sa tête que je lui aurai arrachée après l'avoir fait souffrir comme il le mériterait ? Penses-tu, dit-il en serrant les dents aux images que je partageai avec lui, que je pourrai te faire cela Lucky ?

-Non, soufflai-je les yeux plein de larmes s'échappant silencieusement. Non tu ne pourrais pas me faire cela, dis-je en rengainant. Montre-moi, lui demandai-je incertaine.

Woolf posa sa tête sur mes jambes et Kurt vint prendre ma main droite – pas fou le gars – sachant que c'était ma main de tir bien que je sois ambidextre je tire mieux de la main droite.

Et il me montra tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Effectivement ce n'était pas l'un de mes agresseurs mais le jumeau de l'un d'eux.

Mr Demforth assit devant moi était à l'opposé de son frère. Il était gentil, doux, affectueux et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche tandis que son frère était tout autre, pervers, malsain, adorant faire le mal autour de lui. Un peu comme l'était le frère du chef McFirst avant que Thémis ne l'achève.

Étant forcée de constater ces faits, je plongeai dans le regard de Charles Demforth, la tristesse qu'il dégageait, la douleur qu'il ressentait de ce qu'avait fait son double à moi, à beaucoup d'autres filles mais aussi et cela était le plus horrible, à leur jeune sœur, Jenny, qui avait subi cela il y a deux jours, âgée seulement de 15 ans, tout cela m'était insupportable. Mais surtout le fait que Jenny avait mis fin à ses jours, ce matin même en se pendant dans sa chambre d'hôpital entre deux visites des infirmières.

À travers le brouillard que mon cerveau développait pour me protéger un tant soit peu, j'entendais Charles s'excusait pour tous les méfaits causés par son jumeau et attendait avec impatience que je mette fin à sa vie. Étant sûr que, une fois ayant eu toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin, j'allai lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Woolf lécha mes larmes puis se recula un peu sentant que j'allai m'exprimer.

-Je ne vous tuerai pas Charles, dis-je dans un souffle. Ce n'est pas vous le monstre, essayai-je de le rassurer.

-Je suis son jumeau et j'ai toujours ressenti ce qu'il faisait puisque nous sommes de vrais jumeaux. Ce n'est qu'avant hier que j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était l'excitation que je ressentais à travers lui. C'est quand il s'en est pris à Jenny que ça m'a fait tilt. Je mérite de mourir pour ne pas avoir compris pendant toutes ces années, ce qu'il faisait. Tuez-moi s'il vous plaît. Qui d'autre mieux que vous, l'une de ses victimes, pourrait le faire ? Vous êtes la seule encore en vie, s'il vous plaît vengez ma sœur, vous et toutes les autres, sur moi pour ne pas avoir réagi plutôt. Délivrez-moi de cet enfer.

-Je ne peux pas, lui dis-je dans un sanglot, sa détresse me blessait tout autant que les réminiscences de mon enfer.

-Mais il va continuer et je vais encore éprouver du... du plaisir et je ne veux plus ressentir ce qu'il ressent dans ces moments là. Ayez pitié de moi, achevez-moi, me supplia-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas vous tuer mais je peux faire en sorte que votre lien gémellaire soit rompu. Et vous conseiller d'aller consulter quelqu'un pour vous aider à reprendre le contrôle de votre vie plus ou moins normalement. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous ôter la vie.

-Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il essaya de m'implorer encore mais je restai sur mes positions aussi difficiles soient-elles à maintenir.

Je rompis une bonne fois pour toutes, le lien qui l'unissait avec son frère, ce qui le soulagea instantanément. Je lui donnai aussi le numéro de Vince Morris, mon ancien psy, peut-être qu'avec lui il arriverait à faire quelque chose car avec moi il avait échoué.

Puis je demandai à Nounours de m'accompagner avec Woolf à une adresse où je devais me rendre.

Nounours m'aida pendant le trajet en me parlant de tout et de rien.

Arrivés devant la maison où je devais me rendre, il sortit mon fauteuil m'y installa, nous fit contourner la bâtisse pour que nous rentrions par la cuisine. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-Georges Demforth pour les viols de Jenny Demforth, Nathalie Ben, Charlotte Dupuis, Kate Arvet, Olga Nicht, Lucky Yldargent Sandrine Alfonse, Tatiania Sandrov, Hortense Joy, Samia Dencal, Béné Silver, Kydja Lamia, Lydia O'Connor vous avez été reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations qui pesaient à votre encontre et la sentence est la mort immédiate, dis-je en appuyant sur la détente de mon arme, lui tirant dessus à bout portant – puisqu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi – en pleine tête, comme l'avait imaginé son frère quand il voulait que je le tue.

Nounours et Woolf, pendant tout ce temps, n'avaient pas bougé. Ils s'étaient doutés de ce que j'allais faire et avaient compris pourquoi je n'avais pas demandé à Kurt de me conduire. Si mon frère avait été là il m'aurait à coup sûr devancé et l'aurait descendu et cela aurait été considéré comme un meurtre car moi seule avais l'accréditation pour tuer les violeurs en tout genre et de toute espèce confondue sur toute la planète.

J'appelai par la suite Larry Spoon notre coroner. Une fois qu'il fut là et comme à chaque fois que nous nous voyons tous les deux, il prit dans ses bras pour un câlin rapide puis il s'attela à son travail et Nounours, Woolf et moi retournâmes à la division pour que je fasse mon rapport.

Une fois celui-ci bouclé je soufflai un bon coup et allai le poser sur le bureau de mon chef, ayant bien stipulé que j'avais trouvé l'adresse de cette pourriture dans les pensées de son frère pendant notre discussion.

Je venais de faire un pas de plus dans ma reconstruction en abattant le premier détritus des 6 qui m'avaient agressée.

***

**Et voilà un long chapitre mais ne vous y habituez pas ! Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, bizoux.**

**Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello comment allez-vous ?**

**Merci à : ****caro30****, ****melacullen****, Betifi (tu auras bientôt ton pseudo souligné si tu continues à me laisser des reviews comme tu le fais, lol).**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Une fois celui-ci bouclé je soufflai un bon coup et allai le poser sur le bureau de mon chef, ayant bien stipulé que j'avais trouvé l'adresse de cette pourriture dans les pensées de son frère pendant notre discussion._

_Je venais de faire un pas de plus dans ma reconstruction en abattant le premier détritus des 6 qui m'avaient agressée._

**Disclaimer :** les personnages majoritaires sont à moi, les autres je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** scène susceptible de choquer les âmes sensibles de mes jeunes lectrices, signalée par** OoO**.

**Chapitre 25 : Sauvetages multiples**

***

J'étais conviée à me rendre au palais de justice de Seattle pour savoir si malgré le fait que je sois maintenant dans un fauteuil roulant je pouvais ou non continuer à exercer mon rôle de Policière Universelle dite « Traqueur » comme m'avaient surnommée récemment certains journalistes en manque de sensations et avides d'écrire un article sur moi. Manque de chance pour eux je les fuyais comme la peste.

Pendant près de 8h, les juges, qui me délivraient les contrats d'exécutions, me testèrent sur de nombreux points qui leurs étaient importants, à savoir si je n'étais pas gênée par mon fauteuil pour dégainer mon arme et m'en servir sachant qu'il y a toujours du recul avec un tir. Si je maniai bien mon fauteuil et diverses autres choses. Puisqu'ils virent que rien ne m'empêchait d'accomplir correctement la tâche qui m'était assignée, je gardai mon accréditation à éliminer les ordures de notre planète.

Je faisais enfin un avec mon fauteuil surtout depuis que je savais mieux m'en servir mais aussi depuis que mes coéquipiers et mon frère m'en avaient offert un plus ergonomique et d'allure sportive comme les fauteuils des joueurs de basketball handicapés, que je contrôlai beaucoup mieux que l'ancien. Je me déplaçai mieux et plus vite avec.

Cela fait trois mois maintenant que je suis coulée dessus et je me suis, en fin de compte, faite au fait que je ne puisse peut-être plus jamais me tenir sur mes jambes.

Je passe de temps en temps faire un petit coucou à ma classe dont s'occupe très bien Steven. Il s'est très bien intégré et Rikyu ne lui a pas fait vivre un enfer. C'est ce que j'avais craint en lui proposant mon poste mais il a été génial avec lui et ils s'entendent super bien. D'ailleurs ils se liguent contre moi quand je viens faire un tour à l'orphelinat. Ce qui amuse beaucoup les enfants.

Notre unité est sur une nouvelle affaire qui met les talents de démineur de mon frère à contribution.

Il y a eu plusieurs alertes à la bombe et certaines ont explosé faisant pas mal de dégâts matériels mais également de pertes humaines. Nous étions d'ailleurs sur le dernier lieu où on nous avait affirmé qu'une bombe se trouvait, cachée dans la chaufferie d'un des immeubles de l'université de Seattle, mauvais présage car chaleur et explosif ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Nous nous y étions rendus l'unité au grand complet, Woolf nous avait servi de détecteur d'explosifs, son odorat était encore meilleur que celui d'un chien policier entraîné pour cela. Kurt aurait bien voulu emmener Géowin mais elle était encore trop jeune pour cela. Mais j'étais sûre et certaine que quand elle serait apte à nous suivre elle serait de toutes les missions car Kurt allait la former pour.

Effectivement la bombe était bien dans la chaufferie mais pas à l'endroit indiqué par le veilleur de nuit qui l'avait trouvé plutôt la veille.

Vous allez me dire pourquoi ils ne sont pas intervenus plutôt ? Tout simplement parce que des petits plaisantins avaient enfermé le veilleur de nuit dans la chaufferie et qu'il n'avait pas moyen pour lui de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il avait dû attendre que l'homme, qui entretenait la chaudière vienne pour en vérifier l'état, en ouvrant le local l'avait trouvé endormi adossé contre la porte. Après s'être bien réveillé il nous avait appelés.

Je peux vous dire que les gamins qui l'avaient enfermé allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais là n'est pas mon problème. On fait une connerie on assume, c'est aussi simple que ça.

James donnait les ordres et aidait. Philippe, Nounours et Angus se chargeaient de sécuriser le périmètre et faisaient évacuer l'immeuble pendant que Kurt, Woolf et moi faisions connaissance avec l'engin explosif et vu la tête que mon frère faisait cela s'annonçait ardu.

-Bon et bien nous venons de gagner le gros lot ! s'exclama Kurt.

-À ce point là ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui malheureusement. Une chance que ton bolide soit en titane et qu'il ne soit pas sensible au magnétisme. Donc tu peux aisément m'aider dans ma tâche.

-Si j'avais eu mon ancien fauteuil...

-Tu n'aurais pas pu, me coupa-t-il.

-Une chance alors que vous me l'ayez offert, dis-je en souriant.

-Bon au travail maintenant.

-À vos ordres chef, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Kurt fasse un mouvement qui déclencha, on ne sait pas comment, le compte à rebours de l'appareil et dire qu'il avait bientôt fini de le désamorcer.

Une voix robotisée nous annonça que nous n'avions plus que 20 secondes avant que la bombe n'explose. Même en si peu de temps, on ne peut pas faire grand chose donc nous reculâmes de l'engin rapidement et nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec nous séparant Woolf puis j'enclenchai rapidement mon bouclier et demandant mentalement à mon frère de me prêter un peu de sa force pour renforcer mon bouclier. Puis je dis mentalement rapidement à James que nous avions échoué mais je fus interrompue par l'explosion de la bombe qui nous souffla en nous projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce et nous ensevelissant sous des tonnes de gravats dus à l'effondrement de l'immeuble sur sa fondation.

Nous n'étions pas blessés juste un peu secoués et mon bouclier avait l'air de tenir le coup, le seul souci – autre que d'être ensevelis – était que nous ne pouvions pas bouger.

Étant protégés par mon bouclier nos radios ne fonctionnaient pas et par conséquence nous ne pouvions pas donner de nos nouvelles au reste de l'équipe et eux ne pouvaient pas non plus ne joindre. Donc j'utilisai le fait que je puisse communiquer mentalement pour leur dire que nous allions bien et tous furent soulagés de m'entendre dans leurs têtes car j'avais utilisé mon don sur tous. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils se dépêchent de nous sortir de là car nous étions 3 à respirer dans la bulle protectrice que j'avais créé et malgré le fait que j'utilisai l'air extérieur à la bulle pour nous faire respirer je ne pouvais pas le faire indéfiniment et nous aurions rapidement un problème de manque d'oxygène d'ici peu.

-Je sais pourquoi cette saloperie a sauté, me dit Kurt qui était plongé dans ses pensées après s'être assuré que j'allais bien ainsi que Woolf, content en fin de compte de ne pas avoir emmené Géowin.

-Éclaire ma lanterne car là j'avoue que je ne vois pas et pas seulement au sens propre, l'humour pointait le bout de son nez dans ma réplique.

-Pourtant moi je vois très bien, chez lui c'est une pointe narquoise que j'entendis.

Comme il voyait très bien je lui tirai la langue, je sais ce n'est pas très adulte mais il m'avait énervée.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça petite sœur, toi tu as hérité de l'ouïe indéfectible de maman. Qui en plus est meilleure que celle d'un Dragon alors arrête de bouder, me dit-il amusé.

-D'abord je ne boude pas...

-Oui c'est ça ! Et moi je suis démineur, hein ?

-Rho ça va ! Bon tu me dis ce qui a fait qu'elle ait explosée ou pas ?

-Et bien tu n'es pas drôle aujourd'hui, tu es dans la mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ?

-Ou quoi ! lui répondis-je amusée à mon tour.

-Ah tu vois, tu te dérides. Bon OK j'arrête mes bêtises, dit-il piteusement lui qui voulait continuer ce petit jeu pour nous remonter un peu le moral.

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise en trouvant sa joue au pif.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur.

-_Bon ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez mais je suis entre vous et j'ai une énorme envie de reprendre ma forme réelle alors par pitié cessez vos gamineries et Kurt dis-nous pourquoi cet engin de malheur a pu exploser ?_ s'impatienta Woolf.

-Dis, ça ne t'arrange pas d'être l'âme sœur de ma frangine, tu deviens comme elle, s'amusa-t-il encore plus.

-Grand frère chéri ?!

-Voui ?

-Je vois que le manque d'air commence à se faire sentir. Je me permets de te rappeler que Woolf ne peut absolument pas reprendre sa forme naturelle sous peine de nous transformer en bouille sanguinolente. Donc te serait-il possible de te calmer et de nous dire ce que tu as découvert, tu serais bien aimable !

-Bon d'accord mais vous n'êtes pas sympas, dit-il en se mettant à bouder. Quand j'ai coupé le dernier fil, il y a eu comme un léger faisceau de lumière rouge. Tu sais comme celle des viseurs longue portée que nous utilisons pour être sûrs de ne pas toucher d'innocents quand nous devons faire feu sur plusieurs personnes.

-Oui je vois et alors ?

-Et bien c'était un autre dispositif pour déclencher la bombe. Celui qui l'a fabriquée voulait à tout prix que l'immeuble s'écroule et fasse le plus de dégâts possibles. Et je sais comment faire pour dévier le laser la prochaine fois que je devrais désamorcer la bombe suivante.

-Ah parce que tu crois que tu vas retomber sur le même poseur de bombe ? lui demandai-je ahurie.

-Oui, Nounours m'a dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin sur les quatre alertes que nous avons eu depuis le début de la semaine dernière, une était fausse, la deuxième à fait 20 morts mais la troisième et celle-ci n'en n'ont pas fait. En parlant de la troisième c'est la grande sœur de la bombe qui vient d'exploser en moins puissante cela dit, donc on peut facilement en déduire que le poseur ne va pas arrêter surtout que son deuxième bébé a sauté, m'expliqua-t-il.

-J'espère alors que nous arriverons à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes, une chance que les autres avaient réussi à faire évacuer ce bâtiment.

-Oui petite sœur tu as raison car il ne va pas s'arrêter parce que maintenant que l'une de ses bombes a détruit et bien comment dire ?

-Ne tourne pas autour de pot. Lance-toi ça marche toujours avec moi quand je ne sais pas comment dire les choses, l'encourageai-je.

-Et bien il prend son pied en faisant sauter les choses, me dit-il.

-Ah OK...

Un petit jappement nous arrêta dans notre échange, ça ne venait pas de Woolf car il était entre nous et que le bruit venait de sous mon fauteuil.

-Mais oui quelle conne je suis, je voulais me frapper le front mais je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Et qu'est-ce que fait Géowin ici ? Elle nous a suivis ? me demanda plus qu'étonné mon frangin.

-Non elle ne nous a pas suivis mais elle a très certainement senti que tu avais des problèmes et elle est venue tout simplement, lui expliquai-je.

-Et pourquoi t'insultais-tu ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester ici sous les décombres. Nous pouvons nous rendre sur Freïa et de là-bas revenir ici mais à l'extérieur des ruines.

-_Euh non vous, vous ne pouvez pas mais Géowin et moi si,_ nous avertit Woolf.

-_Oui nous__,__ on peut mais pas les deux jambes,_ dit la petite Louve, dans sa meute c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment les Humains et toutes les personnes se déplaçant comme cela.

-_Chut petite insolente,_ répliqua Woolf amusé par l'attitude de sa congénère. _Nous allons partir pour Freïa tous les deux et nous réapparaîtrons aux côtés du reste de l'unité et nous leur diront où vous vous trouvez exactement pour accélérer les recherches,_ nous assura mon Loup. _Et peut-être que certains Dragons viendront nous donner un coup de main étant donné que la princesse et son frère sont en danger._

-D'accord mais tu prends soin de Géowin ? lui demanda Kurt qui après quelques contorsions avait réussi à prendre sa Louve de dessous mon fauteuil.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrais soin et y ferai attention comme à la prunelle de mes yeux,_ le rassura-t-il. _Allez courage nous nous dépêchons._

Et ils partirent ce qui nous donna un peu plus de place et d'air à respirer. Je prévins James de ce qui allait se passer puis me focalisai sur mes vampires pour leur faire part de la situation. Je commençai à somnoler car l'inaction avait toujours un effet soporifique sur moi et la chaleur que dégageait mon frère n'aidait pas à me tenir éveillée.

-Dis grand frère pourquoi tu dégages autant de chaleur ?

-La période de Geïs va bientôt commencer donc la chaleur de mon corps augmente en conséquence, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Ah d'accord donc mes moments avec Lou doivent te rendre plus...

-Oui je ne te le fais pas dire ! C'est pour ça quand je sens ton bouclier devenir un peu plus puissant pour que vous ne partagiez pas votre plaisir, je sors au plus vite de chez moi pour aller faire un tour le plus loin possible de vous.

-Pardon de t'infliger cela, ce n'est pas voulu de notre part.

-Je le sais mais il n'empêche que j'ai hâte que le Geïs soit passé à moins que je trouve d'ici là mon âme sœur car avant que papa nous raconte tout sur notre famille j'arrivais à gérer mais là ça m'est plus difficile aujourd'hui.

-Je crois que le fait que je n'ai que très peu de gènes Dragon me réconforte alors, dis-je à mon frère, compatissante envers lui.

-Tu n'as pas idée que j'aurai voulu ne pas être Dragon même à moitié bien que j'adore mes ailes, que ma vue me permette de voir dans le noir le plus total et que je ne tombe pas malade et tout et tout.

-Allez ça va bien se passer, essayai-je de le rassurer.

-Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir être confronté à plusieurs adversaires pour prouver ta valeur, me répliqua-t-il.

-Euh Kurt tu... je vais essayer d'être diplomate mais si je n'y arrive pas ne m'en veux pas ?!

-OK, dis-moi !

-Je te rappelle un temps soit peu que je suis Garde Dragon et par ce fait je dois moi aussi prouver ma valeur et moi en plus je suis Humaine, toi tu as un avantage sur moi. Pour le corps à corps je ne devrais pas utiliser mon bouclier physique et bien que je sache me défendre mon corps n'est pas fait pour se prendre des coups venant d'un Dragon ou même un Draghom alors excuse-moi si je balise plus pour moi que pour toi.

-Tu devras certainement te battre avec Dorval qui est un Humain donc je ne m'inquièterai pas si j'étais toi. Et puis tu as un bon entraîneur, Irwin est un Dragon et quand il t'entraîne il y va franchement avec toi. Il ne retient pas ses coups.

-Tu as tort, il les retient car la première fois qu'il m'a montré comment les Dragons se défendaient il m'a donné un coup à l'estomac et m'a mis HS pendant deux bons jours. Après ça il a retenu ses coups et les a dosé pour ne plus m'envoyer dans le décor.

-Ah d'accord, alors oui tu as du souci à te faire, petite sœur. Mais te connaissant tu trouveras un moyen pour rester en lice.

-Merci de ta confiance grand frère toi aussi tu y arriveras. N'aies crainte. Tu m'en veux si je dors, je fatigue là.

-Non Lucky tu ne peux pas t'endormir, allez reste avec moi petite sœur ouvre les yeux. Putain là haut bougez-vous de nous délivrer, Lucky ne va pas tenir encore longtemps, cria-t-il. Allez ma chérie fais moi plaisir, je sais le manque d'air commence à se faire sentir pour ne plus utiliser l'oxygène qui nous reste nous allons communiquer par la pensée OK, fais cet effort pour moi, me supplia-t-il.

-_Mais je suis si fatiguée..._

-_Je sais ma puce, moi aussi mais s'il te plaît ne ferme pas tes yeux._

-_Allô, allô vous m'entendez là-dessous ?_

-_Irwin ???_

-_Oui comment allez-vous ? Vous tenez le coup ?_

-_Moi oui mais Lucky a vraiment besoin immédiatement d'air, elle est en train de s'endormir par manque d'oxygène._

-_Nous allons nous activer mais ça va choquer vos sembles._

-_Pourquoi tu dis ça Irwin ?_

-_Parce que nous allons prendre nos forme__s__ originales, celles de Dragons._

-_Il fait nuit maintenant ?_ demanda Kurt.

-_Oui mais les projecteurs font qu'on y voit comme en plein jour._

-_Dit à James Van de les éteindre et faites ce qu'il y a à faire en vous dépêchant __car __Lucky vient de perdre connaissance._

-_Vous avez tous entendu alors branle-bas __d__e combat, on se grouille la princesse vient de perdre connaissance par manque d'air. Allez GO !_

-_Allez petite sœur c'est bientôt fini tiens le coup._

Je me réveillai quelques temps plus tard avec un mal de crane carabiné que mon adorable grand frère était en train de faire passer.

-Bon retour parmi nous petite sœur. Je m'occupe de ton mal de tête. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste dû au manque d'oxygène, me rassura-t-il.

-Merci ça va mieux je n'ai plus mal.

-Tu vas bien ma princesse ? demanda Irwin venant me prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin Dragon.

-Oui Irwin je vais mieux merci. Je suis contente de me retrouver dans tes bras, tu ne gardes plus tes distances avec moi ?

-Drâk a modifié certaines de nos règles protocolaires et maintenant nous n'avons plus cette séparation hiérarchique, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Pour mon plus grand bonheur, lui répondis-je.

-Je savais que cette décision te ferait plaisir ma nièce, mon oncle se pencha vers moi et je le serrai dans mes bras – à défaut de pouvoir sauter dans les siens – après l'avoir saluer comme il se doit, pour le remercier de cette attention car il savait que je souffrais du fait de ne plus être aussi proche de mes amis Dragons et Draghoms depuis l'annonce du rang de ma famille.

-Merci mille fois mon roi, m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

Plus tard après avoir rempli le rapport sur notre intervention, nous rentrâmes tous chez nous pour nous reposer un peu avant de reprendre l'enquête, le lendemain.

Matt m'avait préparé un repas digne de Pantagruel, je mangeai ce que mon estomac pouvait ingurgiter mais pas plus puis j'allai me coucher pour quelques heures. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ! Mais une fois dans les bras de mon amour je fus appelée par mon cousin Darïus et me retrouvai quelques instants plus tard, en compagnie de Lou dans une tenue des plus minimales, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la salle du trône, entourés par ma famille et une grande partie de la Garde.

-La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles Darïus accorde-moi au moins le temps de me laisser me vêtir et ne pas me retrouver dans une tenue indécente, le fusillai-je de mes paroles acerbes.

-Je n'ai pas à attendre...

-Assez tous les deux, tonna la reine Crystall, calmez-vous ! Je sais que le Geïs est proche et fait que la patience de tous est mise à rude épreuve mais paix s'il vous plaît. Et mon très cher fils, ta cousine n'a pas tort cinq minutes de plus n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire et surtout ne l'aurait pas gêné de se présenter dans... cette tenue contrairement à maintenant. Désolée Dame Lucky, pardonne à ton prince.

-Pardon Darïus de t'avoir crié dessus, m'excusai-je.

-Allez viens là cousine, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, moi aussi je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Je n'avais pas à t'imposer de venir aussi rapidement.

-Euh cousin pourrais-tu nous donner des vêtements, enfin quand tu auras fini de faire un câlin à ma sœur. Vos positions portant à confusion, dit la voix de mon frère.

Me retournant dans l'étreinte de mon cousin pour voir Kurt, j'éclatai de rire car si Lou et moi étions si peu habillés, lui était complètement nu et trempé avec du savon encore dans les cheveux dégoulinant dans ses yeux. Il devait être en train de prendre sa douche quand Darïus lui a intimé l'ordre de venir. **(N/R : Ils repasseront pour l'intimité sur Freïa… je sais, ils ne sont pas pudiques mais quand même !) (N/A : et oui que veux-tu, ils sont comme ça !)**

Une fois que nous fûmes habillés correctement nous rejoignîmes la salle du trône pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Là nous apprîmes que Darïus, Kaï, Skvader, Dorval et Elgmog avaient retrouvé la trace de papa. D'après Elgmog qui n'avait cessé de chercher papa depuis sa disparition, il y a maintenant presque un an, papa était retenu par le frère du vicomte Norane en représailles de la mort de son neveu. Je ne comprenais pas comment un Dragon de surcroit de la famille royale pouvait être capturé par des Humains car la force d'un Dragon est surpuissante. Elgmog m'apprit qu'ils avaient dû utiliser un poison anti-Dragon pour le contraindre et en faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

Une rage innommable s'empara de moi, qu'il n'était pas besoin d'être sensitif ou empathe, pour ressentir mes émotions. En essayant de me reprendre, je remarquai que toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient précédemment, sauf Lou, se trouvaient maintenant loin de moi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes à l'autre bout de la salle alors qu'il n'y a pas une seconde vous m'entouriez ? leur demandai-je étonnée.

-Sans vouloir te blesser chère nièce tes yeux sont passés du magnifique bleu qui les caractérise au rouge/argent qui caractérise ta part Dragon et comme nous n'avons pas encore correctement défini la dangerosité de ce côté là de toi nous avons, par réflexe, préféré nous éloigner de ta personne pour éviter une mauvaise réaction de ta part, m'expliqua Drâk.

-Oh ! dis-je un peu dépitée. Et ils sont toujours rouge/argent ou ont-ils repris leur couleur naturelle ?

-Ils sont toujours rouge/argent, me répondit Kaï, mais apparemment ton vampire n'a pas d'instinct de survie puisqu'il est toujours à tes côtés.

-J'ai un très bon instinct de survie détrompe-toi Kaï mais étant donné que Lucky n'a plus l'usage de ses jambes, je n'allais pas la laisser tomber quand j'ai ressenti la vague de fureur l'envelopper. Et comme nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre son fauteuil quand elle a été appelée, en disant cela il planta son regard dans celui de Darïus, il faut bien que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras, non ?

-Suis-je bête **(N/R : Ah bon, tu crois !?) (N/A : rho... serait-ce une pointe de sarcasme ? lol)** tu as raison. Pardon d'avoir posé une question aussi idiote, s'excusa Kaï.

-Elle n'est pas idiote Kaï mais il est vrai que mise à part me déplacer dans les bras de mon amour ou dans ceux... non oublie ça, me repris-je en sentant se déployer la déception de Lou à l'écoute de mes paroles. Vous n'avez pas de fauteuil roulant ici donc mon moyen de déplacement sera les bras de Lou, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour le rassurer.

Il plongea lui aussi son regard dans le mien mais pas seulement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser pressé et langoureux. Le raclement des nombreuses gorges nous firent cesser notre échange, nous étions un peu gênés mais sans plus.

-Bon les amoureux nous allons y aller car Danzyl ne va pas tenir encore 90 000 ans. Enfin c'est toi qui vois Lucky ce n'est pas moi qui ressens et qui récolte les blessures qui lui sont infligées, dit Kaï un peu excédé.

-Tout doux mon prince, lui dis-je un peu honteuse de mon emportement quelque peu sulfureux.

-Vous nous suivez et quand nous serons proches de l'endroit où est retenu le seigneur Danzyl, il nous faudra tous être très silencieux, nous prévint Elgmog.

-Allons-y maintenant, enchaîna Darïus.

Nous les suivîmes, moi sur le dos de Lou pour qu'il ait plus de liberté de mouvements, Woolf à nos côtés ainsi que Kurt et Géowin qui malgré sa petitesse suivait sans broncher. Entourés par les autres Dragons, Draghoms et l'Humain de notre groupe.

Quand nous arrivâmes – après plus de six heures de marche – à l'endroit que nous recherchions nous nous fîmes encore plus discrets. Nous étions devant un manoir gigantesque mais il ne paraissait pas habité.

Je contactai tout le monde mentalement pour leur dire que nous devrions progresser très lentement car je ressentais que quelque chose n'était pas net. Mon instinct me dictait de ne pas entrer par la grande porte mais de survoler les murs. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes Lou et moi fûmes pris en charge par Skvader, Dorval par Elgmog et Woolf et Géowin par Kurt.

Une fois les murs franchis nous nous dirigeâmes comme des ombres dans un dédale de couloirs qui faillit nous faire perdre le sens de l'orientation mais vous pouvez toujours vous fier au flair d'un Loup d'Argent et dans notre chance nous en avions deux, ce n'est pas beau ça ?! **(N/R : Oh si, j'avoue !)**

Le chemin qu'ils flairèrent, grâce à l'odeur de mon père, menait dans les cachots installés plus profondément que la normale, genre sous terre.

Une fois que les échelons des escaliers qui y menaient s'arrêtèrent nous découvrîmes une sorte de salle où une multitude de portes se trouvaient.

Maintenant à savoir quelle était la bonne porte ?!

Nous entendîmes tous des pas venant de l'une d'entre elles, se rapprocher de plus en plus de notre position donc en même pas une seconde j'englobai tout notre groupe sous mon bouclier physique qui nous camoufla instantanément, Skvader déploya aussi le sien, ce qui m'aida. Je leur demandai tout de même de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas nous faire utiliser toute notre énergie, dont nous aurions besoin pour nous battre. Personnellement toute seule il m'est plus facile de protéger des personnes immobiles que des personnes en mouvement sous mon bouclier physique contrairement à mon bouclier psychique.

En lisant les pensées de l'arrivant nous pûmes nous réjouir du fait que très peu de personnes gardaient mon père et le torturaient. Ce dernier point était réservé au vicomte Norane et à son frère qui était un spécialiste dans cet... art, enfin bref si on peut appeler ça un art.

Au moment où il passa devant nous je vis pourquoi cet homme, ce garde, sortait de là. Le frère du vicomte était sur le point de reprendre sa torture en broyant lentement les ailes de mon père dans des étaux conçus spécialement à cet effet.

La panique me prit et je resserrai ma prise autour du cou de Lou en cachant mon visage dans sa nuque sachant très bien que j'allai autant souffrir que mon père, appréhendant cette souffrance. Mon frère eut juste le temps de poser la main sur moi et de commencer à m'anesthésier lorsque la douleur arriva. J'émis tout de même un cri vif et strident mais par chance mon bouclier empêchait tout son de sortir de son périmètre de protection. Kaï s'approcha de nous pour essayer de me guérir mais rien n'y fit puisque ce n'était pas en personne que je recevais les blessures. Nous entendîmes les hurlements de mon père qui me firent voir en rouge. Je ne plaisante pas je voyais réellement rouge.

Puis un son que je ne connaissais pas sorti de ma gorge, semblable à un feulement mixé avec un grognement. Ce son n'avait rien d'humain et mes compères Dragons et Draghoms reculèrent, Dorval, Kurt eux ne firent aucun pas ils se figèrent à l'instar de mon amour et des deux Loups.

Je continuai de communiquer mentalement avec Lou et celui-ci fit ce que je lui demandai, à savoir ouvrir la porte par laquelle était sorti le garde. Les hurlements devinrent de plus en plus nets, et les gardes sortirent en trombe de la salle de torture tellement les cris de mon père leur cassaient les oreilles. Mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais à l'extérieur puisque lorsqu'ils passaient le chambranle de la porte l'un de nous les tuait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux certes mais après décompte ils étaient tout de même une bonne vingtaine. **(N/R : Ah ouais quand même, une petite vingtaine… fingers in the nose !)**

Je scannai les pensées des personnes qui restaient dans la salle autre que mon père. Le vicomte et son frère étaient les derniers et ils prenaient chacun grand plaisir à infliger mille souffrances à mon seigneur et père.

Je demandai à Lou de me mettre sur le dos de Woolf, ce qu'il fit sans une once de jalousie, une fois installée correctement sur le dos de mon Loup nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Kurt eut une pensée des plus étonnantes puisqu'il nous compara au centaure mi-homme, mi-cheval c'est l'image que nous leur renvoyons Woolf et moi, mais dans notre cas c'était mi-femme, mi-Loup. **(N/R : Je dis Centaurella, alors !) (N/A : mdr)**

Mon Loup descendit les derniers échelons des marches qui nous séparaient de la vision d'horreur qui se dévoila quand nous arrivâmes à la dernière marche. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon père était sous sa forme Dragon, entravé de toute part par des chaînes aussi grosses que celles qui retiennent les ancres des supertankers qui transportent les produits pétroliers sur de grandes distances sur Terre. Ses ailes sont prises dans une machine monstrueuse qui les lui brise avec une lenteur contrôlée pour faire le plus de dégâts ainsi que générer une souffrance insurmontable.

J'arrêtai net la protection de mon bouclier sur mes amis ainsi que Skvader et le projetai sur mon père qui en avait plus besoin que nous.

Notre apparition presque magique fit perdre leur moyen à Norane et son frère, mais ce que je vis quand Norane se déplaçait, me fit froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas son frère qui actionnait la machine mais sa femme. Son regard était celui d'une démente, folie causée par la perte de son unique et adoré fils.

C'était tout simplement de la vengeance, le fait que mon père ait disparu, les tortures qu'il subissait, tout cela n'était que pour se venger de la mort de leur fils et filleul.

La rage qui m'habitait depuis un moment amplifia brusquement. La vicomtesse remarqua enfin notre présence et plongea son regard fou dans le mien, je pouvais y lire tout le plaisir qui l'animait de me voir poser les yeux sur ce spectacle. J'entendais des bruits de lutte autour de moi. Mon frère se battait contre le vicomte et Dorval contre son frère, moi je me réservai la vicomtesse. **(N/R : Vas-y Lucky, fais-toi plaisir !)**

-Viens là sale chienne, monstre, abomination de la nature, erreur de la génétique, me lança-t-elle, et vois ce que je prends plaisir à faire à ton cher et tendre petit papa, elle éclata dans un rire hystérique. Un Dragon laissez-moi rire. Le seigneur Danzyl est un lézard pas un Dragon de la famille royale. À ces mots Elgmog voulut intervenir mais je le contrai et lui demandai de ne rien faire.

-Pour l'affront porté à la couronne, tu passeras de vie à trépas dans d'atroces souffrances, lui dis-je acerbe.

-Oh ! Car tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu n'es rien, descends de ton louveteau, voyant que je ne faisais rien elle continua, aurais-tu perdu l'usage de tes jambes ? ricana-t-elle. Mais oui c'est bien ça ! s'exclama-t-elle hilare, car autrement pourquoi serais-tu sur le dos de cet animal ? Je vois que ce que l'on dit est vrai. Que la Garde attitrée de la reine reçoit les blessures portées aux membres de sa famille proche et étant donné que « ça », dit-elle en désignant mon père d'un geste nonchalant de la main dans sa direction, est son frère tu souffres avec lui, que c'est amusant. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir le délivrer, enfin essayer de le délivrer, car les gardes qui sont sortis il y a peu de cette pièce vont revenir et vous annihiler jusqu'au dernier.

-Pardon de te décevoir mais vos hommes sont... tous... morts, j'avais pris plaisir à dire cela en détachant les derniers mots. Et par conséquence, pas de renfort pour vous, lui dis-je en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'estomac, pendant que je parlai je l'avais hypnotisée et Woolf s'était approché d'elle.

Mon coup l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce comme si elle n'avait pas pesée plus qu'un fétu de paille.

Elle se redressa et quelque chose de monstrueux se présenta sous mes yeux. Son masque était tombé dans tous les sens du terme, le vicomte, en la voyant, hurla tout ce que ses poumons avaient d'air, tout en recevant le coup de grâce de la part de mon frère. Norane venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait épousé et couché avec une Krogd, chose que nous ne pensions pas possible d'imaginer. Cette dernière éclata son camouflage pour de bon et se rapprocha de moi croyant que sa transformation m'avait déstabilisée. Mais elle avait tort, j'attendis le dernier moment et lui enfonçai ma main droite dans la cage thoracique, ma force s'étant décuplée rien ne pouvait résister à mes coups et je lui arrachai le cœur. L'écrasant devant ses yeux dans ma poigne une fois que j'eus retiré ma main de son buste. Ce qui la terrassa immédiatement alors que j'aurai voulu lui faire vraiment mal. Mais ma fureur n'était pas encore étanchée, je fis volte face et me tournai vers la machine de torture, mes cousins étaient arrivés à sortir mon père de son emprise. Je fis avancer Woolf sur elle et je la détruisis par la pensée. Dorval avait eu raison du frère de Norane. Nous sortîmes tous de cet endroit mal saint, une fois dehors, j'expulsai toute l'énergie qui me parcourait en faisant exploser littéralement le manoir ayant abrité les tortionnaires de mon père. Woolf ne faisant vraiment qu'un avec moi ne fut pas blessé. Je ne pus pas en dire autant pour Skvader qui pour s'assurer que plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver, était sorti le dernier de l'antre maudit. Je lui avais démis l'épaule sans le vouloir, mais rien de bien grave.

Après m'être libérée de mon trop plein d'énergie et avoir pris des nouvelles sur la santé de mon père en lui donnant un peu de mon sang pour que le poison qui parcourait ses veines ne fasse plus effet**, (N/A : je rappelle que Lucky est insensible à tous poisons et venins existant aussi bien sur Terre que sur Freïa)**. Kaï s'empressa de me donner un compte rendu approximatif sur la santé de mon père puisqu'il l'avait soigné. L'un des dons de Kaï est de soigner par apposition des mains, puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience. **(N/R : Mais une visite chez le Dr Cullen risque de s'avérer utile ? Non, ah bon… je sors !)**

-Allez ma chérie réveille-toi, entendis-je dans le lointain la voix de mon père.

-M'jour papa. Veux pas m'lever c'est trop tôt. Veux pas aller à l'école, dis-je dans un demi sommeil, puis ça me fit tilt et cela me réveilla complètement. PAPA, criai-je en sautant dans ses bras et le serrant comme une forcenée de peur que ce soit un rêve.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce mais tu me serres trop fort, me dit-il amusé de mon comportement. Je ne vais plus nulle part ma chérie promis.

-M'en moque je t'ai je ne te lâche plus. Attends, minute papillon ! Je suis debout sur mes jambes hein ? Je ne rêve pas ?

-Non ma belle tu as retrouvé l'usage de tes magnifiques jambes, là c'était la douce voix de mon amoureux.

-Nous avons retrouvé mon papa, dis-je comme une gamine de 5 ans, et mes jambes mais c'est GÉNIAL, criai-je en faisant des bonds pour bien m'assurer de ma constatation et des dires alentour.

-J'ai faim moi alors si nous pouvions aller manger ça m'arrangerait pas mal, dit alors mon frère dont l'estomac appuya ses paroles en se manifestant bruyamment et le mien lui fit écho.

-Allez tout le monde au banquet, s'écria Kaï.

Nous sortîmes tous de mes quartiers et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de banquet. Repas donné en l'honneur du retour de mon père parmi nous et surtout à son sauvetage.

Il n'avait plus aucune marque ou autre qui pourraient prouver qu'il a été torturé pendant de nombreux siècles **(N/A : je rappelle que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon sur Terre et sur Freïa)**. Moi non plus je n'ai pas gardé de séquelles de cet horrible événement.

Nous fêtâmes dignement nos retrouvailles et le repas s'éternisa un peu mais ce fut très agréable.

Je commençai à dodeliner légèrement du chef, Lou tel le gentleman qu'il est, me prit dans ses bras et me fit faire le tour des personnes réunies pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit puis il m'amena dans ma chambre mais cette fois-ci dans l'aile réservée à notre famille et pas dans mes quartiers de la Garde.

Il me déposa très délicatement sur notre lit et plongea son regard dans le mien puis il se redressa et alla rapidement fermer les rideaux et revint vers moi une fois sa tâche effectuée.

J'avais l'impression que j'oubliai quelque chose d'important puis me rappelai d'un coup qu'aujourd'hui était une date importante pour Lou. Et oui car aujourd'hui il fêtait son 1977ème anniversaire **(N/R : Happy Birthday to you… Mister Président ! Oups pardon Lou !) (N/L : merci Mel c'est gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé)**, j'avais beau eu me tourner et retourner les méninges pour trouver ce que je lui offrirai mais j'avais fait chou blanc mais une idée des plus sympathiques germa instantanément dans mon esprit.

_Et bien oui pourquoi pas ?_

-Mon amour pourrais-tu me laisser quelques minutes ? lui demandai-je sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Bien sûr mon ange, me dit-il étonné, tu as tout ton temps.

-Merci, je l'embrassai rapidement et me précipitai dans notre salle de bains, où se trouvait aussi mon dressing.

Je me douchai à vitesse grand V et m'habillai seulement d'une petite nuisette couleur argent que Lou n'avait jamais vue, semblable à son regard. Avant de sortir de la pièce je lui demandai de fermer les yeux et de ne pas tricher, mentalement je vis qu'il obéissait à ma demande bien que curieux.

Je me faufilai à côté de lui, pendant que j'étais en train de me préparer, il s'était changé et allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, par dessus de la couette de notre lit.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur, lui dis-je quelque peu gênée par son regard posé sur moi, qui me détaillait avec un plaisir certain.

-Merci mon ange mais cette nuisette ne m'ira pas, se moqua-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle, dis-je légèrement blessée par ses mots, du coup je lui tournai le dos en prenant la couette et me couvris avec en boudant.

Il dut comprendre son erreur car il me prit dans ses bras en me retournant pour que je lui fasse face.

-Désolé mon ange je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Je sais que la nuisette n'est pas le cadeau que tu veux m'offrir mais es-tu sûre de toi ?

-Oui, fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche.

-Merci du fond du cœur. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir mon amour, me dit-il sincèrement en commençant à m'embrasser langoureusement. N'oublie pas ton bouclier, me rappela-t-il entre ses baisers.

**OoO**

Baisers qui se transformèrent en des baisers beaucoup plus passionnés. Les caresses améliorées se firent encore plus précises, pour l'un comme l'autre et le feu qui couvait en moi se libéra. Mon cadeau pour lui était de m'offrir à lui, entièrement, sans concession aucune.

Il m'enleva ma nuisette et découvrit que je ne portais rien d'autre ce qui lui plut énormément et moi je lui enlevai son boxer puisqu'il n'était vêtu que de son sous-vêtement.

Une fois nus l'un comme l'autre les caresses reprirent avec douceur.

Sa langue parcourut un chemin menant de mon cou à mon intimité trempée pour lui et cette fois je le laissai me goûter. Je savourais autant que lui cette caresse et un premier orgasme me traversa. Quand je me calmai du plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer je m'occupai de lui avec ma main. Je ne me sentais pas encore capable de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je fis des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides et serrés sur son membre, il grognait de plaisir puis il me mordit pour arriver à sa délivrance ce qui provoqua aussi la mienne. Mais il continua ses caresses sur ma personne puis il présenta son gland à mon entrée et il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes pour un dernier accord. Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait.

Il me pénétra lentement j'en gémis fortement de bien-être, lui aussi. Et quand il fut complètement en moi, il s'arrêta pour que je me fasse à son intrusion puis une fois que je m'y étais faite, j'imprimai un mouvement de bassin car je voulais le sentir bouger en moi. Lou rectifia mon mouvement puis je le suivis dans le sien sachant mieux que moi la vitesse dont nous avions besoin.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et tendres mais j'en voulais plus.

-Lou s'il te plaît ! dis-je dans un gémissement.

-S'il te plaît quoi, mon cœur ?

-Plus vite, plus fort. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, soufflai-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, me dit-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de tendre.

Ses allers-retours en moi se firent plus rapides et forts, comme je le lui avais demandé. Puis Lou lâcha la bride à sa nature qu'il avait tenté de réfréner depuis les toutes premières caresses qu'il m'avait offertes il y a presque un an. C'était puissant et j'en adorai la moindre sensation. Au bout d'un certain temps où je participai plus à notre premier échange, nous explosâmes tous deux dans un orgasme gigantesque en hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Aucun des orgasmes que Lou m'avait procurés jusqu'à présent n'étaient rien par rapport à celui qui venait de nous terrasser à l'instant même. Le fait qu'il m'ait une fois de plus mordu pour nous mener au 7ème ciel avait décuplé la force première de nos orgasmes et nous avions l'un comme l'autre du mal à revenir.

-Merci, mon amour pour ce fabuleux cadeau, me répéta-t-il en essayant de se retirer de moi.

-Reste, je veux te sentir encore en moi, il resta entre mes plis intimes pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lou toujours en moi.

**OoO**

**Et voilà enfin ils ont franchi le cap et se sont donné l'un à l'autre.**

**Quand pensez-vous ? Dites-moi.**

(N/R : Ce que j'en pense ?? Et bien, tout simplement parfait cette première fois !!)

**À dimanche prochain, bizoux.**

**Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**JOYEUX NOËL à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a) !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas **(N/Mel : Pincez-vous ça passera mieux !)** je suis de retour l'inspiration met revenue tout doucement. Elle aura pris son temps tout de même pour revenir, pratiquement deux mois qu'elle s'était fait la malle, l'ignoble. **(N/Mel : oui t'es méchante l'inspiration…)

**Nous sommes le 14 juillet quand j'écris ce message, ce chap' vous sera posté bien après car je tiens à reprendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres avant de pouvoir reposter pour ne pas avoir le même souci que précédemment, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop -_-'. **(N/Mel : faut voir… je me consulte avec moi-même !)

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragement et de soutien, ainsi que pour vos reviews et mise en alerte : ****caro30****, ****Betifi****, ****melacullen**** et chloé (inscris-toi comme ça je pourrais te répondre personnellement).**

**Quelques bonnes surprises dans ce chap', on se retrouve en bas.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Ses allers-retours en moi se firent plus rapides et forts, comme je le lui avais demandé. Puis Lou lâcha la bride à sa nature qu'il avait tenté de réfréner depuis les toutes premières caresses qu'il m'avait offertes il y a presque un an. C'était puissant et j'en adorai la moindre sensation. Au bout d'un certain temps où je participai plus à notre premier échange, nous explosâmes tous deux dans un orgasme gigantesque en hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Aucun des orgasmes que Lou m'avait procurés jusqu'à présent n'étaient rien par rapport à celui qui venait de nous terrasser à l'instant même. Le fait qu'il m'ait une fois de plus mordu pour nous mener au 7ème ciel avait décuplé la force première de nos orgasmes et nous avions l'un comme l'autre du mal à revenir._

_-Merci, mon amour pour ce fabuleux cadeau, me répéta-t-il en essayant de se retirer de moi._

_-Reste, je veux te sentir encore en moi, il resta entre mes plis intimes pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi._

_Et sur ces dernières paroles nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lou toujours en moi._

**Chapitre 26 : Changements hiérarchiques chez les Dragons**

Nous profitâmes pleinement de notre séjour sur Freïa. Pendant les deux premiers jours, Lou et moi ne sortîmes pas vraiment de notre chambre au grand dam de ma famille mais aussi des autres Gardes qui passaient à proximité de nos quartiers malgré le fait que mon bouclier était tout le temps en fonctionnement.

Il faut dire aussi pour notre défense que le Geïs bâtait son plein et que les hormones Dragons qui volaient dans l'air ne nous aidaient pas du tout.

Je crois que j'ai choqué mon très cher frère car quelques heures plutôt il était venu nous dire que nous étions tous conviés à un repas avant que ne débutent les épreuves tentant à prouver la valeur des Gardes et autres Dragons/Draghoms/Humains du royaume. Kurt nous parlait à travers les portes de notre chambre et je m'étais levée furax qu'il nous interrompe, j'avais alors ouvert les portes dans mon simple appareil et lui avait passé un savon de tous les diables devant les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient présentes dans le couloir. Puis après avoir crié après mon frère, j'étais retournée en courant dans les bras de Lou pour que nous finissions ce que nous avions commencé avant l'arrivée de mon frère.

Nous étions à présent dans la grande salle de banquet dont toutes les portes fenêtres avaient été ouvertes à cause de la chaleur dégagée par tous les Dragons et Draghoms présents. Lou ne craignait pas la chaleur mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant, ainsi que les autres Humains qui étaient là.

C'était un repas dînatoire donc chacun se servait de ce dont il avait envie, tous les mets les plus savoureux étaient présents pour tous les régimes alimentaires existants sur Freïa.

Vers la fin du repas il fût annoncé que les épreuves du Geïs débuteraient sous peu, donc tous les participants devaient se préparer.

Pour moi les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles car je ne voulais pas quitter Lou – mes hormones s'étaient réveillées –, d'une part et d'une autre part, je ne supportais vraiment plus la chaleur qui était bien pire dehors à cause du rassemblement des Dragons.

Ces derniers se regardaient en chien de faïence comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge parce qu'on leur aurait piqué leur os à moelle. Et en plus de ça ils ne faisaient pas de distinctions entre leurs semblables – Dragons/Draghoms – et les Humains donc bien que je n'ai jamais eu peur des Dragons ben là je peux vous dire que je n'en menais pas large du tout. Et si j'avais pu me planquer dans un trou de souris j'y serais allée sans problèmes, mais ce n'était pas digne de mon statut de garde Dragon et encore moins de celui de Princesse Dragon.

Quand un Dragon, pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie, crachât un jet de flamme qui arriva à un centimètre de moi, je tombais dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur épouvantable qui avait été dégagée par son crachat. Elatha – petit rappel Dragomédecin de la famille royale pour ceux/celles qui l'auraient oublié – m'imposa de ne plus me tenir le plus éloignée des Dragons et Draghoms et d'avoir des sacs de glace à des endroits stratégiques de mon anatomie pour refroidir mon corps, car autrement je ne pourrais pas participer aux épreuves et prouver ma valeur et ma bravoure à mon roi et ma reine.

Les épreuves commencèrent par celle de force. Par élimination les Humains contre les Humains, les Dragons contre les Dragons et enfin les Draghoms contre les Draghoms. Contre toute attente mon grand frère s'illustra et arriva deuxième chez les Draghoms, il faut dire qu'il s'était entraîné pendant un sacré moment avec Sandoval qui lui arriva premier. Chez les Dragons, Skvader et Irwin arrivèrent ex æquo et si Drâk n'avait pas mis le holà à leur combat ils y seraient encore. Et pour nous les Humains et bien j'ai eu mal à partie avec certains Hommes qui malgré mon statut me prenaient pour une petite Femme sans défense et bien mal leur en prit car bien que j'eus reçu certains mauvais coups j'arrivais première devant Dorval. Notre combat avait duré un petit moment mais contrairement aux autres Hommes que j'avais combattu lui l'avait fait à la loyale. Bien qu'il aurait pu prendre avantage sur moi en frappant sur les mauvais coups qui m'avaient été infligés mais il n'en avait rien fait tout comme moi d'ailleurs. À la fin du combat et que le vainqueur fût annoncé nous tombâmes dans les bras 'un de l'autre pour nous soutenir mutuellement tellement nous étions épuisés.

Après avoir repris un peu des forces grâces à un nouveau service de nourriture, nous autres, les cinq vainqueurs dûmes nous affronter tous liés les uns aux autres par un lien en cuir attaché à notre bras fort mais comme nous étions – les Humains – assez fatigués, nous avons en fait plus joué à éviter que notre voisin nous touche et c'est dans un fou rire général et pliés en deux au sol qu'on nous délia les poignets. Nous avions tous gagné puisque quand nous nous étions écroulés au sol, nous nous étions appuyés les uns sur les autres pour ne pas nous faire mal.

Puis le reste des épreuves se passa sans trop de blessures enfin pour les Dragons/Draghoms et mon frère car pour Dorval et moi c'était autre chose, mais nous tînmes bon et à la fin des épreuves, nous prîmes tous du gallon et passâmes au grade supérieur. Skvader gardât son rôle de Garde Dragon attitré à Darïus et devînt DragLord* de par ce fait, il n'était plus considéré comme simple Dragon Gris, Irwin restât Maître d'armes et passât DragLordArg* étant précédemment DragLord. Mon frère devînt Garde Dragon Royal attitré à notre cousin Krom avec qui il s'entendait comme larron en foire et Prince au même titre que nos cousins et moi-même, Dorval passât Chef de la Garde Dragon Royale chez les Humains et Lord tandis que moi je passais à Vice-Chef de la Garde Dragon des Draghoms toujours attitrée à la garde de Crystall et en prenant le titre de DamePrincess*, dorénavant je serais en étroite collaboration avec Sandoval qui lui passât de Vice-Chef à Chef de la Garde Royal des Draghoms et DragLord.

Puis, nous fûmes une fois de plus conviés à un banquet mais celui-ci clôturait les épreuves du Geïs mais tout cela après que nous ayons tous recouvré une bonne santé.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit des plus torrides et des plus courtes, alors que Lou et moi nous nous réveillons tout doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore sous l'effet des nombreux orgasmes que nous avions eu, trois petits coups furent portés aux portes de notre chambre puis sans avoir eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit mon adorable oncle rentra en compagnie de Crystall qui le fusillait de son regard rubis/argent.

-Bonjour mes enfants, toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama Drâk heureux comme un pinson.

-Drâk ne pouvais-tu pas les laisser se réveiller tranquillement et leur donner le temps de petit déjeuner et s'habiller avant de le leur dire ? Cela t'aurait-il traversé l'esprit que nous les dérangions en débarquant comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? pesta ma marraine.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, m'amour, demanda le roi faisant la moue en fixant sa femme.

-Je vous jure les mâles n'ont franchement rien dans la tête, souffla-t-elle dépitée, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Amour ne vois-tu pas qu'ils sont nus sous les draps que Lou a judicieusement rabattu sur eux quand il nous a vu rentrer dans la pièce ? Et que bien que maintenant Lucky n'ait plus de souci avec la nudité, il n'en va pas de même avec Lou qui a une autre éducation d'un autre temps que la notre bien qu'il fasse de gros efforts envers nos us et coutumes. Désolée pour mon incompréhensible de mari, nous vous laissons le temps de faire ce que vous avez à faire, nous dit Crystall en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Rejoigniez-nous quand vous serez prêts, continua-t-elle en prenant par le bras Drâk dont le cerveau avait un peu de mal à comprendre.

-Merci ma reine, lui dis-je en essayant de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient ainsi débarqué, mais je n'arrivais pas à franchir la porte de son esprit car ma marraine était la seule à arriver me bloquer. À plus tard.

-Prenez tout votre temps, dit-elle en refermant les portes et je l'entendis demander à Sandoval qui passait par là de bien vouloir empêcher quiconque de franchir le seuil cette chambre avant que Lou et moi en soyons sortis.

-J'ai rien compris, dis-je à Lou en me remettant dans ses bras pour me rendormir.

-Moi non plus ma douce, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux nous lever pour le découvrir, me répondit-il.

-Meuh ! Je ne veux pas, je veux faire un câlin tout doux moi, lui dis-je en plongeant mon nez dans son cou tout en inspirant son fabuleux parfum qui chez lui était naturel, il n'a pas besoin de se parfumer.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments... me dit-il en bougeant de façon suggestive ses sourcils.

Lou se déplaça dans mon étreinte et plongea à son tour sur moi en déposant plein de baisers papillon sur mon cou tout en descendant vers ma poitrine qui avait instantanément durcie anticipant ce qui allait arriver.

Mais... parce qu'il y a un mais, nous fûmes une nouvelle fois interrompus par des coups, semble-t-il, furieux à notre porte. Ce qui eut pour effet de nous refroidir de manière définitive, s'en était fini de notre réveil câlin.

Mais les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant puisqu'une voix s'exclama aussi :

-Bon maintenant les amoureux vous vous levez et fissa on vous attend dans vingt minutes dans la salle du trône alors bougez-vous ! annonça la voix colérique de mon frère.

-Prince Kurt tu ne peux entrer, j'ai ordre de la reine Crystall de ne laisser entrer personne tant que DamePrincess Lucky et LordPrince* Lou soient sortis, lui répondit Sandoval au moment où j'allais dire le fond de ma pensée à mon adoré de grand frère qui n'avait à ce moment précis plus rien d'adoré. Mais je tiquais aussi au titre qu'avait employé Sandoval pour parler de mon compagnon.

-Nous arrivons sous peu, répondit Lou voyant que je restais sans réactions, ayant eu un petit aperçu de ce qui mettait mon frère dans cet état.

_Non pas possible j'y crois pas,_ pensais-je. _Y a une erreur, hein ?_ demandai-je par la pensée à Lou qui lui n'avait pas fait d'incartade dans l'esprit de son... be... au-fr... ère.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ma douce. Allez viens avant que ton père ne débarque à moins que ton oncle revienne avec toute la Garde pour ouvrir les portes de notre chambre.

Je me laissais habiller par Lou qui se demandait pourquoi je ne réagissais pas plus que ça. Ben quand il saura, lui aussi aura un gros bug, si vous voulez mon avis.

Il nous dirigea ensuite à la salle du trône escortés par Sandoval ainsi que par Irwin, tous deux affichés un sourire qui leur barrait le visage et en plongeant dans les pensées ce que je craignais était réel et pas une erreur de ma part. Nous pénétrâmes tous dans la salle sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée.

-Bienvenue aux jeunes mariés, ne put s'empêcher de dire joyeusement le roi Drâk en nous saluant.

Tous s'exclamèrent de même, je me figeai tout autant que Lou, qui lui après un temps d'arrêt, se retourna sur moi ne comprenant pas plus que moi. Je hochai les épaules puis Drâk reprit la parole :

-L'une des nombreuses coutumes de notre royaume fait que tout être vivant ayant des rapports charnels pendant la nuit du Geïs sont liés à tout jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage et comme vous avez passé votre nuit à...

-Merci mon oncle nous savons parfaitement à quoi nous avons passé notre nuit Lou et moi merci bien, dis-je rouge pivoine en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne lui en veux pas DamePrincess, essaya de tempérer ma marraine, malgré ton bouclier nous avons senti les effluves de votre passion bien que la distance entre nos quartiers est importante mais lors du Geïs tout est plus puissant comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ! nous dit-elle malicieuse. Ne vous inquiétez vous n'avez pas été les seuls dans ce cas là. Vous êtes nombreux ici présents à vous être unis ou tout simplement à vous unir une autre fois comme le roi et moi l'avons.

-Euh ma tante j'ai pas envie de savoir pour votre...

-...vie sexuelle, dirent en chœur, et en me coupant, Lou et Kurt moi je le pensai très fort mais alors très, très fort.

Franchement qui a besoin de savoir que ses parents ou membres de sa famille sont encore actifs, hein ?

-Toujours aussi prude cousine ! précisa Kaï qui n'en ratait jamais une pour me mettre dans l'embarras, question vie sexuelle.

-Pour ta gouverne mon cher cousin nous n'avons pas l'habitude de parler de cela à la maison donc si ça te pose un problème tant pis pour toi, lui répondit Kurt avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire en fait pratiquement la même chose que lui. À un détail près c'est que moi je n'y serais pas allé aussi diplomatiquement que lui.

-Quels rabat-joies vous faites tous les deux, dit-il en faisant la moue, non mais je vous jure, ces Dragons.

-Tous les trois dans ce cas, précisa Lou, qui lui aussi ne goûtait pas la facilité avec laquelle les Dragons pouvaient parler de n'importe quel sujet sans une once de gêne.

-Bon trêve de blabla je vais de ce pas, énoncer tous les couples qui se sont unis cette nuit ou qui ont renforcé leurs liens par une autre union. Tout d'abord les mariés royaux comme le veut la coutume ; Prince Darïus et Dame Erine, Prince Krom et Dame Malyan, DamePrincess Lucky et LordPrince Lou, Lord Dorval et Dame Paline et pour finir DragLordArg Irwin et DragLord Sandoval – aux quatre derniers noms, déjà que j'étais très heureuse pour mes cousins, je sautillais sur place et en frappant mes mains comme une petite fille, être empathe n'était pas de tout repos tout en essayant de rester discrète mais j'avais tout raté niveau discrétion. Heureux ma nièce que tu sois aussi heureuse pour tes amis, mais pourrais-tu réfréner ton don d'empathie car tu nous le transmets bien que ce soit agréable, je t'en serais gré, merci. Voilà pour les mariés du Geïs en espérant que nous aurons vite des petits Dragonneaux et bébés, continua Drâk en me faisant un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Et maintenant pour renouvellement des vœux le couple royal, ma tendre et douce Crystall et moi-même, le comte Tie et Dame Selda, la reine des Elfes Verts Sylden et le roi Eldorendil qui, nous ont fait le grand honneur d'être là cette année...

Et mon oncle continua comme cela pendant un bon moment, puis il nous annonça que bientôt un quatrième Dragonneau rejoindrait sa famille pour leur plus grand plaisir. J'en étais ravie sachant que ma marraine avait fait une fausse couche il y a de ça quelques siècles.

Mais je repensais au clin d'œil de mon oncle que sous-entendait-il puis Lou qui sentait que j'étais dans mes pensées, me rappela que nous ne nous étions pas protégés lors de notre dernier rapport et là mon mari – comme ça fait drôle de penser ou dire cela en désignant Lou – m'emmena dehors pour que je puisse prendre un peu l'air car j'étais passée d'une couleur normale au livide en l'espace de quelques secondes et ça l'inquiétait.

-Respire Lucky, me dit-il, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais bloqué ma respiration.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Crystall qui nous avait suivi. Tu ne te sens pas bien ma filleule ? Ton époux a raison respire, m'intima-t-elle. Peux-tu m'expliquer Lou car j'ai bien l'impression que Lucky soit HS, demanda-t-elle après que j'eus recommencé à inspirer.

-Je pense qu'elle a un peu peur de comprendre le clin d'œil que Drâk nous a adressé tout à l'heure. Et je pense qu'elle pense ne pas être prête si c'est bien le cas, tenta d'expliquer mon amour.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle peur... Oh je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lucky rien ne nous dit que tu peux être enceinte, vous vous protégez tout le temps donc, ne la laissant pas finir.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas protégés pour notre dernier rapport, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

-Je vais demander à Elatha de venir, me rassura ma marraine. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens vite. Calme-toi Lucky, respire.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon et lui posai mentalement la question.

_-Si je suis enceinte, le garderons-nous ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais espéré avoir un enfant de par ma condition vampirique et avoir ce plaisir avec toi me rend très heureux mais si tu ne veux pas le garder, nous essayerons plus tard, dit-il, en essayant de me cacher ses réels sentiments, une pointe de déception dans la voix._

_-Lou, tu es mon mari et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu fasses passer mes désidératas avant les tiens. Le fait d'avoir un enfant maintenant m'effraye, oui, c'est certain mais si je suis effectivement enceinte et que tu veuilles que nous le gardions alors nous le ferons._

_-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma douce. je sais que cela de te fait peur mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que avec ce qui m'est arrivé je ne pensais pas avoir un jour le bonheur d'enfanter. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient dû refaire totalement mon utérus après les sévices dont j'aie été victime et ils m'avaient bien dit que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir un enfant et qu'il faudrait que je me retourne vers l'adoption quand le moment serait venu,_ lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux._ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis maintenant sachant qu'il serait possible pour moi d'avoir un bébé,_ continuai-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre vite rejointes par celle de mon époux.

_-Veux-tu que je fasse le choix pour nous ?_ me demanda incertain Lou touchait par ma détresse.

_-Laissez-moi le faire pour vous,_ dit la voix de mon père qui venait vers nous, en compagnie de Crystall et Elatha, avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres._ Je sais 20 ans c'est jeune mais tu seras entourée par ta famille et tou__s__ tes amis, ma fille et pour tes emplois nous nous arrangerons quand il sera temps. Et j'aimerai être grand-père mais avant de nous faire une fausse joie il serait préférable qu'Elatha nous donne son avis sur la chose ne pensez-vous pas ?_

Ce dernier se pencha sur moi et appliqua sa main sur mon ventre, après quelques instants, pendant lesquels il avait fermé les yeux, un immense sourire barra son visage.

-Des jumeaux, déclara-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, qui étaient pétillants.

-HEIN ? dîmes-nous, Lou et moi sous le choc.

-Et voilà maintenant nous savons, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, s'exclama Crystall dont la joie était communicative.

-Félicitations pour quoi ? demanda Kurt qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Krom et Dame Malyan.

-Ta sœur et Lou vont avoir des jumeaux, lui dit papa car Lou et moi étions aux abonnés absents.

-QUOI ? Non mais comment ?

-Bien c'est évident non ? Tu veux un dessin ? lui demanda Elatha tout sourire.

-Non ça va merci, je sais comment on fait, répondit-il véhément. Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant d'après ce que nous avaient dit les médecins ? Que tu étais stérile, à moins que je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils nous avaient dit.

-Mais bon sang Kurt réjouis-toi au moins pour cette bonne nouvelle, râla Krom qui lui était lui aussi euphorique que tous ceux qui nous entouraient.

-Mais c'est de ma petite sœur dont on parle là ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et tu n'es pas heureux de ce qui lui arrive ? demanda papa.

-Oui enfin non mais... Oh et puis zut, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis content pour toi Lucky, pour vous deux, se reprit-il en serrant la main de Lou qui lui avait repris pied, tout le contraire de moi.

Je mis du temps avant de bien comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait enfin ce qu'ils nous arrivaient, j'étais maintenant mariée à Lou et j'étais enceinte de jumeaux. Plein de questions me traversèrent l'esprit ; quelle était la nature de mes bébés ? Vampire ? Humaine ? Un mélange de deux, des sang-mêlés ? car je ne supporte pas le terme hybride. Comment allait se passer ma grossesse ? moi enceinte allais-je continuer à éliminer les déchets qui peuplaient la Terre ? Si je devais arrêter de travailler pour la Police Universelle qui allait se charger de ces énergumènes ? Je ne pouvais pas ne pas travailler car cela m'était impossible, devrais-je trouver un autre job en plus de l'orphelinat ?

Me voyant plongée dans mes pensées et déchiffrant celles-ci sur mon visage car elles lui étaient inaccessibles, Lou resserra son étreinte et me souffla que tout irait bien. Et Woolf se frottait sur mes jambes pour me montrer son soutien et ronronnait de bonheur.

Je finissais la journée dans un flou total, des personnes me félicitaient pour tout puis quelque chose que m'avait dit ma marraine me revint en mémoire. Sandoval, mon fidèle ami était devenu mon Garde attitré, je me détachais doucement des bras de mon mari, heureux de me voir un peu moins dans mes pensées, je l'embrassais amoureusement, lui expliquais ce que j'allais faire et me mis à la recherche de Sandoval.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver puisqu'il était allé se chercher à manger et son assiette débordait de tous les côtés. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

Je suis plus que contente que tu sois mon Garde, lui dis-je tout simplement.

Et moi je suis content de pouvoir te servir DamePrincess, me répondit-il et voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais à l'énoncé de mon titre, il m'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle quand tu seras ici sur Freïa.

J'en suis contente DragLord, lui dis-je taquine. Je vais aller me coucher car je fatigue un peu, continuai-je en sentant Lou passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je vais vous accompagner, dit Sandoval en tendant son assiette à Irwin qui arrivait.

Non reste avec ton mari Lou et moi pouvons très bien rejoindre nos appartements sans nous perdre, plaisantai-je.

Ne commence pas DamePrincess, me rabroua amusé Irwin.

Mais... dis-je boudeuse.

Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne et tu le sais parfaitement maintenant. Laisse-le faire ce pour quoi il est là, insista-t-il.

Mais je lui gâche la soirée, vous aussi vous vous êtes mariés alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais interrompe la soirée de vos épousailles pour m'accompagner me coucher ? insistai-je moi aussi.

Drâk a déjà énormément assouplie les règles pour toi Lucky, ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères ? demanda la voix de mon père.

Pardon, dis-je honteuse de mon comportement d'enfant gâtée. Pouvons-nous y aller Sandoval s'il te plaît ?

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et nous nous éclipsâmes avec Lou sous la garde de Sandoval qui avait un sourire des plus communicatifs sur le visage. Une fois arrivés à bon port, il nous salua et repartit s'amuser et nous nous déshabillâmes et nous nous couchâmes sachant que quand nous nous réveillerons, nous serons de retour sur Terre.

*termes en langues Dragonis

**Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite, bizoux.**

**Une tite review serait sympa de votre part à tous, un petit clic sur le petite bulle.**

**Bon bout d'an !**

**Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou vous, voici un nouveau chap'.**

**Je suis plus que désolée de mon absence de mise à jour mais cette satanée inspiration s'est encore fait la malle, la salo.e ^^, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Mais voici la suite.**

**Remerciements : caro30, sufferliness, Betifi, melacullen pour leurs reviews et à mandinette pour son ajout en « pen name » ainsi que pyreneprincess pour « alert story ». Ça me touche toujours autant de vous lire, merci.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et nous nous éclipsâmes avec Lou sous la garde de Sandoval qui avait un sourire des plus communicatifs sur le visage. Une fois arrivés à bon port, il nous salua et repartit s'amuser et nous nous déshabillâmes et nous nous couchâmes sachant que quand nous nous réveillerons, nous serons de retour sur Terre._

**Chapitre 27 : L'annonce des bonnes nouvelles**

-Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? ragea Matt. Comment peux-tu être déjà enceinte de 8 jours alors que vous venez à peine de partir ?

-Calme-toi Matt, lui intima Lou. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état. Et je te rappelle que Lucky doit être au calme et ne pas stresser.

-Que je me calme ! Non mais tu en as de bonnes toi ! continua-t-il. Je pensais que tu étais de la vieille école Lou, c'est-à-dire le mariage avant l'enfant et pas l'inverse, s'énerva Matt.

-MATT ! hurlai-je, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se calmer toutes les personnes qui commençaient à bouillir d'énervement car malheureusement pour moi, moi qui étais parvenue à bien manipuler mon don d'empathie avec ma grossesse, je devais tout reprendre à zéro et donc mon stress et ma colère, je les transmettais à tout mon entourage. Je vais la faire courte car tes sautes d'humeur me fatiguent. Lou et moi sommes mariés à la manière Dragon, je l'admets mais mariés tout de même. Alors soit tu te réjouis pour nous et c'est très bien soit tu ne le fais pas et c'est tant pis mais tu n'arriveras pas gâcher le fait que je sois mariée à mon âme sœur et que j'attends nos enfants.

-Vos enfants ? chuchota-t-il.

-Oui nos enfants, j'attends des jumeaux, lui précisai-je plus calmement. Et Lou et moi souhaitons que toi et Sean soyez chacun le parrain d'un des deux, enfin si vous le voulez bien sûr ?

-Pourquoi nous et Kurt alors ? demanda Sean.

-Nos enfants auront 4 parrains et 4 marraines, précisa Lou. 2 parrains Vampires/Humains et 2 parrains Dragons/Draghoms idem pour leurs marraines. Et je suis d'accord avec Lucky, nous voudrions que vous soyez leurs parrains.

-C'est avec un grand plaisir et honneur que j'accepte, dit Sean des plus heureux.

-Et toi Matt ? demandai-je timidement.

-Moi aussi bien sûr j'en serais ravi. Pardon de m'être emporté, ça m'a choqué, surtout que nous n'étions pas à la cérémonie – en disant cela il désigna Sean et lui d'un geste de la main.

-Je te rassure, lui dit mon père, personne n'était là. D'ailleurs ça ne se fait pas d'être présent, car en fait il n'y a pas de cérémonie comme il peut y en avoir ici sur Terre.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? demanda Matt.

-Tout simplement parce le mariage Dragon est l'accouplement de deux âmes sœurs lors de la nuit du Geïs qui fait office de mariage, expliqua mon père.

-HEIN ? dirent en même temps Sean et Matt.

-Désolée je vous aime tous mais là moi je suis H.S alors ne m'en voulez pas mais je vais au lit. Papa vous expliquera, j'embrassais tous mes hommes ainsi que mon Loup puis j'attrapais la main de mon mari et l'entraînais avec moi en direction de notre chambre.

Mais avant d'avoir pu refermer la porte, Sean demanda :

-Et moi je dors où maintenant ?

-Avec nous, lui répondit Lou. Et demain nous trouverons une solution. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit, lui fut répondu de tout part pendant qu'il refermait la porte.

-Je vais prendre une douche avant de me coucher, précisai-je à Lou.

-Tu veux de la compagnie ? demanda presque innocemment mon époux.

-Avec plaisir mais je suis trop épuisée pour te faire du bien mon amour, lui dis-je lasse.

-Pour qui me prends-tu madame Tiburce ? dit-il avec amusement.

-Pour mon cher et tendre époux, lui répondis-je. Qui est plus qu'insatiable.

-Je t'aime mon ange et je vois bien que tu es fatiguée. Je ne t'ai proposé cela sans arrière pensée, juste qu'étant vampire je suis plus rapide et par conséquence je t'aurais plus rapidement lavée, séchée et mise au lit...

-Oui tu as raison, excuse-moi.

-Allez viens là. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, me rassura-t-il. Tu veux bien alors ?

-Je veux bien de ton aide, oui, dis-je les larmes aux yeux à cause de la fatigue, je ne m'étais pas encore réellement remise des épreuves du Geïs.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude en compagnie de Lou qui s'occupa de moi – sans arrière pensée comme il me l'avait dit – quand je posais la tête sur l'oreiller je ne fis pas long feu et m'endormis dans les bras de mon mari, avec à nos pieds mon Loup qui lui aussi ne fit pas un pli ainsi que mon époux, qui suivit rapidement le mouvement.

Je sais que je rêve mais c'est tellement réel que s'en est cauchemardesque.

Je vois arriver Aro, Caïus et Marcus accompagnés pas les jumeaux sorciers Jane et Alec, ainsi que Félix et Démétri. Ils ont appris je ne sais comment que Matt se trouve près de Forks car ils devaient venir voir si Renesmée savait se contrôler en présence d'humains et que leur secret ne soit pas été dévoilé.

Ils sont maintenant là, ils entourent la famille Cullen, Jane a déjà sous sa coupe tous les hommes. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont au sol en train de se tordre de douleur. Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Renesmée sont, elles immobiles sous l'emprise du don de Alec. Seule Bella est pour l'instant sauve mais ça ne dure pas car Aro ordonne à Félix de l'attaquer. Bella qui a essayé de prendre sous son bouclier mental toute sa famille n'a pas été assez rapide, c'est pourquoi les uns souffrent mille tortures tandis que les autres sont figées sur place ne ressentant rien du tout.

Caïus jubile, Marcus est comme à son habitude ne réagit pas devant le massacre qui se joue devant ses yeux. Et Aro, lui est d'une humeur joyeuse et demande à Félix de le laisser achever lui-même Bella en punition de s'être refusée à lui en ne voulant pas rejoindre son clan. Félix lui obéit encore une fois mais il n'a pas le choix Chelsea a renforcé le lien de soumission qu'Aro a imposé à tous ses gardes mais intérieurement Félix bout de rage.

Aro est sur le point d'étêter Bella que Matt sort de la lisière de la forêt en compagnie de la meute des Protecteurs Quileute qui sont là. Les meutes de Jake et celle de Sam sont présents Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brody, Colin et bien entendu les deux loups alpha Jacob et Sam. Voyant son âme sœur aux prises avec un Volturi, Jake se transmute et attaque Alec qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, pas plus que Jane qui se fait démembrer par Seth à lui tout seul. Sam lui s'occupe de Caïus mais sans grand succès. La nuit est illuminée par la pleine lune, soudain des hurlements de loup se font entendre, tout le monde se fige.

Marcus ayant reconnut Matt – l'assassin supposé de Didyme, sa tendre épouse – se jette sur lui et un combat acharné débute. Marcus fou de rage attaque sans relâche Matt qui ne fait qu'esquiver les coups qui lui sont portés car il ne veut pas faire de mal à Marcus qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami.

Sam est arrivé à mordre plusieurs fois Caïus, il lui a d'ailleurs arraché le bras droit. Les hurlements de loups sont de plus en plus forts et tout à coup déboulent 6 loups encore plus grands que les Quileute, qui ont tout de même la taille d'un cheval. Ceux-là marchent sur leurs pattes arrières et se tiennent sur leurs deux jambes, enfin façon de parler. Caïus hurle de terreur et aboie un ordre à Démétri de venir l'aider à se débarrasser de Sam.

Chelsea est aux prises avec Esmée qui est telle une furie. La douce et tendre Esmée n'a plus rien de doux et tendre à cet instant. Elle vient d'arracher les deux bras de la garde Volturi sans l'aide de personne. Dans un mouvement d'une fluidité remarquable, elle arrache la tête de Chelsea qui s'effondre sur le champ. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, le don de Chelsea est annihilé, et tous ceux qui étaient sous son emprise sont libérés.

Marcus arrête immédiatement son combat contre Matt.

Félix relâche Bella qu'Aro n'a pas pu étêter puisque Jane a été tuée un peu plus tôt par Seth lors de l'arrivée des Quileute, ce qui avait déstabilisé la petite blonde.

Edward maintenant se battait contre Aro.

Caïus hurlait après Démétri qui lui aussi avait arrêté de se battre contre les Cullen quand Chelsea avait perdue la tête. Il rejoignit Félix qui s'était mis en retrait pour bien faire comprendre que le combat ne les concernait plus et ainsi montrer que tous les deux étaient contre les ordres qu'avaient été donnés par Aro et Caïus.

Ce dernier était à présent entouré par les six enfants de la lune dont j'avais fait la rencontre très peu de temps avant de venir rendre visite aux Cullen. Le chef des six parla à Caïus lui disant qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances comme lui-même avait fait souffrir et mourir tant de loups-garous. Et nous révélant à tous que comme il était un grand lâche, il ne tuait pas les enfants de la lune sous leur forme lupine mais seulement une fois qu'ils étaient le plus faible c'est-à-dire après avoir repris leur forme humaine. Après cela ils mirent leur menace à exécution ce qui fait, qu'en moins de trente minutes, ils le mirent en pièce avec une lenteur toute calculée pour que Caïus souffre un maximum. Pendant ce temps les Quileute avaient allumé un grand feu pour brûler tous les morceaux qu'ils trouvaient.

Je sortis à mon tour de la forêt accompagnée de Lou et Sean.

Edward était sur le point d'arracher la tête de Aro alors je lui hurlais – tant par ma voix que par mes pensées – de n'en rien faire. Que ce dernier devait une explication sur la mort de sa sœur, Edward arrêta difficilement son geste mais mentalement je lui expliquais rapidement le pourquoi de ma requête.

Il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris oubliant sur le moment que j'étais moi aussi télépathe, ce qui fit rire Lou, Sean et Woolf.

Emmett voulait s'en prendre à Démétri et Félix ainsi qu'aux loups-garous mais Carlisle dans son infinie sagesse, lui ordonna de n'en rien faire car il avait deviné que les deux gardes avaient été manipulés depuis des décennies. Et puis les loups-garous, une fois Caïus exterminé, avaient repris leur forme humaine et étaient vulnérables. Lui disant également que ce ne serait que lâcheté s'il les tuait maintenant surtout qu'ils étaient venus les aider alors qu'ils n'en étaient absolument pas obligés. Cela calma un temps soit peu le grizzly qui se mit à la recherche de sa Rose pour savoir comment elle allait.

Les six loups-garous se présentèrent et remercièrent infiniment Carlisle d'être intervenu puis ils s'en allèrent retrouver leur famille. Je les remerciais chaleureusement de leur aide et leur promis que les prochains vampires qui auraient la charge de faire régner les lois vampiriques prendraient comme première décision de réforme, de ne plus traquer et tuer les loups-garous sauf si leurs vies étaient menacées et inversement. Puis ils nous quittèrent pour de bon.

Edward avait laissé sa place à Jasper qui contrôlait les émotions d'Aro en le faisant se sentir minable.

Marcus demanda une explication sur mon accusation envers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Matt commença alors son récit n'omettant rien des derniers instants de son âme sœur amicale. Aro s'insurgea et clama haut et fort son innocence et tout en continuant à dire que le coupable était bel et bien Matt.

Je réfutais cet odieux mensonge en envoyant mentalement à tous, les images de la mise à mort de Didyme et ce qui avait précédé, comme son refus d'asseoir un peu plus le pouvoir mégalomane de son frère.

Marcus me demanda de qui était le point de vue que je montrais, je lui disais que c'était celui de Matt, il me demanda s'il pouvait avoir celui d'Aro, je lui répondis par l'affirmative et je plongeais dans la mémoire d'Aro.

Avec cela, ce dernier ne pouvait plus nier son implication dans le meurtre – je devrais dire fratricide – de Didyme, sa propre sœur puisqu'il en était l'auteur.

Marcus avait toujours su que Matt était un télépathe et il demanda à ce dernier de venir le rejoindre pour qu'ils achèvent ensemble l'ordure qu'était Aro. Dans un hochement de tête Matt approuva et s'avança en même temps que Marcus d'Aro. Chacun des deux posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Aro et ils lui arrachèrent très lentement comme ce dernier l'avait fait à sa sœur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur, ce qui réveilla Woolf – qui croyant que j'étais attaquée – se leva en grognant contre un hypothétique ennemi.

Lou, lui avait tenté de me sortir de mon rêve sans y parvenir. Il me sortit du lit, me déshabilla et me donna une douche chaude. Je n'avais aucune réaction trop prise encore par mon cauchemar. Une fois douchée et séchée, il me fit asseoir sur les toilettes, le temps d'aller me chercher des vêtements propres et demanda à Sean – qui venait d'arriver pour se coucher – de changer les draps. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans demander une explication car Lou le lui expliqua par la pensée.

Lou revint, m'habilla et me recoucha en me tenant fortement dans ses bras, il demanda même à Sean de m'envoyer des ondes de calme pour que je puisse me rendormir et avoir un sommeil plus paisible.

Je n'espérais qu'une chose, non en fait plutôt deux. La première que ce cauchemar n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire et la deuxième que si c'était le cas, j'espérais qu'Alice l'avait vu.

Voilà à quoi je pensais en me rendormant dans les bras de mon époux allongé avec Sean qui me tenait une main pour que son don soit plus efficace. Et Woolf qui, comme un peu plus tôt, se recoucha lui aussi aux pieds du lit.

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais il fallait que je retourne travailler.

Je me levais au radar manquant de me prendre la porte de la salle de bains dans la figure. Lou ne l'avait pas refermée après sa douche matinale. Mais Woolf qui était encore à mon chevet m'évita de me la prendre. Je lui fis un gros câlin et allais me prendre une douche. Quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bains et vêtue, je passais dans le salon où m'attendait un petit déjeuner des plus copieux préparé par mes trois vampires adorés.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bonjour mon amour, me dit Lou en venant m'embrasser fougueusement.

-Bonjour ma chérie, lassant Sean.

-Bonjour princesse, répondit Matt.

-Matt pas au réveil s'il te plaît, lui dis-je grognon.

-Tu n'arrives pas à te faire à ton titre, énonça la voix de mon père.

-Non papa je n'y arrive pas, bonjour mon papounet chéri, lui dis-je en venant me blottir dans ses bras.

-Et moi je sens le gaz, dit mon frère.

-Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère, répondis-je en lui sautant dessus, sous le regard rieur des autres hommes dans la pièce ainsi que celui des deux Loups d'Argent. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une faim de loup.

_-N__ous ne__ sommes pas comestible__s__,_ annonce Géowin en se cachant derrière Woolf et Kurt.

_-C'est une expression humaine,_ le rassura Woolf._ Ça veut dire qu'elle a très faim._

_-__Ah__ d'accord,_ répliqua-t-elle.

-Tout est prêt vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre à table, précisa Sean à l'attention de mon père, mon frère et moi-même.

-Merci pour ce bon petit déjeuner, nous le remerciâmes.

Après ce fabuleux petit déjeuner chacun partit s'occuper ou travailler.

En arrivant à la division Woolf, Géowin, mon frère et moi montâmes dans nos bureaux respectifs en saluant au passage les agents de notre connaissance. Une fois dans mon bureau je consultais les contrats qui venaient d'arriver. J'ai eu un moment d'absence en lisant l'un d'eux car un de mes 6 violeurs était inscrit à mon futur tableau de chasse. Instinctivement je portais mes mains à mon ventre en un geste de protection, puis je me repris en remarquant que mon Loup me regardait étrangement.

_-Tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer,_ me demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que part nécessité.

-Oui et non, la bonne est que l'un de mes agresseurs est sur le point de passer de vie à trépas et l'autre, est que je vais devoir le chercher.

_-Donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle,_ me rassura-t-il.

-Non effectivement, mais je vais devoir plonger dans les pensées de pas mal de monde pour le retrouver. Et ça je l'appréhende car ça va me fatiguer nerveusement... je laissais en suspend ma phrase.

_-Tu t'inquiètes pour les petits ?_

-Oui, je ne veux pas m'affaiblir pour trouver cette ordure et les mettre en danger. Je veux ma vengeance mais ne veux pas en faire pâtir mes enfants, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon ventre.

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre je te donnerai ma force pour que tu ne te fatigues pas et que tu mènes à bien ta mission._

-Merci Woolf je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

_-Moi non plus je ne sais pas,_ dit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu alourdie depuis mon annonce.

Je pris tous les contrats et allais prévenir que je me mettais en chasse avec Woolf. Nous avions évité de croiser Kurt car il était certain qu'une fois que j'aurais appris à toute la division que j'étais enceinte, je ne pourrais plus faire grand chose mis à part de rester au bureau et de donner un coup de main lors des interrogatoires en lisant les pensées des prévenus.

Woolf et moi partîmes donc comme des voleurs pour les 6 dernières missions que je m'accordais avant d'être coincée derrière mon bureau.

Une chance pour moi les 4 premiers salopards étaient en ville et 2 d'entre eux étaient sur le point de récidiver leurs méfaits. Je sauvais de justesse une petite fille de 12 ans qui rentrait chez elle après sa matinée passée à l'école. Le salopard l'avait coincée dans une ruelle éloignée, de la circulation et de toute possibilité d'être dérangé pendant qu'il s'amuserait avec elle, lui volant son innocence. Woolf se chargea d'amener la petite plus loin pendant que j'achevais la pourriture. Une balle dans le cœur et plus de souci à se faire à son sujet. J'appelais vite fait Larry pour qu'il vienne débarrasser le corps, puis je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où Woolf avait évacué la petite. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même Woolf l'avait entourée de son corps pour qu'elle n'est pas froid à cause du choc d'avoir été agressée.

De ma voix la plus douce je lui parlais :

-Hé ma belle tu n'as plus rien à craindre, il ne te fera plus de mal, à personne d'ailleurs.

-Il est parti ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi il ne t'a rien fait à toi ?

-Il n'aurait rien pu me faire car mon travail est de débarrasser la planète de personnes comme lui. Je suis Policière Universelle et mon job consiste à éliminer ce genre de gens.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est mort, je lui envoyais une vague de calme pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Merci. Et à toi aussi merci bon chien, dit-elle en caressant Woolf qui souffla grognon.

-Woolf n'est pas un chien, mais un loup tu l'as chagriné en l'appelant chien, lui précisai-je.

-Oh pardon mais les loups sont des méchants comme le monsieur de tout à l'heure. Ça veut dire que toi bien que tu sois policière tu es méchante aussi, la peur commençait à s'insinuer en elle, donc je lui renvoyais encore une vague d'apaisement.

-Non les loups ne sont pas tous des méchants, comme le disent les histoires. Les loups si tu ne les embêtes pas sont des amours, la rassurai-je une fois encore. Woolf est un très bon loup, et il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit sauf si on en veut à sa vie ou la mienne.

-Ah d'accord. Pardon Woolf je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, ta maman est à la maison ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui, elle a pris son après midi pour le passer avec moi car il n'y a pas école. J'allais prendre le bus qui me ramène chez moi tous les jours quand le monsieur m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'amener loin de la rue passante.

-Ne t'inquiète plus tout est en ordre, je vais passer un coup de fil et nous pourrons y aller, d'accord ?

-OK.

Je nous dirigeai à l'endroit où j'avais garé ma voiture de service, le van de Larry se garait au moment où j'installais la petite sur le siège enfant à l'arrière de mon véhicule. Je dis 2-3 mots à Larry et nous nous mîmes en route pour la maison de la petite Maxine.

Son habitation était une grande villa à l'orée de la forêt quand j'arrêtais le moteur de la voiture la portière arrière s'ouvrit et un homme d'une trentaine d'année détacha et sortit Maxine de là. Je sortis moi aussi accompagnée par Woolf qui grogna contre l'homme. Je le rappelais à l'ordre et nous présentais.

-Bonjour Mr, je suis l'agent Lucky Yldargent-Tiburce Maxine a eu un problème et j'ai dû intervenir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Étant donné qu'elle avait raté son bus je l'ai ramenée. Et voici Woolf mon Loup.

-Allez-vous-en ! On n'a pas besoin de vous ! me cria-t-il dessus. Ma fille aurait pu se défendre toute seule sans que vous interveniez, ragea-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années seule contre un homme d'une quarantaine en très bonne forme physique ? Et pédophile récidiviste de surcroit ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle en a le gabarit, lui dis-je en lisant dans ses pensées.

-Dégagez ou vous allez...

_-Vous allez me faire quoi, loup-garo__u ?_ lui dis-je par la pensée, sachant que la petite n'était pas encore au courant de la nature spéciale de son père.

Woolf grognait de plus belle sous la menace du père de Maxine.

-Je serai vous, Monsieur Thor je ne me mettrais pas à dos l'agent de Police Universelle que je suis et encore moins mon Loup, il n'apprécie jamais qu'on me menace.

-Arrête Peter, l'agent a sauvé notre fille, il ne lui est rien arrivé grâce à elle, s'il te plaît reprends-toi, lui intima une femme brune qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de la villa.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, lui rétorqua-t-il hargneux. C'est une sang-froid, cracha-t-il.

-Non papa Lucky n'est pas une vampire, elle au moins ne me ment pas, contrairement à toi. Tu penses que c'est un monstre mais le seul que je vois ici c'est toi, lâcha Maxine.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Votre fille est télépathe et vous ne vous en étiez jamais aperçu ? demandai-je incrédule.

-Ma fille n'est pas une erreur de la nature comme vous.

-ASSEZ, rugît un homme qui venait d'arriver. Désolé pour l'emportement de mon frère Madame l'agent tout ce qui touche au psychique fait peur à ce dernier. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir sauver ma nièce de ce déchet de l'humanité, j'aurai aimé être à votre place pour lui montrer qu'on ne touche pas à un membre de ma meute.

-Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon job Monsieur Thor.

-Logan, me coupa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir y aller j'ai d'autres ordures à éliminer. Je serais vous, je demanderais à l'Ancien d'écouter Maxine pour qu'elle reprenne vite le dessus. Étant empathe modifiant les émotions, je l'ai aidé avec des vagues de calme mais rien ne vaut que de parler pour extérioriser ses peurs.

-Tu pars déjà ? demanda tristement Maxine qui était descendue des bras de son père après l'avoir insulté.

-Oui je dois y aller ma puce, mais tu sais comme les Loups, les loups-garous ne sont pas des méchants donc tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses à ton père. Tes mots lui ont fait très mal. Les lycantropes ou lycans sont les protecteurs des humains comme le sont les métamorphes, pas des monstres. Ton père a eu peur pour toi car je sens comme les ennemis naturels de ce qu'il est.

-Tu sens quoi moi je trouve que tu sens bon ?

-Je sens les vampires...

-Hors de mes terres, sale chienne, hurla le père de Maxine.

Woolf n'en pouvant plus prit sa forme naturelle et se jeta sur l'homme qui m'avait insulté une fois de trop.

La peur du père de Maxine l'arrêta dans son attaque au moment où il allait lui mordre le cou. Il lui envoya par la pensée des images pas très amicales et lui dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il m'insultait car la prochaine fois, que sa fille soit ou ne soit pas présente, il l'achèverait sans aucun remord. Puis Woolf revint à mes côtés.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien protégée, signala Logan.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de mon Loup pour me défendre toute seule, je lui montrais un rocher près de lui et le fis exploser par la pensée. Vous voyez pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi.

-En effet. Vous êtes un Calice n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez leurs odeurs sur vous.

-Oui tout à fait et aussi que je suis mariée à l'un d'eux. Trois vampires m'ont marquée et je vis avec eux.

-Tenez, me dit-il en me tendant une carte de visite, si un jour vous avec besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous ou vos amis, la meute viendra vous aider.

-La majorité de mes amis sont des vampires, le prévins-je.

-Ils ne sont nos ennemis que s'ils touchent aux humains, les vampires qui ont un Calice ou qui s'abreuvent de sang animal ne le sont pas, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Merci dans ce cas ce n'est pas de refus, idem pour vous, je lui tendais à mon tour ma carte. Au revoir, Woolf on y va, mais avant il faut que tu rapetisses.

Il s'exécuta et alla dire au revoir à Maxine. Son père vint, une fois que j'étais attachée, et il s'excusa pour son comportement et me remercia de tout cœur pour avoir évité le pire à sa fille.

Je repris le chemin qui me mena tout droit à Thomas E. Night. Il se prélassait dans la piscine de sa maison. Une jeune fille morte dans le hall d'entrée de chez lui. Le truc chouette qu'il y a à être la flic qui doit se débarrasser de ces types autrement dit le « Traqueur », c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de mandat d'amener ou de perquisition pour entrer dans une maison. J'ai une mission je rentre n'importe où, même chez les hauts dirigeants.

Je traverse la maison et m'arrête devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine où est l'homme à abattre.

Ça fait un an qu'il m'a violée et il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi horrible, gros et gras comme un tonneau. J'ouvre la porte coulissante Woolf sur mes talons, je commence à avoir un peu peur car je me remémore tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, mais mon Loup me pousse du museau et je reprends pied. Je prends une grande inspiration et débite mon discours il a l'air choqué mais je lis dans son esprit qu'il m'a reconnu et par conséquence il tente de me faire peur sauf qu'il voit que je ne tremble pas en levant mon arme pour faire feu. Il m'insulte, m'injurie de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connait puis tente de me faire changer d'avis en m'achetant. Il croit que je ne suis pas réellement un agent de la Police Universelle, il croit que je suis là en tant qu'une de ses victimes quelconque qui cherche à faire justice toute seule. Sauf qu'il prend vite conscience que ce n'est pas le cas et la dernière chose qu'il pense est qu'il aurait dû ne pas écouter les autres et me tuer comme il en avait envie après s'être servi de moi. Je presse sur la détente, le coup part et il n'est plus. Comme un robot j'appelle Larry, lui disant qu'il y a deux corps et non un qu'il faut qu'il vienne chercher. Je rentre dans la maison et prends la courtepointe qui est sur le canapé du salon pour en recouvrir la jeune fille. Puis plus rien...

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête carabiné. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Larry au-dessus de moi le regard inquiet, j'essaye de lui sourire mais je crois que c'est plutôt une grimace que je lui sers.

-Comment sens-tu ? me demande-t-il plein de compassion.

-Mal à la tête, lui répondis-je.

-Je t'ai mis une poche de glace et allongée sur le canapé dès que j'ai vu que tu étais au sol. Puis je t'ai laissé à la garde de Woolf le temps que je m'occupe de la pitchoune et de l'enfoiré. C'était l'un qui t'a... je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me ménager car il buttait sur ses mots.

-Oui s'en était un, plus que 4 et je serais de nouveau la vraie moi. Merci de t'être occupé en premier de la fille, j'aurais été là plus tôt elle serait peut-être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ne dis pas ça je l'ai vite examinée et elle n'aurait pas survécu car il l'a complètement bourré de drogue et vu le sang qu'elle avait à l'entre jambe il a dû ne pas y aller de main morte. Il a dû utiliser des instruments pour la violer. Elle est morte d'une hémorragie et d'une overdose, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle, même si tu étais arrivée plus tôt. Ne te mets pas martel en tête ma belle.

-Merci Larry, dis-je ne retenant plus mes larmes.

-De rien ma belle, me murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me bercer. Je vais te raccompagner, je donne les dernières instructions à Frank et on y va, OK ? Tu devrais arrêter le temps qu'ils viennent, me dit-il en me touchant le ventre.

Je hochais la tête, je ne fus pas étonnée qu'il devine que j'étais enceinte puisque c'est un métamorphe et qu'ils ressentent tout. Mes jambes étaient en coton donc je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Il me déposa dans ma voiture à l'arrière avec Woolf, il parla deux minutes avec Frank qui vint me saluer rapidement puis Larry prit le volant et nous ramena à la division. Le chef McFirst et mon frère nous attendaient en bas de l'immeuble, je remerciais Larry et Kurt me prit dans ses bras, son regard était inquiet. Il me monta dans la salle de repos et me posa sur le premier lit en vue et se coucha à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis épuisée. Quand je me réveillais, Carlisle était à mon chevet je n'étais plus dans la salle de repos mais dans ma chambre, il m'auscultait, le visage grave. Derrière lui, je distinguais Lou qui se tordait les mains. Ses pensées n'étaient que cacophonie donc j'arrêtais de les lire puis tout à coup Elatha apparut faisant sursauter Lou et grogner Woolf.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais la reine a eu un accouchement un peu difficile donc je ne pouvais pas m'absenter, nous expliqua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, le rassurai-je d'une voix faible. La reine passe et passera toujours avant moi je ne te reproche rien Elatha, merci d'être là.

-Tu es bien faible DamePrincess. As-tu eu un choc ou quelque chose du genre ?

-J'ai trouvé et tué l'un des 6 hommes qui m'ont violée et torturée, je l'ai tué, lui répondis-je la voix encore plus faible.

-Ah je vois, et comment te sens-tu ?

-Elatha, tonna la voix de mon père. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne peut presque plus te répondre tellement elle est fatiguée. Lucky abaisse ton bouclier mental comme ça il arrêtera de dire des âneries aussi grosses que lui.

-Mon Seigneur Danzyl, elle est trop épuisée pour le faire, dit doucement Elatha à mon père pour éviter son courroux. Peux-tu communiquer par la pensée ? Je hochais la tête.

Après s'être entretenu avec moi et expliqué ce que je devais faire pour aller mieux Elatha partit en s'excusant encore une fois pour ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement à l'appel de mon père. Lou fit ce qu'Elatha nous avait conseillé avec l'aide de Carlisle puis je m'endormis, pour une nuit qui fut sans rêves, dans les bras de mon mari.

Le lendemain comme je m'y attendais quand je suis arrivée à la division, mon chef me convoqua dans son bureau. Je lui racontais tout, ma grossesse, la deuxième ordure dont je m'étais débarrassée etc... Puis il m'annonça que je ne serai plus sur le terrain mais le cul vissé à une chaise le temps que je prenne mon congé parental et que je donnerai aussi un coup de main lors des interrogatoires, comme je le redoutais mais il en allait de la vie de mes bébés et je ne les mettrais pas en danger parce que je ne supportai pas le fait de faire un travail de bureau. McFirst me rassura en me disant qu'il me libèrerait plutôt dans la matinée pour me reposer un peu avant que je n'aille à l'orphelinat pour mon second job. À contrecœur j'acceptais pour le bien de mes enfants à naître.

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui quand pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me le dire.**

**Bonne fin de weekend bizoux.**

**Adessias Galswinthe**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello vous, comment allez-vous ?**

**Remerciements : très spéciaux à ma nouvelle correctrice, j'ai nommé Betifi merci ma belle, caro30, pyreneprincess pour son ajout « alert autor »,**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Le lendemain comme je m'y attendais quand je suis arrivée à la division, mon chef me convoqua dans son bureau. Je lui racontais tout, ma grossesse, la deuxième ordure dont je m'étais débarrassée etc... Puis il m'annonça que je ne serai plus sur le terrain mais le cul vissé à une chaise le temps que je prenne mon congé parental et que je donnerai aussi un coup de main lors des interrogatoires, comme je le redoutais mais il en allait de la vie de mes bébés et je ne les mettrais pas en danger parce que je ne supportai pas le fait de faire un travail de bureau. McFirst me rassura en me disant qu'il me libèrerait plutôt dans la matinée pour me reposer un peu avant que je n'aille à l'orphelinat pour mon second job. À contrecœur j'acceptais pour le bien de mes enfants à naître._

**Chapitre 28 : Prémonition ou Pressentiments véridiques !**

Cinq mois avaient passé depuis mon rêve et Alice était venue me voir une semaine après me prévenant de faire attention car des loups-garous avaient été repérés dans les parages.

Je la rassurai lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Mes paroles la rassurèrent puis elle voulut me faire faire une sortie shopping, proposition que je déclinai car j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Avant qu'elle ne prenne congé je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de sa visite.

-Alice, as-tu eu une vision te montrant la venue des Volturi ?

-Oui comment le sais-tu ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu es télépathe. Pour une vampire j'ai la mémoire courte, dit-elle en riant.

-Et vous êtes préparés ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous soyons préparés ? Ils viennent juste pour s'assurer si Nessy se tient bien puis ils repartent sans aucun problème.

-Non Alice, ils viennent mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon ils ont appris que Matt était ici et ils vont essayer de le capturer pour le tuer. Mais comme il sera chez vous, Aro ordonnera aussi votre mort pour ne pas lui avoir dit que vous le connaissiez.

-Mais non Lucky, tu divagues, tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sandoval – que je n'avais pas senti arriver – la plaqua contre le mur en serrant sa gorge.

-Comment oses-tu vampire, insulter DamePrincess Lucky ? Tu n'as pas honte voyante incomplète !

-Sandoval du calme. Alice ne m'a pas insultée. Elle a juste émis un avis qui est certes erroné mais elle ne l'a pas dit dans l'intention de m'insulter. Alors tu vas tout doucement la relâcher. Et par la même occasion tu vas t'excuser pour ton comportement, dis-je en lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

Alice ne bougeait plus et Sandoval fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

-Excuse Dame Alice je... j'ai eu l'impression que tu insultais ma Dame et je ne l'ai pas supporté. En tant que Garde de DamePrincess Lucky je ne peux permettre qu'on l'insulte en ma présence. Je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon comportement.

-Je... Vous êtes tout excusé... Sandoval lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Alice ne vouvoies pas Sandoval. Chez les Dragons/Draghoms c'est une marque d'irrespect et une insulte. Sandoval, Alice ne connaît pas nos us et coutumes donc... je laissai en suspend ma phrase pour lui faire comprendre que je n'admettrai pas d'autre débordement.

-Excuse-moi Sandoval je ne savais pas. Chez nous le vouvoiement est une marque de respect. Et si nous repartions sur de bonnes bases ? Bonjour je me présente, Alice Cullen et je suis ravie de faire vo... ta connaissance.

-Enchanté Dame Alice moi de même, dit-il en pointant sa tempe.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda une Alice dubitative.

-Je suis télépathe par conséquence je sais ce que tu penses et toute ton histoire.

-Mais toutes les personnes qui t'entourent lisent dans les pensées ma parole, s'exclama Alice.

-Et bien c'est le propre des Dragons d'être télépathe donc oui je suis bien entourée, lui répondis-je souriante. Mais j'ai la chance d'être immunisée contre de telles intrusions.

-Toi et Bella avez de la chance d'avoir cette protection, dit-elle songeuse. Pour en revenir à notre conversation que nous avions Lucky, je ne pense pas que les Volturi viennent aussi pour ton ami.

-Écoute Alice ne le prends pas mal mais mon rêve était plus que réel, tiens regarde, tout en finissant ma phrase je lui envoyai, par le biais de mes pensées, les images de mon rêve.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu du tout cette vision. Enfin si dans les grandes lignes mais la véritable intention des Volturi m'a été cachée, dit Alice affolée.

-Normal ils connaissent tes capacités et donc ils ont tout fait pour t'en cacher la vraie nature. En dehors de m'avoir paniquée au possible je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve ?

-Lucky je pense que c'est à cause de moi, avoua Alice penaude. Quand j'ai eu cette vision j'étais encore en train d'essayer de voir ton avenir. Donc j'étais focalisée sur toi et comme tu es télépathe, même si nous n'étions pas l'une à côté de l'autre ou dans le même périmètre ma vision a dû t'être transmise et avec tes capacités tu as pu voir complètement ce que cachaient les Volturi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue Alice, dis-je mi-agacée, mi-amusée par son entêtement. Je te l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois je suis hermétique à ton pouvoir alors arrête de te prendre la tête à essayer de me voir dans tes visions, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai nullement besoin de voir ce genre de chose dans mon état j'en vois déjà assez de part mon boulot.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?

-Non Alice je n'ai pas besoin de Carlisle enfin pour le moment plus tard peut-être si Elatha n'est pas disponible le moment venu, lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

-J'attends des jumeaux, lui répondis-je simplement.

-Waouh mais c'est génial toutes mes félicitations. Alors c'est bien ce que je dis une sortie shopping est des plus conseillée. Je vais t'emmener...

-STOP Alice j'ai dit non tout à l'heure et ça ne risque pas de changer maintenant... Ouch... je me pliai en deux dû à une violente douleur qui me traversa le ventre, me coupant la respiration.

Sandoval fût en un rien de temps à mes côtés ayant ressentit ma douleur. Il n'est pas empathe ni sensitif mais il ressent les humeurs des personnes qui l'entourent. Il appuya sur un point dans mon dos et la douleur disparût rapidement. Puis il m'allongea sur l'un des canapés du salon.

-Si tu bouges tu vas encore avoir mal et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes tes petits donc pas bouger, m'ordonna Sandoval de manière ferme et sans appel.

-Bien je ne bougerai pas, lui dis-je penaude.

-Pardon ma Dame de t'avoir parlé ainsi mais...

-J'ai compris Sandoval ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as eu peur et chez toi la peur, qui est plus que rare, soit dit en passant, s'exprime ainsi. Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains. Tu as appuyé sur un point d'acuponcture ?

-Oui Elatha m'avait montré ce geste quand ma mère était enceinte de Paline, elle avait souvent ce genre de douleurs. Qui sont causées par l'énervement.

-Lucky ne s'est pas énervée, releva Alice.

-Si et contre ton envie de lui faire faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, lui répondit mon ami.

-Je suis si pénible que ça ? demanda Alice tristounette tout à coup.

-Ce n'est pas tant que tu sois pénible ma chérie, lui dit Jasper qui venait d'arriver. Mais il est vrai que pour une femme enceinte tu ne dois pas être des plus reposante !

-Je vais appeler Carlisle, dit cette dernière sans relever ce que venait de dire son époux.

-Pas la peine il lui faut uniquement du repos, enchaîna Sandoval. Lucky reste allongée je vais chercher ton mari il faut qu'il soit à tes côtés.

Je me couchais donc dans notre lit conjugal et m'endormis aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Quelques instants plus tard je sentis le matelas bouger à mes côtés, Lou venait de revenir de promenade en catastrophe après le coup de fil d'Alice. Il était dans un état hallucinant. Pour le rassurer je me blottis tout contre lui. Il m'enserra de ses bras forts que j'aimais tant. Puis me rendormis une fois de plus dans son étreinte. Je refis le même cauchemar que le mois passé, en même temps qu'Alice qui vit dans son entier la vision qui l'avait prise par surprise. Je ne me réveillais pas en sursaut – pour une fois – mais avec un sérieux mal de crane.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle.

-Il me semble qu'Alice vient d'avoir une autre vision, lui répondit Jasper.

-J'ai tout vu, Lucky a raison quand elle dit que les Volturi viennent pour son ami. Mais je n'en sais pas plus qu'elle sur la personne qui leur a dit qu'il était à Forks.

-Calme-toi Alice ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil, lui ordonna Jasper.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Jaz ils ne viennent pas pour voir si Nessy sait se tenir ou autre mais pour détruire Matt ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je connais Aro et il...

-Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça Carlisle, le coupai-je. La vision que vient d'avoir Alice est véridique, ils viennent pour anéantir, pas pour avoir le cœur net que Nessy n'attaquera personne, je peux te l'assurer. Ils sont fourbes, rusés. Quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux Carlisle ? Quand il sera trop tard et que ta tête ne sera plus sur tes épaules ? dis-je avec véhémence. Je peux te dire que ton très cher ami Aro vient pour une et unique chose, mettre fin aux jours de Matt pour faire un exemple. Car on n'échappe pas aux Volturi, le silence se fit après ma tirade et je retournai me coucher.

Carlisle dans son infinie bonté ne voyait pas l'être retors qu'était Aro et cela me mettait en colère. Je fouillai dans l'esprit de Carlisle et y découvris la cause de tout ceci. Avant son départ de Volterra des siècles plus tôt, Carlisle avait eu la visite de Chelsea qui avait manipulé une fois de plus les liens qui le liaient à Aro. S'assurant ainsi une indéfectible loyauté envers lui. Je m'empressais de les rompre avec une joie non dissimulée. Ceci fait j'entendis Jasper demander à Carlisle ce qu'il avait car il n'avait plus de réactions ni même d'émotions. Je me relevai pour donner une explication à ceci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper il va se remettre, lui dis-je.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai juste rompu le lien qui l'unissait à Aro, lui répondis-je tout simplement en me retournant pour aller me recoucher.

-Quel lien ? demanda Alice.

-Chelsea, leur répondis-je.

-Oh ! dirent-ils en chœur, une fois que Carlisle eut repris « connaissance ».

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda ce dernier.

-Lucky a rompu le lien qui te liait à Aro, lui dit Jasper.

-Pardon ? demanda Carlisle halluciné.

-Apparemment la dernière fois que tu étais à Volterra Aro s'est arrangé pour que Chelsea te lie à lui, lui expliqua Alice d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne le pensais pas aussi... continua Carlisle.

-Retors, dis-je de mon lit à moitié endormie.

-Pardon d'avoir douté de toi et d'Alice, s'excusa-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Carlisle, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir ménagé quand j'ai rompu le lien mais je suis vraiment épuisée donc j'ai fait au plus vite sans considération pour toi, désolée mais tu ne pouvais plus être sous son emprise. Je ne supporte pas l'avilissement d'autrui alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Merci de m'avoir libéré, me dit-il avec reconnaissance. Nous allons vous laisser, repose-toi bien Lucky, il me prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir ainsi que Jasper et Alice puis ils partirent.

Moi je m'allongeai une fois de plus et m'endormis aussi tôt.

Pas de rêve cette fois-ci mais pas mal de mauvais pressentiments. Lou dormait encore, malgré cela je voulais un câlin crapuleux et tout doucement j'ai commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou puis je descendis lentement sur ses pectoraux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'objet de ma convoitise. Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est l'un comme l'autre quand l'un des deux a envie de l'autre, celui-ci est prêt. Le sexe de mon homme était fièrement dressé pour moi bien que son propriétaire n'était pas encore réveillé.

C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de lui faire cette gâterie, d'habitude j'ai toujours un blocage de par ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais je sais qu'il ne m'aurait en aucun cas obligé à lui faire une fellation car il savait ce que les hommes qui m'avaient violée m'avaient fait. Mais là tout de suite j'en avais vraiment plus qu'envie et je ne me privais pas pour lui faire du bien.

Quand ma bouche goba son gland il se réveilla en sursaut se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voulait se retirer mais je lui dis par la pensée que c'était ce que je voulais alors avec appréhension il se laissa faire mais bien vite le plaisir surpassa sa crainte. Ses gémissements me donnèrent envie de plus et surtout d'arriver à lui faire la totale. C'est-à-dire arriver à le faire jouir uniquement avec ma bouche. Je le sentis tout à coup se raidir preuve qu'il était bientôt proche puis il essaya de me lever mais je tenais bon et il jouit dans ma bouche, je fus surprise mais avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait. Il s'écrasa sur le matelas une fois qu'il eut fini de jouir, ses yeux étaient alanguis.

-Tu m'as offert le plus beau des réveil ma chérie, me dit-il d'une voix encore rauque. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû me faire ce plaisir sachant que tu n'étais pas trop pour avant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur j'en avais, envie je crois que les hormones de ma grossesse font des leurs, lui dis-je avec amusement.

-Puis-je au moins te rendre la pareille ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non je te veux en moi au plus vite ou je vais me consumer tellement mon corps est en feu.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Nous fîmes l'amour pendant près de trois heures non stop. Une fois repus l'un comme l'autre nous nous levâmes et allâmes prendre un bon petit-déjeuner bien mérité pour reprendre des forces. Nous nous recouchâmes après et nous nous câlinâmes jusqu'à nous rendormir pour nous réveiller à minuit par des coups furieux portés à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Lou alla ouvrir et invectiva l'empêcheur de dormir.

Je sondai les pensées de ce dernier et m'aperçus que c'était Peter Thor le père de Maxine la petite que j'avais sauvée d'un funeste sort. Je me levai à mon tour pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si important pour qu'il vienne me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, ne voulant pas violer un peu plus son esprit.

-Il faut que je parle à mademoiselle Yldargent, dit-il à Lou avec une hargne incroyable dans la voix.

-Ma femme est couchée et nous étions en train de dormir quand vous avez si gentiment frappé à notre porte, lui répondit Lou avec tout le calme dont sa nature lui permettait en présence d'un ennemi héréditaire.

-Votre femme ? demanda-t-il ébahi.

Avant que cela ne dérape je montrai ma présence en me raclant la gorge.

-Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure si avancée, monsieur Thor ?

-Vous êtes mariée à ça ? me demanda-t-il en pointant Lou, d'un air réprobateur.

-Écoutez monsieur vous êtes sur mon territoire et je ne permettrai pas que vous m'insultiez de la sorte. Alors soit vous nous dites ce qui vous amène soit vous vous en allez est-ce clair ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication à donner à un être comme toi, dit-il avec suffisance.

Je m'interposai entre les deux hommes pour ne pas déclencher une rixe. Puis je perdis patience et explosai de rage en hurlant après Peter Thor. Mes hurlements alertèrent mon frère et mon père ainsi que mes deux autres vampires qui revenaient d'une balade en compagnie de mon Loup. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas seuls.

-Putain Peter cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes, hurla plus fort que moi Logan, le frère de l'emmerdeur. Je te donne l'ordre de ne plus, de quelques façons que ce soit, venir enquiquiner madame l'agent Yldargent, est-ce que c'est clair pour ta petite tête d'abruti congénital ?

-Je voulais lui demander de venir aider Maxine car l'Ancien n'y arrive pas et je tombe sur ça, dit-il en désignant mon époux.

-Dites encore une seule chose sur mon mari et je me ferai un plaisir incommensurable de vous arracher la peau le plus lentement possible, et de vous faire bouffer votre langue pour éviter de dire des conneries aussi grosses que vous, lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

Une fois de plus mon emportement énerva mes enfants et ils me donnèrent des coups de pieds dignes du plus grand footballeur. Je me pliai en deux en poussant un hurlement qui n'avait rien – celui-là, de rage mais plutôt de douleur. Woolf en mordit le bras de l'autre abruti jusqu'au sang et le lui brisa. Logan voulut intervenir mais Woolf – qui est lui aussi un Alpha – l'arrêta par un ordre transmit par la pensée. Puis il reporta son attention sur le frère de Logan et lui envoya par la pensée un ordre absolu, ce genre d'ordre n'est généralement pas sans conséquence pour celui qui le reçoit. Il perd une partie de sa personnalité car il est soumis et ne fait plus rien sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Je devrai avoir du remord mais la douleur que je ressentais était telle que je n'en fis rien. Kurt essaya de me soulager mais apparemment j'avais enclenché mon bouclier physique et rien ne passait à travers. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'abaisse car la douleur était intenable, et que si ça continuait je risquais de faire un malaise chose inconcevable dans mon état. Petit à petit ma rage s'estompa ainsi que mon bouclier alors seulement Kurt put me soulager. Une fois la douleur sous contrôle je m'endormis sur le canapé où j'avais dû m'allonger pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol.

Logan expliqua alors à Kurt ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il puisse l'aider si besoin était. Mais comme Kurt n'est pas un sensitif ou empathe il ne pouvait rien faire. Sean se proposa alors et Logan qui réticent de premier abord dut donner son aval car moi j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire. Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain dans la journée pour que Sean aille rasséréner Maxine et lui faire passer le cap.

Lou demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu le lendemain pour venir à une heure décente car venir ainsi à cette heure était des plus culotté. Logan lui expliqua que pour son frère, sa fille était la chose la plus importante et précieuse qu'il soit, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, donc voyant que l'Ancien de la meute ne parvenait pas à rassurer Maxine, il avait décidé – sans lui en parler – de venir me demander de l'aide. C'est seulement en revenant chez lui et constatant l'absence de la voiture de son frère qu'il était parti à sa recherche en utilisant le lien qui uni tous les loups-garous de la meute pour le trouver. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour éviter que son frère ne fasse des siennes. Puis je dus totalement m'endormir car je me suis réveillée le lendemain en milieu de matinée dans mon lit aux côtés de Lou qui me regardait avec une envie difficilement dissimulable que tentait de cacher la couette qui nous recouvrait.

-Désolée Lou...

-Je ne te demande rien ma chérie, me coupa-t-il.

-Mais tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ? m'exclamai-je. Je me sens horrible de ne pas pouvoir te soulager au moins un peu.

-Lucky tu es plus qu'épuisée de par tes cinq mois de grossesse et de par la crise de fureur qui t'a prise cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas ce souci sera vite réglé après une bonne douche froide.

-Ou un coup de main de ton poignet ! dis-je en regardant mes mains honteuse que mes pensées aient franchi le seuil de mes lèvres.

-Lucky regarde-moi, me demanda-t-il mais je n'osai pas de peur de ce que je pourrai lire dans son regard. D'accord comme tu veux mais je tiens à te dire que depuis que je suis avec toi même ma main ne m'a plus soulagée. Il n'y a que toi qui me libère ou quand tu es fatiguée les douches froides qui me coupent toutes envies.

-Pardon...

-Regarde-moi, dit-il un peu vivement mais je n'osai toujours par relever la tête pour lui faire face. Tu es ma femme bien que nous ne soyons pas mariés de la façon dont je le voulais, dit-il sans une once de regret dans la voix, et pour moi il n'y a que toi qui puisse me satisfaire. Pardon d'être un peu vif avec toi mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi me parler de sexe te bloque encore. Est-ce pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Réponds-moi.

-Mes paroles ont dépassé...

-Lucky sois honnête envers moi et toi aussi par la même occasion. Dis-moi réellement ce qui te bloque pour avoir peur de tes pensées ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Oui il y a le fait de mettre faite violer mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec la sexualité surtout d'en parler. Mais je veux que ça change mais je crois que chasser le naturel il revient au galop, dis-je en essayant un trait d'humour.

-Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, même avant que tes pouvoirs ne se manifestent je n'ai jamais pu lire dans tes pensées...

-J'ai honte, le coupais-je, et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire sur ton visage et ton regard.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu penses...

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes hormones qui de par ma grossesse me donnent envie, mais je ne passe pas un instant, si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit, à penser à toi, ton corps et à tes attributs masculin, et aux nombreuses fois où nous avons fait l'amour depuis que nous sommes unis, dis-je dans un souffle de voix. Je sais que tu aurais préféré un mariage dans les règles de l'art. Avec passage devant le prêtre et tout le toutim mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis, ce que ma famille est. Nous ne croyons pas en un et unique Dieu et même avant que je n'apprenne que je suis demi Dragon je n'ai aucun penchant pour une quelconque religion X ou Y. Je respecte ceux qui y croient à tel ou tel dieu, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, personne n'a le droit d'imposer sa religion à autrui, je trouve ça contre nature. La Nature, elle mérite d'être vénérée car sans elle, peux-tu me dire comment nous nous nourririons ? où habiterions-nous ? En j'en passe et des meilleurs. Tout ce qui nous nourrit (animal ou végétal) et les composants de nos habitation viennent de Mère Nature. Pardon de mon emportement, m'excusai-je en baissant la tête une nouvelle fois.

Je sentis les doigts de mon compagnon me relever avec douceur la tête.

-Je ne te demande pas de renier ce que toi et les tiens êtes, en aucun cas. Et quand je te parle d'union comme je l'entends, c'est plutôt devant le maire, dit-il amusé, toi habillée d'une belle robe blanche ou de la couleur que tu voudras, car cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en Dieu. Alors rassure-toi OK mon cœur ! continua-t-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Il se plaqua contre moi me surplombant, je pus constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas débandé. Sans qu'aucun de nous ne fassions attention nous nous unîmes une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci ce fut tout en douceur. Ce qui ne me fatigua nullement pour une fois.

Le jour se lève, Lou me tient fermement contre son torse et sa virilité est, elle aussi bien réveillée. Il m'embrasse avec passion puis je me retrouve seule dans notre lit conjugal. Lou vient de m'abandonner pour aller se soulager grâce à une douche froide car il sait que je ne pourrais pas assouvir, cette fois, son désir.

Woolf saute sur le lit et vient à son tour me dire bonjour.

Sean et Matt viennent nous rejoindre.

Matt est un peu « bizarre » ce matin, il fuit mon regard quand je cherche à plonger celui-ci dans le sien. Ne sachant pas le pourquoi de ce comportement je m'invite dans ses pensées et ce que j'y vois me chagrine.

Matt repense à Didyme, aujourd'hui elle aurait eu une nouvelle bougie sur son gâteau d'anniversaire, enfin façon de parler quand on parle d'un vampire.

Je me mets à pleurer, foutues hormones de grossesse. Sean ne cherche pas à modifier mes émotions et me laisse à ma tristesse pour notre ami, qui vient de me prendre dans ses bras pour un réconfort mutuel dont nous avons besoin l'un, l'autre. Bien que je sois trop jeune pour avoir connu Didyme, je la connais comme si nous étions amies, de par les pensées de Matt qui, sans aucune honte, me les fait partager.

Leurs moments de franche rigolade, leurs messes basses pour taquiner Marcus qui jouait le jeu en râlant à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Puis qui se joignait à eux pour faire tourner en bourriques Aro et Caïus qui étaient toujours trop sérieux, même pendant leur moment de détente.

Il me fit aussi partager les moments moins amusants, comme la perte d'un ami qui leur était cher ou lors des « repas » où Jane prenait un plaisir incommensurable à tuer lentement l'enfant dont elle se nourrissait car elle en était friande, au lieu de l'achever rapidement pour abréger ses souffrances. Du rire mesquin de cette dernière quand elle voyait le dégoût qu'elle leur faisait éprouver, dans leurs yeux.

Puis, bien que Matt ne le voulait pas, il revécut le jour fatidique de la mort de son âme sœur amicale.

Je dus me raccrocher à tout l'amour dont Lou, Sean et Woolf m'envoyaient pour ne pas sombrer car la douleur qu'éprouvait Matt était innommable. Je ne souhaite à personne de ressentir cette douleur, ce néant causé par la perte de son âme sœur amicale, soit-elle. Dans ce – enfin ces cas pour moi – j'amplifierai sans soucis ou remords ces sensations de vide, d'abandon, de mort personnelle. On ne vit plus, on survit quand il nous arrive une telle tragédie.

Sean dut intervenir car je n'arrivais pas à prendre pieds et je me laissais envahir par le chagrin au lieu de le combattre. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour me sortir de là et pour une meilleure efficacité il s'occupa en premier lieu de Matt, quand il vit que ses tentatives ne fonctionnaient pas.

Matt s'en voulut de m'avoir entraînée avec lui dans sa petite descente aux Enfers passagère, je le rassurai en m'endormant dans ses bras car on dit que les émotions creusent mais elles fatiguent aussi énormément et en plus, malgré mon état, je n'avais pas très faim.

Après ma sieste causée par toutes ces émotions fortes je demande à Matt d'aller faire un tour avec Sean pendant que je prends un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Woolf et Lou puis me prépare pour faire une balade. Je m'habille en conséquence car le temps est en train de changer pour être à l'orage semble-t-il et que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Mes pas me mènent à une clairière qui me dit quelque chose, normal puisqu'elle est proche de la villa les Cullen, puis je me retourne et là je sais où je suis car Aro arrive, Caïus et Marcus accompagnés pas les jumeaux sorciers Jane et Alec, ainsi que Félix et Démétri. Ils ont appris je ne sais comment que Matt se trouve près de Forks car ils devaient venir voir si Renesmée savait se contrôler en présence d'humains et que leur secret n'ait pas été dévoilé.

Ils sont maintenant là, ils entourent la famille Cullen, Jane a déjà sous sa coupe tous les hommes. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont au sol en train de se tordre de douleur. Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Renesmée sont, elles immobiles sous l'emprise du don d'Alec. Seule Bella est pour l'instant sauve mais ça ne dure pas car Aro ordonne à Félix de l'attaquer. Bella qui a essayé de prendre sous son bouclier mental toute sa famille n'a pas été assez rapide, c'est pourquoi les uns souffrent mille tortures tandis que les autres sont figés sur place ne ressentant rien du tout.

Caïus jubile, Marcus est comme à son habitude, il ne réagit pas devant le massacre qui se joue devant ses yeux. Et Aro, lui est d'une humeur joyeuse et demande à Félix de le laisser achever lui-même Bella en punition de s'être refusée à lui en ne voulant pas rejoindre son clan. Félix lui obéit encore une fois mais il n'a pas le choix Chelsea a renforcé le lien de soumission qu'Aro a imposé à tous ses gardes mais intérieurement Félix bout de rage.

Aro est sur le point d'étêter Bella mais Matt sort de la lisière de la forêt en compagnie de la meute des Protecteurs Quileute qui sont là. Les meutes de Jake et celle de Sam, sont présents Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brody, Colin et bien entendu les deux loups alpha Jacob et Sam. Voyant son âme sœur aux prises avec un Volturi, Jake transmute et attaque Alec qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, pas plus que Jane qui se fait démembrer par Seth à lui tout seul. Sam lui s'occupe de Caïus mais sans grand succès. La nuit est illuminée par la pleine lune, soudain des hurlements de loups se font entendre, tout le monde se fige.

Marcus ayant reconnut Matt – l'assassin supposé de Didyme, sa tendre épouse – se jette sur lui et un combat acharné débute. Marcus fou de rage attaque sans relâche Matt qui ne fait qu'esquiver les coups qui lui sont portés car il ne veut pas faire de mal à Marcus qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami.

Sam est arrivé à mordre plusieurs fois Caïus, il lui a d'ailleurs arraché le bras droit. Les hurlements des loups sont de plus en plus forts et tout à coup déboulent 6 loups encore plus grands que les Quileutes, qui ont tout de même la taille d'un cheval. Ceux-là marchent sur leurs pattes arrières et se tiennent sur leurs deux jambes, enfin façon de parler. Caïus hurle de terreur et aboie un ordre à Démétri de venir l'aider à se débarrasser de Sam.

Chelsea est aux prises avec Esmée qui est telle une furie. La douce et tendre Esmée n'a plus rien de doux et tendre à cet instant. Elle vient d'arracher les deux bras de la garde Volturi sans l'aide de personne. Dans un mouvement d'une fluidité remarquable, elle arrache la tête de Chelsea qui s'effondre sur le champ. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, le don de Chelsea est annihilé, et tous ceux qui étaient sous son emprise sont libérés.

Marcus arrête immédiatement son combat contre Matt.

Félix relâche Bella qu'Aro n'a pas pu étêter puisque Jane a été tuée un peu plus tôt par Seth lors de l'arrivée des Quileute, ce qui avait déstabilisé la petite blonde.

Edward maintenant se bat contre Aro.

Caïus hurle après Démétri qui lui aussi avait arrêté de se battre contre les Cullen quand Chelsea avait perdue la tête. Il rejoint Félix qui s'est mis en retrait pour bien faire comprendre que le combat ne les concernait plus et ainsi montrer que tous les deux sont contre les ordres qu'avaient été donnés par Aro et Caïus.

Ce dernier est à présent entouré par les six enfants de la lune dont j'ai fait la rencontre très peu de temps avant de venir rendre visite aux Cullen. Le chef des six parle à Caïus, lui disant qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances comme lui-même avait fait souffrir et mourir tant de loups-garous. Et nous révélant à tous que comme il était un grand lâche, il ne tuait pas les enfants de la lune sous leur forme lupine mais seulement une fois qu'ils étaient le plus faible c'est-à-dire après avoir repris leur forme humaine. Après cela ils mirent leur menace à exécution ce qui fait, qu'en moins de trente minutes, ils le mirent en pièce avec une lenteur toute calculée pour que Caïus souffre un maximum. Pendant ce temps les Quileutes ont allumé un grand feu pour brûler tous les morceaux qu'ils trouvaient.

Je sortis à mon tour de la forêt accompagnée de Lou et Sean, qui m'avaient rejointe pendant ce temps.

Edward est sur le point d'arracher la tête de Aro alors je lui hurle – tant par ma voix que par mes pensées – de n'en rien faire. Que ce dernier doit une explication sur la mort de sa sœur, Edward arrête difficilement son geste mais mentalement je lui explique rapidement le pourquoi de ma requête.

Il hoche la tête pour me signifier qu'il a compris oubliant sur le moment que je suis moi aussi télépathe, ce qui fit rire Lou, Sean et Woolf.

Emmett veut s'en prendre à Démétri et Félix ainsi qu'aux loups-garous mais Carlisle dans son infinie sagesse, lui ordonne de n'en rien faire car il a deviné que les deux gardes avaient été manipulés depuis des décennies. Et puis les loups-garous, une fois Caïus exterminé, avaient repris leur forme humaine et étaient vulnérables. Lui disant également que ce ne serait que lâcheté s'il les tue maintenant surtout qu'ils étaient venus les aider alors qu'ils n'en étaient absolument pas obligés. Cela calma un temps soit peu le grizzly qui se mit à la recherche de sa Rose pour savoir comment elle allait.

Les six loups-garous se présentèrent et remercièrent infiniment Carlisle d'être intervenu puis ils s'en allèrent retrouver leur famille. Je les remerciais chaleureusement de leur aide et leur promis que les prochains vampires qui auraient la charge de faire régner les lois vampiriques prendraient comme première décision de réforme, de ne plus traquer et tuer les loups-garous sauf si leurs vies étaient menacées et inversement. Puis ils nous quittèrent pour de bon.

Edward a laissé sa place à Jasper qui contrôle les émotions d'Aro en le faisant se sentir minable.

Marcus demande une explication sur mon accusation envers celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

Matt commence alors son récit n'omettant rien des derniers instants de son âme sœur amicale. Aro s'insurge et clame haut et fort son innocence et tout en continuant à dire que le coupable était bel et bien Matt.

Je réfute cet odieux mensonge en envoyant mentalement à tous, les images de la mise à mort de Didyme et ce qui avait précédé, comme son refus d'asseoir un peu plus le pouvoir mégalomane de son frère.

Marcus me demande de qui est le point de vue que je montre, je lui dis que c'est celui de Matt, il me demande s'il peut avoir celui d'Aro, je lui réponds par l'affirmative et je plonge dans la mémoire d'Aro.

Avec cela, ce dernier ne put plus nier son implication dans le meurtre – je devrais dire fratricide – de Didyme, sa propre sœur puisqu'il en était l'auteur.

Marcus avait toujours su que Matt était un télépathe et il demande à ce dernier de venir le rejoindre pour qu'ils achèvent ensemble l'ordure qu'est Aro. Dans un hochement de tête Matt approuve et s'avance en même temps que Marcus d'Aro. Chacun des deux posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Aro et ils lui arrachent très lentement comme ce dernier l'avait fait à sa sœur.

Après cela et avoir nettoyé la clairière tout le monde retourne chez soit, enfin pas vraiment...

**Et voilà pour ce chap' j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-le-moi en laissant une petite review, s'il vous plaît merci.**

**Petite annonce :c'est bientôt la fin je crois que le prochain chap' sera l'épilogue.**

**Adessias Galswinthe**


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou à toutes voici le der des der, pas de commentaire en fait si, lol !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et qui m'ont mise en alert (6), en favoris (11) et qui ont laissé une review (137). À celles (et peut-être ceux, on ne sait jamais) qui sont passées sans en laisser.**

**Votre soutien m'a profondément touché : melacullen, caro30, Betifi, RioTousse, sufferliness, chloé, scrapfaconed, Magda88 (t'es passée où miss ?), lilispank (et toi aussi, t'es où ? Tes fics déjantées me manquent !), Aiko17, chippenden, tiftouff19, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, sam, LlyLith, A. Elwood, christou57, kimmous, La'ienth, mel77270, utau23, Isbm, Mandinette et pyreneprincess.**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

**Épilogue : Ainsi va la vie !**

Enfin je suis entière, je viens d'éliminer le dernier homme qui m'a kidnappée, violée, battue. J'ai mis presque 10 ans pour tous les traquer mais j'y suis enfin arrivée.

Je suis LIBRE et plus aucun de ces monstres n'est en vie, je replace mon arme dans son étui, j'appelle Larry Spoon pour qu'il vienne chercher le corps.

Woolf est à mes côtés et me regarde avec insistance, mes genoux ne me tiennent plus et je tombe puis serre de toutes mes forces mon Loup que j'ai pris dans mes bras et je laisse enfin aller mes dernières larmes. Elles sont de soulagement plus qu'autre chose et nous restons comme cela le temps que Larry arrive. J'entends son van se garer près de ma voiture mais ne réagis pas, pas plus que Woolf.

Puis je sens des bras m'entourer, c'est Larry, il a compris qui je venais d'abattre et me dit des mots rassurant, puis il se lève et part faire son travail.

Après m'être remise je rentre directement à la maison je ferais mon rapport demain quand mes émotions se seront remises.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement il n'y a personne, les enfants sont à l'école ou à la crèche, mes vampires sont je ne sais où. Kurt est à la division et mon père sur Freïa. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur je file sous la douche puis m'habille d'une tenue décontractée. Ensuite je vais dans le salon, je me tiens devant la grande table qui s'y trouve, je regarde dans le vide et mes larmes refont leur apparition. Mes jambes me lâchent encore une fois, Woolf me tient compagnie en se collant à moi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette position mais des bras me prennent et me pressent contre un torse que je connais plus que bien, en tout, je suis entourée par de nombreuses paires de bras et si Woolf pouvait le faire il y aurait une paire de plus.

Sont présents mon père Danzyl, mon grand-frère Kurt, mon amour/âme sœur et époux Lou, mon deuxième compagnon Matt, mon troisième amant Sean, mon ami/âme sœur Woolf ainsi que nos huit enfants. Tous m'entourent et me soutiennent avec leur amour filial, fraternel, amical et plus. Eux aussi sont libres maintenant ils ne ressentiront plus mes doutes, souffrances, peurs et autre. Et l'amour que nous nous portons avec Lou pourra encore mieux s'épanouir désormais ainsi que celui que nous avons avec Matt et Sean.

Vous allez me dire elle est gonflée, elle a épouser Lou et lui a donné 8 beaux enfants – 4 avec Lou : Liam, Alienor (les jumeaux) Elian et Deri. 2 avec Sean : Aden et Enya et 2 avec Matt : Alan et Milo en tout 2 filles (Alienor 10 ans et Enya 8 ans) pour 6 garçons (Liam 10 ans, Aden 7 ans ½, Alan 6 ans ½, Elian 4 ans, Milo 1 an et Deri 6 mois le tout dernier – mais elle entretient une relation amoureuse/sexuelle avec ses deux autres vampires elle n'a pas de figure, c'est une... péripatéticienne pour être poli, elle s'envoie en l'air avec trois hom... vampires différents.

Je vous répondrais que je ne suis pas une pute bien que cela puisse prêter à confusion. J'aime mes trois vampires c'est un fait que je ne l'ai jamais caché bien que ma préférence aille à Lou et je suis aimée par eux trois, il n'y a pas de quiproquo ni d'antagonisme entre eux.

Normalement j'aurai dû n'aimer que Lou puisqu'il est celui qui m'a marquée le premier lors de la Cérémonie des Novices et qu'il a été suivi par Sean et Matt. D'habitude une fois la cérémonie passée les vampires qui passent après le premier partent sans demander leur reste mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ont fait Matt et Sean et depuis nous sommes restés tous les quatre pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous.

Maintenant je suis complètement Dragfam à cause de la transplantation cardiaque que j'avais eu à mes 19 ans – mais je ne me transforme pas –, je suis devenue immortelle donc nos vies sont éternelles et nous allons en profiter. Et comme nos enfants sont des sangs-mêlés ils le sont eux aussi.

Cela vous choque peut-être mais je suis Calice qui plus est de la caste « Spéciale » et le fait d'être amoureuse de mes trois vampires et l'une des conséquences de mon devoir envers les vampires et l'humanité, puisque je le rappelle les Calices sont là pour protéger les humains pour que les vampires ne s'en prennent pas à eux en buvant leur sang pour qu'ils ne boivent pas celui d'un quidam.

Dans l'histoire des Calices je ne suis pas la seule, dans d'autres temps il y en a eu et je peux vous dire que la liste est très longue et pas seulement des femmes aimant des vampires mâles mais aussi des hommes aimant des vampires femelles ou tout simplement des femmes aimant des vampires femelles ou des hommes aimants des vampires mâles il faut de tout pour faire tourner le monde et l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité n'a jamais été tabou pour les vampires contrairement à l'esprit obtus des humains pour moi qui aie plusieurs couples amis dans mon entourage, je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir un couple amoureux qu'il soit gay, hétéro ou bi.

Vous allez encore me reprocher aussi c'est bien beau ce qu'elle dit mais est-ce que Matt ou Sean vont-ils trouver leurs propres âmes sœurs donc je ne vais pas me prendre la tête à vous répondre personnellement puisque vous risqueriez de ne pas croire en ma sincérité donc je laisse la parole aux intéressés, à toi Matt.

Merci ma puce, bonjour à vous. Je souhaite vous dire que mon cœur est pris par Lucky à un degré moindre que Lou bien entendu mais elle est mon amour tout de même. Elle n'est pas à priori mon âme sœur puisqu'il est rare qu'une personne en ait plusieurs. On va dire que c'est une amitié améliorée. Et puis nos enfants respectifs ne font pas la différence. Ils sont tous frères et sœurs qu'importe le sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Au lieu d'avoir un père et une mère ils ont une mère et trois pères sans distinction. Quand dis-tu Sean, es-tu d'accord avec mes propos ?

Oui tout à fait ! Nous ne sommes pas tous des âmes sœurs dans notre petit groupe mais quelque chose de plus. Ta formulation d'amitié améliorée est correcte. Et le jour où nous tomberons sur nos moitiés respectives ou respectifs, sait-on jamais, nous mettrons fin à notre quatuor. Mais je ne pense pas que cela se produise car nous sommes liés pour l'éternité et si nous avions dû avoir, Matt et moi des âmes sœurs, nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir ces liens entre nous. Donc en définitive, à bien y réfléchir, nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Merci, donc comme Sean vient de le dire, lui et moi avons le même amour pour Lucky nous avons l'un comme l'autre pour amour/âme sœur Lucky comme je l'ai dit plus haut en moindre intensité que Lou. Ce dernier accepte notre quatuor et partage Lucky sans animosité. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur nos relations et pratiques sexuelles, elles ne regardent que nous. Nous sommes exclusifs, je veux dire par là que quand l'envie est trop forte et que Lucky est avec Lou ou en mission, nous devons à tout prix la rejoindre pour satisfaire nos besoins ou tout simplement quand ce n'est pas possible, Sean aide à me calmer avec son don mais dans le cas où c'est Sean ben c'est une autre histoire car il doit impérativement être avec elle. Mais il se débrouille toujours avant qu'elle ne parte pour ne pas avoir de problème.

Voilà ce que nous voulions vous dire pour éclaircir tout mal entendu qu'il pourrait y avoir. Matt et Sean ont raison, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez du mal de ma Lucky. Désolé de m'être incrusté comme cela dans cette conversation. Salut c'est Lou mais je voulais que vous sachiez que Lucky et moi allons nous remarier bientôt enfin je l'espère, nous essayons d'échapper au lutin tyrannique qu'est Alice qui se doute de quelque chose bien que Lucky nous protège tous de son bouclier pour qu'elle n'ait pas de vision car en plus le remariage ne se passera pas sur Terre mais encore une fois sur Freïa mais là n'est pas le sujet de départ.

Oui Lucky nous aime tous les trois et nous l'aimons en retour. Je partage Lucky par amour pour elle.

Elle s'est enfin reconstruite et vie pleinement sa sexualité, elle est tout pour moi, pour nous et s'est une mère des plus attentionnée. Je crois n'avoir, par le passé, jamais aimé comme je l'aime elle et ma vie a été très longue. Elle est l'air que je respire, le sang qui coule dans mes veines, le soleil de mes jours, l'étoile brillante de mes nuits, c'est l'amour de mon éternité et nous serons à tout jamais réunis.

Ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyons en votre compagnie mais nous devons rendre la parole à Lucky, au revoir ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Merci mes amours j'espère que maintenant ils comprendront que je vous aime.

Donc revenons à nos moutons c'est-à-dire avant que nous soyons interrompus par toute cette explication.

Je suis réellement soulagée que tous mes soucis dus à ma semaine en enfer soient enfin terminés, j'aime mes vampires, nos enfants, mes amis, ma famille et tous ceux qui nous entour. Mes enfants sont ma vie tout autant que Lou, Woolf, Sean et Matt, si je perdais ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je suis une femme entière maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma dignité et je ne compte pas en rester là. Je vais continuer à exterminer la vermine qui recouvre notre belle planète pour assurer un monde meilleur à mes enfants et à ceux de tous les parents du monde entier.

Pour vous donner des nouvelles des autres membre de ma famille et amis je vais de ce pas vous faire un petit topo.

Woolf & Géowin : mon Loup chéri a pris pour compagne Géowin la Louve de mon frère. Ils sont maintenant un couple Alpha ce qui n'a pas fait hyper plaisir à Kurt quand il les a surpris en train de... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^. Je crois bien que l'âme sœur amicale de mon frère attend un heureux événement, ils vont pouvoir agrandir leur meute. Mais chut c'est un secret !

Kurt : lui est devenu DragLordArg au fil du temps et des épreuves qu'il réussissait pendant les différents Geïs de ces 10 dernières années. D'ailleurs c'est pendant l'un d'eux qu'il a rencontré ma belle-sœur Uriel une Elfe Vert venue accompagner la reine Sylden. Ils ont échangé un seul et unique regard et depuis ne se sont plus quittés. La venue sur Terre de Uriel a été un peu difficile car son frère Dagor ne voulait pas la laisser partir mais avec les bons arguments et l'aide Sylden elle a pu s'installer avec mon frère la nuit précédent leur union. Je suis la marraine d'une superbe petite Pixie de 5 ans avec un minois qu'on a envie de croquer, et dont mon frère bave devant tellement il en est accro.

Danzyl : toujours égal à lui-même. Il n'a pas repris femme car pour lui personne ne remplacera ma mère. C'est un papy gâteau comme pas permis. Il est plus que ravi quand nous lui laissons les enfants pour nous faire une soirée entre amis.

Drâk & Crystall : ont eu deux magnifiques petites Dragonnelles Diwen et Kaldan de 10 ans, des jumelles ce qui est rare chez les Dragons. Puis ils ont eu Sabalren un petit Dragonneau de 4 ans ½ adorable sauf quand il pique une crise où là il faut se mettre aux abris pour ne pas sentir le roussi.

Darïus & Erine : sont les parents d'un Dragonnet Tirgan de 8 ans et attendent leur deuxième. Ils sont beaucoup par monts et par vaux car Darïus n'a pas perdu son goût pour les voyages et ils viennent souvent nous rendre visite pour le plus grand plaisir de nos enfants ainsi que le notre bien entendu.

Krom & Malyan : ben que dire d'eux, ils nous font un petit pratiquement un par année donc le titre de famille nombreuse leur va comme un gant puisqu'ils ont 10 merveilleux Dragonneaux, je vais vous les nommer par ordre de naissances : Kaelic 10 ans (g), Merhid 9 ans (f), Kylea 8 ans (f), Tyrone 7 ans (g), Olwen 6 ans (f), Malone 5 ans (g), Culann 4 ans (g), Glyn 3 ans (f), Wynn 2 ans (f) et Caldyr 1 an (g). Un parfait mélange de 5 Dragonneaux et 5 Dragonnettes donc maintenant au château on parie sur la sexe du prochain car Malyan nous a annoncé il y a 5 jours qu'elle était encore enceinte. Moi je pense que ça va être un petit gars et Elatha lui que c'était une petite on s'est encore disputés mais on a fini par éclater de rire car tout le monde nous regardait en se disant ça y est ils remettent ça, de vrais gamins en parlant de nous. On parie aussi sur ce qu'attend Erine, là par contre je penche plutôt pour une petite mais on verra bien lorsqu'elles auront accouché. Contrairement à Darïus et Erine, Krom et Malyan ne viennent pas souvent nous voir car les loger n'est pas une mince affaire mais ils viennent nous faire de petits coucous de temps en temps pour une journée ou deux.

Kaï & Paline : et oui mon cousin a craqué après avoir résisté de toutes ses forces contre le fait que Paline – la petite sœur de Sandoval – était bel et bien son âme sœur. Ils en ont mis du temps pour le reconnaître mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Paline ne voulait pas le croire de par sa position de servante et Kaï... ben c'est Kaï et il essayait d'aller voir ailleurs mais l'année suivante de mon union avec Lou, il s'est enfin décidé à avouer son amour pour Paline et depuis ils filent le parfait amour et sont les parents d'un petit Dragonneau du nom de Lugh de 6 ans et d'une petite Dragonnelle Kira de quelques jours à peine. Comme Darïus et Erine ils viennent régulièrement nous rendre visite.

Irwin & Sandoval : Sandoval est toujours mon Garde et il est gâteux devant nos filles qui le lui rendent bien. C'est lui qui s'occupe de leur formation. Irwin lui est toujours égal à lui-même, il aide nos garçons à s'endurcir et les entraîne comme il l'avait fait avec moi – ce qu'il continue de faire d'ailleurs. Certaines fois ils viennent passer quelques jours chez nous pour souffler un peu de leurs responsabilités respectives. Leur couple a encore failli éclater malgré leur union, donc je les oblige depuis quelques années maintenant à faire une coupure pour ne pas en arriver là et qu'ils se retrouvent pour être seulement eux deux. La première fois que je le leur ai imposé j'étais enceinte de six semaines d'Enya et je m'étais tellement mise en colère que j'avais manqué la perdre. Mais après leur avoir mis les points sur les « i » et les barres aux « t », tout était retourné dans l'ordre autant ma grossesse que leur couple.

Skvader : rien à dire de particulier sur lui sauf que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sera plus seul au prochain Geïs qui se prépare, je dis ça mais je ne dis rien.

Elatha : toujours aussi casse pieds. On se cherche toujours des noises quand je me rends sur Freïa mais nos chamailleries sont des plus amicales qu'elles soient. C'est lui qui m'a suivi pour chacune de mes grossesses, il a été pire que d'habitude encore plus que quand je suis blessée. Je n'avais pratiquement pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit chez moi en dehors de mes jobs et encore. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de fois où il ne valait mieux pas venir à la maison quand nous nous disputions. Même Crystall avait essayé de nous faire entendre raison mais rien n'y avait fait.

Dorval : a trouvé sa belle, en la personne de Maldwen une jeune Dragonne de 20 ans qui était venue rendre visite à son cousin qui n'est autre qu'Irwin. Là aussi le coup de foudre a frappé.

Elgmog : toujours au service de notre famille. Aide beaucoup nos enfants quand nous venons tous sur Freïa. Nous le poussons à prendre une compagne car bien qu'il soit heureux de nous servir on ressent un manque quand nous nous retrouvons toute la famille au grand complet mais il dit que s'il prend une compagne il ne nous servira plus avec la même attention et pourrait se faire distraire de sa tâche. Et têtu comme il est ce n'est pas gagné mais avec papa nous n'avons pas lâché l'affaire et la prochaine fois que nous nous rendrons sur Freïa nous allons organiser une soirée en invitant toutes les Dragonnes/Dragfams et Humaines célibataires du royaume pour qu'il en trouve une. Il est peut-être tête de mule mais avec mon père nous le sommes encore plus surtout lorsque nous nous allions.

James & Lina : rien de particulier sur eux, l'amour fou encore et toujours. Marvin leur fils est au collège et rend les filles gagas. Une petite Shelsea est venue agrandir la famille il y a six mois.

Philippe & Synthia : ils se sont enfin mariés, la cérémonie était superbe, ça fait maintenant trois ans mais toujours pas d'enfants à l'horizon. Ils ont fait, cette année, tout un tas de tests pour savoir d'où venait le problème et ils ont appris que Philippe était stérile suite à des oreillons mal soignés quand il était petit. Ça les a beaucoup touchés. Il y aurait bien l'insémination artificielle mais Synthia ne veut pas en entendre parler alors ils sont dans les papiers jusqu'au cou, pour pouvoir adopter une petite tête blonde, enfin façon de parler. Arnaud est très heureux car ils font appel à lui pour cela ou les adoptions, ils ne savent pas encore très bien.

Nounours & Armelle : pas encore mariés, aucune cérémonie de mariage en vue. Toujours en concubinage mais heureux parents d'un petit Don de 3 ans. Quand on le voit on a envie de lui manger les joues, un vrai Boufareou* et avec un caractère qui va avec c'est-à-dire un vrai patachon qui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Angus & Katell : heureux parents de faux triplés Connor, Sean et Deirdree qui ont depuis hier 6 ans. Comparée à ses frères Deirdree ressemble à un petit lutin elle fera concurrence à Alice quand elle sera plus grande, du moins elle en prend le chemin. J'espère pour ses parents et ses frères qu'elle ne sera pas une fana de shopping autrement bonjour les dégâts. Angus et Katell ont prononcé une nouvelle fois leurs vœux avant-hier puis nous ont invités à un repas grandiose, toute la Division était présente, les unités 14C, 11 et 19 au grand complet avec nos chefs respectifs.

Steven & Ben : ils se sont mariés et ont adopté Yvi et Alban ainsi que les jumeaux Tetsuo et Yoshiko. Ils ont une maison qui pourrait accueillir un ou deux autres enfants, qui sait ils en parlent depuis un moment peut-être que cela se fera. Steven travaille toujours à l'orphelinat en binôme avec moi. Et Ben est toujours Policier Universel en ce moment il est en arrêt de travail pour s'être pris deux balles – l'une dans l'épaule droite et l'autre dans l'abdomen – lors d'une intervention à laquelle je n'étais pas, si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait rien eu. Mais manque de chance j'étais en repos ce jour là.

Matthias & Béa : se sont mariés, enfin, il y a 9 ans après que Béa se soit complètement remise de la dépression dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'affaire de la petite Viviane Marks – elle va d'ailleurs très bien et le lendemain de son 18ème anniversaire elle s'est engagée pour être Policière Universelle. Ils ont eu une surprise de taille il y a 4 ans lorsque Béa est tombée enceinte, ce n'était pas prévu mais elle l'a gardé et a accouché d'une petite Lugdi mimi tout plein. Un petit gars va bientôt rejoindre la famille, Béa est enceinte de 7 mois. Matthias est raide dingue de sa fille, l'autre jour il a manqué s'étouffer en allant chercher la petite à l'école maternelle car un de ses petits camarades l'a embrassé sur la bouche en lui disant au revoir. J'étais là avec Milo et Deri qui étaient dans leur poussette pour venir chercher Elian – mon petit gars – et je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire. La tête qu'il a fait, on aurait dit un arrêt sur image. Vraiment trop drôle, quand il avait vu que je rigolais, il m'avait menacé en disant que je verrais si je ne réagissais pas de la même façon quand il sera temps pour mes bouts de choux. Je lui avais rétorqué que ça c'était déjà passé avec mes plus grands et que j'avais trouvé ça trognon tout plein. Mais il avait vite pris Lugdi dans ses bras et était parti en me fusillant du regard mais avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres pour preuve que la situation l'amusait un peu tout de même.

Sam & Thémis : ils vivent le parfait amour et ont adopté John et Zoé lors de leurs anniversaires respectifs à l'âge de 5 ans pour John et 4 pour Zoé. Thémis voulait avoir des enfants mais bien qu'elle soit une vampire virale – donc qu'elle pouvait tomber enceinte contrairement aux vampires venin –, elle ne pouvait pas enfanter suite à un problème gynécologique lorsqu'elle était humaine. Alors un beau jour ils sont venus à l'orphelinat et ont rempli les papiers d'adoption et les voilà heureux parents de deux adorables enfants. Et dans quelques jours nous célèbrerons leur mariage, notre chef s'est enfin décidé à demander sa main à Thémis qui n'attendait que ça depuis de nombreuses années.

Arnaud : est toujours le directeur de l'orphelinat « Accueil Heureux ». Il a rencontré récemment une femme qui m'a l'air de lui plaire et c'est heureusement réciproque. Par certains côtés elle me fait penser à Esmée, elle se nomme Katérina. Elle est douce et adore les enfants tout comme Arnaud, ils ont de nombreux points communs. C'est une nouvelle recrue puisqu'elle vient d'aménager dans la région après avoir été cadre dans une grande boîte mais du jour au lendemain elle en a eu assez et elle a plié bagages et s'est installée ici.

Rikyu : il vit avec Steven et Ben, il n'a pas été adopté par eux – bien que ces derniers le voulaient – mais il les considère plus comme des cousins plus que des parents. Il travaille avec nous à l'orphelinat. Son plus grand plaisir était de ne pas en partir et de cette façon, il a ce qu'il désirait tant.

Les autres enfants de ma classe d'il y a 10 ans ont tous été adoptés par des familles accueillantes et aimantes dont trois familles mythiques. Sonia et Ivane ont été recueillis par les Cullen et Whitlock Jasper ayant repris son nom de famille il y a 5 ans.

Sonia est la petite fille de Rosalie et Emmett, Rose est complètement gaga de sa fille et ne parlons pas d'Emmett qui lui passe tout et la vénère.

Ivane lui est le petit gars d'Alice et Jasper, Alice est en train d'en faire un fashionista au grand damne de Jasper qui voit ses comptes en banque se vider à intervalles réguliers, surtout qu'il est maintenant ado donc je ne vous dis pas.

Et devinez qui est l'autre famille qui a adopté ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Allez un petit effort, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver, non ? Bon d'accord je vais vous le dire alors il s'agit de... roulement de tambours... Nessie et Jacob. Bien que Renesmée puisse avoir des enfants, elle a préféré adopter pour leur premier enfant. Mais ils ont attendu de se marier – chose qu'ils ont fait 2 an ½ après mon union avec Lou – pour adopter Silly – qui a des origines Amérindiennes – elle avait 7 ans alors. Maintenant ils sont les parents de 3 petites têtes brunes, Silly bien sûr et de Honiahaka qui signifie « Petit Loup » de 5 ans et Tala « Louve » de 3 ans ½. Toute la famille Cullen/Whitlock/Black est heureuse ainsi que les membres de la meute et leur conjoints respectifs.

Leah s'est enfin imprégnée elle en est soulagée ainsi que toute la meute car c'était la seule qui ne l'avait pas été jusque là.

Billy et Charlie sont toujours aussi fans de pêche et passent tous leurs weekends devant un plan d'eau accompagnés de leurs petits enfants.

Charlie entretient une relation sérieuse avec Sue Clearwater depuis quelques temps déjà et je pense que là aussi une cérémonie de mariage va bientôt avoir lieu.

Bella et Edward sont toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre pareil pour Carlisle et Esmée qui sont partis en lune de miel pour leur énième union.

Maintenant je peux dire que je suis fière d'être ce que je suis devenue. Je suis épanouie, heureuse, comblée et entière et ce pour l'éternité avec Lou et les autres entourés par notre famille nombreuse et tous nos amis.

**FIN**

*Boufareou (prononcer : boufarèou) c'est un ange provençal. Personnage de la crèche, il souffle dans une trompette dorée et ses joues sont énormes. Car Boufareou vient du verbe « boufa » qui signifie « souffler ».

**Et voilà c'est fini merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin j'espère que ma fic vous aura plu en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos reviews.**

**En parlant de ça comme c'est la fin une petite review s'il vous plaît, bizoux à toutes.**

**Dernière annonce je suis en train d'écrire deux autres fics mais pour être sûre de ne pas avoir les mêmes problèmes que j'ai eu avec celle-ci j'attendrais de les avoir finie pour commencer à les poster, je vous donne les titres « La Petite Sœur Cachée » et « Tout autrement », je pense qu'elles seront plus courtes que « Le Calice ».**

**Dites-moi si avec les titres vous avez une petite idée de ce qu'elles renferment !**

**Petits indices la 1ère aura un multi pov et la 2ème Bella/Edward (je ne sais pas encore très bien pour le pairing) pour personnages principaux, alors ça vous dit ?**

**Adessias Galswinthe ;o)**


End file.
